Pokegirls: Ripples of a Blade REFORGED
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: A smith who's lost the one he loved, a son searching for a missing mother, a mercenary Bloodcursed into living in Interesting Times, a young warrior seeking to forge a legacy out from under the shadow of her siblings , these four will create ripples throughout the Edo League, effecting not only each other but the fate of the entire world itself as a dark shadow rises, justice rises
1. Chapter 1: The Smith

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" _Radio/Telepathy_ "

" _ **Chanting, Special Attacks**_ "

Chapter One: The Smith

* * *

 _Blood, that was all that filled my vision._

 _It was not my blood._

 _No, it was her's._

 _The one who completed me, the one who loved me more than the world itself._

 _She was dead, and now, they will all die._

* * *

Green eyes snapped open as a man in his mid twenties leapt into a sitting position as he was hauled out of his sleep by the nightmare that plagued him. Gasps for air filled the silent stillness of his room as he sat there, his eyes wildly darting around, his hand grasping for _something,_ for _anything_ to use as a weapon before he realized where he was.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself, using one of his palms in an attempt to wipe the sweat from his face as he recovered from the dream. ' _Ten year after the fact, and it_ still _haunts me,_ ' he thought to himself grimly, casting a look over towards a sheathed katana leaning up against the wall next to the door.

Shaking his head clear of dour thoughts, he collected himself and headed towards the shower to begin his morning routine.

Once he had pulled off his sleeping clothes, which was a pair of boxers and an undershirt, he cracked the knob for the hot water and stepped in, letting out a pleased sigh as the hot water pounded against his body, unmindful of the nearly scalding heat as he just sat under the stream of water for a few moments.

Once his body finally relaxed the man let out a sigh before grabbing the soap and started cleaning the sweat from his body.

When he was finished with his shower he threw on a simple black t-shirt with blue jeans and grabbed the katana sitting next to the door to his room before heading out into the simple single story home that he lived in.

Moving through the house he stepped outside using the kitchen door and closed his eyes taking a deep cleansing breath of the cool dawn air. Stepping further out into the yard he came to a stop and took a look around, a solitary house in the middle of a clearing of a somewhat large forest, close enough to a small town to walk to and purchase supplies or to meet suppliers, but far enough for the solitude he wanted.

Taking another breath he reopened his eyes and settles into a loose stance, drawing out his blade, revealing it's light crimson casted metal as he held it at his side at the ready.

At an unseen signal he began to move through an intricate series of katas, smoothly transitioning from one form to the next, even changing the style he moved in several times through the course of his training, sparring with an unseen enemy.

Sweat began to build up on his body as he pushed it to its limits the rapid movements of his swordplay causing his muscles to begin to burn from the exertion.

By the time he finished the sun had lifted itself from the horizon and was beginning to make it's way upwards. "'prolly about ten now," the man muttered to himself as he sheathed his sword before letting out a sigh. "Best get to work on the gear."

Shaking his head he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the sweat off of his face before heading off towards the second structure that took residence in the clearing he made his home. It looked like a barn on the outside, something reinforced by the small patch of vegetables growing next to it.

In reality, however, the farming equipment barely took up a small portion of the barn, the majority of it was one giant workshop for forging weapons and armor, several dozen blades and pieces of armor were arrayed along the walls of the barn, ranging from the relatively simple broadswords, to the complicated and time consuming katanas, from a simple fashioned piece of metal, to intricate scale mails, if you wanted it, chances are, it could be found within these walls.

And many did find what they needed there, leading to his name being known through the Edo League as the person to go to for premiere weapons and equipment for either the Tamers, military and civilians alike, or the pokegirls that accompanied them.

Yup, the name Ryu Hisanaga was a known one to many, leading to many willing to take the trek from major cities to the small town that he lived near, and then hike all the way to his home to make their orders or purchase the gear on the walls.

Ryu grabbed the blacksmithing apron that hung on the wall near the entrance to the barn and pulled it on, tying it off around his back and allowing the part that normally covers his chest to hang from the waist.

Moving around the barn he started the assorted equipment up, heating up the forge using several custom enchantments to bring it up to its optimal temperature quickly and keep it contained within the forge itself.

As the forge reached the optimal temperature Ryu moved over towards a series of large storage bins that contained various ingots of metal, from Iron to Carbon, there were ingots of all kinds within those containers.

Looking through them Ryu quickly pulled out an ingot of Steel and Copper before moving over to the forge and used a pair of heavy duty tongs to place them into the melting pot to allow the metals to be mixed as they were changed to liquid form.

As he waited for the metals to melt he moved over to a large barrel filled to the brim with water and used a pair of tongs to reach in and pull out a thin length of metal that he looked over, carefully inspecting the unpolished metal for any flaws.

Nodding his satisfaction at the blade he brought it over to a sturdy table that bore a runic pentagram upon it and set it down upon the table and brought out a small bottle of an inky black substance and a small precision brush and began to trace the needed runes to apply the enchantments onto the metal.

Once the tedious duty of applying the special magically conductive ink to the metal was completed, covering it in a large intricate design, he pricked his thumb with a pin to allow a few droplets of blood to fall onto the ink, creating a link between him and the magical conductor.

Once that was done he began to use that link to feed his magical energy into the metal, lighting the ink up with eldritch energies as the runic sequence guided the magic into strengthening the metal increasing its durability.

After several moments of the process, the glowing ink began to fade away into the metal, signifying the success of the enchantment. Picking up the length of metal he brought it over to the grinding machine he had set up nearby and began the lengthy process of sharpening the metal into a proper sword.

Time flowed easily as he worked on sharpening and shaping the metal into the desired shape, occasionally reheating it to work it into a more acceptable shape. He was in the process of the fourth sharpening when a buzzer sounded near his forge, signifying the ingots had melted completely.

Setting the metal aside for the time being he moved to the forge and reached in with the tongs to pull out the container with the now liquid combined metals and slowly began to pour them out into a set of armor molds, each one of them enchanted to ensure that the metals bonded properly as they cooled, allowing them to retain their strength.

Once the last drop was poured he set the container and tongs aside and let out a breathy sigh as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Feeling his stomach begin to rumble he casted a look over toward the wall mounted clock and shook his head as he saw the time of 2:25pm. "I really need to keep better track of the time," he muttered to himself as he set the liquid metal to be cooled overnight and left the barn, making sure to close the door behind him and moved towards the house to make himself something to eat and get started on the daily upkeep chores.

A small group walked up to the house, a bit surprised at how simple it looked. The group was comprised of a man and two women. The man stood at 5'11", looked to be around 29 years old, had chocolate brown hair done in a buzz cut, a bushy moustache the same color as his hair, violet eyes that almost seemed to glow with an inner light, and asian skin. He was clad in a dark blue sleeveless tunic, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black shoes, underneath a dark blue breastplate and black greaves. Dark blue armored bracers were mounted on his forearms, a katana sword rested in its sheath on his back, and on his right shoulder was a tattoo of a katana sword imposed over a blue tornado.

The first woman shared the man's hair, eye, and skin color, though her hair had been tied into a ponytail which fell to the level of her waist, and stood two inches shorter than the man, and had DD-Cup Breasts. She had similar clothes and armor to the man, as well, though she actually had a Wakizashi on her right hip in addition to the katana, which was on her left hip. Her tattoo was on her left shoulder, and was similar to the man's, except that she had two crossed katana swords in her tattoo.

The second woman was a fair bit shorter than her companions, at 5'4", with C-Cup Breasts, and had dark red hair and blue eyes in addition to her asian skin. She was also dressed much differently, wearing a pair of high heeled boots, with fish netting covering her legs and arms, along with hip-length black armored shorts, a long draping red and grey skirt in a fire pattern, with a black, red and silver colored vest with somewhat curved spiked shoulder pads **(1)**. She also had a weapon on her back, like the man, but her weapon looked like a wooden staff with an intricate flame pattern on one end.

However, all three had one item of clothing in common - matching rings of solid Dawn Stone adorned the ring fingers on each of their right hands.

"You sure about this?" the red-haired woman said. "I mean, you two have decent swords already, and my staff has served me well enough…"

"Yeah, but our blades have had to be repaired a fair number of times," the man replied. "From what I've heard, Hisanaga's blades are pretty hard to damage, if not impossible, and it's said they can bond with their user. We could certainly use weapons like that, Kimiko, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had a staff for you, as well."

The newly-identified Kimiko sighed. "Alright, Takeshi, if that's how you feel, I'm fine with it," she replied. "Still, who knows if he actually has weapons that suit us."

"Won't find out until we try," the other woman said, as they walked up to the house before the man, Takeshi, rang the doorbell.

"Just a second!" a male voice called out from within the house. Moments later the door opened to a man in his mid twenties wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans with short dark brown hair and green eyes. "You here to make a purchase?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Takeshi replied. "Looking for new blades for myself and my Alpha, Sayane," and he indicated the woman who shared his hair and eye color at this, "and your blades are supposed to be more durable than any other weapons, even the blades my clan makes." He then indicated Kimiko. "Plus, thought we might see if you had anything for Kimiko here - her current wooden staff is a good way to channel her fire magic, but I'd rather she have something a bit stronger."

Ryu nodded and stepped out from the doorway, closing it behind him. "Follow me," he told the trio as he lead them around his home and towards a rather large barn like structure where he opened it up and gestured for them to follow him inside. "Don't touch any of the equipment," he instructed as they entered, revealing the large wall of assorted offensive and defensive equipment.

"Wow, that's a lot of weapons," Takeshi remarked. "Swords, double-bladed swords, lances, axes, hammers, staves… and are those bows over in that corner?"

"Anything and everything," Ryu confirmed as he leaned against the wall. "If you take one down, please return it if you choose not to purchase it."

"Right," Takeshi said, as he and his two 'girls moved to look amongst the various weapons. Sometimes they would take a weapon down and do a few test swings, but they'd eventually place it back on the rack.

Eventually, though, Takeshi picked up a nodachi, about four feet long. It possessed a bright silvery sheen, with whorls of green and blue running up and down the blade. He paused for a moment, before moving to an open space and performing a kata - a rather acrobatic one with leaps, backflips, spins, and all other manner of high-mobility strikes. Once he was finished, he smiled. "Yeah, I'll take this one," he said. "It's so lightweight… Mithril?"

"Partly," Ryu amended. "Also some Malachite and Quicksilver, enchantments for barrier nullification, but be careful, it draws upon your magic pool and the stronger the barrier, the more it drains your reserves."

"Gotcha," Takeshi replied. "Never really used magic, myself, even though I have a fair amount of potential… always preferred using blades, to be honest."

Meanwhile, Sayane had chosen her own blades, a pair of more standard-length katanas.

Kimiko, on the other hand, soon found a bright silver staff, four-and-a-half feet long, colored red on one end while the other had a golden fixture on which was set a brilliant star ruby. Picking it up, the gem seemed to glow as it reacted to her magical power. Channeling her magic into it, it responded much easier than her wooden staff, as flames came into existence around the ruby.

"The swords are primarily titanium, with some carbon mixed in, enchanted for incredible durability, Typhonna herself probably couldn't snap those," Ryu informed. "And the staff is a new metal uncovered in the Dark Continent, Akainium, it's a good magical conductor."

"They'll do perfectly/It'll do perfectly," Sayane and Kimiko said in unison, before turning to each other and giggling at their unplanned synchronicity.

"So, how much?" Takeshi asked.

"25,000 for all," Ryu informed bluntly.

Takeshi nodded, as he got out the appropriate amount. "Sounds reasonable… I doubt my blade and Sayane's were easy to make, and if they only recently found the metal in Kimiko's new staff, I'd imagine it's hard to procure."

Ryu nodded in confirmation as he looked quickly over the money and nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you for your business," he said plainly as he led the way out of the barn. "Do you need any solvents or cleaning supplies for them?"

"Certainly wouldn't hurt," Takeshi remarked. "Extra charge for those, or what?"

"I have surplus," Ryu explained. "So 200 for a full set."

Takeshi nodded as he handed over the appropriate amount. "Thank you very much," he said. "If I run into any more members of my clan in need of weapons, I'll direct them your way."

Ryu nodded as he dug out the cleaning supplies and handed them over in return. "Thank you for your business," he replied. "Safe travels."

"Thank you," Takeshi replied. "And may you have good fortune in your smithing." After saying that, he turned and left with his two 'girls.

Ryu sighed as he watched the trio leave his clearing, following his trail back towards town before casting a look towards his wares. "Maybe it's time for me to go out into civilization for a while," he muttered quietly to himself before suddenly letting out a nostalgic chuckle. "She'd kick my ass and drag me out if she was still here…"

He shook his head as he moved back into the barn. "Better finish my project and pack some wares then," he declared to himself. "If I want to be ready to go then."

* * *

Hakuma Town, it's a rather unremarkable little town, having a train station and a few stores surrounded by farming and logging homesteads, really the largest claim to fame this town had was that it was the closest place to Ryu's home.

Ryu smiled and nodded at the familiar faces as he walked into town, a hired Tamer and his Amachoke trailing behind him, the muscular pokegirl carrying a container loaded with an assortment of his wares. "Go ahead and take it to the station, I've already called the stationmaster, he knows it's coming," he told the pair, getting nods of confirmation as they headed off to the train station, Ryu himself ducking into a small cafe.

"Ryu!" a middle aged man with brown hair beginning to recede from his forehead and wearing a simple shirt and pants with an apron overtop called out to Ryu. "Welcome, what are you doing in town on this day?"

"Just passing through today, Greg," Ryu greeted the owner of the cafe as he took a seat at the bar of the cafe. "Heading to Henka Port to sell some of my wares."

"Ah, finally rejoining civilization are we?" he questioned with a wide smile. "Very well! Selene, whip up Ryu his usual will you?"

"You got it Greg!" Selene, a Vesta with a slightly lighter than usual crimson red fur, called out in return as she began to took.

"Thanks Selene!" Ryu called out in return. "How's business been?"

"Not too badly, the occasional new face heading towards you, but other than that, nothing else really has been happening," Greg informed with a shrug. "That's what I like about these small towns, just so relaxing and quiet."

Ryu snorted with a small smirk. "And very predictable," he added.

"That too," Greg agreed as they began to idly chat, even as Selene brought out a plate with a burger and fries, getting a thankful nod from Ryu.

"Thanks for the meal," Ryu announced as he finished his food, leaving some cash on the table. "I'll be seeing you when I get back."

"Ah, maybe you'll have yourself a nice girl," Greg replied softly, giving him an understanding smile. "And watch your back, they say Team Rocket is on the rise again."

Ryu gave him a thankful nodded and headed to the train station, briefly checking in with the stationmaster to ensure his cargo was loaded on without any issues before boarding the train and settled himself into an empty compartment, once he was settled he leaned back in his seat, keeping a hand close to the hilt of his sword and allowed his eyes to drift close, falling into a light slumber.

* * *

Ryu snapped out of his light doze as the door to his compartment was opened, barely preventing himself from drawing out his sword in retaliation to a perceived attack as a young male teen with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, he was wearing a pair of slightly loose blue jeans, held up by a black belt, and a white t-shirt with the logo for a popular band emblazoned upon its chest, looked in. "Ah, sorry, um… is it alright if we sit here?" the teen questioned hopefully.

Ryu blinked and nodded his acceptance, relaxing back into his seat as the teen and another teen entered the compartment and sat down across from him. The second teen was a young woman, looking to be just as old as the male, with a muted blue colored hair that fell around her shoulders and a pair of cherry red eyes wearing a skintight black body suit that left her arms and legs bare with a pair of open toed shoes.

"Thanks, every other compartment we came across was full," the teen explained in embarrassment. "My name's Kenji Homura, and this is Fuujin, I'm just starting out on my journey."

Ryu smiled at him, flashes of his past popping up here and there before shaking his head to clear his mind of them. "I am Ryu Hisanaga, a pleasure to meet you," he returned. "So, I take it you're taking the League Challenge then?"

Kenji nodded excitedly, Fuujin giggling next to him. "Yeah, I am," he confirmed, before he paused for a moment. "Wait, aren't you that reclusive smith from up near Hakuma town?"

"Yes, that is I," Ryu confirmed. "I felt like heading back to civilization for a bit to sell my wares."

"Oh wow! My mom's told me about you, you might not remember her, but she said she's the one who helped you set up your forge," Kenji stated excitedly.

Ryu frowned for a moment, trying to recall the person. "Ah, your mother's Anna, isn't she?" he recalled. "Yes, she was very helpful with that."

Kenji chuckled weakly as an embarrassed flush rose up on his face. "Wow, mom was telling the truth," he commented happily.

"Of course she did!" Fuujin exclaimed happily. "She always does, at least when it's not a prank."

Ryu chuckled in response. "What breed are you?" he asked the 'girl curiously, making her blink in response before smiling.

"I'm a Kunoichi!" she declared happily.

Ryu let out a small 'ah' sound. "Tell you what, you mother refused a payment from me in return for her help, so, I'd like to give you two one of my wares. free of charge," he told the pair, getting their eyes to widen. "When we get to Henka Port, just drop by the marketplace sometime later today and I should have my stall set up."

"R-Really?" Kenji breathed in shock. "Tha… I… Thank you!"

Ryu nodded. "It's not a problem," he assured with a small smile. "So, how's your mother been doing?"

* * *

Henka Port, it's one of the largest ports within the Edo League, being the league's primary shipping ports for foreign and domestic goods to travel all across the PLC. As such the town quickly grew and expanded with several districts dedicated to marketplaces alone, with Ryu being lucky enough to get a stall set up in the primary marketplace right near the local Pokegirl League Gym and Pokegirl Center where many travelling active and inactive Tamers stayed the night.

Once his wares had arrived he started setting up his stall, hanging some of them up on the stall walls, others arrayed on the display table before him, while the majority were safely tucked away in his container. He had just sat down on the stool behind the table when a silver-haired girl with torn clothes rushed past in a panic, drawing quite a bit of attention from the other people in the marketplace.

Ryu blinked in surprise as the girl tripped off of a stray rock and fell in front of his stall. "Miss," Ryu called out as he stood up and came around to her. "Miss, are you alright?"

"Ow…" she groaned as she pulled herself up, before her eyes snapped wide open and she clung to him desperately. "T-Team Rocket!" she got out, still panting heavily as she began rattling out a chain of unintelligible words.

"Miss, please, calm down," Ryu requested as a crowd began to gather. "Take deep breaths, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

The girl clapped a hand over her mouth, before she blushed and began doing as Ryu had instructed, sucking in deep breaths and letting them out again. Once she was sufficiently composed, she buried her face in his shirt. "M-My sisters… we were attacked… T-They held them off while I got a-away…"

Clearly she wasn't quite as composed as she had initially thought, she realized with a darker blush.

Ryu frowned mightily, a far off voice echoing inside of his head. "Where?" he asked firmly. "Where was this?"

"I'll l-lead you there!" she forced herself to stand, as she looked back where she had come from.

"You don't have to, miss," Ryu assured as he grabbed his katana. "Just tell me where they are."

The girl froze as she looked into Ryu's eyes. In those green eyes, she could see strong determination and courage, not to mention they just seemed to go on forever… Without a doubt, this stranger was strong. She sucked in another breath and forced herself to concentrate. "A-A dark alley… o-off 43, Maita Avenue. It's opposite t-t-the convenience store…"

Ryu nodded. "Stay with her and call the authorities," he commanded the local security officer who blinked in surprise before nodded as Ryu dashed off.

Following the girl's instructions, Ryu made his way through the port city, making quick time as he flowed through the crowds.

As he ran, memories kept flashing through his mind, a red headed girl with shockingly clear blue eyes as she smiled at him, skipping a bit ahead of them, laughter on their lips as they walked.

That same girl, scowling angrily at a man as she slugged him across the face as he tried to force himself onto her.

The girl, hard at work side by side with him as they forged weapons.

Sleeping with her head on a desk, him placing a blanket on top of her, a number of books surrounding her.

Her, laying before him, dead, ripped to pieces by the insectile creatures that were now mocking him as they approach, their scythe like arms reaching for him.

And her blood, soaking his hands as he carried her to his home, to give what was left of her a burial.

' _Not again…_ ' he swore to himself mentally as he came up to the dark alley the girl described. Keeping a hand on the hilt of his katana he swept through the alley, keeping a careful lookout for danger as he followed the alley up to an abandoned looking warehouse. ' _I will not fail again…_ '

Reacting to his gut, Ryu quickly shimmied his way up the warehouse to the roof, using the assorted vent covers and industrial equipment to climb up, where he looked in through one of the skylights to bear witness to a group of men, clad in black clothes of varying styles with stylized 'R's on their chests order a bunch of Pokegirls to load up the crates.

"A pretty good haul this week," one of the black clad men chuckled, completely unaware of their guest. "Did you see the chests on the two that Dave caught? What I wouldn't give to be the ones to break those two in!"

His partner chuckled. "Well, apparently Dave's deciding to keep them around since we're above quota, you know the rules," the other said in dark humor. "So long as quota is met, then we get to pick one or two for our own."

Ryu's grip on his katana tightened to the point where his knuckles began to whiten as he drew out the katana. "Akira…" he whispered softly to the sword, declaring its name. "Shift - Bow Form."

The katana seemed to pulse slightly as its form began to waver, becoming indistinct before lengthening to almost twice its length and re-solidifying into a compound bow.

This was his weapon, forged and named after his dead lover, with her willingly allowing her soul to be placed within the weapon, a technique that is considered to be borderline necromancy by the Vale Magic Council, transforming it into something more - a Reiken, a Soul Sword, of which only a handful existed.

Gripping the string of the sword-turned-bow he stood, drew the string back, allowing it to draw upon his magic to form a pair of Mana Arrows.

As the arrows formed he began to whisper an incantation. " **Light is meaningless, for the world shall be consumed by Darkness -** **Dark Curtain**." he chanted quietly, causing everyone below him to go blind as their vision was consumed by darkness, causing shouts of panic to rise up.

Once the panic began to set in, Ryu unleashed his grip on the string, allowing it to propel the Mana Arrow down into the midst of the largest group of black clad pokegirls, the arrow detonating as it landed in their midst throwing them into the air, magical burns adorning their body as the majority of them slumped to the ground where they landed.

The explosion disrupted the illusion spell he had casted upon the group, allowing them to regain their vision as they began to search for the source.

"Dammit, we've been found, spread out and search for them!" the obvious leader shouted to the group. "I want these sons of bitches captured, you hear me?"

"Right!" the goons and loyal 'girls shouted eagerly as they began to fan out, unaware of Ryu above them.

" **Cloak me in your unseen embrace,** " Ryu chanted quietly. " **Chameleon's Blessing,** " his form wavered slightly before fading from vision allowing him to land inside the warehouse unseen as he approached the leader. "Akira, Shift - Dagger Form," he whispered quietly causing the bow to shift in his grip to a tanto-shaped knife as he came up behind the leader.

Reaching out he clamped a hand overtop of the man's mouth and rammed the knife into the man's voice box, hauling him back into a hidden corner as he quickly severed both of the man's jugulars, leaving him to bleed out, barely any noise coming from his ravaged throat.

Once the leader was dealt with Ryu kept up his silent killing, his cloak form unseen as the criminal gang began to realize that their numbers were dwindling.

"Wha… what's going on!?" one of the black clad pokegirls shouted in a mixture of fear and anger. "Who is doing this!?"

"Group up!" a Tamer shouted as they began to gather together, planting their backs to one another. "Keep your eyes peeled!"

Ryu backed away as they began to group up and began to climb up one of the storage racks to gain a better vantage point on the gang. "Akira. Shift - Bow Form," he whispered quietly making his weapons shift forms once again.

Pulling back on the string he allowed a dark grin to spread upon his face. "Overcharge," he whispered, triggering his weapon to draw more magic from his reserve 'overcharging' the arrow he had formed, making its form unstable as it grew in density, its power causing his illusion spell to be disrupted, revealing him to the group.

One of the 'girls opened her mouth to shout his presence out to the others - one second too late.

He let go of the arrow, letting it fly free, right into the center of the group, throwing himself off of the racking as it detonated, creating a shockwave that knocked over all the storage racks and their contents within the warehouse, Ryu barely escaping unscathed from the destruction.

The same could not be said for the group he was aiming at, being at ground zero as it were, assorted parts of them decorated the area as he moved through, heading towards what looked like what used to be the office area.

"Akira, Shift - Katana," he commanded his sword, speaking at a normal level as the weapon shifted back to its default form.

He could feel minute shakes begin to start in his body, shakes that he quickly suppressed, not wanting to show the signs of Magic Depletion to the enemy before he left the area. Shaking his head he cleared his mind before walking up to the door to the offices and quickly kicked it in to reveal a cowering, slightly rotund, man who let out a small squeak of fear at the sight of the _single man_ who just so effectively destroyed their operations there. "The girls you captured today," Ryu hissed out as he calmly strode up to the man, allowing the tip of his sword to drag along the metal floor, producing an ominous metallic scratching sound that only added to the aura of doom around him. "Where are they?"

The man babbled for a few seconds before pulling a pair of black pokeballs from his belt, causing Ryu's blood to run cold.

There was only one type of Pokeball colored like that - the illegally modified 'balls that forced thresholding, for both females and males. "T-t-these a-a-are t-t-them," the criminal told him. "P-p-please don't kill me!"

Ryu said nothing as he grabbed the two 'balls with a sour look on his face. "No… you won't die," he commented, spotting another of the illegally modified balls nearby and kicked it at the man, hitting him dead on as he let out a scream of terror as he was encapsulated within a bright light before being drawn into the ball.

Sheathing his sword, he picked it up and studied it for a moment before setting it aside. "I suppose I should let you two out," he whispered quietly to the two in his hand before hitting the release button and tossing the balls into the air.

Two flashes of light resulted as a pair of 'girls tumbled onto the ground face first. They very quickly turned around to face the person that had released them. They had clearly been twins before their metamorphosis into Pokegirls - their facial features and general body structure were exactly the same.

"Please tell me you're not with them," one of them demanded, backing off from Ryu in fear. The other clung to her side, still completely unaware of the changes that had happened to them.

Ryu shook his head as he looked at the two balls they had been in before tossing them into the air and lashing out with his sword, slicing the 'balls in half. "Nope," he announced casually as the destroyed balls fell to the ground. "I'm pretty sure the last survivor of their little gang is right in here," he informed picking up another of the black balls.

Both of the girls began to glare at the black ball. "Can we have a piece of him?" the girl that had spoken earlier grinned ominously.

Ryu shook his head. "As… fun as that would be to watch, I'm going to be handing him over to the authorities," he told them. "I'm sure they will have some questions for your formerly male captor, plus, there is the punishment for using these things to consider… transforming the user and refusing them a level five is rather fitting in my opinion."

The twins visibly relaxed, heaving sighs of relief, while the other one actually began crying. "T-T-T-Thank you…" she rushed towards Ryu and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Ryu's reply was rather unintelligible due to the rather… _impressive_ size of her chest. The mooks he had taken down earlier hadn't been kidding at all when they were talking about their sizes.

"I-I-I thought we were d-d-d-done for…" she sobbed.

Her sister behind her let out a soft smile as she walked closer as well, heedless of her current state, and joined in the hug. "W-We really owe you one…" she whispered.

Ryu managed to pull himself from the pillowy prison that had confined him. "You… might want to look into the mirror before saying that," he said regretfully.

The two girls blinked several times before looking at each other. They let out simultaneous gasps as they took in their changes. The first girl sported skin in a pale shade of green, her long wavy hair that reached down to her back was the same colour, and she could even feel an… odd object sticking out just above her butt.

The second girl, the one who had hugged Ryu first, on the other hand, had retained most of her features from her human days including her silver hair, but with the addition of small curved horns jutting out of her temples. Her skin colour was paler now, close to white and her skin had a distinct leathery feel to it. Both of them sported incredible proportions though, with wide hips and at least E-cup busts, though the latter was slightly larger and had bloated nipples.

And they were also as naked as the day they were born.

"Eeeep!" the second girl squeaked and promptly passed out in shock.

"Is… is she alright?" Ryu asked as he caught her before she could hit her head and gently laid her down onto the ground.

"She's…" the remaining twin scratched her head. "In shock. I don't have any excuses for that. Hell, I think I'm in shock too," she muttered as she reached for the bulb on her back and gently squeezed it slightly, shivering as she felt the out-of-place sensations.

Ryu nodded in understanding as he pulled out an older model pokedex and quickly scanned the pair. "Looks like you've been changed into an… Ivywhore, and she changed into a… Milktit," he informed. "Odd… normally twins and family change into the same Elemental Type at the very least."

"Oooh, big boobs galore," the girl giggled, before letting out a resigned sigh. "Well… I suppose things could have turned out a lot worse…"

"I'm sorry, I came as soon as your sister found me," Ryu explained. "But… I guess we should just glad I got here before they shipped you off to god knows where."

The girl let out a shiver at that thought. "Please don't go there… I want to see my family again at least…" she pleaded, shaking slightly as her adrenaline rush began to wear off.

Ryu grimaced as he guided her to sit down on a nearby couch before she collapsed. "Well, I can guarantee you can," he assured her, patting her shoulder before moving to rummage through the room to look for something to cover themselves with. "After all, you're free now, and the authorities are on their way."

"As free as Pokegirls can be…" the girl forced a chuckle, adjusting herself to get comfortable - the damned thing on her back didn't take being squashed very well. "Now… we have to find a Tamer, right?"

Ryu gave her a sad smile. "I wish I could promise you it will get better," he told her regretfully as he managed to find some sheets and handed one to the now green skinned girl before draping a second over the currently unconscious girl, placing a bundle of cloth under her head as a makeshift pillow.

"I mean… I like having bigger boobs and butt and all…" the girl sighed, indicating said parts of her body before continuing, "…but we were really worried about the kinds of Tamers out there. If one of the bad sort took us in…" she trailed off, not quite wanting to think of what would happen.

Ryu nodded in understanding as he moved to sit across from her. "My…" he paused as a pained look crossed his face before continuing. "My partner was worried about the same thing before, and during, the thresholding process," he confided in her. "We had only recently met at the time… and she had pissed off quite a number of Tamers with her rebellious attitude and her right hook, believe me, she may have been a Slicer, but her right was something you didn't want to get in the way of."

The girl was about to open her mouth again, but she recalled that she didn't know his name. "Oh, where are my manners?" she berated herself before quickly rectifying the error. "I'm… Kagami Yukikaze. My twin sister there - though you can totally tell us apart now - is Hanami. You said you met our sister earlier, she's Fubuki."

"My name is Ryu Hisanaga," Ryu returned, bowing his head in greeting. "I wish our meeting could have been under better circumstances."

Kagami let a wistful smile grace her face as she rubbed her temples. "So do I…" she whispered, standing up, keeping the sheets draped across her body as she did so. "This is irreversible, right?" she asked, gesturing at her body.

Ryu closed his eyes and shook his head regretfully. "It… it changes you on a genetic level," he told her slowly as he reopened his eyes. "And with genetics, you can add things, but… as far as our knowledge knows, we cannot take away without killing somebody."

Kagami sagged, looking down at the floor. "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later…" she muttered resignedly. "A lot of our female friends Thresholded and disappeared off with their Tamers, looks like it's our turn now."

Ryu gave her a sad smile. "Wish I could help you," he told her honestly. "But… I'm just a smith who lives in the middle of nowhere."

"You can't take us in?" Kagami paled.

Ryu blinked and looked up at her. "Wait… what?" he asked in confusion.

Kagami bit her lip nervously as she continued, "We… don't have a lot of male friends we're close to that we can trust with Taming us… and well, you came along, and you're certainly nice enough…" she rattled off. "I mean, you risked yourself to save us from those… Rocket bastards…"

Ryu blinked several times in response as he opened his mouth to respond only to close it again. Deep in the back of his mind he could hear what _she_ would have told him to do. "Well… if that is what you really want," he said in response. "I… I would be willing to take you in."

Kagami's eyes lit up happily. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she shouted, tackling Ryu exuberantly - how he managed to remain upright was a testament to his strength. "Though… I guess we have to go see our parents first, right?" she smiled weakly.

Ryu gave her a smile in return. "Pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate their daughters just up and disappearing with some random stranger," he agreed before he heard the noise of sirens approaching. "You might want to wake up your sister, it sounds like the authorities are approaching."

Hanami didn't exactly need waking up, she was twitching as the sirens got closer. With a groan, she clapped her hands to her ears and got up, looking around the room sleepily before her eyes locked onto Ryu. At that point, she looked down at herself, heaving another sigh of relief as she realized she was covered enough.

"Are you alright?" Ryu questioned ."It was a pretty nasty shock you took."

Hanami blushed, but nodded firmly. "I-I-I don't know how to r-r-repay you for s-saving us…" she stammered.

"Hanami, I signed us up for his harem," Kagami grinned.

The silverette froze as she turned to look at Ryu mechanically.

He shrugged in response. "She explained the situation you two are facing to me," he explained. "If you had someone else in mind, I completely understand."

"N-N-No!" Hanami got out, trying not to look at Ryu and look at him at the same time. "Umm… ano… it's just… I-I-I didn't e-e-e-expect to have to do _t-t-t-t-that_ … so f-fast…" she was stammering even more than usual as her blush spread to her neck.

"Take as long as you need to get adjusted to it," he told her. "It's… it's going to take me some adjustment to get used to having people around again."

"Umm… w-w-what am I now?" Hanami whispered, looking herself over and getting a good feel of her new skin, not to mention her massively increased bust size - hell, she had to crane her head to see her feet now.

"A Milktit," Ryu responded. "Going to need to pick up the essentials for you…"

"M-M-Milkt-t-t-t-tit…" she whispered, going even paler as she looked down at her chest, and at the twin orbs bouncing on top of it, her bloated nipples visible even through the sheets covering her.

Ryu nodded in confirmation. "I'll, ah, let you and your sister handle the… ah… milkings," he told her.

"Ah… uh…" Hanami whimpered pitifully, looking between her smirking sister and Ryu. "Umm… I-I-I-I'd prefer if y-y-you d-did it, R-Ryu-kun…" her blush spread to her shoulders. "K-Kagami'll go o-overboard with it…"

Kagami pouted.

Ryu nodded in response. "Ah… alright then," he agreed as the sirens got closer. "You two ready?" he asked. "They're going to be asking a lot of questions."

"Honestly, no," Kagami shook her head with a weak smile, "Just… please be there, Ryu-kun. For support and all."

Hanami nodded her agreement.

Ryu gave them a reassuring smile. "Of course I will," he assured them as he stood up. "I promise I will."

* * *

The ensuing questioning had taken a good four hours of answering the same questions over and over again as they combed over the site, sending the many captured 'girls to the Pokegirl Center where their families would be contacted, the sole surviving member of the gang was sent to the PLC Headquarters for… _questioning._

"Well, finally glad that's done with," Ryu muttered as he stood next to the twins who still were only clad in bedsheets.

"At least you didn't faint halfway through, Hanami," Kagami grinned.

Hanami just blushed.

"Honestly, couldn't even bring you some clothing… freaking idiots," Ryu muttered angrily.

"Hanami-nee, Kagami-nee!" a familiar voice called out.

Ryu looked up as the girl that had told him about the kidnapping - Fubuki - ran up to her sisters, throwing her arms around the two of them. "This is your sister I take it?" he asked the pair as they hugged their sister in return.

"Y-Yeah…" Hanami nodded, embracing her younger sister. The sibling relation was clear as day - from the borderline illegal proportions to their hair colour. Fubuki was still in her torn clothes from earlier, having been too worried about her sisters to get changed.

"Well, at least there was one kind of happy ending to this day," he said, more to himself than to the trio of sisters. "We really should get you three home though, so that you can get dressed at the very least."

"Problem with that, Ryu-kun, is that we got so big that we won't fit into any of our old clothes anymore," Kagami sighed.

"Ah, that… that would indeed be a problem," Ryu agreed. "Well, tell you what, let's go and get some essentials," he offered. "I should have enough to pay for you two."

"W-W-We can't let you do that…" Hanami protested. "A-At least let us p-pay for some of it…"

"I don't think you need to get much for me in any case," Kagami muttered, patting the bulb on her back. "And I'm having an odd urge to walk around starkers too…"

"Well, I'm sure your parents wouldn't want to walk around stark naked in the middle of a large city like this," Ryu returned dryly.

"Well, apparently I need as much exposure as possible for photosynthesis…" she muttered, running her hand down her green-skinned arm.

"Still I think it's best if you cover the important bits for now," Ryu commented as they began to make their way into the market area of the city. "So that your parents don't feel the need to try and protect their daughters' chasity."

"I'll be happy with just a bikini," Kagami grinned, holding on to Ryu's arm and pulling it into her cleavage.

"Kagami-nee is… a little shameless," Fubuki explained, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Just a little?" Ryu asked dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe very," the younger of the siblings sagged.

Ryu chuckled in response as they entered into the market area. "So, which store do you two want to go to?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagami immediately pointed at a lingerie store, much to her sisters' chagrin.

Ryu raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd like to _not_ be immediately vivisected by your parents," he told her flatly.

Kagami pouted as Hanami raised a trembling finger to point at a more ordinary shop. "I-I just hope they have my size…"

"I'm sure we can find _something_ for you," Ryu gently assured her, using the hand that Kagami was pressing against her bosom to pat Hanami on the head.

"But… they told me… I'd… k-keep filling up with m-m-milk…" Hanami ducked her head, pulling the sheet tighter around herself.

"Don't worry," Ryu told her soothingly. "We'll figure _something_ out, besides, it's not like we can't… er… release the milk."

A puff of steam escaped from Hanami's ears comically and her head sank a little lower, even as they headed for the store. "T-Thank you…" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Ryu said in response. "It's quite the adjustment you're going through right now."

"We don't have much of a choice now, Hanami-nee," Fubuki patted her older sister's shoulder. "We'll just… have to learn to live with it. All of us."

Ryu gave her an encouraging smile as they came up to the store Hanami indicated. "Hopefully we can get what you need in here," he commented as he held the door open for the girls, allowing them to enter first.

Unsurprisingly, Kagami immediately made for the swimsuit section. The group could hear perverted giggles coming from that section a while later, although they pretended not to hear it. Hanami and Fubuki were content with browsing through the selection of blouses and skirts which thankfully did come in her size. The recently-thresholded Milktit let out a sigh of relief as she began browsing through the articles of clothing.

Ryu simply found a nearby seat where he could sit down, keeping a close eye on the trio, letting out a shaky sigh as he could feel his body shake. ' _Overcharge still takes too much from me,_ ' mused to himself as he tried to calm the shakes of the Magic Depletion. ' _Didn't help I was using the Chameleon's Blessing for an extended period either…_ '

Fubuki leaned out from behind a clothes rack and just happened to catch sight of Ryu shaking slightly. Narrowing her eyes just a bit, she tentatively walked closer to the man. "What's wrong?" she inquired, clasping her hands behind her and leaning forward.

Ryu started slightly as Fubuki spoke, blinking several times before taking a breath to calm himself. "Ah, it's nothing, just Magic depletion," he told her as another minor tremor hit him.

"That's something, not nothing," Fubuki countered with a frown, taking a seat beside him and looking him over. "You really went that far to save my sisters…"

Ryu gave her a brief smile as he took another calming breath. "Losing people you love… and not having the strength to save them… I know that pain very well," he whispered quietly. "It's… it's something that I don't want others to feel…"

Fubuki grimaced - she had come too close to that. "What do you normally do, Ryu-san?" she queried, changing the subject as she realized the man wasn't quite comfortable with it either. "You don't feel like a soldier…"

"Ah, well, I'm actually a smith," Ryu told her with a grin. "Anything from swords to shields, I can forge it, and do some pretty creative enchantments too."

The silverette nodded understandingly. "Where do you live? I don't think I've heard of your work before - then again, I'm not as knowledgeable about combat-related things."

"Outside of Hakuma Town," Ryu answered. "It was my dad's place, but… he passed it off to me when he decided to go out adventuring again."

"That's not too far away," Fubuki smiled. "At least that means my parents won't be too worried about my sisters being too far away to get in touch with."

Ryu nodded as the tremors calmed once again and he let out a relieved breath. "I suppose it would be natural for them to be worried," he agreed. "Their two daughters going off with a stranger they don't know…"

Fubuki was silent for a few moments. "Actually…" she trailed off and started fidgeting. "C-Can we make it three?" she blushed.

Ryu paused as he blinked several times. "I'm sorry?" he questioned. "Did you want to make sure your sisters would be alright?"

Fubuki ducked her head, completely caught out. "Yeah… that and I think I'll be Thresholding soon…"

"A-ah," Ryu managed to get out in response. "And you face the same problem as your sisters with no one you can trust, right?"

She nodded demurely. "My family actually has a strong Yuki-Onna lineage by the way…" she admitted. "I got really confused when I saw Hanami-nee turning into a Milktit and Kagami-nee into an Ivywhore."

"I think Team Rocket was experimenting with forcing a specific threshold," Ryu told her quietly. "I mean, at this point we _all_ have some kind of Pokegirl genetic marker for any type really."

"Yuki-Onna are stronger in my line than anything else," Fubuki sighed. "My mother was one, my grandmother and great-grandmother were also Yuki-Onna. It's almost a family tradition."

Ryu chuckled slightly. "Well, I suppose there could be worse things," he commented idly. "Besides, you are what you make of yourself in the end."

"It's just… my parents have told me how high Yuki-Onna libido is," she blushed. "I'm… worried I'll end up doing something crazy looking for a proper Taming."

"Ah… that's… well I can't say I understand how you feel to be honest," Ryu admitted with a skeptical look. "But I am willing to help you when you need it."

Fubuki offered him a small smile. "Help my sisters first," she indicated Hanami, who was trying to pick between two dresses, and Kagami, who was strutting over to them wearing a black bikini. "They need it more right now."

"I suppose you're right," Ryu agreed as Kagami came up to them. "Made your choice I see, do you need anything else?"

"You're bringing me to some specialty shops to get something raunchier in the future," Kagami declared, stopping in front of Ryu with a devious smile. "This is the most revealing one I could find."

Ryu let out a small sigh as he shot Fubuki a dry look before looking back up to Kagami. "If that's what you really want," he relented. "Honestly, I fear what would have happened if you thresholded as a Soixante-neuf."

"Walking around with an Aura of Sex at full blast isn't quite my thing," Kagami shook her head with a chuckle. "Sounds like fun though."

Ryu gave her a dry look. "Yeah, I don't think we need to start a city wide orgy," he said blandly. "The authorities tend to frown on it when it's finished."

"I was just kidding!" Kagami stuck out her tongue. "Still, I had actually been hoping to become a Tamer in the future, rather than a Pokegirl myself…"

"Yeah? What would you have done? League Challenge? Research Assistant?" Ryu questioned curiously.

"League Challenge for sure. I'm not the type to sit in a lab staring at computers all day long," she said, even as she took Ryu's other side on the seat.

Ryu chuckled in response. "Yeah, well, there are some badass professors out there," he commented with a wry grin. "I hear that there's only a single Professor and his partner out at the Everest Dragon Pokegirl Reserve."

"Still not quite what I'd like to live out my life doing," she grinned, casting a glance over at Hanami. "Hanami on the other hand had that idea, but it's not my place to explain her dream."

Ryu raised a curious eyebrow, but didn't push the subject. "Well, honestly, I don't think I will be doing very much in terms of travelling," he admitted. "I've only really left to either come here to sell some wares, or to go out and do some mining myself."

Kagami's smile drooped slightly. "Well… I suppose we can have fun during the mining trips…" she scratched her head. "Would you have preferred to take on a Rock or Ground-type Pokegirl instead, to help with the mining?"

"I have a good friend in the mining guilds that I hire when I need to do excavations," Ryu explained. "My role is actually more of _finding_ the mineral veins than digging them."

Kagami nodded in understanding. "I'm no geologist, so I won't ask about the details," she muttered, glancing over at Hanami again. She was now agonizing between four different sets of clothing laid out before her. "Might want to go help her out, Ryu-kun."

Ryu rose an eyebrow, but complied with her request as he pushed off the chair he was sitting on and headed over to Hanami. "Having trouble deciding, Hanami?" Ryu asked curiously as he stood next to her, looking over her choices.

"Ah…" Hanami trailed off, blushing as she stared at a white dress with a low neckline and puffy sleeves, before holding up a sleeveless pale blue one with a frilly skirt. Her other two choices were a cropped pale blue blouse with a low neckline matched with black hot pants, and a bikini like her twin's.

"Ah," Ryu responded, tilting his head as he tried to picture her in each one. "What is it you like about each one?"

"Umm… I don't know…" she whispered, "I like all of them, but I can't get them all…"

"Why not?" Ryu questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I don't mind paying for them."

Hanami stared, mouth agape at Ryu. "L-Like I said, we c-can't let you pay for e-e-everything…" she protested.

Ryu waved her off in response as he started to gather the outfits for her. "Hanami, people go out of their way to go to the middle of nowhere just to buy my stuff, I ain't exactly strapped for cash."

Hanami was protesting all the way to the cashier, where she finally gave up in defeat after she caught a glimpse of the inside of his wallet.

Ryu chuckled at her downcast look. "How about you can pay for lunch when we head back to my place," he offered her. "I know a great cafe in Hakuma Town."

Her eyes brightened up at the chance to repay the man, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Better yet, I'll cook for you!" she declared.

Off to the side, Fubuki and Kagami started drooling visibly.

Ryu, unaware of the sisters' response gave her a smile of encouragement. "That sounds good, so, which one of these did you want to wear out?" he asked as the cashier bagged the purchases.

Hanami quickly picked her first choice - the white dress with the puffy sleeves and vanished into the changing room.

"Well, that was a quicker choice," Ryu mulled as Hanami vanished. "Are you sure you don't need anything, Fubuki?"

"Unlike my sisters I didn't… grow, and I still have clothes at home that can fit," Fubuki glanced sideways at Kagami's bust with a blush, before snapping her eyes back to Ryu.

"Was that a hint of envy I just saw, Fubuki…?" Kagami smirked, having caught the glance. "You know as an Ivywhore I can make Bloom Powder now, right?"

Fubuki coughed softly and ignored her older sister. "A-Anyway, I'll be alright."

Ryu chuckled as he nodded. "If you're sure," he looked over to the dressing room as Hanami stepped out, running his eyes over her. "That look suits you."

A puff of steam escaped Hanami's ears and the almost permanent blush she sported spread to her neck again. "T-T-Thanks…" she whispered shyly.

Ryu gave her a smile. "Well, are all of you ready?" he asked as he picked up the bags filled with their purchases. "Because if I'm going to get grilled by your parents, I'd rather get it done and over with."

"What about your shop?" Fubuki was suddenly reminded of the stall that Ryu had left abandoned in his rush to rescue her sisters. "I didn't touch anything, it's all still out on display…"

Ryu blinked, before frowning. "Well, I better check on it I suppose, hopefully security has been keeping an eye on it," he said grimly. "I hope this isn't my dad's Retarded Luck curse kicking in."

"Ah, you're Mr. Hisanaga correct?" a young looking security guard questioned as Ryu and the girls approached his stall. "The Captain had me watch over your stall for you until you returned."

* * *

"Thank you, officer," Ryu said in relief. "I was worried to come back to find all my stock missing."

The security officer saluted him. "No worries, sir, if you'll excuse me," he jogged off quickly, obviously heading to the security office as Ryu began to look through his wares.

"Thankfully, nothing's missing," Ryu breathed out in relief as he finished looking through his wares. "At least the security around here is good."

"Ooh, sharp stuff, pointy stuff, slashy stuff, smashy stuff…" Kagami murmured, looking through the array of stuff on display.

"Don't forget the armor and shields," Ryu pointed out absently as he began closing up his stall, setting the security field on and keying it to himself. "Those can be just as hard to make."

"Tanky stuff," the Ivywhore added as an afterthought, clearly more infatuated with the weapons.

"I don't think I'm up for f-fighting…" Hanami whispered, shying away from the weapons.

Ryu gave her an assuring smile. "Not everyone is," he agreed. "Sometimes, we need _someone_ to patch us up."

"Y-Y-You mean my h-healing m-m-m-m…" the Milktit stammered, looking down at her chest.

Ryu blinked before realizing what he said. "Ah, right, that," he muttered, grimacing to himself. "Sorry bout that, but I won't lie, it will end up being helpful."

"N-No, it's alright… I-I guess it's only n-normal since I'm a P-P-Pokegirl now…" Hanami sighed, looking around the stall. "C-Can we help carry some of this?"

"Don't worry, these were designed to be left overnight," Ryu assured her with a smile as he finished locking down the stall. "If someone tries to grab something with the security field enabled, they get zapped and security is alerted."

Kagami hurriedly recoiled from the sword she had been studying as if stung.

Ryu chuckled in response. "I haven't activated it yet," he assured her before looking over to Hanami. "And Hanami, you're not just a Pokegirl, you're someone with some special talents."

Hanami gaped at Ryu for several moments before her brain finally restarted. "T-Thanks… I seem to be s-saying that a lot l-lately…"

"Well, with an unknown future ahead of you, I suppose it's understandable to be worried," he commented, a sad look on his face. "After all, not all Tamers out there are kind ones…"

"Well, the Tamer that attracted our girls' attention is definitely a reputable one at least…"

Ryu paused from where he was working on securing his container as he tilted his head. "Hanami, your parents are standing right behind me, aren't they?" he questioned the silverette Milktit.

Hanami nodded as she ducked behind Kagami for cover.

"Look, I know you're not at fault for this mess, girls…" a man with short black hair clad in a robe sighed. "And neither are you, Hisanaga-kun."

Ryu let out a sigh as he stood up and dusted off his hands before turning to face the parents of the girls with him. "Sorry about the delay in meeting you," he offered. "Needed to get them some clothing and make sure that my wares were secured."

"We're not exactly strangers, Hisanaga-kun…" the man chuckled. "There's a very good reason Fubuki ran here when the twins were kidnapped, she was looking for help from me. Akihiro Yukikaze, and this is my wife Setsuna Yukikaze."

The silver-haired woman standing beside the man was quite clearly where the sisters' genes had come from if the air of ethereal beauty around her and her proportions were any indication. She flashed a bright smile at Ryu, stepping forward to clasp his hand between hers. "I've heard a lot about you, Hisanaga-kun. My husband always complains about how you steal all his business away from him."

"Oi, I never said that!" Akihiro protested. "Besides, we sell completely different wares!"

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you both," Ryu said as he shook Setsuna's hand. "I hope I didn't cause you too much worry."

"All the worry was caused by Team Rocket, you were the one who relieved us of all of it," Setsuna smiled.

Ryu gave them a wry grin in return. "Well, I'm glad you're both understanding of the situation," he commented in relief. "And of your daughter's choice to… ah… _join_ me?"

"They're old enough to make their own decisions, though my dear might insist otherwise…" Setsuna shot a glare at Akihiro, who had been about to rush Ryu after what he said. A cold mist filled the area, and a… floating Noh mask with glowing ice blue eyes appeared right in front of him, shutting him down thoroughly.

"Hunh… and here I thought only Akira could do that," Ryu said aloud, his thoughts lost in a memory.

Kagami was cowering behind Ryu as their mother unleashed the… thing on their father. "A-A-Anything but that!"

Hanami and Fubuki, oddly enough, seemed completely unaffected by it as they sighed at their parents' antics.

"All I ask…" Setsuna abruptly formed a second mask to stare at Ryu icily, as she performed a ladylike chuckle with a hand over her mouth. "… is that you take care of our girls, treat them nicely."

Ryu gave her a calm smile. "Only when I am dead, will harm come to them," he promised. "On that you can have no doubt."

"Ara…" Setsuna paused, realising that the other man was completely unaffected by her aura of doom. Brushing it off, she continued, "It seems our daughters have found themselves quite the man…"

Ryu chuckled weakly in response. "Not really, I… just don't want to be responsible for more deaths," he responded with a shake of his head. "Anyways, I'll be in town for a bit, I haven't even started selling my wares yet."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be sold out before lo…" Setsuna trailed off as she caught sight of a katana on the display stand, sitting in a blue sheath with white snowflakes adorning it. "Oh my."

"Ah, I see Kosetsu(Snowfall) caught your eye," Ryu commented as he picked up the Katana and pulled it free of the sheath, allowing her to examine the blade.

Setsuna accepted the blade, looking on it reverently as she ran her finger across the length of the blade. As she did, brushing across snowflake-shaped imprints on the surface that lit up with a faint white glow upon being touched. "This is a fine… piece of craftsmanship, Hisanaga-kun," she whispered.

"Hey, don't get bribed now…" Akihiro grumbled, folding his arms only to freeze as another Noh mask joined the first one.

"While… I would love to wield this, I trained with a naginata instead of a katana," Setsuna continued, ignoring her husband as she cast a sideways glance at Fubuki. "It's a beautiful weapon."

Ryu nodded his head in thanks as he accepted the weapon back and placed it back on the stall. "Then perhaps this is more to your liking," Ryu offered as he rummaged through his container and pulled out a naginata for her to look over.

Setsuna smiled, taking the naginata and giving it a few test swings clear away from the group. "It doesn't sing to me like Kosetsu does, but nonetheless it's still a nice piece of work," she admitted. "Better than my old naginata, definitely. That being said… may I reserve Kosetsu for my youngest?"

Fubuki stared at her mother, wide-eyed.

Ryu blinked in response, a small smile gracing his features. "How could I say no," he retorted as he picked up the katana once more and held it out for Fubuki. "Here," he said to the youngest silverette. "If you're not confident with a sword, I should be able to teach you the basics at least."

"W-Wait, just like that?" Fubuki gaped, hesitating as she reached for the katana.

Ryu shrugged in response. "It's alright," he told her. "I am a firm believer of the weapon choosing its wielder."

"B-But it chose okaa-san, not m-" Fubuki's eyes widened as she finally took hold of the weapon and a cold mist spread out from around it, and she felt a rush of energy.

Ryu let out a hum as he studied her carefully. "Don't think I've seen a reaction like that before," he commented curiously. "At least… not that quickly."

Fubuki blushed as she gripped the sheath and held it at her side. Her mother let out a tinkling laugh and kneeled to meet her at eye level. "The smith and the weapon have spoken, Fubuki-chan. It's yours."

"W-We can't just accept it like that… " Akihiro protested. "How much for it?"

Ryu waved his hand. "No charge," he assured. "But, I _would_ be most grateful if you kept an ear out for new ore discoveries."

"B-B-But…" Akihiro trailed off, before heaving a resigned sigh. "Alright, news on ore it is…"

Fubuki suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Ryu. "I… I… this katana is priceless, Ryu-kun," she whispered. "Thanks so much…"

Ryu simply smiled in return, his own arms wrapping around her. "Ah, it's alright," he assured her. "Just make sure it was worth nearly getting frostbite for."

"E-Eh?" Fubuki blinked a few times, before holding up Kosetsu and looking at it to find out it was still radiating a cold mist. "Ooops?"

"Ah, no, it was during the forging process," Ryu explained. "It was that ore they found in the Arctic, uh, Reito-shin they called it I think."

"Never thought I'd hear the words forging and frostbite going together," Kagami remarked.

"Neither did I, hence nearly getting it," Ryu returned, "It's the oddest thing, you can melt the ore in a volcano, but… it's _still_ nearly absolute zero when hardened."

"Well, as much as I'd love to stand here and chat…" Akihiro cast a disapproving look at Fubuki, who was still in her tattered clothing before going on, "…we should adjourn to our house first, let the girls rest. We have a guest room, so you won't need to spend anything on an inn room, Hisanaga-kun."

"Ah, thank you, I am grateful for your hospitality," Ryu said formally. "And I am in need of sleep, today was… taxing on my magic reserves."

"Don't keep my daughters waiting on their first Taming too long," Setsuna smiled cheekily.

"Okaa-san!" Hanami yelped indignantly.

Ryu chuckled himself in response. "Well, I'm not _that_ tired," he told her dryly. "Again though, thank you for your hospitality."

"Ara ara… It's a good thing we soundproofed the guest room…" Setsuna giggled.

"I didn't hear any of this, no I didn't," Akihiro muttered, clapping his hands over his ears. "I did not just hear my son-in-law talking about screwing my daughters in my own house."

Ryu chuckled again in response. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, eventually I'll be going through the same thing," he offered the father.

"What thing?" Akihiro looked at Ryu, quite clearly in denial judging by the scrunched up look on his face.

"Well, if that's what makes you happy," Ryu muttered as he shook his head and activated his stall's security.

"It's not making me happy," the disgruntled Yukikaze patriarch grumbled. "I fully expect you to keep any future Tamings in your own house, I don't need to hear about my daughters' sex lives."

"Don't worry about missing out, Aki-koi…" Setsuna swept over to Akihiro, cupping his cheeks and planting a wet one right on his lips. "I'm still up for it… a~ny~time~"

Akihiro's eyes misted over.

"We don't need to hear that!" their daughters yelled out in unison.

"Just like he doesn't need to hear about us," Ryu pointed out with a chuckled as the group began to walk. "A very interesting family you are."

"S-She is a Yuki-Onna after all…" Akihiro groaned as he regained his mental faculties. "Seductresses, the lot of them."

"And you love me for it, ufufufu~" Setsuna giggled, pulling his arm into her bosom.

"You're going to give me quite a bit of trouble in the future, aren't you?" Ryu asked Fubuki teasingly.

"Err…" Fubuki was completely speechless, before she ducked her head and buried it in Ryu's back. "Don't tease me like that…" she whimpered.

The blacksmith let out a full blown laugh in response. "It's alright Fubuki," he assured her. "It makes life interesting!"

"Oho…?" Kagami smirked from beside him, in a similar pose as her mother with his arm buried in her cleavage. "Say, who's going to be the Alpha then?"

Ryu rose an eyebrow. "Honestly, I don't know," he admitted. "You three are sisters anyways, is there really a need for an Alpha right now?"

Hanami looked thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head.

"Besides, I ain't really looking to expand this harem to be honest," Ryu explained. "Again, I really don't see the need."

"Well, I can live with that," Kagami grinned, tightening her grip. "It means the three of us get to monopolize you!"

Ryu snorted, rolling his eyes in response. "Divines save my soul," he announced dramatically.

"I'm not even a Pokegirl yet though…" Fubuki murmured.

Ryu scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "Well, how old are you?" he asked, looking slightly nervous.

"16," Fubuki replied, blushing as she looked down at her impressive bust. "I know, I don't look 16…"

"Well - and don't take this the wrong way, and sorry if I misunderstood what you were saying - but you are of legal age," Ryu offered hesitantly.

"Legal age for what?" Fubuki tilted her head sideways.

"Well… sex," Ryu finally said bluntly. "If you wanted to, anyways."

The sole remaining human girl of the family flinched and blushed. "I-I-I'll think about it."

Ryu nodded. "Sorry if it seems like I'm pushing," he told her apologetically. "I… have a hard time reading between the lines, so to speak."

"It's alright… but…" Fubuki paused. "I wonder if it'd be better for me to lose my virginity as a human or as a Pokegirl?" she mused.

"I… honestly can't say because I've never had virginity like you do," Ryu admitted plainly.

Fubuki was thoughtful for several moments. "I… Ryu-kun, let's do it tonight," she finally said resolutely.

"Ooh, our little Fubuki is growing up…" Kagami teased.

Ryu ignored the teasing from Kagami as he searched Fubuki's face before nodding. "If that is what you want," he agreed. "Then, I guess we have a busy night ahead of us."

* * *

Ryu hummed contemplatively to himself as he reclined on the bed of the Yukikaze guest room, linking his hands behind his head as he waited for the three sisters who had told him that they needed to 'ready' themselves.

Or at least Kagami did, Hanami and Fubuki had both blushed and stuttered something out in embarrassment.

' _It's been awhile since I've last been intimate with someone,_ ' he mused to himself as he casted a look over towards his katana that rested next to the bedroom door, Kosetsu sitting next to it. ' _I think you'd have liked these girls… Akira…_ '

"Oh, you two…" Kagami huffed from outside the room. "Don't keep him waiting!"

"B-B-B-B-But…" Hanami stuttered.

"No buts! Get in there!" her twin shouted as the door opened and the two less excitable girls were unceremoniously pushed into the room, landing flat on their faces. Kagami stepped in behind them, closing and locking the door as she gave Ryu a saucy grin.

The twins were in their bikinis from earlier, causing the smith to suck in a gulp of air as he caught sight of their smooth, almost completely bared skin. Fubuki herself was in a more reserved slightly transparent dress, teasing him with a view of the lacy white set of underwear beneath while not revealing too much at the same time.

"You three…" Ryu trailed off as he couldn't help but stare at the three of them. "Just… wow… you look stunning…"

"We'd better be, after all that's happened today!" Kagami declared proudly, even as sharp peaks began to form on the tips of her magnificent orbs.

Hanami and Fubuki blushed as they walked up to the bed - luckily it was a king-size bed with enough room for all of them, with a bit of squeezing. Not that they minded that.

Ryu took in a deep breath as he stood up before them, clad in a pair of boxers and an undershirt. "So… how do you three want to do this?" he asked them gently, his eyes studying their every curve.

The three sisters looked between each other for a moment, before Kagami let out a groan. "Do I need to Lust Dust you two before you get going?"

The other two began spluttering.

Ryu chuckled lightly at Kagami's question. "I'll be honest here, I've only ever had sex with a single partner before, so…" he admitted. "Whatever you three feel comfortable with, I'll do my best to oblige."

"W-Well… we're not s-s-sure how to start…" Hanami blushed.

"To heck with it!" Kagami smacked her forehead before she reached for the bulb on her back, grabbed a handful of pink, glittering powder, and showered her two sisters with it.

Hanami and Fubuki blinked, completely caught off guard by the attack as they suddenly found themselves feeling really hot inside. And when they turned back to Ryu, they gasped at the prime example of masculinity before them - toned, very obvious muscles developed from years of working in a forge. Unbidden, their eyes fell on the tent in his boxers - try as they might, they couldn't look away from it.

Ryu turned a raised eyebrow to an impishly grinning Kagami before chuckling and began to divest himself of his undershirt, showing off the rest of his chest to the sisters. "So… who's first?" he asked them with a grin. "Or should I choose?"

"Umm…" Hanami whispered, sweating profusely as she stepped forward. Apparently the Lust Dust wasn't quite enough to override her usual shyness. "C-C-C-C-Can you d-d-do m-m-me first…?"

Kagami rolled her eyes and reached back to her bulb again.

Another helping of Lust Dust showered over the recently-christened Milktit and she sucked in another breath as liquid began to trail down her thighs. "S-S-Sorry!" she yelled as she completely lost herself to the haze and jumped onto Ryu.

Ryu merely grinned as he caught her, his arms wrapping around her body to pull her tight against him, her breasts pressing up against his chest tightly as he captured her lips with his own in a deep kiss.

"Mmmm… my f-first kiss…" she broke off for a short moment to whisper before diving back in again, attacking his tongue with hers.

Ryu could feel himself harden as he returned the kiss, his tongue meeting hers as they wrapped around each other, his hands wandering across her body before coming to a rest on her soft pillowing buttox, gripping it tightly in his hands as he used his grip to pulled her tightly against his body. "I hope you're ready, because I am rather… pent up."

"F-For you, Ryu-kun, I-I'm always ready…" Hanami smiled saucily, the Lust Dust having completely overriden her logical mind.

"Good," Ryu breathed heavily as his eyes became clouded with lust. He then gently pushed Hanami back onto the bed, placing himself above her as he quickly divested her of her bikini top, revealing the creamy skin of her breasts, and the hardened nubs of her nipples that were beginning to leak her milk. "First though, a sampling I think," he declared before latching a mouth over one of her nipples and began to suck on it.

"Gah!" Hanami yelped and almost came right then and there - her breasts were so much more sensitive as a Pokegirl now! She forced herself to hold it in, although she was straining from the effort as the warmth spread through her body, causing the other nipple to begin leaking as well. "I-I'm leaking… milk…" she whimpered.

"K-K-Kagami-nee… I-I-I can't take it… anymore…" Fubuki whispered, leaning weakly against her older sister.

"Fubuki… just get in there," Kagami said shortly, before she grabbed hold of her younger sister and pushed her all the way to the bed. "I don't mind going last." She was actually putting on a strong front, forcing herself to hold back from just taking everything off and jumping Ryu as she watched Hanami make love to him. She was already wet down below, damn it!

"C-Can I join in?" Fubuki asked from beside Ryu.

Ryu released Hanami's breast and gave her a grin. "I don't see why not," he told her. "She does have another breast," he flashed a look towards the flustered looking Kagami. "Why don't you join her, I have another… _leak_ to plug after all."

"Yay!" Kagami cheered as she joined in, hopping onto the bed and beginning to tug on his boxers.

Fubuki glanced at Hanami, who smiled back. "T-T-Then… itadakimasu…" she said as she shifted to get a more comfortable position under the older Yukikaze and began to suck gently on her free nipple.

Hanami let out a cry of pleasure and arched her back, her control failing for a moment as her love juices drenched Ryu's waist. "T-This feels so good!" she moaned sensually.

Ryu grinned as he continued to suckle on her breast alongside of Fubuki, moaning as he felt Kagami's lips brush against his skin in various places. His hands began to move again, one slipped under Fubuki's dress as the other travelled down Kagami's spine before they each reached the respective sister's covered pussy and ran a finger along the edge of the wet spots forming on the cloths.

"Grk," Fubuki let out a strangled sound on contact, clamping down on Hanami's nipple harder and eliciting a moan of pleasure from the older girl. Her eyes widened as her breasts began to throb, and wet patches appeared on the clothes over the twin peaks…

"Mm, Milktit milk really does work fast," Ryu said as he released Hanami's nipple, his hands continuing their teasing of Fubuki and Kagami's pussies. "You yourself are already lactating."

"Need help getting out of that dress…?" Kagami stopped kissing up Ryu's thighs as she gained a sudden, mischievous glint to her eyes.

Fubuki nodded unconsciously before she caught herself and realized what her older sister was planning. "Oh no, Kagami-nee! D-Don't!" she protested.

"Ryu-kun, how big do you want my sisters to go?" Kagami ignored her younger sister's pleas as she grinned at their Tamer.

"Ah, bloom powder, you mean?" Ryu asked with a grin. "Hmm, why don't you make Fubuki 'burst' out of her restraints?"

"Big enough, then, and Hanami's so close she's getting it as well," Kagami laughed as she stood back for a moment before tossing a glittering white powder over the group. "Bombs away!" she cheered. "I kind of wish it'd affect myself as well though."

"No!" Fubuki shouted as the powder settled over them. It was too late - her eyes widened as her breasts heated up and began to slowly fill out, straining against her bra and dress. "So… tight…" she moaned.

Hanami, already baring her breasts, had no such restraints as her breasts grew out, resting on top of Ryu's chest. She let out a pleasured moan as she rested her head on top of them, giggling as they continued to leak all over Ryu and Fubuki.

Ryu grinned as he stepped up his teasing of Fubuki and Kagami by pushing the obstructions to the side to directly stimulate their leaking entrances, not quite pushing his finger inside of them yet as he nipped at Hanami's skin.

A ripping sound came from beside him as Fubuki finally burst out of her clothes, gargantuan H-cup orbs jiggling on her chest still leaking all over themselves from the effects of Milktit milk. She groaned as she tried to wrap her arms around them, only to completely fail due to their bulk. "Kagami-nee! They're too big! But… they feel so good…"

Hanami was topping out a full size larger, and was still giggling as her soft, milk-filled breasts practically smothered her lover's chest. Then she caught sight of her younger sister's assets and mesmerized, she began to reach for them.

"I think I underestimated the effects!" a completely unrepentant Kagami grinned, nudging her twin aside as she laid her eyes on the grand prize - a meaty shaft standing at attention, several inches long. Her eyes glazed over at the sight. "Ryu-kun… this makes me wonder if bloom powder actually affects guys or not!"

Ryu snorted and raised an eyebrow as he looked at himself. "Nope, no breasts," he commented. "And _it_ is still the same size too, seeing as I inhaled some earlier, I think that is proven."

"Well, I'm not even sure if I can take that in…" Kagami muttered, reaching out for it with her tongue.

"Hyaaa!" Fubuki yelped as Hanami caught one of her breasts in her hands and gently tugged it towards her mouth, before she latched onto the nipple with her mouth and began sucking. "H-Hanami-nee!?"

"You taste nice… Fubuki…" Hanami giggled, even as she pushed the other nipple towards Ryu's mouth.

Ryu quickly captured it with his mouth and gave it a long suck, drinking her milk as he moaned from the feeling of Kagami's tongue on his rod. "Yum," he declared as he released Fubuki's nipple.

Fubuki let out a strangled cry of pleasure at the attention being lavished on her twin mounds, while Kagami grinned and brought her breasts to bear around not-so-little Ryu, even while she dove in with her mouth open. She didn't manage to fit all of it into her throat, but she came quite close although she had to resist her gag reflex.

"I-Is my milk better… or Fubuki's…?" Hanami panted,

Ryu had to focus on Hanami's words in order to respond, Kagami's attention to his member was _quite_ the distraction as he let out a groan. "Not sure, I'll need to do some _extensive_ sampling to be certain," he replied with a grin as he began to slowly slip a finger into their pussies.

"Ahn~" Fubuki and Hanami moaned at the penetration, almost losing their holds on themselves just from the touch.

Kagami smirked around Ryu's shaft and began pumping her mouth up and down along its considerable length.

Ryu let out a low moan of pleasure as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of the two sisters. "Dear God," he breathed out. "Kagami your mouth feels so good…"

Kagami stopped for a moment to chirp, "It had better feel good!"

"R-Ryu-kun, I feel… weird…" Fubuki whimpered.

Ryu grinned a bit as he panted. "Just… getting started here," he announced as he slowly slid a second finger into the two silverettes and moved his hand so that he could use his thumb to slowly circle their clits.

The two girls let out loud gasps as they lost all remaining strength. Hanami released her younger sister's nipple and crumpled onto Ryu weakly, while Fubuki finally lost herself completely to the Lust Dust and let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

Ryu kept up his 'attack' on the pair as he leaned his head back with another moan. "Kagami… I'm going to be cumming soon," he warned the recently transformed girl.

Kagami increased her speed as she began squeezing her breasts around his shaft using her hands.

"M-Me too…" Hanami gasped.

"The w-weird feeling's getting worse… but so good…" Fubuki whispered.

Ryu continued to pant as he could feel himself getting close to the bursting point, but he focused himself on the two girls he was pleasuring as he increased the speed of his fingers and added some a bit more pressure in the sensitive nubs. "Cum," he whispered. "Cum for me as I cum for you."

The two shyer girls obeyed as they let out twin cries of pleasure, their minds drawing blanks as all they could focus on were Ryu's fingers inside them. "It's… coming out!" they moaned as their love juices came flooding out of their soft lower lips, completely drenching Ryu's hands.

"I'm cumming, Kagami!" Ryu called out as he felt his seed rush out of his member and straight into Kagami's waiting mouth.

Kagami swallowed as much of it as she could, but she eventually lost it and released Ryu's shaft, falling back onto the bed and coughing as he continued to spray his seed out over her.

"Milktit…" Hanami whispered, looking up at Ryu lovingly, before she froze in panic. "Milktit!?"

Ryu chuckled slightly. "Sounds like you're in your Taming Shock," he commented with a wry grin. "It's kinda cute actually."

"Milktit! M-M-Milktit!" Hanami blushed as she began hitting Ryu's chest weakly.

"It is pretty cute…" Kagami grinned, recovering from her coughing fit as she stood up and climbed onto Ryu. "So, shall we move on to the real stuff?" she smirked as she reached for her lower slit and stretched it open.

Ryu grinned as her as he planted his hands on her hips, silently marvelling at their smooth texture as he rubbed the. "Oh, I am planning on it," he announced. "Because that looks like a nice, _tight_ and wet hole to sow my seed in."

"Milktit…" Hanami stared at Ryu's shaft with undisguised lust.

"You two have cum already," Ryu stated plainly. "Let Kagami have some fun too."

"Milktit!" Hanami pointed at her sopping wet lower entrance, before she put up her hands and poked a finger against her palm on her other hand, indicating that he hadn't actually taken her virginity yet.

"M-Me too…" Fubuki groaned, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't worry, I will," he assured the two of them. "I might have some magical depletion, but I think I can last a few rounds tonight."

"Milktit!" a much more cheerful Hanami moved aside, off Ryu with some difficulty owing to her massive jugs, which were still leaking milk.

Her twin sister suddenly gained a glint to her eyes as she stopped Hanami. "I think I need some of that…" she grinned before pulling up one of her nipples and beginning to suck on it even as she lowered herself carefully onto Ryu's shaft.

Ryu gave her a sly grin as he helped her ease herself down onto him. "A harem of large chested girls that are all leaking milk?" he questioned rhetorically. "What man would say no? Maybe I could use your milk for morning cereal?"

"Oooh, sounds like fun," Kagami released a moaning Hanami's nipple for a while. "Have Hanami do it though. I don't think we'll mind… lactating in the morning, though we'd have to go completely topless or ruin a few good clothes."

Ryu chuckled in response as he held her easily over his throbbing rod. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "'Cause once we start for real, I don't really stop."

Kagami nodded, still busy milking Hanami even as tiny droplets of her own began to form on her peaks.

Ryu grinned as he suddenly pushed his hips up, piercing Kagami's virginity and pushed into her tight canal. "Virgin tight," he panted out, a possessive grin spreading over his lips. "And all mine."

"Gah…" Kagami blinked back a few tears from the pain as she released her twin sister, allowing her to fall back to the bed still moaning. Catching Ryu's concerned look, the Ivywhore gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine, honest."

Ryu returned her smile with a nod as he began to rock his hips into hers. "Alright, fair warning though… I get intense when taming," he told her softly.

"Hey, it's my first time, go easy on me," Kagami suddenly started feeling a little fearful.

"I'm holding myself back for you," he assured her, flashing a small grin. "But, after the first time… I can't promise much…"

"That's fine, I'll get used to you sooner or later," she grinned as she cupped her breasts, feeling the Milktit milk take effect. "Whoa, it… works," she moaned, starting to feel herself leaking.

Ryu sat up, his arms cupping around her back to hold her steady from the sudden shift as he grinned at her. "I think I'll have a taste of those," he announced to her before capturing one of her nipples inside of his mouth.

"Don't think mine tastes anywhere near as good as my sister's, but alright," Kagami glanced over at Hanami. "I swear that's the best milk I've ever tasted in my life."

Ryu grinned at her as he pulled back from her breast a bit. "Each is unique with their own flavor," he told her assuringly as he shifted his hips to hit a new spot inside of her. "Yours has an almost… basil quality to it."

Kagami rolled her eyes. "Plant-type. Of course… I bet when Fubuki Thresholds, her milk's going to be ice-cold right out of her teats."

"H-Hey, Kagami-nee!" Fubuki protested.

Ryu quirked his lips at Kagami in response. "How are you feeling, down there?" he asked her. "Any more pain?"

"I'm fine," Kagami grinned. "Just get started and I'll forget about it sooner or later."

Ryu smirked at her before he pushed her onto her back. "Alright then, if you're sure," he said, right before he pressed his lips into hers in a fierce his, pushing his hips into her with a bit more force.

Kagami fought right back with her tongue, pushing it into his mouth and battling against his own. She was no match for the more experienced male, however. A muffled moan came out of her throat, although it switched to an uncomfortable groan soon enough as she gestured behind her at her bulb compressed between her body and the bed.

Ryu understood quickly as he switched them so that he was on his back. "Ride me as hard as you want to," he whispered to her huskily as their lips separated.

Kagami grinned saucily as she began sliding up and down his shaft, her movements growing more vigorous as she went on until her breasts began bouncing wildly on her chest and spraying milk everywhere. "Doing myself… has nothing on this!" she laughed.

Ryu grinned in response as he captured her breasts with his hands and slowly began to knead them. "Ah, and you can't do things like this, can you?" he questioned, seconds before leaning up to capture one of her nipples with his mouth to continue drinking her milk.

"Uhuh…" Kagami nodded as an idea struck her. "Say, I haven't tasted it myself before…" she said slyly.

Ryu grinned around her nipple before taking in a full mouthful and separated without swallowing it. Fully sitting up he grinned with his full mouth and leaned into her and pressed his lips up against her, waiting for her to separate them.

Kagami kissed him again, letting out an erotic moan as she sampled her own fluids, lapping it up from inside Ryu's mouth. When she separated, she licked a bit of it off her lips. "You're right… it does have a basil taste to it," she muttered in slight surprise..

Ryu panted as he smiled at her. "Dear god, I think I might cum soon," he told her. "Your walls are just so tight, and it's squeezing me like no tomorrow."

"Just do it!" Kagami encouraged with a throaty moan. "Do me until I go into Taming Shock! I'm close too!"

Ryu nodded as he began to press his hips against her with more force, grunts escaping from his lips as they brought each other closer to the edge, he could even feel himself start to press against her cervix deep inside of her. "I want to paint your insides white," he told her as he began to push even harder into her trying to pierce past her final barrier.

"K-Keep it up!" she groaned through her haze, gyrating her hips as she repeatedly impaled herself on Ryu. The wet smacking sound her breasts made when they hit her belly only served to increase her arousal, bringing her even closer to release.

"Here it comes!" Ryu shouted as he gave one final heave and managed to break past her cervix into her womb just as he came, depositing his massive load directly inside.

Kagami arched her back and cried out in pleasure, feeling her womb fill up completely and then some. Her eyes widened as she realized he wasn't spent yet - her belly bloated out slightly as she herself let her orgasm run its course, leaking both their love juices onto him. "Ivywhoooore!" she gasped.

Ryu panted wildly as he could feel her spasming all around him, drawing out even more of his seed as it poured into her womb, bloating her out more as it began to leak out of her and onto the bed. "You… okay there?" he panted out.

"Ivywhore…" a spent Kagami flopped onto the bed beside Ryu, landing on top of Hanami and startling her. "Ivywhore!"

"Milktit?" Hanami responded, tilting her head.

"Ivywhore!" Kagami responded, nodding wildly.

"Milktit!" Hanami chuckled and rolled over onto Ryu once again.

"Kagami-nee… said… she's completely worn out, and then… she said best sex ever. Hanami-nee asked if it was true… and then Kagami-nee replied yes. So now Hanami-nee wants to… try…" Fubuki translated.

Ryu chuckled as he moved the two of them so that Hanami was on her back. "I plan on it," he assured before looking over to Fubuki. "And you understood all of that?"

"I… I don't know how…" Fubuki panted. "But I want to go next… after I recover my breath…"

"Milktit…" Hanami whispered.

"Please be… gentle…" her younger sister translated.

Ryu nodded. "I'll do my best," he told her with a brief smile before he slowly pushed into her, making sure to massage her leaking chest as he leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hanami leaned into the kiss, while she tried to reach around him with her arms, only for her massive breasts to get in the way - she couldn't reach around them enough. "Milktit…" she let out a disappointed whine.

Ryu chuckled in response as he looked back down at her massively enlarged breasts. "These are bigger than my head," he commented before he grinned. "I wonder what happens when a Milktit drinks their own milk…"

Upon her sister launching into another chain of her Pokegirl breed name, Fubuki translated, "No effect, her instincts are telling her."

"Darn then," he said overdramatically with a sigh. "But, I guess that means more for me to drink then, doesn't it?"

Hanami blushed and nodded, before pointing at her lower entrance and letting out a pitiful, "Milktit…"

"Don't forget about… that," Fubuki translated.

"I haven't," he told her as he pushed in a bit deeper, hitting her hymen. "You ready for this?"

Another nod.

"Alright then," he grinned possessively at her. "I'm making you mine," he declared to her before pushing himself into her, breaching her barrier as he reached down and played with her clit.

The pain from the penetration only lasted for a moment before the pleasure overrode it, causing Hanami to gasp out loud and clench her fists tight. A particularly strong jet of milk shot out of her engorged nipples for a moment.

"Should've remembered this trick with Kagami," Ryu muttered to himself as he set a steady pace thrusting into Hanami. "Man, you're not quite as tight, but it's so _soft_ and velvety.."

"Milktit! Milktit!" Hanami cried out in pleasure as her Pokegirl instincts overwhelmed her. Fubuki didn't bother translating that one.

Ryu grinned wider as he picked up his pace, pushing himself deeper into her canal, although he restrained himself from going all out - he didn't want to hurt her after all. "Fubuki," he called out to the other silverette. "Come here."

"Eh?" Fubuki blinked a few times, but obeyed as she moved towards him, struggling under the weight of her assets.

Ryu grinned as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close and deeply kissed her, continuing to thrust into Hanami as he fondled Fubuki's breasts. "You were looking a little lonely there," he breathed to her as they separated.

"Uuu…" a dazed Fubuki moaned, taken off guard.

Ryu leaned back in as he kissed her again, one hand fondling her oversized breast while his other hand fondled Hanami's, whose breasts were rocking from the force of his thrusts. "Why don't you go and show your sister how much you love her with a deep kiss?"

"H-Hanami-nee…" Fubuki got up and leaned towards her older sister, staring deep into her eyes. "I-I love you…"

"Milktit…" Hanami whispered back, pulling her towards her and kissing her deeply, even as her hands massaged her breast that wasn't occupied by Ryu, teasing a few more droplets of milk out as she moaned erotically.

Ryu watched the scene with lustful eyes as the sisters made out with one another, the strength of his thrusts picking up as he felt his balls churn for release. "I'm going to cum, Hanami," he told the lustful Milktit. "And I'm going to fill you to the brim like Kagami and do the same with Fubuki."

Hanami nodded slowly, still absorbed in her kiss with her younger sister.

Ryu grunted as he let go of Hanami's breast and brought his hand down to her clit once more and began to lightly pinch and pull on it, increasing the pleasure she was feeling and causing her pussy walls to clamp down and ripple around his rod as his thrusts became erratic. "I'm cumming!"

"Milktiiiiit!" Hanami gasped as she felt her lover's seed pouring into her and released her own juices. Like with Kagami, her belly bloated outwards with the volume that he was pouring into her as a curious Fubuki watched. Once she was completely spent, she flat-out fainted right onto Ryu.

"R-Ryu-kun, don't you ever run dry?" Fubuki whispered in awe.

Ryu grinned at her. "I was born with the 'Excessive Cum', Bloodgift… curse… whichever really," he explained as he gently shifted Hanami over next to Kagami who was grinning at her unconscious sister as she eagerly watched Ryu approach Fubuki. "All I know is, you're going to be bloated up, are you ready for it?"

"Ivywhore…" Kagami murmured dreamily as she patted her stomach and smacked Fubuki's back softly, encouraging her.

"Er…" Fubuki hesitated for a moment. "O-Okay…"

Ryu smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her into his chest, her massive chest squashing up against him, spilling milk all over his chest as he pulled her into a kiss, gently pushing her back onto the bed. "Any specific way you want to do this?" he asked her with a heated grin as they separated.

"I… I don't know," she whispered softly, spreading her legs wide open to reveal her sopping wet entrance. "I leave it to you, R-Ryu-kun…"

Ryu chuckled in response. "Like this should be fine for now then," he told her as he positioned his erection at her entrance. "I'm putting it in now, alright?"

Fubuki nodded gingerly and braced herself, wrapping her arms around Ryu's neck.

Ryu quickly pushed himself in, kissing Fubuki intensely as one of his hands toyed with her clit, hoping to repeat the pleasure that Hanami had to override the pain as her barrier was broken.

It worked like a charm - the younger silverette had no time to register the pain as she cried out in arousal. "Make love to me, Ryu-kun!" she gasped, her breasts taking on a life of their own, bouncing heavily as Ryu began to repeatedly thrust into her.

Ryu nodded as he leaned in, giving her a tender kiss as his hands roamed her body, memorizing all of her sensitive spots. "All three of you… your bodies are so… _addictive,_ " he whispered to Fubuki. "I'm glad that all three of you are _mine._ "

"I'm glad I… I'm yours too, Ryu-kun…" Fubuki panted between thrusts, her eyes rolling upwards from the pleasure. "E-Even though I'm not… a Pokegirl… yet…"

"Even if you never do become one," Ryu panted, his eyes gleaming possessively. "I'd still make you mine, and keep it that way."

Fubuki let out a saucy grin. "Say… Ryu-kun… are you more of a boob person or a butt person?" she asked dreamily.

Ryu had a grin on his face. "Both," he answered. "Big, small, round, flat, I don't care… so long as it's _mine._ "

"This… is a side of you I haven't seen before…" Fubuki muttered. "B-But… it makes me feel so… hot inside…"

Ryu laughed lowly as his thrusts became harder and harder. "Good," he commented. "Because I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfied."

"It makes me wonder if the three of us are enough for you or not…" Fubuki murmured, finding the sound of her breasts smacking against each other even more of a turn on. "I'm close… Ryu-kun…"

"So am I, Fubuki," Ryu said as his thrusts became wild. "I'm looking forward to filling you up so much that you spill over."

"Make me yours… Ryu-kun!" Fubuki cried out, as her control gave way.

"Cumming!" Ryu shouted out as his thrusted one final time into Fubuki, and almost quite literally exploded inside of her, her womb beginning to bloat from the amount of cum being spilled inside of her.

Fubuki's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell back onto the bed. "Kagami-nee was right…" she whispered. "Best sex ever."

Ryu panted as he recovered from his orgasm and chuckled weakly. "Sorry, about my possessiveness there," he said as he rolled off of her and laid on the bed. "Gets the better of me when taming…"

"Ivywhore…" Kagami grinned weakly, barely holding on to her consciousness.

"It's a turn on… don't change it…" Fubuki translated, panting and rubbing her stomach. "And I agree…"

Ryu laughed softly as he gently began to pull the three sisters closer to him. "Well… that's good then," he commented once they were all settled around him, the unconscious Hanami was on his chest with her back to him as Kagami and Fubuki each took an arm for their own. "And now… physical exhaustion mixed with magic depletion… guaranteed to knock anyone out."

"Good night… Ryu-kun…" Fubuki whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Ivywhore…" It didn't take a genius to figure out what Kagami was trying to say.

"Night… see ya'll in the mornin…" Ryu managed to get out before he himself fell asleep.

" _I'm glad," her face sat before my vision, her clear blue eyes sparkling with laughter, crimson red hair framing a heart shaped face as deceptively thin arms planted her hands on her jean clad hips, a light blue tube top showed off her, actually, rather small chest proudly as she smile down at me._

 _We were in a familiar field, one we played in as kids, the grass I laid in was warmed by the sun's rays that shone down upon the two of us._

" _You found some good partners, partner,"_ she _spoke, a slight accent in her voice. "Treat 'em well, it's getting to be time for you to move on."_

" _I don't want to," I whispered to her, a wetness building up in my eyes as I looked upon my First partner, my first love, Akira._

" _Y'know what they say, Partner," Akira whispered sadly, her eyes glimmering with tears. "First loves, they always shine so bright… but… they'll always disappear too soon."_

 _She looked off towards the distance, my eyes following her line of sight to see a trio of familiar looking girls waving to me, calling me over. "Go to them, Partner," she whispered, her form becoming indistinct, rippling like the disturbed waters of a peaceful lake. "But… for now… I'll be by your side… for a while longer."_

 _Her form shrank as I reached out for her, fingers closing in to grasp her, only to curl around the hilt of a sheathed katana. "Akira," I whispered softly, staring at the sword in my hand. "Thank you."_

 _Standing up I look over to the girls who were all smiling at me, I could see something behind them, three more not quite visible figures, their features blurred and shadowed, but… not menacing, rather… warm and welcoming. "Shall we get going… partner?" I whisper to the empty air around me._

 _A gust of wind answered me, pushing me towards the girls. "I'll take that as a yes…" I reply with a broad, joy filled smile as I stepped towards the group of girls, something…_ new _in my step… something familiar. Ah well, something to figure out later._

* * *

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **AN**

 **DKR: We're back baby! Welcome one and all to the first chapter of Ripples of a Blade REFORGED! We got someone new joining us, and he helped out with this chapter, say hi to everyone Astral!**

 **AstralXYZ: Eheh, hullo! This is my first time working in the Pokegirls universe, and Ryu and the others have been a really big help to me. That said, I hope to be able to stay focused on this fic as well as our other one, Metal Gear Solid: Phantom Seed - please check it out if you haven't already. I'm in my final year of college so please bear with me if the updates seem a little slow to come - final project and all.**

 **DKR: Thank you Astral, now, I have heard many complaints about having the 'dex entries being in the fic and a wall of text, so, I put them in a separate fic that I will post alongside each chapter, also I am willing to listen to requests for certain pokegirls to appear in Harems, Ryu's Harem still has one spot open - the fourth and fifth is already chosen so nyeh nyeh. Anyways, please to leave a review to let us know what you think of the rebooted fic, and see ya'll in chapter two: The Warriors Family! LATER!**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Footnotes**

 **1\. This is basically the Female Elementalist's Elite Flameforged Armor from Guild Wars 1, with Red Dye applied to it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Warrior's Family

Chapter 2: The Warrior's Family

* * *

 _This is not a family._

 _A family is supposed to protect one another._

 _Instead he hurts me and the others again and again._

 _But I remember faintly what a real family was._

 _And I will do anything to have that back again._

* * *

Crystal Lake was considered a paradise in the Edo region, one of the few places which was practically unmarked from the Revenge War from so long ago. A small, quiet village, the only area of any note was the old Pokegirl center near the edge of town, or the Dragon-type Pokegirl reserve not to far from their location. At night though, the rather productive village was all quiet, no one was awake… except for one person.

In one of the more rundown buildings of the village, a figure snuck outside of a room carrying several items in his hand as he closed the door as quietly as he could. He crept towards the living room where a large backpack was which was filled with several forms of camping and survival supplies, which he picked up before he headed for the door. He quietly exited the house, closing the door quietly behind him. The glowing moon outside shined down upon the man, revealing him to be a young man no older than 18-19, with short spiky black hair, and crimson red eyes wearing a midnight blue and red shirt with blue pants, and a sword strapped to his side, and what oddly looked like a monkey-like tail above his pants.

The young man ran away from the house, entering the forest. He went on for a bit longer, before he came to a stop. He reached for his back as he pulled out a Pokedex, and two Pokeballs. He sighed, as he activated them both. "Come on out you two." He said, as the balls opened, forming two bright balls of light before two beautiful women.

On one side was a woman standing at about 5'10, with light green rough almost scalelike skin covering her body, with dark green eyes with large irises and thin dark pupils, sizable C-cup, nearly D-cub breasts, and long neck length dark red hair. The other was much shorter yet looked slightly more human, at about 5'4 with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes with low C-cup breasts, but also had pointed ears.

Both girls blinked as they looked around, before they saw the young man. "Jaden?" The shorter girl asked. "Is… is it time?"

Jaden Takeo sighed as he nodded. "Yeah… with graduations over… I'm out of here while I still can." He said, as he tossed the Pokedex to her. "Christina, do it just like we planned. Replace _his_ information with mine. Once that's done I'll free both of you."

Christina seemed to hesitate for a moment, before she nodded as she began to take the Pokedex apart, and began going to work on it. The other girl sighed as she looked at Jaden.

"Jaden… are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, "Once your dad finds out-"

"Fuck him!" Jaden snapped, causing her to recoil slightly. "Oh… s-sorry Joyce. I… I have to do this. Phil would never let me leave to be a Tamer… not without going through his _friends_. I need to do it this way… and I refuse to leave you two behind… you deserve better than him… so did Mom… probably why she left…"

"Where are you going to go?" Joyce asked with concern etched across her face. "With everything that's happening… and when Phil finds out…"

"Vegeta Valley." Jaden answered, "Mom's a Sayjin… if she's anywhere, that's the best place to start looking… I'm not gonna stop until I find her. And I'm _not_ gonna be alone." He then blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head. "I… I'm gonna… gonna meet Rena-chan outside the Dragon Pokegirl reserve and… well… tell her I… you know…"

Joyce smiled slightly, before she gave Jaden a hug. "It's about time, Jaden…" she said. "The way you talk about her… she must mean the whole world to you…"

"She's my best friend… well, you two are my friends too!" Jaden said. "But her family abandoned her, and… I spent so much time with her now… I just can't think of anyone else who'd want to leave with me… if she _does_ want to, though… if she doesn't, she'll stay at the old center with Shizune-san."

"It's… done." Christina said, as she handed Jaden the Pokedex, which now had his name and image on it. "All of your info is in there… I also hacked into your father's account and took some of his cash… he won't notice a few thousand SLC's missing with an account _that_ big, and he won't be able to trace it or your Dex."

Jaden smiled. "Thanks, Chris-chan…" he said, accessing the Dex. "I could always count on you with tech stuff…" he was working on the dex so much he didn't notice the Cyberelf's bright red blush.

He then sighed as he pressed a few commands. "Well… there it goes," he said. "You're… both free…" He looked at the two girls he had known since he was a child, who served the closest things to big sisters he ever had. "I… I'll miss you both… I… hope you find… better Tamers than… than _Phil_."

Jaden gulped as he turned around, "Goodbye-" he began to say, before Christina and Joyce both grabbed him by the arms. "Hey! Wha-"

"Jaden! We…" Christina began, but blushed a bit as she fidgeted. "We, uhh…"

"Jaden-kun… we want to go with you." Joyce said, causing Jaden's eyes to widen in surprise. "I know you… you view us like older sisters if anything, but… seeing how you grew up, and despite how hard _he_ tried… you're _nothing_ like your bastard of a father…"

She then smiled a bit, as she brought Jaden in closer "I… _we_ can't think of a better Tamer… than you, Jaden-kun," she said.

"Joyce, I-" Jaden began to say, before she captured his lips in a kiss, catching Jaden completely by surprise… though after a few moments, feeling how soft her lips were, Jaden simply went with it, slowly at first, before he fully began to return the kiss, breaking apart only to take in some extra air, though Christina was right behind her as she practically _leaped_ onto Jaden, kissing him deeply.

When they separated, Christina was blushing bright red across her face. "S-Sorry…" she said. "I… I've been waiting to do that for… for a _Long_ time…"

Jaden - who was blushing just as much - was a bit dumbfounded after what had just happened. Sure he considered them his older sisters, even if they technically weren't… but nothing felt particularly _wrong_ about the kisses… if anything, he felt he wanted more. "Well… uhhh… *cough* if that's… that's what you two want… s-sure."

Christina let out a short squeal as she hugged and kissed Jaden again, Joyce chuckling a bit at both of their reactions.

"Well… if I could make a suggestion, _master,_ " Joyce said teasingly, "Before you and Chris-chan _really_ get at it, we should find your friend Rena-chan… I'm sure she'll want to… _participate_ just as much as we do." She laughed seeing both Jaden and Christina's blushing reactions.

"Y-y-yeah…" Jaden said, as he and Christina stood up. "Y-You're gonna love Rena-chan! Though… uhh… there's something I… I might not have… mentioned…"

the Cyberelf and Draco blinked in confusion "what's that?" Joyce asked.

"You'll… see when we meet her." Jaden said, before he began walking. "It's… complicated, and I never told you since… last thing I want would be for _Phil_ to find out about her…"

Joyce and Christina glanced at one another, before both shrugged as they followed Jaden to wherever he was meeting Rena.

* * *

It didn't take them long before the three arrived outside the Dragon Pokegirl reserve's gates, there were plenty of signs which had multiple warning symbols to ensure no one would wonder into the reserve accidentally. The last thing they'd want would be to anger the _very_ territorial Dragon-type Pokegirls inside. "I've always wondered if anything's changed since I was last there…" Joyce mused, "I was only in there for a month after I evolved from being a Mynx… I hope Tokage and Sara are doing okay in there…"

"I'm sure they're fine," Christina said, "Once we find Sutura-chan, we should come back and visit them! They're probably asleep by now… or… well… you know…" she blushed a bit, causing Joyce to laugh a bit.

"Oh yes, knowing those two…" she mused fondly as Jaden walked along the fence's borders.

"Rena-chan!" he called out. "You out here? I'm here like I promised!"

A few minutes passed, as the three waited around. However they didn't need to wait too long, before a rustle in the trees alerted Joyce and Christina. "Jaden-kun?" A soft voice spoke from the bushes, "Who… are they?"

Jaden smiled as he walked towards the trees. "They're Joyce and Christina!" Jaden said. "You know, the two I told you about? They want to meet you!"

"Do they uhh… know?" The voice replied, still sounding a bit unsure.

Jaden sighed "They're… about to." he said, "They promise not to attack you, Rena-chan… just come on out."

Both of Jaden's newly aquired Pokegirls blinked in confusion, before a figure dropped out from the trees. The figure was a woman, standing at about 6 feet tall, if not an inch shorter. She had hauntingly beautiful red, with long waist-length flowing dark purple hair that was almost as dark as night, contrasting her pale skin and plump D-cup breasts as she wore a blue-green blouse that hung off of her left shoulder, a white and red sleeveless shirt underneath, and a black short skirt. She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, black sandals, and black gloves.

However, the attention of Christina and Joyce were immediately drawn to her _other_ features… namely a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end of her spine,and from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' were hardened wings. Features which they knew were common among…

"MANTIS?!" Both of them shouted out, as Joyce extended her claws, her eyes dartng around looking for any more - they _NEVER_ travel alone - while Christina had electricity sparke around her fingers. "Jaden get back! She's dangerous!"

"NONONONONO!" Jaden called out, as he stood between them and Rena, "She's fine! She's fine! Rena-chan's not dangerous!"

"Jaden, Mantis are-" Joyce began, before she blinked. "Wait… you mean…"

"THAT'S Rena-chan?" Christina finished, both of them looking at the Mantis in shock.

Said Mantis shifted a bit uncomfortably at their gazes, gulping. "U-Umm… H-Hi?" she said. "Yes Umm… yeah, I'm R-Rena… J-Jaden-kun t-told me all about you two… and… yes I… I am a M-Mantis…"

Joyce gave Jaden a look which clearly said, 'Explain, NOW'. He sighed before he nodded.

"Alright… here is the basics," he said. "Yes, Rena-chan is a Mantis… but she's _peaceful_ , she'd never hurt a fly if she could help it! She _hates_ killing and hurting others! It's… why her pack… abandoned her… well, one of the reasons…"

"Yes… I was considered… weak to the rest of my… pack," Rena said, bowing her head a bit. "I… I'm shorter and… weaker than most other Manti… even in my battle form that I… usually don't use… they… abandon Manti like us… to… to fend for ourselves…saying we were useless… then Jaden-kun found me…"

"Yeah… when I was lost in the forest back then, I found her," Jaden said, a bit sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I… didn't just want to leave her, so… I stayed with her… talked with her and… became friends."

"Jaden-Kun… was the first person to just… _talk_ to me…" Rena said, smiling a bit. "Didn't care who or what I was… he introduced me to Shizune-san at the old Pokegirl Center… gave me a home… "

Both Joyce and Christina blinked, as both of them retracted their attacks, and relaxing. "I… see…" Joyce said, "Well… considering the fact you've known him for so long and haven't hurt him…I guess you are alright…"

"A tame Mantis…" Christina said, shaking her head. "A tame, _peaceful_ Mantis… I didn't think it was possible…"

"Yeah, I… I guess I'm one of a kind…" she said. "It's… kinda why I asked Jaden to keep me a secret… if anyone like those Team rocket guys I heard about were to find out about me…" She let that hang for a moment before she shook her head. "Anyways… what's going on, Jaden-kun? You said it would be important?"

Jaden gulped a bit, as behind him both Joyce and Christina shared knowing smirks as they nudged Jaden forward towards the Mantis. "W-Well… R-Rena-chan…" he said, "I'm… well… m-me, Joyce-chan a-and Chris-chan are… l-leaving Crystal lake…"

Rena blinked in surprise at that. "W-wait… l-leaving?!" she asked shocked. "W-why are you leaving?!"

"I decided… to try and find my mom," he explained. "Now that I'm out of school… I can't let _Phil_ control my life… we _both_ know who he works for really. Since I know he'd never let me become a tamer the usual way… I stole his Dex and his PokeBalls and… once I speak with Shizune about the _official_ registrations… I'm heading off to Vegeta Valley… it's the first place I think mom would be at."

"Oh… I… I see…" Rena said, her arms sagging. "I… I wish you luck with that, Jaden-Kun… you… you deserve to be with… with your mom…"

"Rena-chan, I…" he began, pausing for a moment as he took a deep breath. "I… wantyoutocomewithme!"

Rena blinked again, looking up at Jaden. "D-did you just ask…?" She began, as Jaden nodded.

"Rena-chan, I… I would… like you to be my… Alpha in my harem… b-because I… I love you. I… I have for a long time now, and… now that I'm leaving I… well, I understand if you don't want to come with-"

"YES!" Rena cried out as she leaped over to Jaden, knocking him over and clasped her lips onto his in his state of shock. It took him a few moments to process what was happening, before he began to return the kiss. As they did this, Joyce and Christina glanced at one another smiling as they fist-bumped.

After a minute or so, Rena and Jaden stopped to breath in some air, both equally red in the face. "Y-Yes Jaden-kun!" She said, with a beaming smile. "I… I love you too! I'd love to be your Alpha!"

"R-Really? G-Great!" Jaden said, as his own smile widened. "I uhh… wow, I didn't think ahhh… well, I guess we should uhh… do the thing?"

Rena blinked before she began to blush a bit. "Y-you mean right here?" she asked, glancing around. "I… I I mean… I don't _mind_ b-being out like this but-"

"Wha-n-NO! I mean the b-ball thing!" Jaden said quickly, while Christina and Joyce laughed in the background. "I-I need to b-ball you t-to m-make it official!"

"Oh! OH!" Rena said as the realization hit in, as her face went as red as a tomato, and the other two girls laughter grew louder. "Y-Yes! Yeah l-lets do it!"

Both of them stood up as Jaden pulled out a Pokeball, activating it. "Here it goes," he said, as he lightly throw the ball at Rena, as it opened up and a bright red light enveloped the Mantis, before it pulled back - sucking Rena inside before it snapped shut. The ball touched the ground, and after twitching a few times, the red light beeped off, signaling a successful capture.

Jaden smiled as he picked up the ball. "Welcome… to the family, Rena-chan." He said.

* * *

At the edge of Crystal Lake, one would find an old Pokegirl Center. Unlike the modern ones, the old center was made completely out of wood, and despite showing its age - having lasted since the Revenge War - it still looked just as serviceable as it was when it was founded, being just as up to date as a modern center, minus the 'bells and whistles' as some would call it. While most may still go to the one closer to the Crystal Lake village, some would still come to the old center for its secluded nature.

At night, while most of the other nurses slept, the head nurse remained watchful at the front desk, an easy task, being a Night Nurse. She prefered doing her job at night, when it was nice and quiet… that did not mean she didn't get bored out of her mind though.

"Seen it… seen it.. seen it…" Shizune muttered as she flipped through the channels on the T.V on the desk. "Seen it… Maya wins in that one… oh is that- no, seen it… "

Shizune was pulled out of her channel surfing when she heard the front doors opening, causing her to look up before she smiled. "Oh Jaden!" she said. "Rena-chan! What are you doing here… and with Chris and Joyce?"

"Uhh…y-yeah…" Jaden said, "Can… we… spend the night here, Shizune-san? We only need… one… room…"

Shizune blinked… before she noticed the blushing faces Jaden, Rena and Christina possessed, and the wide grin that Joyce had. "Well now…" Shizune said as she began to smirk, "Its about damn time you four! I was wondering when one of your would just up and admit it! I'm guessing this also means your leaving Phil-teme's… _care_?"

Jaden nodded "Y-Yeah…" he said, "We… leave in the morning… if you could… you know, get the registrations ready and-"

"Don't worry - I planned _way_ ahead of you." Shizune said, as she pulled out several documents from a drawer. "Don't worry about most of this stuff, it's just a bunch of pointless tests and all. I'll get you registered up - and don't worry, I'll be… _subtle_ with the info on Rena. I'll have it ready in the morning…" She then grinned as she stood up. "While I do that though.. I assume you're all gonna need a room for your first… _session_."

Jaden gulped, as did Rena and Christina before they all nodded. "Alrighty then!" Shizune said, as she walked down the hallway. "Follow me to your room!" The group followed the Night Nurse down the hall, as she lead them to a rather large bedroom with a large king sized bed in the center, and also had a small kitchen, and bathroom area. "Here we go! I've been keeping this room reserved just for you, Jaden-kun… _have fun._ " Shizune said, as she closed the door behind them.

Jaden gulped nervously before he turned around to face the girls. "Well… how do we-" he began to say, but before he could finish Joyce was right on top of him, as her lips crashed with his in a heated kiss, stunning him for a moment before he began to return it wholeheartedly.

" _We_ are gonna have _so_ much fun…" Joyce said as they broke apart, grinning madly. "So… who do you want to tame first… _Master_?"

Jaden - still blushing - looked at Joyce who was right in front of him with lustful eyes, before glancing back at where Rena and Christina were, both of whom were looking very nervous, yet at the same time they still had that hungry look in there eyes as they eyed him up.

Goddamnit he hated when he had to make choices like this.

"Uhh…d-dibs?" Christina asked, causing the others to look at her in surprise.

"Wait, you can't just call dibs like that!" Rena said.

"I uhhh… kinda did?" The Cyberelf said a bit sheepishly.

"Hmm… fair enough," Joyce said shrugging, and in one fluid motion she jumped from Jaden over to Rena, pushing her into the nearby chair with an eager grin. "I'd like to get… _acquainted_ with our new Alpha… I'm gonna be the first Pokegirl to fuck a Mantis and live to brag about it!"

Rena blinked at the declaration, though she smirked slightly. "I think you mean to say… _be_ fucked by a Mantis." She said lustfully before she rolled Joyce under her, pinning her down as she kissed her.

Jaden meanwhile looked at Christina, who sat on the bed, both looking _very_ nervous. "Well… umm… o-okay…" he said, "Let's… do it…"

Christina blushed, but nodded as she stood up, walking towards Jaden before kneeling down. "D-Don't worry, J-Jaden-kun." She said, "I've got this… " She began working on Jaden's pants, noticing the rather _large_ bulge emerging from there, before she finally pulled them down, and her eyes widened a bit at the size of his member. "Holy shit you're bigger than Phil…" She said, lightly grabbing his shaft as she began to pump it, causing Jaden to groan. Hearing his positive reaction, Christina gave it an experimental lick, before she engulfed as much as she could into her mouth. It tasted somewhat salty, but not in a bad way as she began to bob her head up and down its length.

Jaden groaned in pleasure at Christina's actions, as he lightly scratched her head as she went up and down his length. Though part of him wasn't entirely satisfied with her doing all of the work, as a more primal part of his mind wanted to… _take control_. He moved his hands down and grabbed her head, as he began to match the Cyberelf's movement, as he thrusted his cock deeper into her throat. The action caught Christina by surprise, but she didn't complain as she began to put much more effort to her vacuum-like sucking.

Meanwhile, Rena was all over Joyce, as she moved down below, grabbing her legs as she delved head-first into the Draco's pussy, who was moaning and shouting in ecstasy as the Mantis ate into her pussy. "Oh fuck, oh fuck OH FUCK!" She shouted, as she used her free hands to grope her own breasts. "I never thought getting eaten by a Mantis would feel this fucking good!"

Rena smirked a bit at her reactions, "Then your gonna love this..." she said, as she dug into Joyce's snatch, her tounge reaching so far into her it hit her G spot, causing the Draco to scream out. "OH FUCK I'M CUMMING!" she scream, before she came _hard_ splashing Rena's face with juices, which she was all too eager to drink up.

Joyce panted, relishing in the pleasure from the orgasm. "Damn… your fucking good, Rena-chan..." she said.

The Mantis giggled a bit as she climbed up on top of Joyce "I've had some experience," she said, "One of Shizune-sama's aides helped tame me when I needed it… she taught me how to handle other girls - and boys. good friend."

The Draco smiled a bit "Remind me to thank her then," she said, before she grinned as she flipped Rena over, who yelped in surprise. "But it's no fair if I get to cum, and you don't Rena-chan... " She moved down Rena's clothes, as she pulled down her skirt, revealing her soaking wet pussy causing Joyce to lick her lips. "Looks tasty..." she said as she gave Rena's pussy a long, slow lick, causing the Mantis to shiver in pleasure.

Jaden meanwhile was all but skull fucking Christina, letting his instincts take over - not that the Cyberelf was complaining as she did her best to match Jaden's thrusts in her mouth, loving every second of it. "Chris… gonna cum..." He warned, as he picked up the pace. "Hope your ready for this!"

Christina nodded as best she could, before Jaden let out a growl as he came inside Christina's mouth, the Elf was surprised by just how much he let out as he filled her mouth to the brim. It didn't stop her from drinking it all up, taking slow gulps before she finally released Jaden's member, licking it clean like a lollipop. "You're bigger than Phil, and taste better too..." she said smiling, " _knew_ this was a good id-wha!" She was caught by surprise when Jaden suddenly pulled her up, holding up her left leg as he positioned his cock before her moist entrance, Christina looked at Jaden, who had a hungry… dominating look in his eye… and she shivered a bit in anticipation.

"Sorry Chris-chan…" He said, before he slammed into her pussy, as she screamed out in pleasure, "Couldn't help myself!" He proceeded to pound into her snatch, the CyberElf screaming all the way.

"OH GOD FUCK YES!" She shouted as she clung to Jaden as he fucked her senseless. "YOU'RE BETTER! YOU'RE BETTER THAN PHIL EVER COULD BE! F-U-U-U-U-U-K!"

Joyce chuckled a bit as her harem sister was fucked by Jaden, as she pistoned her fingers into Rena's pussy, pinching her breasts much to the Mantis's vocal approval. "You can't wait, can you?" She asked, "For Jaden to fuck you like she is Chris-chan? I sure as hell know _I_ am. I haven't had a _good_ taming since forever..."

"Yes…" Rena whispered, shivering both in pleasure from Joyce's actions and in anticipation seeing how dominating Jaden was to Christina. "I've… I've been waiting… for this for… so… So! LONG!" He shouted as Joyce rammed her full fist inside her, causing her to orgasm mid-sentence.

The Draco giggled as she pulled her hand out, licking Rena's juices "Just wait a bit longer, Rena-chan..." she said, as she climbed back on top of her. "The wait is almost over..." The two kissed once again, Rena moaning into it.

Back to Christina, Jaden had moved her to where she was pressing against the wall as he fucked her from behind, his hands groping and pinching her breasts. The CyberElf's screams of pleasure echoing across the room "Fuck you're so tight, Chris..." He grunted as he relentlessly thrusted into her. "I'd almost say you never been tamed properly before..."

"YOUR DAD HAD A MICRODICK!" Christina shouted, as she practically melted from Jaden's relentless fucking. "HE NEVER COULD TAME US THE WAY YOU ARE! YOU'RE SO FUCKING G-O-O-O-O-D JADEN-KUN!"

Jaden smirked a bit as his pace quickened "Now _that_ just made my day." He said, as he grunted "Gonna cum Chris! Hope your ready!" With one final thrust, Jaden released his load into Christina, who screamed out as she had her first orgasm of the night, clamping down onto Jaden as she rode it out. "Cyber… CyberElf..." she muttered as she slumped down to the floor, muttering her name over and over in taming shock.

Jaden chuckled a bit, as he picked up Christina and laid her down in the bed. Though the moment he did that though, he was spun around as Rena was right on top of him, causing him to fall into the bed with her on top as they kissed.

"S-Sorry, I… can't help myself..." She said, blushing crimson red. "I… I've been waiting for a… a _long_ time for this J-Jaden..."

He blinked before he smirked a bit, "Well then, I won't keep you waiting anymore then." He said, as he flipped Rena under him, before he immediately stuck his cock into her pussy in a powerful thrust, causing the Mantis to shout/moan in pleasure, before Jaden proceeded to fuck her as fast as he could, while also kissing Rena in-between her screams of ecstasy.

"I love you Rena, I love you more than anything in the world!" Jaden shouted as he pistoned in and out of the Mantis, as she wrapped her arms and legs around him keeping him close.

"I-I Love you t-too Jaden! AH!" He shouted, "T-This is t-the best t-taming I've ever Had! Oh Sukebe, Don't stop, don't fucking stop! GAH!"

Joyce sighed as she lightly fingered herself as she watched Jaden fuck Rena senseless, eagerly awaiting her turn. However she looked under the bed and saw what looked like a small black box, perking her interest as she pulled it out, and opened it. Her eyes widening before she grinned at the contents. ' _Oh joy..._ ' She thought.

Rena meanwhile was on cloud nine as she relished Jaden's actions as he fucked her as hard as he could. This was the first time she had been tamed by a male, and she was loving every second of it. However while she enjoyed it, she didn't even notice Joyce moving behind her, and she shouted out in surprise when she felt something large and thick violently enter her ass, causing her to look behind her as she saw Joyce - now wearing a stap-on 12-inch long dildo as she shoved it inside her. "I'm not done playing with you yet, Rena-chan!" She announced grinning, "With Chris-chan… well, out of it, I've got no one else to play with until it's _my_ turn after all..."

With that said, Joyce pulled out of Rena before slamming back into her ass, causing the Mantis to scream out at the combined thrusts of Jaden and Joyce, barely able to move from the joint assault from her rear. "OH F-U-U-U-U-U-K!" She shouted out, as she could hardly even move with all of the pleasure attacking her.

"Rena! I'm gonna cum!" Jaden warned as his thrusts picked up.

"Cum for master, Rena-chan." Joyce said into the Mantis's ear, "You've been waiting long enough, go ahead and cum."

"M-MANTIS!" Rena shouted out as her orgasm hit her like a truck as Jaden came inside of her, as she felt his seed fill her up, leaving her twiching as she collapsed on top of Jaden, muttering her species name.

Jaden sighed as he rolled Rena off of her, moving her next to Christina. "Well… that was a thing..." he said, looking at Joyce, "I think its safe to say you'll make a good Beta, Joyce."

"I try," Joyce said shrugging as she pulled off the dildo strap-on, "With Sutura-chan gone, someone had to fill the role of Alpha for Phil-teme's 'harem'." She then grinned as she straddled Jaden's lap, putting her arms and legs around him. "But finally, _master_ , it's my turn… hope your ready for a long one though… there's a reason Dragon-types are _infamous_ during taming..."

Jaden still blushed a bit, but smirked as well "Then it's a good thing I've got the endurance of a Sayjin." He said, before he thrusted his length inside Joyce, causing her to gasp in surprise as Jaden kissed her, as the Draco allowed his tongue to roam into her mouth as he began to thrust inside her, raising her up and down.

"Oh _fuuuuck_ me that feels good~!" She moaned out as she bounced herself on Jaden's cock, keeping up the pace with him. "I haven't had a taming like this since forever! Fuck!"

"Anything to make my girls happy," Jaden said, grunting as he sped up his pace, "Not gonna lie… I've been wanting to fuck you and Chris-chan for a while... "

"A-and now w-we're all yours M-master!" Joyce said grinning before she gasped again when Jaden hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Y-you can fuck us w-whenever you want! Oh fuck I'm gonna cum already!"

"Same here! Fuck your so tight!" he said with a light growl "Here it comes!"

"Oh shit! OH SHIIIIIIIDDDRRRAAACCOOOO!" Joyce shouted, going right into taming shock as her orgasm struck her while Jaden came inside her.

The fighting tamer sighed as he and the Draco fell into bed next to the sleeping Rena and Christina. "Fuck me, and that's just from _three_ girls..." he muttered. "I am _really_ glad I've got extra endurance..."

Joyce giggled a bit "Draco..." she said, as she nuzzled next to him. "Draco, Draco!"

"...the Taming shock is gonna make talking _very_ difficult, won't it?" Jaden asked, causing the Draco to laugh a bit.

"Draco… Draco Draco." She said, before she kissed him. "Draco, Draco."

Jaden went with the kiss, fully returning it before the parted, and he grinned. "Well… pretty sure I know what _that_ means." He said, as he moved down a bit lower as the Draco giggled.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

* * *

Rena let out a soft yawn as she finally woke up. "Mantis..." she muttered, before she blinked. "Mantis?" She opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she gathered her surroundings… and she immediately blushed as she saw Jaden and Christina in her bed next to her, and the memories from the night before flooded her mind.

' _Oh… well… that explains the soreness…_ ' she thought. ' _Jaden is my tamer… I have a_ real _tamer now! Yes!_ '

"You'll get over taming shock the more it happens," Joyce said, causing Rena to jump in surprise as she looked to see the Draco over by the fridge, assembling something for breakfast. "Trust me, I know from years of experience… though a good way to mess with people's heads if you _pretend_ you have taming shock, good pranking material if you know how to do it right."

She stood upright, as Rena saw she was now fully clothed, wearing a simple pair of blue jeans with a hole allowing her tail to be free, and a tight-fitting white T-shirt. "So… what exactly do you eat? I know the Dex's say you like… ehh… Live, wriggling meat, but I doubt that's the case for you."

"M-Mantis," She said, before silently cursing before Joyce tossed her a pen and some paper. "Mantis!" She thanked as she scribbled down something before she handed it back.

' _I still prefer meat, though more what regular humans would eat: chicken, pork and stuff like that. Though I eat my fair share of veggies and everything else too._ '

"Ah, I can work with that then." Joyce said, as she dropped some waffles into the toaster, while putting a few eggs on a pan on the oven. "You really aren't like other Mantis… I mean, I never actually _met_ one before, but I heard the stories… nice to know there are a few good apples among ya."

"M-Mantis..." Rena said a bit sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

Joyce chuckled a bit as she continued to work on the food. "You're gonna have to be careful though, ya know." She said, "Remember… people like Team Rocket wouldn't think twice about having you in the group somehow… a tame peaceful Mantis has never been encountered before… and don't forget there are likely people who aren't fond of Manti to begin with, and will be a lot more… _skeptical_ about you."

Rena bowed her head a bit and nodded "Mantis..." she muttered.

"You just be careful when we're on the road, alright?" Joyce asked, as she stepped away from the kitchen area to sit next to Rena. "Just remember… no matter what happens, me, Chris-chan and Jaden-kun have your back, and vice-versa of course." She smiled as she pulled her into a one-armed hug. "That's what family is suppose to do."

"Family..." Rena said, before she blinked. "Fucking finally I can talk!"

"Good for you." Joyce said with a chuckle as she patted her back. "And yes, like a family… it's the one thing Jaden deserves more than anything..." she glanced back at the sleeping form of her new tamer. "That's all he's ever asked for… ever since Sutura-chan left, he's been wanting to chase after her… but not only was he too young, that dick of a dad of his punishes him any time he even vaguely mentions her..." She let out a short growl "If I ever see that jackass again, I'll show him..."

Suddenly, Jaden sniffed the air causing his eyes to blink open. "Someone cooking something?" he asked, while at the same time Christina began to wake up.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, Jaden-kun." Joyce said, before she eyed Rena with a seductive glance causing the Mantis to shiver "Hmm… and I just had a brilliant idea how to serve it..."

Jaden blinked as he suddenly registered where he was, and looked at Rena and Christina's nude forms, which promptly lead to him blushing once more. "Oh… OH that wasn't a dream..." he said, causing the Draco to laugh.

"Nope! It was the greatest night of our lives!" She said, "The first of many to come!"

"C-Cyberelf." Christina said before she groaned. "Cyberelf..."

"You too, huh?" Joyce asked with a light giggle. "Well, if Rena-chan can get over her shock, so can you Chris-chan."

At that moment however, there was a loud knock on the door which caught their attention. "Is that Shizune-san?" Rena asked.

Jaden sighed as he pulled on some pants before he approached the door. "Hang on, I'm coming." He said as he opened the door. However it wasn't Shizune standing at the door, but rather one of her aides - a NurseJoy - who had a panicked look.

"Jaden! You need to get out of here!" She said hurriedly, "They're here!"

Jaden and the girls looked at the NurseJoy with surprise "Wait, what's going on?" Jaden asked. "Who's here?"

"Your father's men from Team Rocket!" The NurseJoy said, "They just came to the front desk demanding you come to them! Shizune-san can hold them off, but you and the girls need to leave _now_!"

Jaden's eyes widened as did the others, before his eyes narrowed. "No… not this time." He said, as he walked back into his room, and pulled on his shirt. "I'm not running from these assholes… I'm sending my dad a message this time. And I won't just abandon Shizune-san, who knows what they'll do to her and the others here if I just leave." He glanced at the others "You ready?" He asked.

"Kick some of Phil-teme's goons around?" Joyce asked with a predatory smirk, "Count me in." Christina and Rena also nodded, as they hurriedly got dressed as Jaden and Joyce headed out despite the NurseJoy's protests. They ran as quickly as they could towards the front desk, where they could already hear voices, one of whom were Shizune's.

"He's not here." the NightNurse said with a growl, "Now go fuck off."

"Look lady, we know the kid comes here." Another voice spoke, "Just tell us where to find him, and we'll leave. He took our boss's Girls after all."

"Then your boss was an awful tamer if his girls left him for his son." Shizune retorted with a huff. "And he's a coward if he sent you instead of coming over here himself."

"Listen lady," a smoother voice said calmly. "We've been ignoring this place for now… simply because it was out of the way, but if you want that to change, then far be it from me to try and dissuade you."

Jaden turned another corner, and found himself in the lobby where Shizune stood behind the desk, against three Team Rocket members in their traditional black uniforms - two being men, and another being a woman. "Oi! Cocksuckers!" Jaden shouted, grabbing their attention. "Looking for me?"

"Well, looks like we have a liar on our hands," the woman spoke smugly, fingering a thorned whip hanging from her belt. "Shall I… _punish_ her for you master?"

"Later," the smooth voiced grunt replied. "Kid, you better come with us, if you resist, I can't guarantee your continued health… nor your ability to walk."

"And if you don't leave right now, I can't guarantee you'll be _alive._ " Jaden growled. "I've had it up to here with dealing with you goons."

"Hey kid, we've got our orders." The other Rocket member said, " _And_ you took our boss's two girls, can't let that slip by. If you're trying to be a tamer, your dad-"

"Can go suck it." He interrupted, "I'm _not_ working with Team Rocket, I'm not working for my dad - so you three can go fuck off."

"Yeah! Phil-teme's an asshole anyways." Joyce announced with a smirk, "He's got nothing compared to Jaden-kun. It's no wonder Sutura-chan left him."

"This is your last warning, kid." The grunt said, as he reached for a knife on his holster. "Come with peacefully, or this gets ugly. Your dad told us not to hold back."

Jaden was about to retort, before he saw Rena and Christina run in from the opposite end of the lobby, outside the Team Rocketmen's vision. He glanced where Rena was… and an idea struck his mind as he smiked. "Tell me… what was the most dangerous Pokegirl you've ever fought?" He asked.

The smooth voiced Rocket raised his eyebrow. "Tell me… why are you stalling?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing. Behind him though, Rena's eyes widened in realization, before she grinned a bit as she began to… transform. Blades emerging from her back, her legs turning into talons, and her chest transforming into raw muscles.

Jaden's smirk didn't stop. "Simple," he said. "Because… I am looking at one of the most feared Pokegirls in the world… and you are all _fucked_ unless you leave… _now_."

"What the hell are you...?" The first man said, as he looked behind… and his eyes widened as he saw the fully transformed Mantis in Battle Mode standing behind them. "Uhhh… uhhh, b-b-b-boss…?!"

The man turned to his compatriot and eyed his shocked form for a minute before turning completely to see the transformed Mantis. "A… a Mantis?" he questioned, his eyes widening in shock. "Deleia, go!"

"I-I…" Deleia stuttered out in shock before her Tamer's voice shook her out of it, causing her to draw out the thorned whip. "Right!"

The Dominatrix flung her whip at the Mantis, as Rena almost effortlessly grabbed it, before she yanked it up, the Dominatrix yelping as she was yanked forward and brought right before the Mantis. She looked up at Rena, fear etched into her face as she looked into the eyes of one of the most deadly pokegirls in existence in full battle mode. It was then she realized she had no chance of fighting a _Mantis_ of all things.

However rather than stab her with her scythe-like extra arms, or claw at her with her talon-like feet, the Mantis merely grabbed her by the neck, and brought her closer. "Are they worth dying for?" Rena growled out, doing her best to sound as threatening as she could - thankfully it didn't require too much effort, since her Battle form did most of the talking.

Deleia shakily shook her head in response, her eyes bugging out of her head in fear as she stared at the Man-Killer Pokegirl pinning her down.

"That's what I thought." Rena said, grinning before she punched the Dominatrix in the back of the head, effectively knocking her out as she let her collapse to the ground.

"Oh fuck… " The Team Rocket goon said as he and his partner began to back up fearfully at the sight of the Mantis, which turned its sight towards them. "Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, we are so _dead!_ "

"Correction: _you_ will be dead." Jaden said, as he leaped behind the Team Rocket member, a ball of Ki energy in his hand before he shot him in the back with enough force to send him flying into a wall. He then jumped and performed a roundhouse kick into the second Rocket member who hit the floor face-first. Before he could even move, Jaden stepped on his back, pinning him in place.

Jaden kept him pinned as he glanced up at Rena, and smiled. "Good going Rena-chan," he said, "Scared the shit out of them."

"Oh thank Sukebe," Rena said, groaning as she let herself transform back to her regular self. "I _hate_ going full battle mode, makes me feel unclean..."

"Don't worry, I promise not to force you to transform unless the situation demands it." Jaden said, before he looked down at the Rocket man who looked at him and Rena in shock. "Now… dirtbag, listen closely."

"How in the world did you _tame_ a goddamned _Mantis_?" the man questioned in shock.

"Not the subject matter," Jaden growled as he pressed down harder causing the man to grunt. "Now, listen closely asshole… the only reason we're gonna let you live, is if you promise to give my scumbag of a father a message… tell him we left Crystal Lake, and that we never came by this Pokegirl center. I don't care if you, my father or his goons hunt me and my family… but if I find out any harm came to Shizune, her staff, or to this Pokegirl center..." he grabbed the man by the neck. "We will find you… and we will kill you. And remember… Mantis are _infamous_ for assassinations and torture… or would you like a demonstration?"

The goon swallowed tightly but nodded his understanding slowly. "Alright… I understand," he managed to get out.

"Good… now _leave._ " Jaden said as he stood off of the man. He went to grab his pokeball, but Jaden blasted it with a Ki blast. "And your girl stays with us!" The man would protest… but Jaden had another Ki blast primed, and Rena still had her scythe-arms out and ready, as he got back to his feet, and ran as quickly as he could out of the center.

Jaden sighed as he dispersed his energy. "Shit… sorry about that Shizune-san." He said, turning to the NightNurse. "But… I couldn't abandon you to Team Rocket..."

Shizune sighed, shaking her head. "No, it's… fine." She said, "Thank you Jaden... " she glanced at the unconscious Dominatrix. "What do you plan to do with her?"

"I was thinking of leaving her with you," Jaden said shrugging, "Don't see me with a Dominatrix in my group, plus I don't know her… and I know you'll want to _punish_ her. Just consider it as… reparations for the mess."

Shizune blinked… before she grinned "You know me too well, Jaden-kun." She said, as she walked towards the Dominatrix, as she carried her bridal-style. "Oh we _will_ have so much fun together… might not be a permanent member of the staff, but we'll see… you'd best get ready to head out Jaden-kun in case anymore show up." With that said, Shizune walked off, giggling madly as she took away the Dominatrix.

"...Shizune-sama can be scary sometimes..." Rena said with a gulp.

"Yes." Jaden said nodding, "Yes she can."

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Jaden and his harem were walking down the path away from the Pokegirl center, all fully clothed and equipped with backpacks full of supplies. "Well… here we go." Christina said - having come over her taming shock, "Off to Vegeta Valley, right?"

"Yeah..." Jaden said nodding as they walked. "And to find my mom… I just hope she's alright... " he then groaned, "Fuck, dad's gonna send bounty hunters after us..."

"We can handle a few Bounty Hunters." Joyce said grinning, "Together we're an unstoppable force of awesomeness! Right Rena-chan?"

Rena smiled as she nodded "Yeah." She said, "We can tackle just about anything if we do it together, right?"

"Oh! The power of friendship?" Jaden asked sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh at the cliche. "In seriousness though, you're right… nothing Phil can throw at us is gonna stop us!"

"What do you plan to do once you find your mom though?" Joyce asked, as Jaden shrugged.

"Figure it out along the way," he said, "Not much interested in Gym battles as ya know… something will come to me though! Eventually… maybe… hopefully..."

Joyce and Christina sighed "Just like his mother..." they both muttered, as Rena giggled as they continued down the path. Where it will take them? No one knows…

* * *

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **117Jorn: And now Jaden Takeo has entered the story! Granted I was planning a longer battle scene… but considering what we have planned in the future, this is just the beginning! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Out of my Family's Shadow

Chapter 3: Out of my Family's Shadow

* * *

 _All of my life, I have lived in the shadow of my siblings._

 _My oldest sister is a renowned Weapons Master among my clan, head of the branch dedicated to the use of weapons, with the title Queen of Blades._

 _My older brother is a wandering mercenary whose Interesting Times Bloodcurse means trouble can find him wherever he goes, though he seeks it out to try to control it._

 _I have trained since as soon as I could hold a blade, but I was always in the shadow of my siblings, always compared to them._

 _Now, I am finally of age to begin a Journey._

 _And I will emerge from the shadow of my siblings, and forge a legacy all my own._

* * *

The Yamato Clan Compound.

With the closest town being Hakuma Town, and Hakuma being three days of constant travel away, this compound, a replica of the original Feudal Japanese Fortress that the Clan called home until it was destroyed in the Revenge War, with walls of Mithril underneath the ancient-looking stonework and wood paneling, was certainly secluded enough that people could say it was in "The Ass-End of Nowhere".

But that seclusion was welcomed by the Yamato Clan, an ancient clan of warriors that prided itself on its self-sufficiency. They grew their own fruit and vegetables, forged their own weapons and armor (mostly), brewed their own potions… they even used hydro power from the nearby river to power their electronics - the same river that provided them with their water for drinking, bathing, and farming, as well as a majority of their fish and other seafood. They even had a Pokegirl Center within the Compound walls, run by a staff of the Clan's own NurseJoys and Night Nurses. The only things they traded with the outside for were electronic devices like televisions, phones, and computers, synthetic meat, and the ores they used to forge their weapons and armor, given they did not have mines nearby.

Not all members of the Clan stayed in the Compound, though, especially the Clan's Weapon Mastery Branch, its primary fighting force. While most of them _**did**_ stay in the compound, it had become tradition among the Weapon Mastery Branch for Tamers who reached their 18th birthday to set out on a Journey, make their mark on the world as a whole before coming back to the Clan, though some members only came back for short times, preferring to travel the world for various reasons.

Now, another Tamer was beginning this traditional Journey, with just her initial Pokegirl at her side.

"It was good of everyone to see us off, wasn't it, Miyuki?" the Tamer said. She had the standard hair and eye color of her clan, dark brown and purple, respectively, with her hair in twintails that went down to her waist, and had a rather decent figure, with above average breasts. She was clad in a dark purple short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black shoes - she would likely acquire armor to go over her clothes on her journey. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, and a double-bladed sword on her back.

Miyuki nodded in agreement, her long, hip length braided brown hair swishing with the motion as her violet colored eyes darted behind them for a moment. "Yeah," she agreed, one hand going to her waist to smooth her deep blue pleated mini skirt that fell to about halfway down her knees, showing off her silver greave covered legs, with that she was wearing a gleaming silver breastplate with a dark sapphire embedded into the center of her chest over top of a skintight white three quarters t-shirt that was stretched tight against her D-cupped breasts, a winged helm rested on her head while at her waist was a european longsword and a kite shield was currently resting on her back. "I'm going to be missing them."

"Yeah," the Tamer replied. "Still, I hope we get the chance to meet Takeshi-nii on our journey. He hardly ever visits the compound with his bloodcurse…"

"Are you sure you want to, with that bloodcurse?" Miyuki asked teasingly. "After all, might end up in a brawl with Typhonna if you meet up with him."

"Possibly," the Tamer said with a shrug. "But you know what he said - that's why he took up the Bounty Hunting/Mercenary life, to 'seek out' the 'Interesting Times', to minimize the chances that they'd come looking for him."

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "That's just _asking_ for trouble if you ask me, Hitomi," she told her tamer. "After all, who wouldn't want an entire _clan_ backing them up?"

"Point taken, but he's likely worrying about the injuries the others might sustain if they got involved in something too large, not to mention potential damage to the compound if it got attacked because of his bloodcurse." Hitomi shook her head slightly. "Remember, it's only the outer walls and towers that have Mithril cores, and even Mithril isn't indestructible."

Miyuki sighed in response. "Oh well," she said airily. "So, you sure you have enough money for a Ryu Hisanaga original?"

"Pretty sure," Hitomi replied. "I have a decent amount, at the very least." Her hand drifted to her pack. "I also packed a Leaf Stone and Diamond Stone, like Takeshi-nii suggested on his last visit.

"What for?" Miyuki questioned, a confused look on her face.

"He said I'd need them," Hitomi replied with a shrug. "Said that there was a Pokegirl anyone in the Clan would need for a journey, considering we end up going all over the world, and those two stones were needed to evolve her once we caught her base form."

"Which one was that?" the Valkyrie Pokegirl asked, tilting her head.

"I think it was the Woodmouse Breed he said I'd need," Hitomi replied. "I know he's had one in his Harem for a while."

"So we'd need to find a Titmouse then," Miyuki confirmed. "Well, they're pretty simple, got a fifty-fifty chance of hitting one when you throw a rock after all."

"Heh - yeah, though throwing the rock would probably make it slightly harder to catch, according to Takeshi-nii," Hitomi replied, remembering what her brother said…

* * *

 _Flashback - one year earlier_

" _You can't just battle a Titmouse the way you can a sturdier 'girl," Takeshi told his sister. "They're much too fragile, and you might end up killing them. Instead, you need to go for a battle of words, coax them out of wherever they're hiding, make them want to come with you before you 'ball them."_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"So… what? Put out some bait for them?" Miyuki suggested.

"Certainly wouldn't hurt," Miyuki remarked. "Might make them more receptive to listening to me, and to agreeing to join my Harem."

"I think I have some dried apples in my pack," the valkyrie commented as she began to look through the satchel she had hanging off of her shoulder.

"That'd be good," Hitomi agreed. "We'll set a few of them on the ground, then see if any Titmice are drawn to them."

Miyuki nodded as she pulled out a small storage container with the fruit and opened it before setting it on the ground. "Do we hide?"

"Probably a good idea, don't want to scare them away by our presence near the food," Hitomi agreed.

"Okay, let's go," Miyuki whispered as they hid themselves behind a pair of trees and began to wait.

Hitomi spent their time waiting reviewing what she knew about Titmice and Woodmice. Titmice were the most common Pokegirls in existence, and Woodmice were very useful for Tamers wandering through wilderness, with their ability to forage for food. Her brother was right, a Woodmouse would be _**very**_ useful for her.

"Hitomi," Miyuki called out in a low whisper, catching her attention. "One's coming."

Hitomi looked, and indeed, she could see a Titmouse Pokegirl cautiously approaching the open container of dried fruit.

The 'girl looked fairly standard for her breed, thick and short dark brown fur covering her entire body with a bit larger than average ears than a normal human and a long thin tail protruding from her tailbone, from the top of her head hair, similarly colored as her fur, flowed down to around her shoulder blades, shaking around as she sniffed the area around the apples.

As Hitomi watched the 'girl sniffing around, she quietly removed her sword from her back and laid it on the ground, along with her pack, though not before retrieving the two evolutionary stones and a Pokeball from the pack. She was going to want to appear as non-threatening as possible when she made her appearance and started talking…

The Titmouse froze as she heard the pack hit the ground as Hitomi stepped out from behind the tree, her eyes darting around, searching for a trap.

"Hello, little one," Hitomi said in as gentle a tone as she could, walking slowly towards the 'girl. She didn't want to spook her…

The Titmouse backed away a bit, but she didn't run outright. She was being _very_ cautious, her eyes darting between Hitomi and all of her surroundings, looking to see if she were alone or not.

"I don't mean you any harm, little one," Hitomi said soothingly. "I can understand your nervousness, though - so many potential dangers here in a forest like this… it would be hard _**not**_ to be nervous in such a situation."

The Titmouse seemed to begin relaxing a bit, as it went down to all fours as she looked up at Hitomi. Her eyes would still dart to her flanks, her ears twitching for any more sounds. But she was still more than ready to speed away if the moment required it.

"I… I'd like to ask you…" Hitomi began, as she set the Pokeball down on the ground. "Would you like to not have to worry about the predators and other threats?"

The Titmouse almost darted upon seeing the Pokeball, but she was still intelligent enough to understand Hitomi's words, which brought her pause. She was no stranger to the fact that her breed were the prey to _hundreds_ of other feral Pokegirl breeds, and just being able to survive can prove to be challenging under those circumstances. The idea of not needing to run away… as well as the idea of being tamed, wasn't something she was opposed to. In fact her desire to be tamed was beginning to override her natural paranoia.

"If you were to join me, I would be able to protect you," Hitomi said. "You wouldn't have to worry about being in danger ever again…" she also set the two stones down, making sure they were touching each other. "You'd also be able to be a big help to me… I'm only just starting my journey, and could use a 'girl like what you could be… able to help me find my way if I get lost, or find food if I run out of provisions… What do you say…?"

The Titmouse finally began to move towards Hitomi, still extremely cautiously, as she eyed the ball and the stones. After a few seconds, the Titmouse was right in front of Hitomi, looking up at her. Hitomi reached her hand out slowly, as she began to pet the Titmouse behind the ears. She tensed for a split second, before she relaxed fully as she allowed Hitomi to pet her.

"There, there… you don't have to worry… I'll protect you from now on…" Hitomi whispered soothingly to the Titmouse. After a few moments, she asked, "Which would you like first? The ball, or the stones?"

The Titmouse looked between the ball and the stones, before she crawled over to where the ball was, nudging the device with her hands.

Hitomi nodded, as she picked up the ball, touching it to the Titmouse's head, causing the girl to be sucked inside. The ball twitched for a moment, but it didn't last long before it stopped moving and emitted a small ding, indicating a capture. "Welcome to the family, little one…" she whispered to the ball, and the 'girl inside.

"Well, I guess that was a success," Miyuki commented as she stepped out from behind the tree. "So, do you want to head back to the Compound, or continue on to Hakuma?"

"Let's continue on," Hitomi said as she picked up the stones, placing the ball on her belt, before going back and retrieving her pack and blade. "We've got three days of travel ahead of us. I'd rather we not prolong that by going back."

Miyuki nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me," she said as they began to walk once more. "Been awhile since I've been camping, anyways."

Hitomi nodded. "We'll certainly get our practice over the next two days," she said as they walked.

"That's not the only thing we'll get to practice," Miyuki teased, a slight leer on her face.

Hitomi flushed, but grinned. "Yeah… looking forward to _that_ , too," she admitted.

* * *

 _ **Three days later**_

 _ **Hakuma Town**_

* * *

As the sun set on their third day of travel, Hitomi and Miyuki crested a hill and finally got their first look at Hakuma Town.

"Wow… small," Miyuki said, not quite surprised by the size of it. "Wonder why they built a place so far away from everything?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if it started simply so traveling Yamatos had an easy goal to reach for a comfy bed after leaving the Compound," Hitomi remarked. "The Compound _**is**_ in the ass-end of nowhere, after all."

Miyuki snorted in response. "Somehow, I doubt that, given the amount of trouble we can cause on our _good_ days?" she questioned with a knowing look towards her Tamer.

"Well, it's a theory, at least," Hitomi remarked, before looking over the town. "Now… where's the Pokegirl Center…"

"Umm, over there, by the train station," Miyuki said as she pointed out said building. "Probably mostly used as a resting place with Tamers waiting for the train."

"Likely," Hitomi replied. "But I'm glad it's there, so we can properly tame our new 'girl."

"Not to mention get her a Language TM," Miyuki pointed out. "Going to be hard to carry a conversation when the other can't talk."

"Agreed," Hitomi replied as they made their way into the town. "Do we tame her, apply the TM, then evolve her? Or do we Evolve her, Apply the TM, and Tame her?"

"TM first, then evolving, then taming," Miyuki said. "We always get randy after an evolution."

"Alright, that works," Hitomi replied. The two continued their way to the Pokegirl Center.

"I-I-I can't believe my sense of t-taste got all messed up as well…" a very well-endowed silver-haired girl wearing a long, flowing white dress moaned as she walked past them carrying a bag of vegetables. A pair of small horns stuck out of her head conspicuously - they would have mistaken her for a human otherwise.

"Can't be helped, at least you have a better taste for veggies now," a girl of very similar build sighed, walking beside her. The bulb on her back, just above her butt and her green-tinted skin identified her as an Ivywhore. "Me? Apparently I can be happy just eating sunlight and barely anything else tastes the same."

"Lucky me…" another girl with silver hair sighed, except she had a distinct icy aura around her and radiated an ethereal air of grace and cool beauty, practically gliding along the ground as she walked. A katana in a blue sheath hung from her side.

"Damn you Yuki-Onna," the second girl groaned.

"W-Well… I can still cook m-meat… e-even if I can't eat it…" the first girl admitted.

"At least we don't need to buy milk anymore, right?" the second girl gained a smirk on her face as she snuck up behind the first one and began groping her… abundant bust.

"Hyaaan!" the first girl yelped in surprise and tripped over right into Hitomi, bringing the other girl with her as they ended up in a pile.

"Wow… talk about bold…" Miyuki murmured as she looked down upon the mess. "Getting a good feel there, Hitomi?"

"Kagami-nee…" the Yuki-Onna smacked her forehead in exasperation.

"Uhhh… did someone get the license number of that hovercar…?" Hitomi moaned out.

"Hyaaaan~" a soft moan came from above her.

"Um, that wasn't me," the Ivywhore blinked a few times as she laid right on top of the pile, her arms up in the air to prove her innocence.

"Really copping a feel there, aren't you, Hitomi?" Miyuki asked with a small snicker.

"Huh?" Hitomi asked, flexing her left hand… and feeling something soft and squishy in its grip.

"S-Stop t-t-t-that… p-p-p-please…" the girl lying on top of her stammered. "Y-You're making me l-l-l-l-l-leak…"

Miyuki's shoulders began to shake from repressed laughter. "I know you like boobs, Hitomi, but really? Outright feeling up strangers now?" she questioned teasingly.

Hitomi suddenly realized just what was going on, and her eyes widened as she did her best to remove her hand from the breast she was unwittingly fondling.

"Get off the pile already, Kagami-nee… Let them get up," the Yuki-Onna groaned out and the two girls on the bottom felt the weight lifting off them.

The girl that had gotten groped by two people now hurriedly got up with a dark blush. Before anyone else could notice the two wet patches on her dress over her twin peaks, she hurriedly covered them with an arm. "S-Sorry…" she whispered, ducking behind the Yuki-Onna.

"N-no, not your fault," Hitomi replied, as she stood, as well. "And you, Miyuki, stop snickering!"

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you girls there either," the Ivywhore apologized as well, glancing at the Valkyrie. "Though I got some pretty good entertainment out of it…" she added with a smirk.

She promptly took a knife hand to the head from the Yuki-Onna. "Hanami-nee isn't your entertainment," the ice-elemental Pokegirl muttered.

"But it was _very_ amusing," Miyuki piped in, her shoulders still shaking.

Hitomi sighed. "Please… Miyuki… stop..." she muttered.

"Well, need some Bloom Powder or Lust Dust to shut her up?" Kagami suggested after recovering from the Yuki-Onna's knife hand… only for it crash down on her head again. "What gives, Fubuki?"

"Stop spreading your effect powders around," Fubuki rolled her eyes.

"Bloom and Lust Powder?" Miyuki perked up. "Oohh… those must be fun just to toss around."

Kagami suddenly had her arm around Miyuki with a devious grin. "Ooooh, I think the two of us are going to get along really nicely…"

"Oh no," Fubuki groaned.

"I am really sorry about this…" Hitomi groaned to the Yuki-Onna.

"Kagami-nee… has always been like that. And I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later," Fubuki sighed. "Wish I knew Ice Beam. Would help restrain her quite a bit."

"Would be nice…" Hitomi agreed. "Hey, Miyuki, you can chat with your new friend later! We have a 'girl to Tame!"

"Okay, okay," Miyuki agreed, subtly accepting a small baggie from Kagami, unseen by the other three. "Nice meeting you!"

"Wanna exchange numbers first?" Kagami grinned, whipping a smartphone out of her cleavage.

"Definitely!" Miyuki agreed as she pulled her own out of her travel bag.

A few beeping sounds later, they slid their phones back and smirked at each other. "I'm Kagami Yukikaze by the way. The Milktit's my twin sister, Hanami and the Yuki-Onna's my little sister Fubuki."

"We could tell you were different breeds just by looking," Hitomi remarked. "But, eh, it's fine." She smiled. "I'm Hitomi Yamato, and the perverted Valkyrie is my Alpha, Miyuki."

"Well, we're still honestly kind of new to this Pokegirl stuff…" Fubuki scratched her head. "A… lot of things happened a while ago. Nice to meet you, though."

"Nice to meet you, too," Hitomi replied. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get to the Pokegirl Center."

"It was nice meeting you, but Hitomi gets really randy without her daily sugar," Miyuki informed as she teased her tamer.

Kagami let out a bark of laughter while staring cheekily at Hitomi.

"OI!" Hitomi yelled.

"Ta-ta!" Miyuki said as she skipped away from her Tamer who was doing a mean impression of a tomato as she chased after the Valkyrie.

The three sisters stared after the duo for a while. "U-Ummm… we were s-s-s-supposed to go meet up with R-Ryu-kun too…" Hanami pointed out.

"Just a moment," Fubuki sighed as she rounded on the other twin. "You gave her something. I sensed it," she accused.

"Damned psychic Yuki-Onna…" Kagami groaned. "Fine, fine, I gave her some extra stuff for use in the bedroom… hey, not like I'm doing anything wrong."

Fubuki let out a resigned sigh. "Let's… just go," she spun on the spot and glided off in the direction of their Tamer's house.

"I still have plenty more where that came from for our personal use!" Kagami grinned, following after her with Hanami in tow. "Don't get jealous I gave some away!"

* * *

As they reached the Pokegirl Center, Hitomi sighed. "Seriously, Miyuki, you are one of the most perverted Valkyries I know," she muttered at her Alpha. "Enough so to give some of the _**known**_ perverted breeds a run for their money!"

Miyuki giggled in response. "Ah, but I don't hear you complaining at night when we have our… _sessions,_ " said Valkyrie retorted. "In fact, you're rather _vocal_ about your support for it."

Hitomi sighed again. "Yes, but please, try to keep it contained _**to**_ our sessions, will you?" she asked. "Seriously, I know you're not following the Ronin evolutionary path, but you could've learned some lessons on Self Control from the Clan's Samurai and Shogunesses…"

"Pshaw," Miyuki brushed the comment off. "I only need that when I'm fighting."

Hitomi sighed. She enjoyed having a Pokegirl that could carry her into the skies, but there were times, such as now, that she wished Miyuki had evolved into a Ronin rather than a Valkyrie.

"Tonight's going to be a fun night," Miyuki predicted as the Pokegirl Center came into view. "Maybe it'll go onto morning too."

That caused Hitomi to smile. Perverted though Miyuki could be, Hitomi DID enjoy that perversion during their Taming sessions.

She just hoped the soundproofing at the rooms of the Pokegirl Center would be enough to keep them from waking up any neighbors…

Once the pair got settled into their temporary quarters within the pokecenter, they began to get ready for the upcoming taming. "Oh, this is going to be fun," Miyuki predicted cheerfully, a lusty grin growing over her features. "A recently evolved pokegirl, not to mention a feral one at that, we'll be going at it for a while."

"Likely," Hitomi replied with a smile. She took out the ball with her new 'girl. "Well, we might as well get started. You ready?"

Miyuki chuckled as she began to work at releasing the straps that held her armor up. "What do you think?" she questioned suggestively. "I am more than ready."

Hitomi nodded, before she said, "Glad the staff decided to apply the language TM already… will make this a bit easier." She opened up the ball, releasing the Titmouse.

In a flash of light, the Titmouse reapeared before them, as she looked around in a short panic "Whoa-who-wha?" She shouted as she looked around, before she saw Hitomi and Miyuki. "Oh, y-you! Right… almost forgot..." She then blinked. "Wait… I'm actually… t-talking?"

Hitomi nodded. "The staff at the Pokegirl Center applied a language TM to you while you were 'balled," she explained. "Still, it's good to finally be able to talk to you… um… do you have a name?"

"Uhhh...n-no..." the Titmouse said rather shyly. "I… was, well… born and raised wild, M-Mistress… t-that's what I'm s-supposed to s-say, right?" she then blushed a bit, "You ahhh… y-you s-still have those… apple b-bits, right?"

"We do, yes," Hitomi replied. "You can have some once you've been Tamed, my dear. As for a name… Kusunoki. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it." She smiled. "Before we get to the Taming, though…" She reached into her bag, drawing out the Leaf and Diamond Stones. "We should probably take care of these, first."

"Uhh… w-what are those?" she asked, looking at the stones curiously. "Colored… rocks?"

"They're a bit more than that, Kusunoki-chan," Hitomi said. "I'll need to touch them to your body, but once I do, you'll get a bit stronger… I'll do my best to protect you, I promise, but there's a chance I might need your help sometime. These will give you the power to help if that time arises."

Kusunoki looked at the stones oddly, though considering how… friendly Hitomi was being, she couldn't think of a reason to say no. And a chance to become stronger wasn't something she should say no to, the stronger she was, the better she could defend herself afterall. "O-Okay..." she said nodding, "How… how do I do t-this?"

"I just need to touch these to your body at the same time," Hitomi replied. She then did so, and the stones began to glow, a glow that soon spread to envelop Kusunoki's body, as the stones disappeared and the Titmouse began Evolving…

When the light faded, Kusunoki had changed slightly, her fur was a few shades darker and her muscles seemed to have become a bit more pronounced, and she seemed to have grown by a few centimeters. She blinked as she looked at her new self. "Whoa that… that felt.. weird… and… good..." she said.

"Glad to hear it, Kusunoki-chan..." Hitomi said sultrily, looking her newly-evolved Woodmouse over. "Now… let's properly… 'induct' you into the family…" She pulled the Woodmouse into a soft, gentle kiss…

Kusunoki froze at the sudden contact, but being near Hitomi, feeling how warm and soft the kiss and embrace was caused her to gradually loosen up as her taming instincts took over, moaning slighting into the kiss as she began to return it.

Miyuki let out a low moan as she watched the pair kiss, stripping off the remainder of her clothes and pulled out a small baggy of glittering pink dust. "Well, this should make the night interesting," she whispered to herself before opening the bag filled with Lust Dust and released it into the sealed room, the three females within it inhaling the dust.

Hitomi saw the dust begin to fill the room, and as she could feel a lustful haze begin to descend upon her mind, she had just enough time to think, ' _Great… where did Miyuki get her hands on Lust Dust?_ ' before her kiss with Kusunoki turned much more passionate…

For a moment, Kusunoki was surprised as Hitomi became more forceful with her kiss… though as the dust settled into her lungs, she began to love every second of it as waves of arousal hit her as she let out another moan of pleasure as she muttered out "M-Mistress..."

"C… call me… Hitomi… Kusunoki-chan…" Hitomi moaned out, as she broke from the kiss to begin stripping off her own clothes. "You're… joining our family, after all…"

"Y-Yes M-H-Hitomi..." She said, as the lust finally took the Woodmouse over as she practically jumped onto Hitomi, helping her remove her clothes as quickly as possible.

Hitomi moaned out in pleasure as Kusunoki helped her shed her clothes, before they kissed once more, even as Hitomi reached down to finger Kusunoki's pussy. The Woodmouse let out a surprised shout of pleasure as she began to rub her soaking pussy, and not wanting to leave her out, she grabbed Hitomi's breasts as she began sucking on them with one hand, while her other moved down to Hitomi's own lower regions.

"Oh… ahn…" Hitomi moaned out as the Woodmouse began pleasuring her in return, even as she began thrusting a finger in and out of Kusunoki's pussy, causing the Pokegirl to moan louder as she redoubled her own efforts to make her new tamer pleased. Though it didn't take too long though for her to feel an unfamiliar pressure build up inside her. "H-H-itomi!" She shouted, "I-I-t-think I-I-!" She couldn't finish before she felt a jolt of pleasure assault her, as the Woodmouse had her first orgasm of the night as she came _hard_. "W-WOODMOUSE!" She shouted out, as taming shock settled in.

Hitomi cried out her pleasure as her own first orgasm hit simultaneously with Kusunoki. "Ahh… Kusunoki… you were amazing…" Hitomi moaned.

"W-Woodmouse..." Kusunoki muttered, leaning into Hitomi to support herself as she recovered from the experience.

"Mm, she doesn't have much of a threshold, does she?" Miyuki questioned lustfully as she came up to them, her eyes glazed over with lust as she stared at their glistening pussies. "Oh, a treat for me? Don't mind if I do~"

Hitomi just glared, as much as the Lust Dust in her systems would allow, anyway. "P… partly your… your fault…" she managed to moan out. "Where… where did you… get the… the Lust Dust…?"

"Kagami," Miyuki responded as she positioned herself near their dripping snatches. "She knew _exactly_ what we needed to have some fun, too bad there wasn't anytime to get some Bloom Powder."

Hitomi just sighed. "F… figures that… that the Ivywhore we… we ran into… would give you… something like that…" she moaned. "We've… we've never… needed… needed it before…"

Miyuki chuckled, her hot breath ghosting over the two pussies. "Everyone needs something new and interesting in their relationship," she informed before giving the two a long lick.

Hitomi let out a gasp of arousal as Miyuki's tongue touched her pussy. It felt so good. Kusunoki's reaction was identical as she shuddered in pleasure from the Valkyrie's contact, moaning out her species name as she clung to Hitomi.

"Ah, such cute reactions," Miyuki moaned out lustfully as he began to poke and prod at their sopping entrances. "Plus your juices are _so_ delicious, I could just eat them for _hours._ "

Miyuki then punctuated the statement by driving her mouth into Hitomi's snatch as she pushed four fingers into Kusunoki's up to the knuckle, vigorously pistoning them in and out. Both girls screamed out in ecstasy at her actions, though none more so than Kusunoki as she almost immediately had yet another orgasm just from her entering, and as she thrusted her hand in and out of her she was in a state of non-stop pleasure assaulting her, the only noises she could make were screaming moans of her own species name. Hitomi, meanwhile, was screaming out, "OH, YES! MIYUKI! IT'S SO GOOD!" as her pleasure rose again…

Miyuki smirked into Hitomi's pussy as she worked her tongue harder into her Tamer, meanwhile managing to fit her whole hand into the Woodmouse, widening the vaginal entrance as she pumped her fist into her, feeling the walls clamping around her fist tightly, her free hand roaming to her own pussy to begin playing with.

"WOODMOUSE! WOODMOUSE! WOODMOOOOUSE!" She shouted over and over again, as her mind and body was overloaded with pleasure from Miyuki's actions, before she felt her last orgasm hit her like a truck, before finally the pokegirl went limp, passed out from all of the pleasure, yet still muttering her own name over and over again.

"AH! OH! UNH!" Hitomi cried out, doing her best to keep Kusunoki from just collapsing to the ground even as Miyuki continued licking her pussy.

Pulling her hand from the comatose Woodmouse, Miyuji brought her full attention onto her Tamer, her now free hand, slick with Kusunoki's cum, beginning to tease Hitomi's rosebud, pushing in a pair of fingers to start.

"AH!?" Hitomi cried out in shock as Miyuki began probing her asshole. "Miyuki-no-please-not there-AHHHHHHH!" And she came almost immediately into another orgasm.

Miyuki moaned as her own body trembled with an orgasm as she sprayed her juices onto her hand, dutifully lapping up Hitomi's orgasm. Once she felt she cleaned her Mistress up enough, she quickly repositioning herself so that her snatch was overtop of Hitomi's mouth, never stopping in attacking her snatch and asshole, adding in two more fingers as the hole loosened.

Hitomi accepted Miyuki's unspoken invitation and began licking Miyuki's slit, even as she continued to scream in pleasure from Miyuki's ministrations.

Miyuki herself let out a loud pleased moan as Hitomi began to dig her tongue into her snatch, grinding her lower entrance on Hitomi's face she lifted her head briefly. "Ready to get fisted in your ass… _mistress_?" Miyuki questioned lustfully.

"YES!" Hitomi cried out in her lust-filled haze. "DO IT! PLEASE!"

Miyuki grinned as she managed to force her thumb into her Tamer's ass and curled her fingers into a fist to begin pumping it in and out of the somewhat painfully stretched anus. "Good thing your ass recovers so quickly, because I _love_ doing this to you," Miyuki moaned out. "And despite your protest, so do you don't you?"

"OH! AH! UNH!" Hitomi cried out, unable to coherently reply from the pleasure she was feeling, as she continued licking at Miyuki's slit, pushing into her depths…

"Oh~ Hitomi… I'm going to cum~!" Miyuki informed, her back arching as she kept thrusting her fist into Hitomi.

Hitomi just barely nodded, feeling her own orgasm about to hit…

It slammed like a tidal wave into Miyuki who screamed to the high heavens as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, a dopey grin on her face as she spasmed on top of Hitomi, spilling her juices all over her lover's face.

Hitomi eagerly licked up Miyuki's juices as her own orgasm hit, spraying her own juices up at Miyuki.

Miyuki moaned in pleasure as she managed to roll herself off of her Tamer as her orgasm began to subside, licking up the juices Hitomi sprayed on her face. "I think… the lust… dust… ran its… course…" she panted out heavily as she dragged herself closer to her tamer, cuddling up next to her.

"Th… thank goodness…" Hitomi panted. "I'm… pretty much… spent… good… good night… my… perverted… Valkyrie..."

Miyuki giggled tiredly as she nuzzled into Hitomi's neck. "Night… Hitomi," she returned before she drifted off into sleep.

The two passed into the realm of dreams, resting to prepare for the next day, not knowing just where their travels would take them in the future…

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

* * *

Miyuki let out a jaw cracking yawn as she slowly returned to consciousness, her entire body feeling sore from the previous night's… activities, making let a dopey grin slip onto her face as the memories of the night before returned to her. "Lust Dust… rules," she declared happily.

"Ugh… Let's just… not use it all the time…" Hitomi moaned as she regained consciousness. "Al… alright…?"

Miyuki giggled in response. "No worries," she assured. "Next time it'll be Bloom Powder!"

Hitomi just groaned at this.

"Eheheh," Miyuki chuckled as she nuzzled her Tamer. "Don't worry about it, _Mistress_ ," she cooed. "I'll even go first just for your boobies fetish."

Hitomi sighed. "Just try not to do the various powders all the time, alright?" she asked. "I don't want either of us getting addicted to them, let alone Kusunoki or any other 'girls we get."

"Of course not, everything in moderation," Miyuki agreed happily. "So… excited to get your new sword today?"

"Yeah," Hitomi replied. "Definitely going to be interesting to have a Ryu Hisanaga weapon to call my own..."

Miyuki chuckled as she enjoyed the warmth of her Tamer's body against her own. "Well… I suppose we should get ready to go then," she said reluctantly. "Pretty sure he won't appreciate us showing up smelling like sex."

"Likely," Hitomi replied. "You want to shower before waking Kusunoki up, or do we wake her up and all shower together?"

"Mm, a joint shower sounds like… _fun_ ," Miyuki said lecherously. "I can even help clean your boobs."

Hitomi sighed. Miyuki was such a pervert… "Let's wake Kusunoki up, then, so we can all shower together," she said.

Miyuki giggled before looking over to the unconscious Woodmouse, who had some drool leaking from her mouth. "Mm… how to wake her up I wonder?" she pondered, tapping a finger to her chin.

"Let's try the simplest approach, first," Hitomi suggested. She placed a hand on Kusunoki's shoulder and began to shake her gently. "Kusunoki-chan… it's time to get up…"

"Woodmouse..." she muttered, her hips bucking slightly as she let out a soft moan. "Woodmouse… Woodmouse..."

"Time to get up, Kusunoki-chan…" Hitomi repeated, shaking the Woodmouse again.

"Mmmhhrrr…. Woodmouse..." She muttered, as she held her pillow tighter, refusing to wake up.

"Oh hey, it's a Tigress," Miyuki stated cheerfully.

"WOODMOUSE!" Kusunoki shouted in a frenzied panic as she leaped out of bed, and began running "WOODMOUSEWOOD-" She stopped as she ran right into a wall, and fell to the ground groaning.

"There, she's awake!" Miyuki chirped happily as she suppressed her laughter.

"That was a cruel joke to play, Miyuki, no matter how effective it was," Hitomi told her Alpha, before going to Kusunoki's side. "Are you alright, Kusunoki-chan?"

"Woodmouse..." She muttered, rubbing her forehead as she groaned, shaking her head as she glared at Miyuki. "Woodmouse..."

Miyuki simply rose her fingers in a 'V' shape as she grinned. "Wake up next time," she commented.

"Woodmouse." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her breasts as she huffed at the Valkyrie.

Hitomi frowned at Miyuki, before turning back to Kusunoki. "I felt it'd be a good idea for us all to get cleaned up before we set out today," she told the Woodmouse. "Would you like to shower with the two of us?"

Kusunoki blinked, before she blushed a bit as she nodded "W-Woodmouse..." she said, as she stood up.

Hitomi smiled, and the three headed into the shower.

* * *

 **Later, outside of Hakuma Town**

* * *

"Three days of hiking through the wilderness to get to town, only to get right back to hiking through wilderness," Miyuki stated dryly as the three trekked along the path that led up to the smith's house. "At least there's a path this time, and we're staying _on_ the path."

"I've heard that Ryu Hisanaga's rather reclusive, only going into town for supplies and the like," Hitomi said. "Supposedly, he doesn't have any Pokegirls, either, though I doubt that's true - even a reclusive hermit has… urges."

"Isn't that what a hand is for?" Miyuki asked in faux-innocence.

"You _know_ that isn't always enough," Hitomi replied. "Seriously, if he doesn't have a Pokegirl, those urges might drive him insane sooner or later."

Miyuki shrugged. "Maybe he has a good reason," she pointed out. "Have you ever met him? Do you know what his life was like?"

"You have a point, there," Hitomi conceded after a moment. "Still… I doubt that he lives completely alone…"

"Eh, we'll find out soon," Miyuki said before turning to the Woodmouse who was darting around ahead of them. "How's the Taming Shock going?"

"Testing, test- FINALLY!" Kusunoki said with a cheer. "By Sukebe I'm gonna _hate_ that! Why is that even a _thing_ for pokegirls like us?"

"Who knows?" Miyuki shrugged in response. "At least we only go through it once when forming the Alpha Bond."

"Thank Sukebe for that," Kusunoki said. "How annoying would it be if all we could say is our species name? Who'd be able to understand a single word we said?"

Miyuki shuddered. "I wouldn't be able to tease Hitomi-chan with sex!" she exclaimed overdramatically.

"That would actually be a bit of a mixed blessing," Hitomi remarked dryly. "Though I do enjoy how perverted you can get sometimes, there are times you take it too far."

Miyuki simply smirked in response. "Well _someone_ has to," she argued. "After all, imagine just how _tense_ you'd be if I didn't?"

Hitomi sighed.

"You… are a weird pair..." Kusunoki muttered, shaking her head. " _Amazing_ during taming, but still weird."

"Don't worry, you'll become weird too," Miyuki assured as the trio entered into a modest sized clearing with a two-story house and a good sized barn residing within. "Wow… guess this is it."

"Looks like it - the only buildings for a decent while," Hitomi remarked. "Well, let's go say hello, shall we?"

Miyuki nodded in agreement as they approached the house and rang the doorbell.

"C-Coming!" a most definitely feminine voice that most definitely didn't belong to the blacksmith they were looking for called out. It even sounded vaguely familiar to Miyuki and Hitomi…

Hitomi noted the similarity, but she mainly smirked at Miyuki. "Told you so," she said to her Alpha.

"Oohh, maybe I can get some powders while we're here!" Miyuki said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

The door opened a moment later to reveal a familiar Milktit, this time clad in an airy, light summer dress and hot pants. She froze as she caught sight of the two familiar faces outside. "H-Hitomi-san? Miyuki-san?"

"Hanami-san?" Hitomi asked. "You're one of Ryu Hisanaga's 'girls?"

Hanami blushed and began fidgeting with her fingers. "W-Well… I-I-I guess so…"

"That voice…" another voice called out from inside the house as the Milktit's younger sister made an appearance clad in a short yukata that bared her shoulders, blinking owlishly at the three people standing outside. "Oh."

"Cool! Is Kagami around, that Lust Dust was _awesome_!" Miyuki declared happily.

"Kagami-nee is… sunbathing outside in the garden," Fubuki said with a bit of a twitch to her eyebrow. "I still can't believe she actually gave you some…"

Miyuki grinned. "It was _awesome_ ," she reiterated. "Right, Hitomi-chan?"

Hitomi sighed. "It certainly made last night… _eventful_ , to put it mildly," she said.

The Yuki-Onna rolled her eyes with a resigned sigh. "Well… I guess you're probably here to see Ryu-kun. Come on in, it'd be impolite to leave you standing outside like that. He's still in the smithy, Kagami-nee and I have a little trouble staying in there for long periods of time."

"Because of the heat I take it?" Miyuki asked as they were led into the home's sitting area. "That would be rough."

Fubuki chuckled awkwardly at that. "Kagami-nee actually caught fire once when she tried going in there. Luckily it didn't do much damage but she doesn't dare to set one foot in there ever again. It's not as bad for me, I just sweat a lot in there…"

The three of them winced in response. "Ow," Miyuki said. "That… _really_ sucks…"

"I sweated enough to completely drench my clothes, for illustration," Fubuki sighed. "Ryu-kun didn't know whether to be worried or aroused."

"Oy," Hitomi groaned. "That had to be rough."

"Anyway, I'll pour you girls some tea while you wait for Ryu to come out." Fubuki smiled, changing the subject as she glanced over at her older sister. "Hanami-nee, could you go tell him he has customers?"

"R-Right…" the shy Milktit nodded, scurrying off and disappearing through one of the doors.

"So… I hope you might be able to answer some questions about Hisanaga-san while we wait," Hitomi said as she and her two girls sat down.

"Sure," the Yuki-Onna nodded, staring pointedly at a teapot on the table as it gained a light blue glow to it and began pouring tea into several waiting cups. "I'll answer what I can."

"Alright," Hitomi replied. "I guess my first question would be how long you've been with him."

"We've actually been together for about three weeks now," Fubuki explained, pulling up a jug of milk with her telekinesis. "We spent two weeks in Henka Port before that, mostly just waiting for me to finish Thresholding."

"Ah," Hitomi replied. "Do… do you know if he's had any other 'girls before you three?"

Fubuki frowned at that. "He's mentioned one before, but he doesn't go into much further detail when we press him. We've stopped since, it doesn't seem polite to dig too much. Milk with your tea? It actually mixes quite nicely," she offered the jug telekinetically.

"Yes please!" Miyuki agreed, smiling widely, enjoying the psychic show Fubuki was putting on. "How did you meet him? I heard he doesn't leave here very often."

Fubuki flinched slightly and glanced over at where she knew her two older sisters were. "It was in Henka Port…" she explained. "I was out with my sisters and Team Rocket tried to abduct us. I managed to get away, but they caught Hanami-nee and Kagami-nee in modded Pokeballs… Luckily Ryu-kun saved them before the scum could make off with them."

"So he was your knight in shining armor?" Miyuki asked, an almost wistful expression on her face.

Fubuki ducked her head slightly as she blushed. "Yeah. For both my sisters and me. I don't know what we would've done if they had gotten away…"

"I would suspect your mother would have hunted them down and hurt them most painfully," Ryu commented as he walked into the room. "Sorry it took me so long, needed to finish setting the melted ore."

Hanami was following behind him, although she stopped and stared with a shocked look as Miyuki poured some more milk into her tea.

"Maybe… if we ever knew where to find them," Fubuki conceded. "Plus she hasn't seen combat in years so she's probably more than a little out of practice."

"Never underestimate a pissed off mother," Ryu quoted.

"Umm… F-F-Fubuki… W-W-W-What are you g-g-g-g-giving them…?" a distressed Hanami pointed at the jug of milk on the table.

"Milk?" Fubuki tilted her head to the side in confusion, although she caught on a second later as her eyes widened. "Ooops."

"Hm, what's wrong with it?" Miyuki asked as she took a healthy sip of her tea. "Tastes great actually."

"That's… because it's… fresh," Fubuki confessed with a sideways glance at Hanami, even as the Milktit's cheeks reddened significantly.

Hitomi, who had been taking a sip of the tea at the time, almost immediately spit it out in shock as the implications set in. After regaining her composure, she discreetly pushed the cup away, eyeing it suspiciously.

"What? Fresh milk is the best kind, right?" Kusunoki said, not exactly getting the meaning as she drank the rest.

Miyuki blinked several times before shrugging and drinking again. "Cool, that should be fun tonight," she commented, grinning at her exasperated Tamer.

Hanami hurriedly ducked behind Ryu in embarrassment and shame, attempting to use him as a shield.

"Miyuki-chan…" Hitomi groaned in response. "I'm sorry about her, she doesn't have a 'Perversion-to-common-sense' filter."

"Neither does my other sister," Fubuki rolled her eyes. "We're used to that type of people…"

"Oi, just because you don't tell anyone about your newfound boob fetish doesn't mean you can judge people like us," said other sister bounced into the room cheerfully. "Didn't expect to see you again so soon, Miyuki-chan!"

"Kagami-chan!" Miyuki greeted cheerfully. "Thanks for the Lust Dust last night, it was _amazing_ ~"

Ignoring the glare from Fubuki at having her fetish revealed, Kagami grinned and took a seat beside the Valkyrie. "Used it that quickly? I guess you need a refill, and then some… extra stuff."

Miyuki slung an arm around the Ivywhore's shoulder, hugging her excitedly. "Best friend EVER!" she declared happily.

Hitomi groaned again. "Again, I'm really sorry about her…"

Ryu chuckled as he waved a hand in assurance. "Don't worry about it," he told her. "We're used to it," he took a seat next to Fubuki, Hanami quickly taking a seat next to him as he reclined back into the couch. "So, I take it you're here to do some shopping?"

"Yeah," Hitomi replied. "My entire clan has heard of the quality of your blades, Hisanaga-san, and while we make most of our own equipment, several of our warriors desire a Hisanaga blade for its quality."

"Thank you," Ryu bowed his head in thanks. "I'm sure that my collection should have something you are looking for."

"Clan?" Kagami looked a little confused.

"The Yamato Clan has been around since the Japanese Feudal Era," Hitomi replied. "We've always prided ourselves on self sufficiency, making whatever we need, only trading for that which we can't make. You could consider it a very extended family all living in a massive complex, Kagami-san."

"Oh," Kagami nodded, roughly getting the idea.

Ryu chuckled as he patted Fubuki's thigh before standing up and beckoning for the rest of the group to follow him. "Come, I will show you to my workshop," he invited. "The collection is there."

Hitomi nodded, before standing. "Lead the way, Hisanaga-san," she said.

Ryu nodded as he led the way out of the house and towards the barn-like building that housed his workshop and allowed the group entry. "Welcome," he said with a small grin. "Feel free to look, but don't touch my equipment, Fubuki, Kagami, everything's turned off, safe to enter."

The two heat-intolerant Pokegirls peeked into the workshop, looking around for a few moments before entering. Both of them were clearly relieved at being able to enter without catching fire or melting.

"Well, Fubuki had it easier than me…" Kagami grumbled. "Especially with Ryu-kun staring at her clothes sticking to her like a second skin…"

"Well, sorry to say but burning plants are not exactly… arousing," Ryu commented dryly as the trio began to look through the workshop.

"Grrr… and I can't even give myself giant boobs to catch his attention…" Kagami groaned. "Damned resistance to Bloom Powder…"

"You catch my attention easily enough, Kagami," Ryu assured her, kissing the nape of her neck.

As Ryu affirmed his affections for Kagami, Hitomi and her two 'girls began browsing the weapons, Hitomi going for the double-bladed swords, Miyuki to the longswords, and Kusunoki to the bows and knives.

Hitomi was almost immediately drawn to what looked like a double-bladed katana sword, rather simple looking but still impressive.

Miyuki found herself drawn to a longsword with an almost bronze sheen to the blade and a small tassel emanating from the hilt, an awed expression on her face as she held the blade in her hands.

While Kusunoki looked through the selection of weapons, her mind more focused towards finding a knife more than anything. Like most of her breed she wasn't really interested in anything too flashy, just a basic knife that can be used for more utilitarian uses and - if it was forced to come down to it - a weapon. Throwing knives would be just as useful as well. Thankfully it didn't take her too long to find as she came across a sizable knife, that looked rather basic, just what she was looking for. However as she took it up, her eyes were drawn towards another weapon: a rather elegant looking longbow which was made out of black and silver-colored materials, with a quiver of arrows set up next to it. The Woodmouse couldn't help but admire the bow, and after a bit of consideration she picked it and the quiver up.

Ryu nodded as they all came up to him with their purchases. "Alright, total cost for the weapons is… 20,000 SLC, 200 for a maintenance set," he informed. "That double-bladed Katana can be separated into two parts and has a sharpness enchantment, the more mana you pour into it, the sharper it gets, the sword can take your mana and release it in explosive blasts and finally the bow has an enchantment that will enhance your eyesight for better aiming."

"That had to have cost a lot of mana to set up those enchantments," Hitomi remarked.

"This Barn sits right on top of a 2nd Class Leyline," Ryu explained. pointing to the ground. "I am able to draw on its mana to enhance my reserves so that I can do power intensive enchantments," he grinned widely. "I'd be able to take on a fully trained magician on this land using only my magic."

"Wow… very impressive," Hitomi remarked.

Ryu shrugged. "So, do you plan on purchasing the weapons and maintenance kits?" he questioned curiously.

"Yes, I do," Hitomi said, getting out the requested amount of money and handing it to Ryu.

Ryu nodded as he stashed the money away into a strongbox and handed the kits over to her. "Thank you for buying from us," he said with a smile. "Please let me know if you do end up finding a flaw in the weapons."

"I will," Hitomi promised. "Well, girls, you two ready to go?"

"Definitely!" Miyuki assured, strapping her new sword into place proudly. "Can't wait to try this puppy out!"

"Yeah!" Kusunoki nodded in agreement, accepting a quiver of complimentary arrows from Fubuki. "Thanks a lot, Hitomi-chan! Hisanaga-san!"

"You're welcome, Kusunoki-chan," Hitomi replied. "And thank you very much, as well, Hisanaga-san."

"Feel free to drop by again anytime!" Kagami grinned.

"Oh, for sure!" Miyuki agreed, waving enthusiastically as they walked away.

As they made their way away from the shop and back towards the town, to see where to go next, Hitomi asked Miyuki, "I'm assuming you have some more… gifts from your friend?"

Miyuki giggled as she held out a trio of large baggies, filled to the brim with different powders. "Lust Dust, Bloom Powder and just in case, Sleep Powder!" she informed excitedly. "Wanna try a little Bloom Powder tonight?"

Hitomi sighed. "I'd rather we not use the powders every single night," she said. "We can still use them, just… save them for special occasions."

Miyuki let out a perverted giggle. "Sure thing, _Mistress_ ," she cooed lustfully, leaning into Hitomi suggestively.

Hitomi sighed again.

This could be a long journey…

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

* * *

 **DKR: Welp, there's chap three, brought to us by the ever fun, Takeshi Yamato!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: With a bit of help, of course.**

 **DKR: So that three of the primary heros for this fic, I hope you all enjoyed the start of the fic, and please, if you do have any requests for Pokegirls in a Harem, let us know and we promise to try. Next Chapter - Starting a New Journey!**


	4. Chapter 4: A new Journey

Chapter 4: Start of a New Journey

* * *

 _How many times, have I woken up, expecting to see you there, only to see cold steel instead?_

 _But… lately… I find myself expecting to see_ them _instead._

 _Am… am I forgetting you?_

 _Or am I moving on?_

* * *

Green eyes slowly pried themselves open as Ryu awoke from his slumber, a feeling of discontent settling into his chest as the last fragments of what he wasn't sure was a nightmare, or just a dream faded away from his mind. Blinking a few times, he smiled at the sight of two silver colored hair and one pale green head of hair greeting him.

The three sisters were piled around him on his bed, Kagami being the one to claim his chest overnight as the two silverettes used his shoulders as pillows, content smiles on all of their faces as they snuggled up to him in their sleep.

' _Fubuki really has changed since she thresholded,_ ' he thought as he looked at the youngest sister, who was completely naked, actually out of the four of them, only Hanami had any clothing on - a bra and pair of panties. ' _She's been getting bolder with her body every day, and she's becoming more seductive with each day… it's been getting harder to hold myself back when we're together… helps that she isn't embarrassed and that collection of 'bedroom' Kimonos she has…_ damn.'

His smiled faltered a bit as the discontent feeling inside of him stirred again. ' _Am I… worthy of them?_ ' he questioned himself as he laid back into his pillow, staring up at the ceiling with heavy eyes. ' _I already failed one person… she died… because I was too weak…_ '

"Munyaaaa…" the sole clothed silverette yawned cutely as her eyes opened slowly. When the very first things that she caught sight of were tears rolling down the cheeks of her beloved, she practically jerked awake. "What's wrong, Ryu-kun!?" she quickly asked, her stutter all but forgotten in her panic.

"Huh?" Ryu responded slowly, blinking, finally feeling the wet tracks trailing down his cheeks. "I'm… crying?"

"Whaaaat!? Ryu-kun's crying!?" Kagami jerked awake the next moment and stared at Ryu worriedly. "Did you have a nightmare or something? I thought that was our job, not yours!"

"Ryu-kun?" Fubuki was awake as well, even as she got up and wiped some tears off his cheeks using the blanket.

"Sorry," Ryu apologised. "I… I never told you three about her, have I? My first partner?"

"Yeah, well, we asked but you always evaded the question," Kagami pointed out sheepishly. "So… you're ready to tell us now?"

Ryu nodded slowly. "Her name… her name was Akira," he whispered finally after several seconds of silence. "We… we met when we were teens and became fast friends, when she thresholded into a Slicer, I became her Tamer," he swallowed tightly as a few more tears leaked from his eyes. "We did everything together, she was the one who taught me enchanting, I taught her forging and helped her develop her sword skills… together we forged two swords…" he looked over to a wall where a pair of simple looking broadswords sat. " _Chreideamh_ \- Faith, _Breá_ \- Love… never again, had I forged such perfect swords, none of the weapons I made alone… match their power, the symbol of our faith in each other's strength, and our love that saw us through hardship…"

He let out a deep sigh as he tore his gaze away from the wall. "And… I failed her."

"What happened?" Hanami asked, clasping her hands around Ryu's left hand while Fubuki took the other one.

"We got some news of a rare ore found near a site from one of Typhonna's _**Ebony Void**_ attacks," Ryu explained. "So… we were on our way there, it was way out in the middle of nowhere, they didn't have the sonic emitters that keep the dangerous breeds away… and we were ambushed by a pack of Manti…"

The sisters sucked in large breaths simultaneously. "Oh no…" Hanami whispered.

"She didn't stand a chance, there was no warning, no time to get our wards and illusions set up, they just ripped her apart," Ryu's voice was dull, void of any emotion as he stared ahead with blank eyes, lost in the memory. "And… all I could see was her blood on my hands… my sin, my failure to protect her… I… I'm not completely sure what happened after that, everything is so fragmented, but… I killed them all, each and every Mantis in that back, killed them like the beasts they were… and even then… she didn't open her eyes…"

Three pairs of very large and very soft breasts smushed into his chest as the girls comforted him. "We're so… sorry to hear that, Ryu-kun…" Fubuki whispered, stroking his head gently. "It must have been really hard for you…"

"I was dead to the world, for so long," he informed, tears streaking his face once more. "I… I don't even think I'm worthy of any of you, of… anyone, I… I failed… and I'm scared of failing again…"

"Oh no buster, you're not going to lapse back into the past," Kagami growled. "Not so soon after accepting us into the family. All we need to do is make sure that kind of thing doesn't happen again, by hook or by crook."

"Yeah," Fubuki chimed in. "Ryu-kun, if you ever get in danger again, you can count on all three of us to help you out. If anything it's the three of us that feel like we're not worthy to be with you."

"I'm not normally a fighter, but I'll do anything to keep you safe, Ryu-kun," Hanami added sternly. "I'm sure Akira-san would have wanted you to move on instead of moping over her forever, right?"

Ryu stared at the three for a long moment, the words of what he brushed off to be a dream floating back to him.

" _First loves, they always shine so bright… but they'll always disappear too soon."_

Ryu closed his eyes. "I guess you're right," he said finally, reopening his eyes to smile at the trio thankfully. "Thank you, for honoring me… by loving me."

"But… can Milktits really help by fighting…?" Hanami sighed. "I know I'm not much of a combat breed…"

Ryu stroked her hair comfortingly. "It's alright, Hanami," he whispered to her, gently kissing her forehead. "Knowing that I have your support… it means alot to me."

"Eeep," Hanami blushed at the contact and retreated slightly, rubbing her forehead. "I… I just want to be able to help you out m-more in combat… but I'm not too keen on e-evolving into a Minotaura…"

"Well… there is the Queenbra evolution," Ryu stated. "But Dragon E-Medals are hard to comeby, even E-medal standards…"

"I guess I'll have to w-wait then…" Hanami sighed.

"By the way, Ryu-kun, can you make me a set of armour?" Fubuki asked, even as she began laying down kisses going down his chest in an attempt to soothe him. "I'd… like to get started early on my fighting techniques."

Ryu paused for a minute. "Of course I can," he assured, looking as if he came to a resolution. "I… I guess it's time I brush off the dust from it…"

"Well… I think I'd like something like this," Fubuki reached into her bosom and pulled out a piece of paper where she had done some sketches. "I'm not thinking of heavy plate armour, that's not my kind of thing, but rather something light and easy for me to move around in."

Kagami coughed.

"Looks rather… risque," Ryu commented dryly. "Almost like it isn't armor at all."

Fubuki blushed. "I-I-I can't help it… I can barely imagine wearing anything that's not risque these days! Just because I'm a Yuki-Onna…" she pouted cutely. "Besides, my telekinesis should be enough to make up for the lack of armour, I can layer a shield over my own skin."

Ryu smiled at her. "You won't need to," he told her, nudging them so that he could stand up. "The technique Akira and I used to forge those swords… I'm going to use it again, three more times."

"Oooh, is it some kind of super ultra hyper special secret technique that can produce a legendary-class weapon?" Kagami whistled, getting off the bed too.

"I suppose you could say that," Ryu responded. "Never actually had the swords examined by an expert on those things, but… I can guarantee, you will find nothing else better once I am finished,"

"I already have Kosetsu?" Fubuki gestured at the sheathed katana lying on a rack on the wall.

"I'm making armor for you. Hanami, Kagami, what do you want made, armor, or a weapon?" Ryu asked, turning to the twins.

"Umm, I-I-I'd like a bow…" Hanami blushed. "A-And armour like Fubuki's… F-For practical purposes! Since I'm going to g-g-g-grow when I get full of m-milk…"

"Well, since we're going with that, why not three matching sets of armour?" Kagami grinned. "I'd love a weapon but I'm not sure what would match with my fighting style as an Ivywhore and hopefully Venuswhore soon."

Ryu nodded. "Alright, I have some calls to make then," he told them. "I am only going to use the absolute best for you three."

"Yay!" Kagami cheered as she glomped Ryu again, quickly followed by the other girls. "Say, maybe you should make the armour adjustable, since I think Fubuki's been meaning to ask me for a permanent application of Bloom Powder for a while…"

"Kagami-nee!" Fubuki squawked indignantly. Everyone noticed that she hadn't denied it though.

Ryu chuckled. "I know an enchantment that will make it rather… flexible," he assured her, patting them all as best as he could, his heart feeling much lighter than when he first woke up. "But unless you let me go, I'll never be able to get started!"

"You don't want your… _reward_ now?" Kagami purred.

Ryu raised an eyebrow with a small grin. "Oh, and what reward is that?" he asked curiously.

Kagami grinned as she slowly knelt down to look at the tent in Ryu's pants. "We haven't properly relieved you yet, right?" she grinned.

"Come to think of it… yeah, we haven't," Fubuki smiled sultrily.

Ryu chuckled lightly. "Alright then, I think we have time for that," he informed, a possessive grin starting to edge onto his face as the two began to pull down the sweatpants he wore to bed..

"R-Ryu-kun…" Hanami gently pulled Ryu back towards the bed and climbed onto it first, before pulling him onto her so that his head was resting on her breasts. "Just g-get comfortable f-f-first…" she whispered.

Ryu grinned as he did so, relaxing his body and allowing the girls to take the lead. He reached up and began to slowly massage Hanami's breasts, even as he nestled his head between the two large mammaries.

"Hyaa~" Hanami moaned as the action teased several droplets of milk from her swollen teats.

"Hey hey, we've been regularly drinking her milk for a while to do that too," Kagami chuckled as they finally wrestled Ryu's erect staff free from his pants and sandwiched it between hers and Fubuki's breasts, even while they leaned in to lick him.

Ryu groaned in pleasure as he felt their tongues run across his tool, leaning further back into Hanami as he continued his massage of her chest. "That feels amazing, you two…" he groaned out.

"Mmmm…" Kagami smirked as she grabbed Fubuki's breasts and squeezed them gently, coaxing out several droplets of ice-cold milk. "You know, at the rate we're going, we're not even going to need Hanami's milk to keep lactating anymore," she said thoughtfully before resuming her licking even as she used her arms to squash her breasts around Ryu's hardened rod.

"Looks like Fubuki's excited about that," Ryu commented, seeing Fubuki flush further at the information. "Although it is always nice to be able to get three different types of milk whenever I want."

"I couldn't agree more," Kagami chuckled, using her tongue to skillfully peel back the skin covering Ryu's lower head together with Fubuki.

"Ka-Kagami-nee, your nipples are rubbing against mine…" Fubuki moaned throatily. Owing to the constant milking their nipples had grown to a size that matched Hanami's, and were practically constantly swollen.

"I know we both like the feeling," Kagami cut her off as she began practically nipple-wrestling with her younger sister. "Oooh… feels so tingly…"

Ryu grinned as the borderline incestuous sight before him. "Why don't you point your pussies to me," he suggested. "I can return the favor that way."

"Nuh uh, there's a certain order that things need to be done in…" Kagami wagged her finger at Ryu. "You've gotta shoot it off somewhere else first…"

"Of course… if you don't want to follow the usual way things go, you're free to come at us…" Fubuki beckoned, her mouth retreating as her tongue snaked out to lick her lips almost agonizingly slowly.

Ryu grinned in response as he gazed lustfully at the two before he suddenly grabbed onto Fubuki's head and pulled her onto his member, pushing up into her mouth as he did so. "Like this you mean?" he questioned, a possessive tone working its way into his voice.

"My, how daring~" Kagami grinned as she watched Fubuki take in his whole length with barely any difficulty this time - it was one of the things that had changed after she had Thresholded. "But you're making me feel a little left out here, Ryu-kun~"

"M-Me too…" Hanami whimpered as she struggled to get her already very wet panties off.

Ryu laughed lustfully in response, keeping one hand on the back of Fubuki's head to guide her head while he thrusted in. His now free hand guided itself to Hanami's pussy and quickly slid a finger in, pumping itself in and out of her. Meanwhile he pushed Kagami onto her back and pressed his mouth against her pussy, lapping at the almost sage-like flavored juices that leaked from her.

"K-Keep it up!" Kagami panted, while she laid her hands on Ryu's shoulders for stability as he thrusted into Fubuki's mouth.

"Nnngh…" Hanami moaned as she reached up and began to massage her twin sister's breasts.

Ryu moaned loudly in pleasure as he felt Fubuki's cool mouth and tongue wrap around his cock as he thrusted into her, pushing into her throat a bit as he did so, making sure to continue his attention on the twins as he sped up the pace.

"I've been w-wondering… is nipple fucking really possible like in all those manga I've read?" Kagami mused.

"Oh?" Ryu questioned as he pulled away from her pussy. "I take it you want to try it? I suppose if the breasts are large enough…"

"Well, I guess the three of us are quite large enough…" Kagami mused, before she realized that he had stopped. "Talk later, eat me out first," she ordered cheerfully.

Ryu grinned before he bit down on her clit lightly, rolling it around with his teeth.

"What're you- EEEEEP!" Kagami squeaked out loud as electricity shot through her body.

Ryu kept up the action as he used his thumb to press against Hanami's clit and rub it in slow circles to drive her closer to the brink. His thrusts into Fubuki's mouth became erratic as he came closer to his own orgasm.

Immediately catching on, Fubuki bobbed her head up and down Ryu's shaft faster.

"I-I-I'm close…" Hanami whimpered.

"So am I," Ryu panted as he attacked Kagami's clit with renewed vigour. "Are you ready for your breakfast, Fubuki?"

Fubuki flashed him a thumbs up as she braced herself.

"Then here it comes!" Ryu shouted as he bit down on Kagami's clit one final time, pinching Hanami's as he did so.

The girls tensed up simultaneously and let out moans of pleasure as the sensations from their orgasms rocked them, causing their fluids to pour out from within their loins.

Ryu let out a loud moan of his own as he pushed himself as deep into Fubuki's mouth as he could get and released his seed into her throat.

Fubuki eagerly gulped it down, but even she soon reached the point where Ryu's incredible discharging capability overwhelmed her, and she had to back off, coughing slightly as he ended up spraying all over her.

Ryu chuckled as he looked down at Fubuki. "That's a good look for you," he told her, a possessive gleam in his eyes. "Covered in my seed, marking you as _mine_."

"You don't need to _completely_ cover me in it to mark me," Fubuki groaned, reclining against the side of the bed. "I feel like I need a shower now before we continue."

"Can we continue tonight? I'd rather have some energy left over for the day's activities…" Kagami asked. "As much as I hate to put the rest off…"

"Sure," Ryu agreed panting slightly as he regained his lost breath. "Why don't you guys grab the shower first, I need to make a phone call."

"Sure you don't want to come in with us and wash our backs?" Fubuki teased, wiggling her hips a little as she got up off the bed.

Ryu snorted as he gave her ass a light swat, pulling a squeak of surprise from her. "I'm sure," he told her. "And it really does take quite a while to get everything prepared for the forging."

"Alright…" Kagami looked a little disappointed.

"I'll make it up to you guys tonight," Ryu offered with a grin. "We can do something special of your choice."

Kagami let out a grin as she pulled out a bag of dust in a colour she wasn't known to produce. "This," she chirped.

Ryu blinked as he tilted his head at the light blue dust. "Is that… Gender Dust?" he asked, looking unsure of himself.

"You said something special of _our_ choice, right…?" Kagami pouted.

In the meantime, Hanami had gone bright red at the idea of doing _it_ with a female Ryu, while Fubuki looked torn between thoughtfulness, exasperation… and was that lust in her eyes? She really had changed since her Thresholding.

Letting out a sigh, Ryu shook his head. "I did say that, didn't I?" he admitted. "Where _did_ you get that anyways?"

"I found a specialty shop in Hakuma Town with these status powders," she confessed. "Picked up a little Buttsprout Powder as well since that's the only one I can't produce… yet."

Ryu chuckled. "Alright, but go easy with me for the other powders," he requested. "I ain't used to them."

"Pooh, I always wondered how Ryu would look like with boobs like ours," Kagami pouted, although her slightly upturned lips told him she was joking. Hanami was spluttering, while Fubuki looked interested.

"Alright, we can do that tonight then," Ryu agreed with a sigh. "And I must admit to a curiosity to the fairer side of life."

"Ya-!" Fubuki cheered, but caught herself halfway through and blushed. "Damned Yuki-Onna brain."

Ryu chuckled in response, patting her head. "At least you're honest about it," he commented. "It's better than lying about it."

"To think I used to be able to go several days without thinking of sex…" Fubuki muttered to herself, still keeping her blush on. "Now I can't go an hour without thoughts of Ryu-kun doing me…"

"No problems there!" Kagami grinned, only to yelp in surprise when Fubuki smacked her bare butt.

"That's because you've always been a nymphomaniac," Fubuki fired at her older sister.

Ryu laughed at the banter, his entire face looking almost younger. "Seriously, thank you, all three of you," he told them as he stood up. "You've… you've given me back something I thought lost forever… you gave me hope back."

"N-Nice to know w-w-we can have an e-effect on o-o-our man like this…" a red-faced Hanami stammered.

"Did you just try to mimic us and pull a sexy line on Ryu-kun?" Kagami spun on her twin, wide-eyed. "That totally didn't suit you."

Puffs of steam escaped Hanami's ears and she began spluttering unintelligibly, having been caught out.

Ryu chuckled. "It was a nice try, Hanami," Ryu assured, leaning in to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

Hanami ducked her head, completely embarrassed. "I-I-I thought you m-might appreciate it…" she whispered shyly.

"Well, she _is_ right though," Fubuki smiled, leaning in to cup Ryu's cheeks with her hands. "You deserve far more than you give yourself credit for," she pressed her forehead and nose against Ryu's own lovingly.

Ryu smiled at her, leaning into her as he placed a hand on the back of her neck. "Thank you," he whispered. "I love all three of you."

"We love you too," the sisters said in perfect synchronization, enveloping him in another hug.

"We'll make up for all those years you spent alone here," Kagami grinned, and then pulled something completely out of left field in her typical style with a saucy smirk, "... with just your right hand."

Fubuki smacked the Ivywhore's butt again.

Ryu laughed once more. "Alright," he announced, pulling away from the sister trio reluctantly. "I really do need to get ready for the forging now," he gave them all an affectionate look. "Thanks, for cheering me up."

"Come on, let's get that shower done so we can start the day properly," Fubuki glided over towards the shower in a display of the elegance she had gained from her Thresholding. "I smell like Ryu-kun all over."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kagami grinned, following behind and dodging the smack she knew would come. "Hey, you know it's true!"

"I don't fancy going around all hot and sticky," her younger sister rolled her eyes.

"T-Then, h-h-have a nice d-day, Ryu-kun!" Hanami bowed at Ryu before rushing over to join her sisters in the shower.

Ryu chuckled as he watched the trio run off to the shower. "I suppose I should give him a call." Ryu muttered to himself. "Been awhile since I talked to dad…"

Hearing some muffled shouts from the bathroom Ryu chuckled again, picking up the phone. "He'll definitely like those three, same with mom and the others," he commented. "Wonder how they'd react, to suddenly meeting my parents?"

* * *

Ryu breathed deeply as he knelt in a circle with numerous archaic runes lining the outside line of the circle, he was focusing his mind and calming his energy as he drew upon the leyline that sat under his workshop, drawing its energy into his body to augment his own magic power for the coming preperation.

Next to the circle itself was a set of silks made from the webs of Dryders, a _very_ costly item, not only for their inherent toughness and ability to shrug off normal swords with ease, but also for the ease with which they could be enchanted, which was his current task.

Once he completed drawing upon the leyline he picked up a bolt of the silk and brought it over to the enchanting table and set it down. picking up a dagger, he cut his thumb, drawing out his blood and allowing it to drop upon the now stained white material that was quickly absorbing the liquid, turning it crimson. " _ **Aenean industriaque obdurare formae et defendendum aegritudines (Focus your energy, harden this form, and defend against all ailments),**_ " Ryu chanted, the old language rolling off his tongue easily as he powered the enchantment, using _only_ his blood as a medium. " _ **Afferte occultioris defensorem Astrorum(Bring forth your hidden power, Defender of the Stars)!**_ "

Light flashed through the entire workshop as the enchantment was completed, leaving Ryu panting as his mana pool was nearly depleted from the action, something that normally required _two_ people to complete. "There," he panted. "That's finished," he shook his head a bit as he regained his breath, stepping back into the circle for a moment to replenish his mana a bit. "That should be enough for today," he muttered once he drew in the magic.

"Is there any way we can help next time. Ryu-kun?" Fubuki asked, stepping up behind him and beginning to massage his back.

Her older sisters were standing beside him as well, and began work on his arms.

Ryu gave them a reassuring smile. "Not really, not at the moment anyways," he told them. "Once I have the enhancements done to the Dryder Silk, you can work on getting it cut into the designs you wanted."

"There aren't going to be any stat requirements for this armour, are there?" Kagami began poking the silk.

Ryu raised a confused eyebrow at her. "Huh?"

"Umm… like in role-playing games…?" Kagami waved a hand in front of Ryu's eyes.

"Never played video games," Ryu replied, waving a hand over the workshop. "This was what I did as a kid actually."

Kagami slumped. "I am buying you a computer one day and corr… introducing you to computer games," she declared firmly.

Ryu chuckled. "Well, if you feel so strongly about it," he agreed with a chuckle. "Alright, I think I'm done in here for the day, how about I go have a shower and then we can have something to eat."

"I-I'll go cook up some food!" Hanami quickly ran off towards the kitchen.

"Want us to wash your back?" Fubuki and Kagami smirked saucily. "... with our boobs?"

Ryu gave them a lustful grin. "Well… I can't think of a reason to say no," he commented as they began to move into the house. "After all, those boobs feel great on my back after a long day of work."

"Kind of stealing my shtick there, Fubuki…" Kagami groaned. "I thought I was supposed to be the sexy, amorous one…"

"I _am_ a Yuki-Onna now…" Fubuki smirked, crossing her arms underneath her breasts and giving them a little squeeze. "It's in my nature."

Ryu smiled at the pair. "Besides, Kagami, you did push her towards this shortly after she thresholded, remember?"

"Grk," Kagami flinched. "Fine, I'll get one over her after I evolve! Ryu-kun, how do I do that?"

"The normal method of Evolution," Ryu responded. "Experience, plus it has to be in the daytime."

"Goddamn it, that means it's not going to happen anytime soon unless you take us out travelling!" Kagami cradled her head in her hands in distress.

"Ufufufu, you'll have to wait for a long time to try and one-up me, oh sister of mine," Fubuki giggled, a light tinkling laughter that set off butterflies in the other two's stomachs.

"Not fair!" Kagami moaned. "I'm supposed to be the older one!"

"Well, you could always randomly 'capsize' her," Ryu suggested, suppressing a smirk.

"It'd just turn you on even more!" Kagami slumped. "And she actually likes it anyway!" She flicked a bit of Bloom Powder at Fubuki to illustrate her point.

Fubuki let out a soft moan as her breasts spilled out the top of her yukata just a bit, enough to reveal her nipples and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, but other than that had no hurried reaction to tuck herself back in other than a smirk.

"Fair point," Ryu agreed, taking in a good eyefull of her now G-cup sized breasts. "Hm, what about paralyzing her right before eating some of Hanami's food? And then eating it in front of her?"

"Do you think Hanami would stand for people not eating her food?" Kagami muttered.

"Also fair," Ryu agreed with a nod. "Huh, this is a difficult one…"

"Yep, so you're stuck with me like this," Fubuki used her temporarily upgraded assets to glomp Ryu. "Oh, and I won't mind the Buttsprout Powder either."

Kagami quickly hid the bag of dust she had been planning to try and get Fubuki with.

Ryu patted Kagami on the back as they came into the bathroom. "Don't worry, there is always tickling," he told the verdette.

"It makes her shake so much that her breasts bounce, get perky and draw even more attention," Kagami pointed out in a perfect deadpan.

"Well then _you_ figure it out," Ryu deadpanned in return as he and Fubuki began to strip off their clothes. "Meanwhile I'll be having a shower with Fubuki while you're sulking."

"Oi! No fair! I'm coming too!" Kagami, who had been naked to begin with, jumped into the shower too.

Ryu and Fubuki laughed at Kagami's indignant response as all three of them started to lather one another up.

"So… Gender Dust," Ryu sighed as the foursome gathered in the bedroom, Ryu holding the bag filled with the dust in his hand. "This… is going to be strange for me."

"Oh trust me, rubbing your boobs against another girl's is very, very arousing," Kagami smirked.

Hanami joined in the smacking this time, alongside their younger sister.

"Careful, she may start getting a fetish with that," Ryu commented teasingly as he took a small amount of the powder out of the bad before setting the bag aside. "Well… here goes nothing."

Tossing the powder on himself, Ryu took in a deep breath and braced himself for the coming change, "Hrk," he let out as he could feel his body start to shift, his waist slimming out as the hips flared out slightly, the features of his face becoming more angular and feminine as his eyes took on a bit more of a slant. A groan escaped his mouth as he felt the simple white undershirt he was wearing strain against a budding growth while he felt his boxers slowly become more empty.

Shifting as something tickled his back he reach back to feel his hair lengthening to his shoulders, pulling a strand to see the brown hair grow a little more as his hands slimmed out and became more delicate in appearance.

"Hmmm, I expected a little more," a slightly disappointed Kagami muttered, stepping forward to caress Ryu's C-cup bust and hips with her hands, ignoring the squeak he/she let out at the contact.

"H-Hey," Ryu squeaked out, surprised at the pitch of the formerly masculine voice. "Careful!"

"Well, being small does have some kind of appeal," Fubuki remarked. "But I agree in this case, we can't have Ryu-chan being the only one this small among us girls…"

Hanami was bright red as usual.

Ryu flushed as she felt her body heat up as Kagami continue to caress her body. "Ohh… it's… it's so sensitive," she moaned out, letting out an involuntary loud gasp as Kagami flicked a thumb over her nipple.

"Right!" Kagami smirked as she stepped back and spun around to aim her bulb right at Ryu. "Time for the upgrades!"

"H-hey wait!" Ryu shouted before the transformed male found herself engulfed in a cloud of glittering white powder, seconds later a loud moan was heard from the cloud seconds before a ripping sound was heard. "K-Kagami! How much did you use!?"

"Enough to match your proportions with ours…" Kagami grinned, adding in some more powder from the bag of Buttsprout powder she was holding to the cloud.

Another moan was heard along with more ripping before the cloud finally settled showing off a flushed Ryu who was now had her arms folded under her E-cupped sized breasts to support them, her once slim hips and ass now expanded to the same size as the sisters. "I told you to go easy!" the temporarily former male shouted.

"My definition of going easy is one cup size below us!" Kagami winked, glomping Ryu enthusiastically. "Hugging you is so much different as a girl now…"

Ryu let out a feminine 'eep' at the sudden glomping as she felt her new parts rub up against Kagami's in an interesting manner. "This… this feels so weird…" Ryu muttered quietly, the flush growing on her face.

"It feels much better when you have breasts as big as ours…" Fubuki murmured, stepping forward and embracing Ryu as well, purposely mashing her breasts against Ryu's while sneaking in a kiss as well. "Kagami-nee, can I get a bit of Buttsprout too?"

Kagami obliged, causing Fubuki to let out a soft moan as her yukata hiked up her newly-expanded butt, revealing a lacy white thong underneath.

Ryu began to feel her head whirl as the new sensations assaulted her transformed body, _nothing_ feeling as it did as a male as the two continued to play with her body. "I'm… I'm feeling really hot," she moaned out, finally identifying the feeling coursing through her body.

"Well… do you need to cool down a little?" Fubuki grinned as she shed her yukata and crossed her arms under her breasts to give them a squeeze.

Ryu eyed her bare breasts for a minute before suddenly latching onto one of them, drinking in the ice cold milk leaking from her tits, moaning in pleasure from the taste of the milky drink.

"Hyaan~" Fubuki moaned at the sudden assault. "That was so forward of you, Ryu-chan…"

"I wonder what Ryu-chan's milk tastes like though…" Kagami smirked, examining the transformed male's bust and experimentally squeezing her breasts. "Since he's been drinking Hanami's milk for a while too, the effects should carry over to his current form…"

Ryu moaned as she felt Kagami squeeze her breasts, a series of tingles running down her spine from the action as she let go of Fubuki's breast, looking over to Hanami's breasts. "I-I suppose I wouldn't mind… trying," she admitted slowly.

"T-Then… go a-a-a-ahead…" Hanami blushed as she pulled off her dress as well.

Ryu swallowed in nervousness before leaning in, capturing Hanami's nipple to begin drinking in the milk stored within. It wasn't even a handful of seconds later when Ryu shifted in discomfort, feeling her new breasts beginning to tighten as they began to produce milk.

"Oooh, I see it, I see it!" Kagami chirped, seeing droplets forming on Ryu's tips. "But shall we take it to the bed? It's a little uncomfortable doing all this while standing."

Ryu nodded, gasping as she let go of Hanami's nipple. "It feels… _tight_ ," she commented, lifting her lactating breasts up with her hands as she looked down at them.

"N-Now you know how I f-feel all the time…" Hanami sighed. "Even more so when I h-have to use a b-b-b-breast p-p-pump when we don't drink e-e-enough…"

"I like the feeling though," Fubuki remarked as they gently led Ryu over to the bed. "I think I'm getting too used to being able to lactate like this."

Ryu shot a grin at her as she allowed herself to be led. "Better be careful, it may become permanent if you keep at it like that," she teased.

"Oh, I really don't mind it," Fubuki grinned. "And I don't hear you complaining either. You don't need to store milk in the fridge to make it cold anymore."

Ryu chuckled. "No… no, not complaining," she agreed, looking down at her bosom. "I can't even see my feet," she muttered in slight awe.

"Don't get me started on backaches from carrying jugs of this size around," Kagami added. "They're really heavy, especially when filled with milk."

Ryu gave the verdette a dry look. "And you chose to give me a pair this size because?" she asked pointedly, sitting down on their bed with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not like you're going to stay a girl for very long anyway, right?" Kagami grinned. "Still, given that Fubuki's going to ask for more Bloom Powder later on, I apologize in advance for accidentally nailing you with any more."

Fubuki stuck out a tongue at the Ivywhore but made no attempt to deny it.

Ryu sighed in response before settling herself on the bed. "Well, I suppose we should get started then," she said. "Not quite sure what to do right now."

"Foreplay of course!" Kagami grinned, jumping onto Ryu and beginning to grind her body against the temporary female's.

"No hogging Ryu-chan!" Fubuki gently pushed her amorous older sister, getting her to move over slightly with a pout as the Yuki-Onna dove for Ryu's crotch. "Oooh, you're already twitching down there…"

Ryu moaned, both from the feeling of Kagami grinding against her body, and from Fubuki's cool breath ghosting across her new lower entrance, the feeling was something completely alien to her. "It… it all feels so different," she managed to get out as she felt her body heat up once again.

"Well, at least you seem to have all the parts right…" Fubuki muttered as she inserted her thumb and index finger into Ryu's lower entrance and spread it apart. "I've heard rumours of some Gender Dust usage with incomplete transformations so I was a little worried."

Ryu gasped loudly as Fubuki slid her thumb and finger into her body, the completely alien sensation sending jolts of pleasure through her body as the gasped turned into a loud, drawn out, moan.

"Oh my, you're already a little wet…" Fubuki giggled as she leaned in further. "Maybe I should clean you up a little…"

Ryu squirmed as the cool breath of Fubuki got closer to her entrance, shuddering from the pleasure and chill that went with it. "P-please… stop teasing," she pleaded as she moaned in anticipation, finding herself eager for the next new feeling to echo within her.

"Oh, that's not how it's supposed to work," the Yuki-Onna laughed, opening her mouth and stretching her tongue out to give Ryu's clitoris a little flick.

Ryu's world exploded into white from the slight contact, her back arching as she shouted her pleasure to the world.

"Ah," Fubuki muttered as her face was covered in a deluge of Ryu's juices and she broke away gasping in surprise. "Guess it makes sense _that_ would carry over too…"

"Ryu-chan's surprisingly meek as a girl…" Kagami observed with a grin as she backed off for a moment to watch the rise and fall of the brunette's chest as she sucked in deep breaths. It made her breasts bounce ever so delectably…

"That… that felt… amazing," Ryu panted as her vision slowly returned to her. "You feel that _every_ time?"

"It's just worse for you because it's your first time as a girl," Fubuki pointed out as she used the sheets to wipe her face off. "We've gotten used to it over these past few weeks."

"Y-Yeah…" Hanami joined in, feeling slightly left out in the conversation.

"I wouldn't mind feeling that again…" Ryu admitted, a somewhat dopey look on her face as she smiled. "Please?"

"Nuh-uh, I don't think we've had enough foreplay yet," Kagami grinned as she moved back in on Ryu's right breast, swirling her finger on top of her nipple and making her shiver. "Hanami, I think Ryu-chan needs more milk!"

"R-Right!" Hanami hovered over Ryu's head as she gently pressed one of her breasts into her mouth.

Ryu dutifully complied with the order and began to drink Hanami's breast milk, shuddering under the three girls as they began to explore her body, moans of pleasure escaping her throat straight into Hanami's head sized breast. With every mouthful of the milk she drank, she could feel her own breasts tighten in response, making her both moan in anticipation for her milking and shift in discomfort from the tightness.

"Ryu-chan is s-still… quite m-m-m-muscular…" Hanami remarked with a blush as she ran a hand over the brunette's stomach, feeling wiry, tough muscles beneath the skin.

"It's quite hot," Fubuki agreed, copying Kagami's ministrations on Ryu's other breast, adding in a bit of her own touch by cooling down her finger to 0 degrees Celsius before pressing it against the nipple.

Ryu arched her back into Fubuki's touch as a scream of pleasure was muffled by Hanami's 'bulk' in her mouth, shuddering from the touch of the three girls as she could _feel_ something begin to swell up in her chest.

"How does it feel…?" Fubuki whispered throatily, running the ice-cold finger in circles around the nipple and watching in fascination as it perked up.

Muffling was heard from Hanami's chest as Ryu arched her back further into Hanami's finger, shudders running through her body as her lower entrance began to leak out more liquids.

"Hyaaan~" Hanami moaned as the vibrations from Ryu's mouth ran into her breasts, causing a sudden explosion of milk.

"Mmmm… I still haven't tried it out yet…" Fubuki mused, leaning in with her mouth and applying the same technique to her tongue and lips. "I~ta~da~ki~ma~su~" she purposely dragged out each syllable before taking the leaking nipple into her mouth.

More moans were heard as Ryu drank up as much of Hanami's milk as she could her breasts swelling with every gulp as said milk began to spill out from her mouth. Ryu squirmed as she could feel _something_ \- what she at least guessed to be _her own_ breast milk - spill out from her breast, into Fubuki's mouth as she shuddered in pleasure from the action.

"Agh, stop showing me up, Fubuki!" Kagami scowled and began attacking the other nipple with renewed vigor. "I'm not going to lose!"

While her sisters were distracted milking Ryu, Hanami was gently guiding the brunette's hand over to her sopping wet lower entrance.

Ryu moaned heedily as she felt both of her breasts being milk, the action arousing her more and more by the second, especially considering that one mouth was warm while the other was icy cold, when she felt her hand pushed against something slick and soft.

Knowing exactly what it was, Ryu quickly slid a pair of fingers into the velvety soft entrance and began to finger Hanami, hopeful for the silverette to return the favor to send even more pleasure down Ryu's spine.

Hanami lifted her breast off Ryu for a while to lower her head to meet the transformed male in a passionate kiss, putting each and every bit of her love for him into the moment.

Ryu only had a brief moment to gasp for the needed air - not that she minded much as lost in the pleasure of her temporary body as she was - before her lips were covered by Hanami's as the Milktit, in a rare moment, agressively kissed her, Ryu returning the favor as she put her own love into the kiss. She began to feel like her brain was melting from the pleasure as her fingers wildly thrusted into Hanami's pussy as she began to feel something coil within her.

"I… It's coming…" Hanami whimpered.

"Let me in on this too!" Kagami grabbed Ryu's other hand and directed it to her own lower entrance.

"And me too!" Fubuki straddled Ryu's hips and began rubbing against her, letting out soft moans.

"Ahh~" Ryu moaned out, her cries of pleasure coming out clearly now that her mouth wasn't obstructed as she shook her head somewhat from the pleasure her body was going though, her hands working on instinct to bring the two girls to their own peaks.

"We're cumming!" the Yukikaze sisters shouted out as one.

Ryu joined them with a wordless scream as her entire body when as taunt as a bowstring before the coil within her finally snapped, releasing a torrent of mind blanking pleasure into her body as she sprayed her juices all over her bed.

"That… was an… interesting experience…" Kagami grinned like the cat that had gotten the cream.

"So… good…" Ryu panted as her breasts heaved from the effort to draw in more air into her lungs.

"I'm still good for another round…" Fubuki licked her lips eagerly, still straddling Ryu. "I haven't asked you for more Bloom Powder yet, right?"

"Oh, right," Kagami grinned.

Ryu gave them a dopey grin. "If I can feel like _that_ more… sure," she agreed readily.

"Oh trust me, it feels better the bigger they are," Fubuki chuckled as the status powder in question rained down on the bed, causing them to let out small gasps as they were bumped up a size or two each. "Ryu-chan… how big do you want me permanently? G-cup? Maybe… H like this?"

Ryu moaned incoherently in response, lost in staring and groping at her own chest in fascination as the pleasure increased for her.

"I think we broke her," Kagami commented offhandedly, poking at their Tamer's newly-gained bulk. "Oooh, so firm…"

Ryu moaned in response. "It feels so good," she moaned out, her hands not ceasing in their exploration of her body. "H-How does my milk taste?"

Kagami smirked, leaning down to suck out a mouthful of milk before lowering herself over Ryu's mouth and kissing her to transfer it over.

Ryu moaned as the liquid flowed into her mouth, tasting the almost honey like flavor of her own milk, blinking in surprise at the taste. "Honey?" she asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't mind adding this into tea…" Fubuki murmured as she got bolder and slipped her fingers into Ryu's lower entrance once again. "We still haven't given this the attention it deserves yet, right?" she smirked.

Ryu let out a moan as she clutched Fubuki's hand, pinning it there. "It feels weird, there, but _so_ good," she moaned out heavily.

"I know, right?" Fubuki breathed as she began channeling her ice powers into her fingers again. "I wonder how it feels like to have a cold penetration instead of a hot one?"

"Oh God!" Ryu cried out as she orgasmed from the sudden change in temperature, her pussy wildly spasming around Fubuki's fingers.

"That was rather extreme," Fubuki blinked, more than a little surprised at how quickly that had happened.

"Uhuh," Kagami gaped. "Now you've got me _really_ jealous."

"Erm, you haven't been using Vine Whip at all, right?" Fubuki pointed out.

Kagami was silent for several moments as she realized exactly what she had been missing out on by not using her ability to create vines. "I can't believe myself! Such a cool technique and I didn't think of using it in the bedroom!" she lamented, smacking her face as several vines snaked their way out of her bulb.

"Hunh?" Ryu asked blearily as she felt something wind itself around her limbs and breast, before blinking and staring as she saw several vine binding her. "Kagami!?"

"This should make up for my lack of special ice techniques!" Kagami grinned as one of her vines dove eagerly into Ryu's vagina until it encountered a barrier inside. "And I've got more reach than Fubuki's fingers!"

"W-what are you hitting in there?" Ryu asked, a distinctly uncomfortable look on her face as she tried to squirm only to be kept pinned by Kagami.

"Something you broke during our first Taming session together…" Kagami giggled, testing the barrier with her vine, inadvertently causing Ryu to moan as the vine moved back and forth inside her. "I believe it's only fair that we break yours too, right?"

"I… I have one!?" Ryu asked, moaning again as the vine wiggled around inside of her.

"Yup, and that's what I'm poking against now," Kagami grinned as one of her vines coiled all around Ryu's right breast and began teasing the nipple all while squeezing it.

"Now you're making me jealous," Fubuki shook her head. "Shouldn't have told you about that."

Kagami stuck out a tongue at her younger sister.

Ryu moaned at the stimulation, beginning to get lost in the pleasure again as her eyes became hazy. "G-go ahead…"

The Ivywhore laughed and punched right through the barrier, while distracting him by squeezing the breast she had wrapped around. Fubuki helped as well with the other breast while Hanami just kissed Ryu once again.

The triple distraction worked like a charm as Ryu was quickly moaning into Hanami's mouth, unable to do much other than lay there as the three continued to have their way with her body.

"Don't worry, Ryu-chan… You'll have more chances to take the lead in the future," Kagami giggled. "That being said it's a little odd not seeing you being possessive during sex."

"Mwha?" Ryu replied in a daze as Hanami separated from her lips.

"Maybe he's just too out of it because he's a she right now," Fubuki giggled, taking her turn to kiss Ryu on the lips as Hanami switched with her to begin massaging the transformed male's breast. "I'm sure we'll see that side again."

"Please… move it…" Ryu moaned pleadingly, trying to jerk her hips to get the vine to move into her.

"Wow, we really broke Ryu-chan," Fubuki blinked. "Oh well."

"As you wish, Ryu-chan!" Kagami grinned as the vine began to pump in and out of her.

Ryu screamed out as the vine began to reach into the deeper parts of her moist cavern, the amount of pleasure she had beforehand unable to compare to the current level as her eyes began to roll.

"Special Technique: Drilling Heaven!" Kagami threw in as the vine began to move in a drill-like motion rapidly,

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Ryu chanted as she orgasmed around the drilling vine. "Please… don't stop!"

"Grk… this is really hard to keep up…" sweat began pouring down Kagami's brow as she worked to keep the vine moving even faster.

"You asked for it, Kagami-nee," Fubuki grinned as she began laying kisses down the nape of Ryu's neck.

Ryu screamed out as another orgasm rocked her body, her heavy pants making her breasts rock even with the bindings, causing droplets of milk to fly out as she was continually stimulated.

"I'm… at my limit…" Kagami groaned, her concentration flagging - her vines had never been meant to do anything like this in the first place.

"It's coming," Ryu panted out as she felt a massive orgasm approach. "It's coming!"

"One… last… burst!" Kagami forced out, spinning her vines even faster for just a second.

"I'm cumming!" Ryu screamed as her back arched, white consuming her vision as her juices messily sprayed out before finally slumping back into the bed, her entire body limp as she fell unconscious.

"Ugh… good night…" Kagami murmured as she fell asleep beside Ryu, mentally exhausted from the effort of using her vines for the first time in such a way.

"Eh? I'm not even satisfied yet…" Fubuki gaped, before she turned to Hanami with a smirk.

Hanami gulped and prepared herself for an extended night.

* * *

Ryu groaned as something on his chest seemed to shift, and oddly, his entire lower body seemed to be numb. "Whozzat?"

"Milk… everywhere…" a still sleeping Hanami murmured beside him.

"Huh?" Ryu dragged his eyes opened slowly, looking around him blearily to see the three girls surrounding him, the bed covered in assorted liquids. "Oh, wild night," he murmured, not noticing the lighter timbre of 'his' voice or the two rather… _large_ protrusions to 'his' chest in 'his' half asleep state as 'he' crawled over the sisters to the edge of the bed and tried to climb out.

"Kya!"

Key word there… _tried_.

Ryu's legs gave out from underneath 'him' as 'he' put weight on them, falling on two, now very obvious 'cushions' on 'his' chest.

"Eh!? What was that!?" Fubuki was the first to jerk awake, blinking in alarm at the crashing sound. She spun around looking for the source, and found herself face-to-face… or more accurately face-to-butt with Ryu. She blinked a few times trying to place the woman before her, before she recalled the previous night's happenings and gained a small smirk on her face before leaning over and cupping the blacksmith's rear cheeks playfully.

"Eep!" Ryu squeaked as she shot up from the contact, only to stumble again because of the ache in her hips. "Eh? Why am I still a girl? Kagami! How much did you use!?"

"Uhhh… what…?" Kagami moaned sleepily as she sat up. "Whazgoinon?"

"You sprinkled the dust over yourself, Ryu-chan," Fubuki arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't use that much!" Ryu shouted in response. "I only used a pinch of it!"

"Well, the Bloom and Buttsprout Powders already wore off…" Fubuki pointed out with a small pout. "Maybe something else reacted with the Gender Dust?"

Ryu slumped in response. "But I didn't take anything else last night, I mean I drank some mi-" she cut herself off as realization slowly dawned, turning to face the happily sleeping Hanami.

"Milktit milk," Fubuki completed with a blink as she got up off the bed and knelt down beside Ryu to give her breasts a gentle squeeze.

"Hya!" Ryu squeaked again, mentally shocked at such a feminine reaction, as droplets of milk spilled out of her nipples.

"I guess you _did_ drink a lot last night…" Fubuki remarked with a saucy smile, leaning in to lap a few droplets off her nipple. "I haven't seen Hanami-nee that small in a long time."

Indeed, Hanami was back to somewhere around an E-cup now, indicating that her milk reserves were completely spent.

"So… I'm stuck like this until the milk wears off…" Ryu summarized, groaning as she slumped. "This is so weird…"

"Well, we can't very well have you walking around in the nude for the rest of your time as a girl now, can we?" Fubuki mused. "And most of our clothes won't fit you without a bit more Bloom Powder…"

"I'm ready to make a permanent batch…" Kagami slurred, still sleepy.

"No offense, but I don't think I can go _that_ big," Ryu commented, eying their large mammaries cautiously. "Especially in the workshop."

"Fine…" Kagami went right back to sleep.

"Then you'll have to make do with some really baggy clothes until you get your own. Might be a good investment for the future if we're going to play around with Gender Dust more," Fubuki grinned as she gained a bit of a gleam in her eyes.

Ryu edged away slightly at the look in her eyes, but had to agree with the point the Yuki-Onna made. "I… suppose so," she agreed slowly. "I guess it would be interesting to spend a few days like this… see what it's like."

"Great!" Fubuki's eyes brightened. "Shopping trip later!"

"Did someone say shopping!?" Kagami jerked fully awake this time, staring at Fubuki wide-eyed.

"Oh dear," Ryu sighed as she shook her head. "I'm… going to go have a shower, can you find something for me to use in the meantime?"

"You can borrow one of my yukatas, but it'll be really loose around the chest," Fubuki headed for the wardrobe and began to sort through her clothes. "Underwear… uh, you'll probably be better off wearing one of your boxers - we definitely don't have anything your size."

Ryu nodded with a sigh as she stared at her C-cupped breasts. "I suppose I could use some gauze to bind these," she muttered. "That's what Aunt Seph did."

"Add in some pads too," Fubuki advised. "We've been wearing them for a really good reason after we started regularly drinking Hanami-nee's milk."

"Thanks," Ryu called out before disappearing into the bathroom with the said pads and a pair of boxers, the sound of the shower turning on catching in their ears a few seconds later.

"What do you think Ryu-chan will look good in?" Kagami asked Fubuki quietly.

"A yukata," Fubuki declared her passion for said type of clothing happily.

"You're being biased, Fubuki…" Kagami muttered. "Personally I want to see her walking around in a bikini like me!"

"You're just as biased as I am, Kagami-nee…" Fubuki pointed out. "I don't think he'll be comfortable with that much exposure right off the bat anyway."

"Point…" Kagami grumbled, folding her arms.

"And yukatas are close enough to the traditional Japanese clothing Ryu-chan usually wears as a guy anyway," Fubuki reasoned. "He'll be a bit more comfortable in them."

Neither of them noticed as a sleepy Hanami got off the bed and headed for the bathroom still half-asleep.

As the two debated in the bedroom, Ryu was occupied trying not to blush in embarrassment as she cleaned off her temporary body from the assorted juices and milk covering her body. "Last night was kinda… fun," she murmured to herself absently. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad doing that every now and then."

"Munyaaa~" Hanami's yawn cut through the sound of the shower as the door slid open and the Milktit entered.

"Hanami?" Ryu questioned in surprise as the silverette stumbled in sleepily.

"Sleepy… need shower…" Hanami ended up stumbling into the shower as well and squashing her breasts against Ryu's own.

"Mmn, Hanami, be careful," Ryu warned, her voice pitching a bit.

"So nice…" Hanami murmured as the water ran over her body, letting out a relaxed sigh. "R-Ryu-chan's nice too…"

Hanami took a moment to register what she had actually said, and her eyes snapped open as she stared at Ryu, blushing brightly as she realized exactly what she had done in her sleepy haze.

Ryu blushed in response as well, fidgeting slightly. "Are you awake now?" she asked quietly.

"S-S-S-S-Sorry!" Hanami yelped and made to leave, only to slip and drag Ryu down with her.

 ***CRASH***

"Ahn!" Ryu shouted out in a slight moan as their breasts squished together, Hanami's leg sliding along her lower entrance as she landed atop the Milktit.

Hanami was trying to splutter out an apology, although all that came out was mumbled and jumbled up words as a result of her panic.

Ryu panted slightly in arousal as she stared at the sputtering Hanami before suddenly leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Hanami stopped struggling, and instead closed her eyes peacefully and melted into the kiss.

Seperating from the Milktit Ryu gave her a sloppy grin. "Calmed down now?" she asked half-teasingly. "Wondering if that would work."

The silverette blushed and nodded. "Kissing you is really different now…" she whispered. "Your l-lips are softer, fuller… and our b-b-b-breasts just squash together…"

Ryu nodded in agreement, staring down at their breasts. "It's a nice kind of different," she pointed out, a sultry grin on her face. "Plus, your skin is just so soft and nice to cuddle up against like this."

"But I don't have any s-special techniques like my sisters do…" Hanami sank slightly. "I m-mean… Fubuki has those i-ice techniques… and K-Kagami has her vines… All I can do is produce lots of m-m-milk…"

"Well… I admit it's kinda… strange, to be female and to be lactating, but it _is_ fun," Ryu pointed out, with a grin, nuzzling into Hanami. "Plus, you're an _awesome_ cook, and your heart always feels so warm when we're together, it _more_ than makes up for anything those two can do."

Hanami brightened up slightly. "I just… can't help feeling i-inadequate sometimes, beside my sisters…" she sighed. "And I'm not s-sure about my cooking anymore, I can't taste m-m-meat the way I used to and I'm so much more s-sensitive to vegetables now…"

"Trust me, Hanami," Ryu whispered, pulling away slightly to look into her lover's eyes, her love shining through the green pools. "Your cooking puts five star chefs to shame, plus, you are _always_ just as important to me, okay?"

Hanami nodded slowly, a small smile forming on her face. "T-Thank you, Ryu-kun…" she whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head against her lover's breasts. "So firm… not like my s-s-soft ones," she commented.

"I like your soft ones," Ryu commented, stroking Hanami's hair gently, "They make nice pillows, and you can call me Ryu-chan when I'm like this, y'know."

"No… I'm m-more used to R-Ryu-kun," Hanami shook her head. "Hey… what will change if… when I b-become a Q-Queenbra?"

Ryu tilted her head in response. "How do you mean, physically?" she questioned. "Or between us?"

"I mean… physically and e-e-emotionally," Hanami whispered. "I-I'm scared of becoming s-s-someone I'm not… S-Someone that isn't Hanami Yukikaze…"

"That will never happen, Hanami," Ryu whispered to her comfortingly. "You're you, no matter what, and Queenbras really aren't that different from Milktits, they just don't cause lacation anymore really, besides, I won't let you be anyone else, I love my Hanami, I ain't letting her go."

"By the t-time I evolve, my sisters w-won't need my m-m-milk to lactate anymore a-anyway…" Hanami giggled lightly. "T-Thanks, R-Ryu-kun… I seem to be s-saying that a lot…"

"Of course," Ryu said happily as she nuzzled herself back into the Milktit's soft skin. "Mm, like one big giant pillow."

"Ryu-chan's taking a while in there…" Fubuki mused outside in the bedroom as she laid out a yukata on top of the dressing table - the bed was still completely drenched in the products of the previous night and she didn't want to get her clothes too dirty.

"Come to think of it, where's Hanami?" Kagami glanced over at the bed. "I could've sworn she was just there…"

Their answer soon came as twin cries of feminine pleasure echoed from the bathroom.

"What the heck, she sneaked in some morning fun before we did!?" Kagami gaped as she rushed over to the bathroom.

"That's really daring for her…" Fubuki blinked, following behind.

* * *

It had taken them a few hours, but the foursome finally had gotten themselves cleaned up from their 'nightly' activities - and their morning ones - and got themselves dressed, Ryu cladding herself in one of Fubuki's yukata's, which - like the Yuki-Onna said - was loose around her chest and required a creative tying of the Obi to ensure she wasn't flashing everyone as she walked, the robe itself falling to above her knees - much to the smith's thankfulness. "I suppose we should head into town first," Ryu mentioned, looking at herself in the mirror. "This isn't exactly suited to a smithy."

"Yeah, we should," Fubuki agreed. "What's left to do for our armour now?"

"Well, I'm still waiting on the metal components for it," Ryu mentioned. "They should be coming in this evening. And I have two more bolts of the Dryder silk to enchant as well."

"How long will it take before they're all done?" Kagami asked. "Not to rush you or anything."

"Another three days for the cloths," Ryu informed, tugging on the hem of the Yukata slightly into more comfortable position. "And the metalworking will be another week on top of that, the finally going to have to wait for a new moon for the final enchantments."

"That'll take a while…" Kagami sighed. "Oh well. I guess with what we're asking for it's too much to ask for it to be completed within a week."

Ryu snorted, a smirk playing over her features. "Yeah, good luck getting that to happen," she stated dryly. "So, how do I look? Presentable enough?"

"Aside from looking ridiculous in oversized clothing, yeah," Kagami giggled.

Hanami smacked her twin over the head with a shake of her head.

Ryu rolled her eyes before sighing. "I suppose we _should_ head into down before I chicken out," she said dejectedly. "And no going overboard."

"Killjoy," Kagami pouted and attempted to pull a puppy eyed look on Ryu.

Ryu returned it with a dry look, an eyebrow arching as she raised it.

Fubuki broke the impasse by stepping in between the two with a small smile. "What would you say is overboard?" she asked.

"When everything you pick out is 'bedroom' clothes, or showing off more than 60% skin," Ryu explained. "I don't mind _some_ stuff for our private time, but I have to have proper clothes too."

Fubuki nodded, just a little disappointed. "Thing is, if you want something easy to move around in, you might have to relax the last requirement a little," she explained. "Hot pants are a good idea, and you can also probably work in the workshop with just a sports bra on since it gets so hot in there."

Ryu flushed slightly. "Maybe," she assented. "Now let's go before I change my mind."

"Killjoy," Kagami repeated as they headed for the door.

"Oh quiet you," Ryu shot back. "You can help with the undergarments, okay?"

"That's playing with fire, she'll pick either micro stuff that barely hides anything, or lacy stuff. Or both," Fubuki pointed out, much to Kagami's chagrin.

"At least with those I have something on overtop," Ryu retorted, red spreading onto her cheeks. "Plus, if we don't give her _something_ what do you think she'll do?"

"If she's feeling vindictive she might make you burst out of the clothes we pick out for you," Fubuki realized.

"Dammit, busted," Kagami groaned.

"Exactly," Ryu nodded in confirmation. "So we need to give her _something._ "

"While the idea of Ryu-chan bursting out of her clothes is really interesting…" Fubuki giggled with a pointed look at Ryu before continuing, "I wouldn't want the stuff we pick to get ruined like that."

"Y-Yeah…" Hanami blushed.

"We'll get some 'throwaways' to use, since you feel so strongly about it," Ryu murmured, rubbing her thighs together despite her reluctant voice. "I guess."

"We didn't get to see the show last night through all the dust after all," Fubuki pointed out. "You've already seen me bursting out on our first night together, and a few more times after that, so it's only fair."

"Fine," Ryu groused as they left the house, pausing to lock it up before continuing on their way. "Do you think… we can try something… bigger for penetration though?"

"Oho…?" Kagami smirked. "Someone really loved my vines last night, eh…?"

Ryu flushed a deep cherry red. "It… it was good," she whispered in admission. "Just… go easy on the teasing please, and remember, everything is new for me in this."

Much to everyone's surprise, Hanami actually spoke up in defense of Ryu, although she maintained her blush at being the center of attention, "Y-Yeah… let R-R-Ryu-kun get u-used to this first…"

"Alright, alright, I get it…" Kagami sighed. "Come on, the shops aren't going to wait for us."

Ryu sighed but nodded in agreement as she followed the three sisters down into the village. ' _Can my life get any stranger?_ ' she thought to herself in near despair as they continued on their way.

* * *

"That… was not as bad as I was expecting," Ryu admitted as the quartet reentered their home.

Ryu had swapped out Fubuki's yukata for a white sleeveless blouse and a black pair of hot pants. Underneath those, she had on a lacy black set of underwear which they had correctly predicted Kagami would pick out. It was relatively simple clothing - Hanami had again, surprisingly been the foil against Kagami's very risque choices and Fubuki's own slightly risque selections. The latter chalked it up to her Yuki-Onna instincts with a light blush, while the former was completely unrepentant.

Although Ryu was quite unaware of the bikini Hanami had secretly slipped in among the many purchases.

"I can't believe I got vetoed so many times…" Kagami was slightly depressed.

Ryu gave her a deadpan. "One of them was a piece of string," she retorted. "A _literal_ piece of string."

"It's a _sexy_ piece of string," Kagami argued.

Ryu slapped her in the back of the head lightly in response. "Still, this isn't bad as I thought," she murmured, looking down at herself. "And you were right about the lace making you feel sexy."

"P-P-Please don't s-start wearing it after you t-t-t-turn back…" Hanami pleaded.

"No worries on that, it'll be a girl only thing," Ryu assured with a smile. "And… I might be willing to be a girl every now and again."

"Just so you can use this?" Kagami reached into one of the bags and retrieved a box containing a certain long, wide cylindrical object.

Ryu flushed before glaring at Kagami. "I guess someone doesn't want to join in tonight then," she threatened.

"That's a low blow…" Kagami groaned, putting the box back into the bag.

"You deserved it, Kagami-nee," Fubuki giggled.

"At least I have something I can use against her now," Ryu groused.

"The metal components for our armour are here already, right?" Kagami quickly changed the subject.

Ryu shook her head, her longer hair swishing behind her from the motion and gave them a grin. "You'd know if it was here," she told them teasingly.

"Why?" Kagami blinked in confusion. "They're not going to be really big or flashy or anything of the sort, right?"

"Not really," Ryu said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "Sometimes, but no, that won't be why."

"Hey!" A male voice shouted from outside, Ryu's grin growing at the sound. "Ryu you home?"

"Inside!" Ryu shouted out. "One of my 'girls decided to play with Gender Dust!"

"Oh dear, Sochi is experimenting," a feminine voice sighed, an audible pause followed for a minute. "Wait… did he say…?"

"MY SON IS GETTING LAID AGAIN!" the male voice shouted joyfully.

"Wait, you mean…" Fubuki gaped.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Parents!?" Hanami paled.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Kagami giggled.

Ryu grinned as she turned to greet the pair entering the home, one quite obviously the father, with how similar he looked to Ryu as a male, although older with laugh lines and his brown hair beginning to grey near the temple, with a pair of almost ash colored eyes. The mother was quite obviously a Medra with the mechanical tail that swished as she walked, sharing her Tamer and son's hair color she also had a pair of golden eyes that were currently studying the three natural females as she smoothed the wrinkles on her full kimono, that hung loosely around the shoulders, allowing her wings freedom of movement.

"Mom, Dad," Ryu greeted happily, hugging his/her parents who both laughed warmly, hugging their child in return. "Thanks for coming."

"Ryu… you're… I see you've finally began to heal," her father said in relief, looking her over. "Even if you are a girl right now… why was that again?"

The Medra smacked her tamer lightly, obviously a signal to drop it before smiling at her son. "Sochi, introduce us," she requested, turning her gaze back to the sisters.

"Right, mom, dad, this is Hanami, Kagami and Fubuki Yukikaze," he said, introducing them each in turn. "Girls, these are my parents, Ryushin and Yuna Hisanaga."

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Nice t-t-to m-m-m-meee-" Hanami stammered in a panic, still not quite managing to finish her sentence although they all got the idea as she turned bright red and ducked behind Ryu.

"I'll speak for my older sister then," Fubuki rolled her eyes and bowed gracefully at the older pair. "Pleased to meet you, Ryushin-san, Yuna-san."

"Yo! Nice to finally meet Ryu-chan's parents!" Kagami greeted enthusiastically…

 ***THWACK***

"Be respectful, Kagami-nee!" Fubuki chided, retracting her hand from the Ivywhore's head.

"Oh my, such energetic young girls," Yuna commented. "So… why are you with my Sochi, hm?"

"Wait…" Kagami blinked and began shivering. "That tone, it's the same as okaa-san's just before she's about to pull _that_ out…"

"Ryu-chan saved my sisters from being abducted by Team Rocket," a completely unfazed Fubuki explained. "And we thought… this was the best way to repay the debt."

"Oh?" Yuna replied, blinking in surprise. "Well, please do take care of my sochi, he has been awfully lonely since A-chan passed away."

Fubuki let out a wistful smile. "He deserves so much more than eternal loneliness," she declared, giving Ryu a hug.

Ryu smiled back at Fubuki, her own arms wrapping around the silverette in a hug of her own.

"So, this is why you asked for the metal," Ryushin commented knowingly. "Will you be able to do it without Akira's support?"

Ryu took a calm breath but nodded. "I _will_ do it," she confirmed determinedly. "It's… it's time to move forward with my life."

"Besides, who's saying Akira-san isn't cheering Ryu-chan on from up above?" Kagami grinned, patting Ryu on the back.

"Y-Yeah, I'm s-s-s-sure she is!" Hanami joined in with a hug.

Ryushin laughed. "I'm glad to see that you have found some good girls to look after you, Ryu-kun," he said sincerely. "And while I wish we could stay, there are other appointments we have."

"Awww," Kagami looked disappointed. "I was hoping to ask Yuna-san for Ryu-chan's baby pictures too…"

Yuna grinned in response. "Who says I don't have any for you?" she questioned teasingly as she held out a small booklet for the trio. "Here you are."

"Yay!" Kagami cheered as the three sisters crowded around the booklet. "Have you been carrying this around with you all the time?"

"One never knows when they'd need them!" Yuna chirped happily as Ryu pouted.

"You know, I thought Ryu-chan would be more vocal about his objections…" Fubuki glanced over at said transformed male.

"When it comes to my mother, you don't argue," Ryu sighed in response, enduring a cheek pinch from said mother.

"I think we'll get along quite well!" Kagami giggled as she waltzed up to Yuna and raised her hand for a hi-five.

Yuna chuckled into her hand before lightly tapping Kagami's open palm with her own.

"Still, you even laugh like my okaa-san…" Kagami thought out loud. "By any chance are you familiar with a Setsuna Yukikaze?"

Yuna hummed in thought. "I can't say I am," she admitted. "But she sounds like the most wonderful tea partner."

"What did okaa-san say her family name was again…?" Kagami began racking her brain.

"K-Kosaki," Hanami offered.

"Oh! Set-chan!" Yuna suddenly shouted in happy realization. "You're _her_ girls? Oh our families are finally becoming one!"

"No wonder you have so many of our okaa-san's mannerisms," Fubuki blinked. "She taught you the _mask_ too, right?"

"Oh my, I'm afraid that I have no idea what you're talking about!" Yuna denied, even as a dreaded mask appeared behind her.

"Of course you don't," Fubuki giggled, completely unaffected by the pressure now forcing Kagami to hide behind Ryu. "Forget I asked."

Oddly enough, Hanami was staring at the mask in rapt fascination, unaffected like her younger sister.

"Hanami?" Ryu questioned, nudging the Milktit. "You there?"

"Y-Yeah…" Hanami nodded. "Just… I t-think I figured out how to do t-t-that…"

"Am I the only one in the family who can't do _that_ and is affected by _that_!?" Kagami whimpered behind Ryu.

"So we have something else to control Kagami?" Ryu asked, nonplussed by her mother's mask, nor the threat of Hanami's.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Hanami tilted her head sideways… as a Noh mask with glowing blue eyes materialized right behind her and off to her side.

"Whyyyyy!?" Kagami shrieked and buried her face in Ryu's back.

"Oh just like Set-chan," Yuna sighed wistfully, placing a hand on her cheek as she smiled.

"As interesting - and amusing - this is," Ryushin started breaking their concentration. "We really do have to get going, you know how _she_ gets when she's forced to wait."

Yuna nodded in agreement, giving Ryu a tight hug that her temporarily female son returned. "Stay well, sochi," she told her proudly before surprising the sisters with a large hug of their own. "Take care of him, alright."

"We will, Yuna-san," Fubuki spoke for her older sisters with a respectful bow. "Take care on your journeys!"

Yuna covered her mouth as she chuckled once more, Ryu sharing a brief embrace with his father before the two of them departed. "Well, no random Widow attack, so I'll count that as a good visit," Ryu declared in relief.

"It's not like a Widow is going to show up out of nowhere and attack you here, right?" Fubuki pointed out, giving Ryu another hug. "Now, shall we go look at what your parents delivered over?"

Ryu nodded in agreement. "See my dad has the Retarded Luck Bloodcurse," she explained as they moved towards the back of the house. "So he could - and has been - get attacked by a pack of Widows by simply picking up a penny."

"T-That's really m-messed up…" Hanami gasped as her eyes darted to the woods around the house, searching for foreign silhouettes.

"Try being _raised_ around it," Ryu sighed, her shoulders slumping in depression as they finally came up to the workshop where a crate was sitting. Grabbing a nearby crowbar Ryu cracked the crate open to show off large clumps of white streaked black ore. "Perfect, more than enough."

"I'd ask what ore this is, but I'd know nothing about it… so instead I'll ask what's so special about it?" Kagami poked the ore with a finger.

"What it is, is what's so special about it, at least, one of the reasons," Ryu informed, a large, excited, grin on her face as she picked up one of the lumps. "This, is Meteorite ore, and while it has traces of iron, carbon and copper, it is primarily a type of ore that is _not_ found on Earth, and when made into metal, this ore is highly reactive to enchantments, amplifying their effect, and sometimes even adding in new ones."

"Does it have traces of alien DNA in it?" Kagami grinned.

Ryu shook her head in a negative. "Nope, unfortunately not," she informed. "Actually, this ore is a classified secret in the PLC, the reason _I_ only know about it is because, even if I don't have a fancy degree, I am a knowledgeable geologist, and one of the few who are actually _capable_ of working with this ore, it's very sensitive and reactive and I need to quickly change the conditions in which I am working with it," she turned her gaze to Hanami. "Which is why I am going to need your help, Hanami."

"M-M-M-Me?" Hanami gasped. "B-B-But I don't know a-anything about metalworking!"

Ryu gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Hanami, you won't need to do any of the heavy lifting," she told her assuringly. "All I need you to do is to change the 'settings' of the forge when I tell you too, alright, we'll do a couple of test runs before we actually start so that you can get an idea of what you're doing."

"A-Alright…" Hanami nodded slowly.

"One of those times I wish I wasn't an Ivywhore," Kagami pouted.

Ryu gave her and Fubuki a grin. "We all have our roles," she pointed out. "Plus you two got to hog the time with me last night."

"Urgh, alright, alright…" Kagami groaned and slumped over. "It's only fair to Hanami, I know that…"

"Then I'll prepare some tea while you two are in the forge," Fubuki announced as she headed for the kitchen. "I'll bring it to you after I'm done."

Ryu gave her a thankful look before turning to Kagami. "Well, if you need something to do, Kagami, you can always get things ready for tonight," she told the Ivywhore. "I'll even let you 'burst' me out of my clothes."

"Oooooh!" Kagami immediately perked up. "Does that mean I can leave _that_ lying on the bed waiting for you?"

Ryu blushed in embarrassment but nodded in agreement. "Y-you can," she affirmed. "Ready, Hanami?"

"Yeah!" Hanami seemed quite excited to be finally of use to their lover.

"Then do you mind bringing these into the workshop while I change to something more suited to working in there?" Ryu asked, gesturing to the blouse and hotpants. "Don't want to ruin them."

The Milktit nodded eagerly and began lugging the ore towards the workshop with some noticeable difficulty. Kagami rolled her eyes and began helping to push it, with the shy twin offering her a thankful smile. Ryu meanwhile disappeared off to the bedroom to change into the sports bra and shorts that the sisters had recommended for working in the forge.

* * *

It had taken a few weeks, but… everything was finally in place, the armor and Hanami's bow were ready for the final enchantment, Ryu - once again a male - was standing outside, in a clearing outside of his home's clearing, the sisters nearby to keep any pokegirls away. Not that it was needed, the clearing was heavy with arcane energies as Ryu completed the enchantment circle he drew, connecting it to the very earth, within the circle were three sets of the requested armor, the first up for the enchantments as he began to draw on the mana being drawn in by the circle.

Then, Ryu began to start an almost song like chant spoken in an unknown and primal sounding tongue, energies crackling around his body, the circle he drew, begin to glow with an ethereal light and _something_ stirred around them, wisp-like light began to appear from behind the trees, remaining outside of the clearing as they began to circle.

"I can almost feel the magic in the air…" Fubuki whispered in awe, watching the wisps floating around them.

Hanami and Kagami nodded in agreement.

Ignoring the three girls Ryu focused, his voice rising as the wisps began to pick up speed in their circling, drawing nearer to the circle and the items within. Each verse of the chanting song drawing them in closer and closer as Ryu began to sway slightly, his face facing the sky as his eyes closed, the words spilling from his mouth coming faster and faster, the tempo matching the circling of the wisps.

When his voice reached its crescendo, an odd howling began to emanate from the wisps surrounding them before suddenly, with a great shout, it ended, the wisps surrounding him and the circle exploded into light, forcing the girls to flinch in expectation of contact, only for the explosion of light to freeze before being retracted into the circle, pouring into the armors that lay within, imbuing them with an ethereal glow that soon faded as Ryu collapsed to a single knee, gasping for breath.

"Ryu-kun!" the sisters ran for the exhausted blacksmith and began hugging him.

"I'm alright," Ryu assured, giving them a somewhat tired smile. "Just a little tiring doing solo, Just once more and we're good."

"Do you need to rest for a while first?" Fubuki gestured over at the mat they had laid out on the grass, with a jug of tea and several cups waiting.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure exhausting yourself on a regular basis like this is bad for your health," Kagami fussed.

"For a minute," Ryu assented, looking up at the moon. "Limited time frame to do this with."

"Alright," Fubuki nodded, all but dragging Ryu over to sit on the mat and pouring out a cup of tea.

Ryu smiled at her with a small chuckle as he accepted the cup and greedily drank from it. "Thank you," he told her gratefully. "Thankfully, the next one isn't so hard, hardest part is just making sure it responds."

"Making sure it r-responds?" Hanami blinked.

Ryu grinned as he pointed up at the moon. "Very hard to do, convincing the moon spirit to help you," he commented. "But well worth it in the end."

"Okay… b-but I really wish w-we could do more to help…" Hanami sighed.

Ryu gave them an assuring grin as he pulled himself to his feet, finishing off his tea. "Knowing you want to support me, is helping," he assured them. "Now, let's get this done."

Wiping the last bit of sweat from his brow, Ryu turned back to the circle and removed the armor from it before placing in the bow and knelt on the ground just outside of the circle and began to focus, murmuring under his breath.

Once again the circle came to life, glowing with energy that seemed to be trying to reach up into the night sky as the empty moon in the sky began to pass directly overhead.

As it did, Ryu began to glow with energy, the circle pulsing in resonance with his own glow, his eyes locking onto the moon as he continued to murmur.

He remained like that for a few moments before his voice suddenly began to pick up, the sisters able to now hear the primal tongue he was speaking clearly once again before something caused them to pause.

 _Power_.

There was no other word for what just pulsed from above, and with that power, they could almost _feel_ something speaking, not with words, but through the power.

Ryu's voice rose again, defiant and pleading all at the same time as he cried out to the moon, the power pulse again, before pulsing once more, the circle blazing into light as energy streamed from the sky, originating from the moon and towards the circle.

Ryu began to chant as the energy streamed down, reached out with his hands and began to move them, as if shaping and moulding the energy as it began to gather around the bow, concentrating on it, embedding itself into it.

His voice picked up once more, as if making a declaration and his magic pulsed, scattering the light of the circle trapping the energy within the bow.

"Finished," Ryu called out, panting for breath. "All that's left… is a name."

A somewhat entranced Hanami stepped forward and laid a hand on the bow, feeling it practically singing to her. She took it up and began testing the weight, finding it very much to her liking. "Lunarcaster," she whispered, stringing the bow and nocking a waiting arrow. She aimed towards the moon, drew the string back with practiced ease and let it fly, noting that the arrow left behind a glittering trail as it flew.

"Good name," Ryu complimented. "A fitting one too. Right, this bow's enchantment is special, it's tied with your emotions, specifically, your determination."

"M-My determination?" Hanami lowered the bow and stared at Ryu.

Ryu nodded, giving her a serious look. "You may not think it yourself, Hanami, but you have a _lot_ steel within you," he told her. "I can see it whenever you're determined to try and help me overcome my troubles, whenever you want to overcome something, it's there, you just need to reach for it."

Hanami nodded slowly as she stared at the bow in awe. After a while, she sucked in a deep breath and glomped Ryu. "T-T-T-Thank you…" she whispered.

Ryu wrapped his arms around her soft body in return, burying his face into the crook of her neck and simply enjoyed the embrace. "You are welcome," he returned.

"So… the armour's also done now, right?" Fubuki stepped up to Ryu to ask.

Ryu pulled his face away from Hanami's neck to nod. "It is, blessed by the Wild Spirits to protect you from pretty much anything in the world," he told her. "Not a perfect defense, but it will help, and it extends to the whole body, not just the armored parts."

"Wild Spirits?" Kagami blinked.

Ryu nodded in confirmation. "Spirits of the earth, the trees, stuff like that," he explained. "They're… not really mortal, but they did come about from mortal energies, emotions, strong thoughts, stuff like that, and have been gathering the excess power of the Earth for a _long_ time."

"It sounds… interesting," Kagami mused. "Do any of them have anything to do with sex?"

Hanami smacked Kagami over the head.

Ryu himself just shrugged. "Who knows," he admitted. "Some might, there are some who are based solely around rage, other sadness, there just might be some based around eroticism."

Hanami blushed as she knelt down to pick up her set of armour, as did her sisters.

"Well, it took a while but at least it's all done now!" Kagami grinned, holding up her set against her body. "Let's get changed first and see how they look! And maybe after that… we can break them in…"

"Sounds amusing," Ryu agreed with a wide grin.

"Err, R-Ryu-kun… does the a-armour have any s-s-self-c-cleaning enchantments?" Hanami asked, even as she gulped and began to strip off her dress.

"No, but it doesn't stain," Ryu informed with a chuckle. "I made sure of _that_."

"That's a relief," Fubuki sighed, already out of her yukata completely naked under the moonlight as she examined the armour to figure out how to put it on. "We have enough trouble dealing with milk stains on our everyday clothing."

Ryu chuckled. "So glad that only applies to me _sometimes,_ " he commented with a grin.

"But there's still the smell to deal with, you know," Kagami frowned as she used her vines to buckle the ornamented metal frame going under her breasts behind her, as well as the choker holding the front up. That done, she had to reach into the silk front and adjust her breasts to get them sitting properly under the bra-like armour.

"Yeah, it was really awkward when otou-san came over to visit and was wondering about the milk smell all over the place…" Fubuki blushed slightly as she slid on the lower part, a bikini bottom with a metal frame going around her hips and butt with a cloth covering her lower entrance, if barely. A pair of silk flaps fell from the sides acting like skirts, though covering only the sides and not the front or back. Her butt cheeks were on full display as the fabric just went between them.

"Why do you think I insisted on the Industrial strength aroma cleanser?" Ryu asked dryly, enjoying the sight of them changing.

Catching Ryu staring, Fubuki gave a wiggle of her hips as she pulled on the sleeves, long, wide ones that flared out as they got closer to the wrist in a manner not unlike a kimono's. They were held in place by a metal band around their upper arms. "This armour _is_ really quite sexy, isn't it?" she giggled.

"Very much so," Ryu commented in approval, eyeing them greedily as a grin stretched his lips in a predatory fashion. " _Very_ much so."

"D-Does it look good o-o-o-on me?" Hanami whimpered as she pulled on the long stocking on her left leg all the way up to her thigh, while her other leg's stocking only went up to her mid-calf.

"Oh yes," he agreed. "It puts quite the nice emphasis on your delicious breasts."

"It d-d-d-doesn't hide my n-n-n-nipples…" Hanami whimpered, looking down at the figure-hugging silk that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"Just put pads on if you're worried about that," Kagami sighed. "Though… it's a little too tight to be putting those in."

Ryu smirked. "I think it looks better that way," he told her. "Much more… _delectable_."

"Weapons of mass distraction too, in a fight," Fubuki agreed, bouncing on her feet experimentally after sliding on the high-heeled shoes, causing her assets to jiggle within their confines.

"Definitely working on both sides," Ryu muttered in distraction as he watched said jiggling. "Not that it isn't appreciated or anything."

While the designs of the sisters' armour were exactly the same, the colours differed. Hanami sported a bluish-grey set, while Fubuki had pure white and Kagami was in black. The metal parts were all gold, with inlaid gems to hold more enchantments - sapphire for Hanami, quartz for Fubuki and emerald for Kagami.

Ryu grinned at the trio. "Any issues with how they fit?" he questioned, looking over the trio, this time focusing on looking for any flaws on the armor itself.

"Nope, it's a perfect fit," Fubuki said as she looked over herself, an opinion that was shared by her sisters. "I'm just worried about what'll happen if we use Bloom or Buttsprout Powder…"

Kagami grinned as she turned around and aimed her bulb at her sisters.

"Go ahead," Ryu assented with a grin. "The stretching enchantment should work."

"Kagami!" Hanami yelped and ducked for cover, but didn't quite manage to get away before the cloud of Bloom Powder exploded out of her twin's bulb.

Fubuki let out an erotic moan as she succumbed to the effects, her breasts blooming another two sizes. Her armour stretched along with it with no problems whatsoever, much to her delight - although it got a little tighter overall.

Ryu grinned wider in response, watching the change with a lustful gaze. "So… do you three want to 'test' the stain-resistance enchantment?" he asked them, his eyes gleaming.

"O-O-Out here in the woods!?" Hanami gasped, although she could feel her nipples getting wet from arousal already.

"Gotta be adventurous sometimes," Ryu retorted. "Besides… I'm having trouble holding myself back from ravishing all three of you."

"I say we do it while in armour," Fubuki giggled, running forward and pulled his arm into her bosom, resting his hand on top of her covered lower entrance.

"Don't be shy, Hanami!" Kagami pushed her twin towards Ryu excitedly.

Ryu grinned at Hanami as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him to deeply kiss her - even as he began to stroke Fubuki's covered pussy. He had long since learned, the quickest way to flip Hanami's 'switch' was with a full on french kiss.

"Mmmmph…" Hanami moaned through the kiss, although she eventually gave up and just relaxed into the kiss, moving Ryu's hand over to her breast.

"Wow… you can feel _everything_ through this material…" Fubuki breathed.

Ryu smirked in response. "Good to know, I was hoping for that," he breathed into her ear. "I can't wait to see you moaning and writhing beneath me."

"I'm already doing that," Fubuki moaned, her hips shaking slightly as she unintentionally released a bit of juice that caused the fabric to bloat outwards slightly. "Um, one problem with this armour - it ends up keeping it inside when we release…"

"The stretching enchantments should take care of that," Ryu assured. "Besides it'd be amusing to see them bloated and sloshing around, should do the same with the breast milk.."

"As amusing as it is for you, it's…" Fubuki paused for a moment as she tried to find the right word to describe it. "... it just feels weird to have it constantly sloshing around against my skin. But… if you like it, I think I might be able to get used to it…"

"I-I-I won't…" Hanami whimpered pitifully, her bra already very clearly swollen from all the milk stored inside. "R-Ryu-kun… h-help me get it out…"

"Sure," Ryu agreed, leaning into her. "I love your milk after all."

* * *

Walking up the hill towards the building was a woman, she looked to be in her late thirties or so, with shoulder-length wavy black hair, and crimson red eyes. She had a strong build, and yet she still had all of the curves that any straight man would kill for with DD-cup breasts contained within a red and blue Gi, which had the Kanji for 'Guardian' written on her back. And if one also looked, they would see a monkey-like tail lazily moving just below her waistline.

' _Okay… you finally made it._ ' The woman thought, as she straightened her hair a bit. ' _Quick and simple… get a sword, pay him, and leave for town._ ' She stepped in front of the door, and took a deep breath before she rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" a female voice called out.

The woman blinked before the door was answered by a young silver-haired woman with rather… _sizable_ assets wearing a type of armor that didn't appear to be very… physically effective armour at all. "Uhhh… I-Is this place open?" She asked. "I need to buy a new blade."

"Yeah, it is. Just come in and have a seat first while I go get Ryu-kun," the silverette affirmed as she beckoned the woman into the house, leading her to the couch.

"Thank you." The woman said, bowing before she took a seat, as the silverette left to find Ryu, leaving her alone as she looked around. ' _It's really been a while..._ ' She thought. ' _This place hasn't changed since…_ '

"Nothing like a good sunbath in the morning to wake you up!" a green-skinned young woman that looked like a slightly older version of the first one announced as she bounced into the living room, the other one noting that she wore the exact same armour except with different colors. "Oh, a customer?"

"Ah, yes." She said nodding, "I'm waiting for Mr. Hisanaga. My name is Sutura."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kagami Yukikaze, one of Ryu-kun's girls!" Kagami greeted cheerfully.

"Sutura is glad-" She began to say before she bit her tongue. "I-I mean, I'm happy to meet you, Kagami," she said. "So… h-how long have you known Mr. Hisanaga?"

Kagami narrowed her eyes momentarily as she caught the slip of Sutura's tongue, but didn't pry. "We've known him for just over a month," she said dreamily. "Best month of our lives ever."

"That… sounds wonderful." Sutura said nodding, "Sutu-I'm happy you found a good Tamer… it's not so common nowadays..."

Kagami's eyes narrowed again. "Are you alright?" she leaned closer to the woman, studying her closely.

"Of course s-I'm fine!" Sutura said smiling, though internally she was beginning to worry slightly. ' _Don't say anything, don't say anything..._ ' she thought in a mantra. ' _Don't let them know… you'll be fine..._ '

"Well, I won't pry, but I'm pretty sure Ryu-kun will ask too," Kagami shrugged. "And Fubuki's really good at telling when people are lying - damned Psychic type."

"F-Fine, Really," Sutura said, attempting to avoid referring to herself again. ' _Come on, hurry up hurry up so I can get this over with..._ '

"Ryu-kun will be with us in a short while," Fubuki reappeared, raising an eyebrow as she took note of the quiet atmosphere in the living room - usually Kagami would be chatting up the customer noisily. "Want some tea? Or would you prefer coffee?"

"Ah, tea please, thank you." Sutura said nodding. "Traveled all the way from Vegeta Valley, nice jog from there to here, but it still can work up a thirst, even for a Sayjin."

"Alright," Fubuki nodded, setting a cup and a saucer by hand as she levitated a pot of tea over to the table and began to pour it. She paused for a moment as she processed what Sutura had just said. "Wait, isn't Vegeta Valley like… a week's journey away on foot?"

"Yeah, Jogging distance." Sutura said, shrugging as if it were normal news. "Why?"

"Jogging distance my ass," Kagami gasped. "That's nowhere near a normal human's definition of jogging distance…"

"Sayjin," Sutura said with a confident smirk. "What most would call a hell of a journey, Sayjins call another walk in the park. Many tamers call us Stamina Freaks 'cause of that."

Kagami shook her head. "Crazy fighting type girls," she muttered.

Sutura giggled slightly as she accepted the tea, and took a sip from it, "That's what we do best," She said with a smile.

"So what kind of weapon are you here for?" Fubuki asked curiously. "I was under the impression Sayjins pretty much just use their fists."

"We do," Sutura said, "But we are not against using weapons when the need arrises. It's a family thing that we all have some degree of swordsmanship. Sometimes a person's fist isn't enough after all. It pays to have something that can actually _cut_."

"I guess it's perfectly understandable…" Fubuki glanced at her side where her katana rested in its sheath - she had taken to wearing it everywhere after getting her armour. Just to get used to it.

"Say, have you seen Hanami around?" Kagami suddenly asked, looking around for her twin. "I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"She's helping Ryu-kun in the forge," Fubuki said. "Saw her inside just now. She's the only one of us that doesn't catch fire or melt in there after all…"

"Catch… fire?" Sutura asked before she realized what species Kagami was. "Ah, right, Plant-type. A smithy is a _bad_ place for any species that catches fire quickly... " She giggled slightly, "Sutura knows a smithy back in Vegeta Valley, A friend of Sutu-of mine's was a plant type, went in… well, let's just be glad a Squirtitty was around at the time."

This time, Fubuki caught on and stared at Sutura questioningly. Before she could ask about the odd speech impediment though, Ryu came in from the back.

"Oh, a customer?" Ryu questioned as he noticed the Sayjin sitting across from the amorous pair of sisters.

"H-Hello…" a nervous Hanami peeked out from behind the blacksmith.

Ryu narrowed his eyes at Sutura speculatively. "I think I remember you," he said. "Sutura, you were here with your Tamer… Phil, correct. If I remember right you were pregnant at the time."

"Ah… yes, that was Sutu-me!" She said nodding, "You were nine when you sold... me Red Steel. You've certainly grown since then. Is that girl Akira still around?"

"Ah…" Ryu responded looking away with a sad look. "She passed away a while back…"

"Oh!" The Sayjin said, recoiling slightly. "I… I'm sorry to hear that… she was so nice… helped me pick Red Steel...Sutura's sorry for your loss."

Ryu nodded his acceptance of her words, making careful note of how she was speaking. "No worries," he assured. "So what can I help you with? I've never had repeat customers before."

"S-I no longer have possession of Red Steel." She said, "I left it behind for someone precious to me… so now I require a new blade for Sutu-myself!."

Ryu nodded his understanding. "Of course," he agreed, gesturing for her to follow him. "If you would follow me."

Sutura nodded, standing up as she followed Ryu to the back of the building where the blades were kept.

"Well, you know how it goes," Ryu informed as he gestured to the weapons.

"Of course..." Sutura said, as she began to inspect the swords, looking closely at the swords, looking for the proper one to replace her old one. "You've certainly been busy… you didn't have nearly this many weapons the last time Sutura was here..."

Ryu shrugged, studying Sutura carefully. "I had to keep myself busy somehow," he commented. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Sutura asked as she inspected one Katana blade in particular. "What do you mean? Sut-I'm fine!"

Ryu narrowed his eyes. "Where's Phil at?" he questioned.

Sutura paused for a moment, her teeth bared for a few moments as she tightened her grip on the blade. She took a few moments to take some calming deep breaths before speaking. " _He_... Is not... Sutura's tamer anymore." She said with a light growl before taking another breath as she looked at the sword. "This one seems nice. What is its name?"

"Ghom Irarann," Ryu informed, staring at the blade with great hesitance. "Blue Iron…" ' _Are you trying to tell me something… Akira… having her take the sword you forged alongside me as I forged Red Steel?_ ' "Sutura, when was the last time you were tamed?"

Sutura's face reddened a bit, before gulping. "B-Before S-I left my home," she said quickly. "So how much for the sword?"

Ryu waved it off. "Take it," he told her. "I think Akira would have wanted you to have it."

Sutura blinked in surprise at that "R-really?" She asked, "You're sure?"

Ryu nodded in confirmation, looking at the sword with nostalgic eyes. "She forged that alongside me as I made Red Steel," he told her with a sigh.

"I... I see." She said before nodding. "Thank you, Mr. Hisanaga." With that said, Sutura left the room in a bit of a hurry, before heading to the exit.

"Ryu-kun, that woman…" Fubuki frowned, watching her leave.

"She's talking really funny," Kagami noted.

"She's close to going Feral," Ryu affirmed with a nod. "I think we should follow her out into town… she might get herself into trouble the way she is right now."

"Isn't that… p-p-pretty bad…?" Hanami gasped.

"It can be," Ryu said with a grimace. "There are definitely people who would take advantage of it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Fubuki asked as she headed for the door.

Ryu smiled at her. "Alright, let's go," he commanded as he headed to the door. "Let's save ourselves a Sayjin."

* * *

Sutura finally reached Hakuma town, as she took a deep breath, leaning against an alleyway wall, clutching her new sword in her hands. ' _Okay... That's out of the way...'_ She thought. ' _Now I just gotta find someone to take me_ without _getting balled... Shouldn't be too hard... I hope...'_

She sighed, reaching into her pocket as she pulled out a photo. It had three people in the photo, but one man's face was burned away, leaving just Sutura, and a young boy no older than 6-8 years, smiling.

She smiled sadly at the picture _'Don't worry musuko..._ ' She thought. ' _Kaa-san's coming for you to take you away from that bastard...'_

She put the photo away, and took a deep breath as she focused on her goal. She could already feel bits of her sanity weaken as her feraldom symptoms grew, but she had to soldier through it.

Anything to see her son again.

* * *

"Damn it, where did she run off to?" Ryu muttered as the quartet searched the small town. "I swore I saw her over here."

"You think she caught on to us following her?" Fubuki asked, scanning the area while ignoring the locals staring at them.

"Maybe," Ryu murmured, a frown creasing his face. "I hope we're not too late…"

"R-Ryu-k-k-kun… p-p-p-p-people are s-s-s-s-staring…" Hanami stammered, hiding behind Ryu with her bow resting on her back. All it managed to do was get people staring at her butt instead of her chest.

"Ignore them," Ryu advised. "They try anything, and they know they face my sword."

"Uuuu…" Hanami whimpered.

"Don't worry about it too much, it means you're sexy!" Kagami grinned, relishing in the attention. "But fan service aside, we really should find Sutura-san before she gets into trouble."

"Yeah… I'm actually worried about her," Ryu said as his face was grim. "She's a good person…"

Suddenly, there was a sound of a loud explosion in the distance, followed by several screams of terror and a loud booming feminine voice shouting "SUTURA SAYS NO!"

"I think we have her…" Fubuki stared over in the direction where the explosion had come from.

"Well, that made it a bit too easy," Kagami muttered.

"This way!" Ryu shouted as he took off in a dead sprint, heading for the source of the noise.

* * *

Sutura had a dangerous look in her eyes, as they focused on the man in front of her holding a pokeball in one hand and a gun in the other, along with several other men. Meanwhile her own hand was raised from her recent Chi blast, and her other holding onto Blue Iron's grip, still in its sheath. "Sutura said no balls!" She shouted with a snarl. "Sutura isn't joining your damn harem!"

"You look like you could use a good Taming though, Sutura…" one of the men, half-drooling, grinned as he palmed his own pokeballs, ready to release his own harem to subdue the Sayjin. "Powerful Sayjin are hard to come by…"

"No means no!" She snapped back, as she began to draw her sword out half way. "Leave Sutura alone before Sutura turns ya all into eunuchs or worse!"

"Yeah? Sure you don't want to suckle and worship it like the slut you are?" One questioned. "C'mon, you know you want to."

Sutura bared her teeth as she glared daggers at the men surrounding her. Her Feral Pokegirl part of her mind was tempting her to just do it - throw sanity out the window and just get tamed. But the still-sane part of her mind knew she couldn't do that because A. These guys were obviously total jackasses, and B. If she gets balled by one of them, she may never get a chance to find her son. However at the same time, she couldn't kill them… because if that happened, there was the _very_ real possibility authorities may put her through a Level 5 Taming Cycle: aka erase her memories.

All of them.

And she refused to allow herself to forget the one precious person she had left. But now, she was caught in a bit of a rock in a hard place. Submit, be tamed and likely balled… or fight back, and possibly lose everything.

"Yo, there you are, Sutura," a new voice called out calmly, Ryu coming into view, his three girls fanning out behind him. "You were so excited about coming into town you lost us in the streets, these guys giving you trouble?"

Sutura looked at Ryu in a mixture of surprise and confusion, as one of the thugs scoffed. "Oi! Who the hell's this?" He asked. "Beat it, we've got this under control buddy!"

"I'm her Tamer," Ryu informed, his voice bored. "We were just coming into town so that I could tame her."

"I-what?" The first thug snapped, "Bullshit! I tossed the damn ball and it would've caught her if she didn't blast it! It wouldn't have opened if she were taken!"

"Hey, what if we traded?" Another one said shrugging, "Come on, I've got a Bimbo who's always looking for a good fuck - probably better than that Sayjin."

Ryu sighed in response. "I am going to tell you once," he announced, his voice growing colder. " _Leave_."

The lead thug rolled his eyes "Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" He scoffed.

"Uhh… maybe we should just… leave?" Another one said a bit warily. "I don't like those… swords they got… look Hisanaga-made."

"Well, they decided to bring swords… to a gunfight." The lead thug said, pointing his pistol at Ryu.

Ryu sighed again. "Your choice," he announced. " _ **Dark Curtain**_ **.** " And then the world went black.

"Whoa! The fuck just happened?!"

"I can't see a damn thing!"

"Did he turn the lights off or something?!"

Sutura looked around - just as much in the dark as everyone else was. ' _What is this?_ ' She thought, as it was so dark she couldn't even see her hands in front of her face.

Ryu - as the caster - could clearly see each of them without issue as he walked forward, his footsteps silent as he unsheathed his sword and quickly slashed across the gunman's arm.

"GAAH! FUCK MY ARM!" The Gunman shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU BASTARD!"

Ryu placed his sword against the neck of the lead goon as he allowed the illusion to drop, showing them all the position he had their leader in. "Leave. _Now_." he commanded menacingly.

 _That_ finally got the message across as the thugs ran as quickly as they could from Ryu, their pride destroyed and their pants likely soiled. Sutura just stood there as she processed what had just occurred. ' _This… this is the same boy from back then?!_ ' she thought.

Ryu glared down at the leader for a second more before pulling his sword away. "Go," he told him. "While you still have a life."

The leader gulped before he ditched his gun and ran away as well to catch up with his 'friends' while cradling his left arm.

Ryu watched them leave for a minute before resheathing his sword and turned to Sutura. "You alright?" he asked softly.

Sutura blinked as he realized Ryu was speaking to her, before nodding. "Yes… S-Sutura is fine." She said. "Thank you."

Ryu nodded in understanding. "You do realize you do need to be tamed, right?" he asked her.

"S-Sutura was working on that..." She said, with a light blush. ' _Why are you getting all flustered?! Get it together Sutura!_ '

Ryu frowned at her, folding his arms across his chest. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked her softly.

"S-Sutura needs to get to Crystal Lake." She said, before she bit her lip a bit before she continued "Sutura… Sutura needs to get… Sutura's son back."

Ryu's eyes softened as he gazed at her. "What do you three think?" he asked, turning to the Yukikaze sisters. "Want to go on a journey?"

"Why not?" Kagami grinned, retracting her vines back into her bulb. "I've been looking for an excuse to go out, get some experience and evolve myself into a Venuswhore!"

"Ryu-kun, you just can't leave people in trouble alone, can you?" Fubuki smiled. "At least let's go back and get some supplies first before we head out."

"I-I-I'll go with you!" Hanami nodded determinedly as she put her bow back on her back.

Sutura's eyes widened as she looked at Ryu and the three girls "W-What?" She asked, "Y-You want to help Sutura? Why? Sutura just met you all!"

"I want to help you Sutura, because you are a good person," he told her calmly, meeting her eyes easily. "Why don't you come back to my place and you can explain everything."

Part of Sutura wanted to say no… but another look into his eyes, Sutura felt a sensation she hadn't felt in a _very_ long time, one which told her to to do what he say. Plus, he _did_ just help her out, so… "O-Okay..." she said nodding.

"Alright then, let's get going," Ryu said as he gave her a calm smile.

* * *

Sutura sighed as she once again sat in the living room of Ryu Hisanaga's house with another cup of tea. "It… started a few years after Sutura's son was born." She said, "I mean… things weren't _perfect_ with Sutura and Phil, but… Sutura still cared about him… Sutura thought he cared about me."

"What happened?" Kagami asked.

"Sutura… found out who he worked for." She said with a growl. "He was… a lieutenant for… for Team Rocket."

The quartet stilled as they exchanged glances, memories of their first meeting running through their head. "We've come across them before," Ryu said finally.

Hanami clung to Ryu for comfort.

"S-Sutura sees..." She said nodding. "Anyways… after Sutura found out, Sutura… left, Sutura… wanted to bring Sutura's son to Vegeta Valley… but… the court got involved and… Phil's friends in Rocket… rigged everything against me." Her hands balled into fists. "Saying a pokegirl - a _Sayjin_ at that - was 'unfit' to take care of a child… he got better lawyers, bribed the jury… Sutura wanted to just… take Sutura's son, but… he threatened to..." She let that hang there as she looked down at the floor.

A cold aura started to spread out around Fubuki as she began shaking in rage. It was cold enough that the floor at her feet froze over and Kagami, being weak against Ice, yelped and took a few steps away.

"Calm down, Fubuki," Ryu said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Freezing the house won't help."

"Eh?" Fubuki snapped out of her fury and caught sight of what she was doing. "Oops," she blushed and the frost melted after she regained control.

"So… after that… Sutura stayed at Vegeta Valley." She continued, "Trying to… well… figure out what to do next… I stayed with a friend who kept me tamed… but now..." She fought back a few tears. "S-Sutura just… Sutura just wants Sutura's son back!"

Ryu sighed and looked at the sisters. "Well… should we?" he asked them. "Your opinions matter to me."

"You already heard our opinions just now, Ryu-kun," Fubuki pointed out. "That includes taming her at least - it's painful seeing Sutura-san like this."

Ryu smiled at them before turning to Sutura. "Want some company?" he asked her.

"You… you're sure about this?" Sutura asked, "Team Rocket… they're not like those Thugs… Phil is one of the big lieutenants. When we find Sutura's son… he will do whatever he can to make our lives hell."

Ryu smirked in response. "I have dealt with Team Rocket before… plus… worse," he informed. "We will be fine."

Sutura seemed stunned at how determined Ryu was about this. "W-why are you willing to do this… for Sutura?" She asked, "We… we barely know one another… the last thing Sutura wants is to get you all involved with Sutura's problems..."

"Because, you are a good person," Ryu told her plainly. "Also… it's what Akira would have wanted me to do, what _she_ wanted to do when we were together."

Sutura tried to think of a way to counter his point - she didn't want to get anyone else involved… but everytime Ryu spoke, the way he looked at her… it wasn't like anything she felt before. Not even with Phil, or her friend who kept her tame back in Vegeta Valley. Someone who truly did care about her…

Finally, she relented as she sighed "O-Okay..." she said nodding. "S-Strength in numbers, right?"

"Pretty much," Ryu agreed as he gave her a kind smile. "But I suppose we should deal with your encroaching feraldom."

Sutura's face turned several shades redder as she gulped, but forced herself to nod. "R-Right..." she said, "I-It's… b-been a while since Sutura… tamed with a m-man..."

"Need some… dust?" Kagami smirked.

Ryu rolled his eyes. "I think we should ease her into that if she wants to," he pointed out with a sigh.

"Right!" Kagami bounced over to Sutura and held her hands happily. "Lust, Bloom, Buttsprout, I've got all three!" she giggled.

"Stop trying to corrupt other people, Kagami-nee…" Fubuki smacked her forehead in exasperation.

Sutura was a bit surprised at Kagami's… forwardness, but shook her head. "N-No dust, t-thank you." She said, "S… Sutura believes she's got this."

"Well, so you say, but since we're likely to be in bed with you and Fubuki loves getting hit by the dust, you're probably going to get some on you eventually," Kagami thought out loud, not really disappointed.

Ryu rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me," he sighed. "I still remember that lust dust you 'accidentally' threw on me when I was under the Gender Dust."

An unrepentant Kagami stuck out her tongue at Ryu and glomped him. "You can't deny you liked it at the time though," she smirked.

Ryu glared at her. "It was my second night as a girl, and I was still getting adjusted to the body," he pointed out. "I can't even _remember_ after it took effect."

"Awww, I'd hoped you remembered busting out of your clothes after asking me for more Bloom Powder that night…" Kagami slumped. "It's supposed to be really fun…"

Ryu rolled his eyes in response. "Some other time, alright," he offered. "For now, let's focus on the newest member to this little… family of ours."

Sutura gulped a bit as Fubuki and Kagami grinned at her, as she shivered a bit. ' _Oh boy..._ ' she thought.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Footnotes**

 **DKR: Welp, here's the fourth chapter, hope you all enjoyed it, because we certainly did!**

 **AstralXYZ: Although it turned out quite a bit longer than usual… my goodness, it's 43 pages long.**

 **DKR: Yeah… just kinda kept going didn't it? Oh well, more for the readers to enjoy then.**

 **117Jorn: When we write, we WRITE!**

 **DKR: Well, until next time, I'll be seeing ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Home is Where the Heart is

**Chapter 5: Home is where the heart is**

* * *

 _After so long, I'm free._

 _I'm free to do whatever the hell I want to do,_

 _Free to finally find the family I lost so long ago._

 _Hang on Mom, I'm coming._

* * *

Jaden was in a mad sprint as he ran down the dirt path, leaving behind a trail of dust behind him, smiling all the way. ' _Almost there, almost there, almost there!_ ' He thought in a Mantra.

About two weeks have passed since he and his harem left Crystal Lake, and now they were just about to arrive at Vegeta Valley. He had hurriedly eaten his breakfast, and after packing up camp they were back on the road for his mother's home, and he was running as fast as his legs could carry him, not willing to wait another day to finally meet his mother.

Trailing behind him by a good distance was the rest of his harem, as Rena, Joyce and Christina panted as they tried to keep up with their tamer. "Why… did he never… run this quick… to go… to school…?" Joyce groaned out.

"He was… never that… eager…" Christina replied, sighing as she wheezed a bit. "Shit… how much… longer?"

"Almost there." Rena said, as she landed next to them. "Another two miles… give or take."

Joyce half-glared at the Mantis "Curse you… and your wings." She muttered, as Rena smirked teasingly back at her.

"Tis what I do." She said, "But if you want, I could give one of you a-"

"ME!" Christina shouted as she leaped into Rena's arms. "I'm a Cyberelf! I'm not built for all this damned running!"

"Alrighty! Thanks for flying Air-Mantis!" Rena shouted as she leaped back up into the sky with Christina.

"DAMNIT CHRISTINA DON'T LEAVE ME!" Joyce shouted as she tried leaping after them. "Sukebe damnit, why don't I have wings! I'm a Dragon-type for god's sake!"

Up ahead, Jaden continued to run, and climbed over the last hill before he finally stopped, and was greeted by the sight of Vegeta Valley. It was a wide open, arid area, seemingly made mostly out of a wide grassy plain, though surrounded by large rocky butte's and hills, and a few small woodland areas. And from his point, he could also see the town of Vegeta near the middle of the Valley itself.

His eyes were wide, as he finally gazed at his mother's home. He had seen pictures of it before… but it was the first time he had ever seen it with his own eyes in person. "Wow…" he muttered.

At that moment, Rena landed next to him with Christina, while Joyce ran up next to him as well, before collapsing to her legs. "Jaden… next time… you run off…" she said between her gasps of breath. "Just… ball me… okay?"

"Wow…" Christina whispered as she hopped out of Rena's grasp. "Sutura-nee's home… I've never seen it before…"

"Its beautiful…" Rena said, before she looked at Jaden. "Umm… Jaden? You might want to ball me now… ya know…'cause…"

"Hmm? Oh, right." Jaden said as he pulled out Rena's pokeball. "Sorry, Rena-chan."

"It's alright," Rena said smiling, "No one's ready for a Tame Mantis afterall, don't want half the town freaking out."

Jaden nodded as he pressed the return button, as a red beam hit Rena, as she vanished in a flash of light which retracted back into the ball. "Alright, so… mission one: find clues to where my mom's at."

"The Pokegirl center would be a good place to start," Christina said with a shrug, "If Sutura-nee is still here, she _had_ to go there from time to time, they might know her!"

"Alright, let's-" He began as he was about to run again, before he looked at Joyce who was glaring daggers at him. "Alright, alright… sorry." He pulled out two more balls, as he retrieved both Christina and Joyce into them, letting them get some rest. Once they were put away, Jaden cracked his neck before he sprinted towards the town, determined to find a clue to his mother's whereabouts.

* * *

' _There are a LOT of Sayjins here…_ ' Jaden thought as he walked through the town. It wasn't just Sayjin's though, it was as if he were walking through the hub of all fighting-type Pokegirls he ever heard of like Amachop's, Amazon's, Gladiatrixis, Heroine's and plenty more he had never seen before. And there were plenty of men walking around who looked like they had Sayjin Pokegenes like Jaden as well. ' _Finding mom in all of this… might be a bit harder than I thought…_ '

Thankfully, like always, the Pokegirl center wasn't too difficult to find - just look for the big building with the red roof. Walking inside, he noticed there were other tamers and Pokegirls inside as well as he approached the front desk, where the NurseJoy stood behind. ' _Okay… first time talking to a NurseJoy that doesn't work for Shizune-san… in fact I think this is the first time I've talked to a girl that didn't work for her, or wasn't Rena-chan, Joyce-chan or Chris-chan… don't mess this up Jaden…_ ' He thought to himself, as he gulped as he stepped forward.

The NurseJoy in particular looked a tad different from the NurseJoy's Jaden knew. Most Nurse Joy's he knew or heard about all had the same pink hair tied up into a pair of hair loops. However this was the first time he had ever seen a NurseJoy with different hair, for she had more scarlet-colored hair, which was done more loosely with a pair of long waist-length twintails that _didn't_ have the signature hair loops of her breed. She also had darkish pink eyes, unlike the common blue or Jaden would have to admit it made her look more unique… and admittedly more beautiful too… and those breasts…

' _MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!_ ' Jaden thought, mentally slapping himself before he stood in front of the desk. "Umm… e-excuse me, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Yeah?" The Joy asked in a bored voice as she turned to face the Tamer. "How can I help you?"

"This… may sound like an odd question, but do you know any Sayjin's around here named Sutura Takeo?" He asked, as he pulled out a photo. "She may look like this… probably a bit older though."

"Sutura, yeah she used to come by after her trainin' sessions," the Joy informed as she got a good look at the picture. "Haven' seen her in a while though."

"Really?" Jaden asked with a mixture of hope and worry, "Do… do you know where she could be? Could she still be here in the valley? Is there any way I could talk to her? Message her or something?"

"Hol' on, let me check the system, see if she's registered with a Tamer," the pokegirl informed as she ran a few checks in her computer. "Doesn't look like she's registered."

"So… she's… not here…" Jaden said, as his previously built-up excitement was almost immediately deflated. "I see…"

"So. why ya lookin' for her?" the nurse questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"She's… my mother." Jaden said, "She and her… _former_ Tamer - aka my dad - broke up when I was around six-seven-ish. I… don't remember all the details… but the reason why became pretty clear when I learned my dad was working for _Team Rocket_." He spat out the name of the group. "He tried to groom me to be another TR lacky… so I basically said fuck him and left… along with his _former_ harem girls."

She rose her eyebrow at that "Former?" She asked.

"They… liked me more than they liked my dad," Jaden said, chuckling a bit sheepishly. "He was a royal asshole…"

"Huh, well good on you then," the Joy said plainly. "Lookin' for a room for the night?"

Jaden sighed, but nodded. "Sure, might as well." He said. "Thank you… uhh… you have a name other than… well… NurseJoy?"

"Meyrin," the Joy told him plainly, looking him over speculatively. "Room, 301."

"Thank you, Meyrin-san." Jaden said nodding as he took the key before heading for the room. "Thanks for the info too!"

Meyrin just smiled and waved as Jaden went to the back where the rooms were. After he locked the door, he put down his belongings before pulling out his girl's balls and activated them all, and in three flashes of light Rena, Christina, and Joyce appeared before him.

"So…?" Joyce asked with a smile, "What do we got?"

Jaden however sighed, shaking his head. "No dice…" he muttered, sitting on the bed. "The nurse says she hasn't been here for a while… and she's not registered to any tamers…"

"Oh… " Christina muttered, as Rena and Joyce seemed to look a bit deflated at the news as well. "Jaden…we know you were hoping to… well… find her here…"

"There's… nothing you could've done." Jaden said, pulling out the family photo again. "I just… I thought… she'd be here… but now… I… I don't know where to look now…"

Rena bit her lower lip a bit before she sat next to Jaden, bringing him into a one-armed embrace. "Jaden-kun… we're gonna find her." She said, "She might not be here, but… that doesn't mean we should stop looking for her! We just need to find something - _anything_ to go on!"

"I know that! But that's the problem! I don't know _where_ to start!" he exclaimed, "All I've ever known about where my mom went was that she came here to Vegeta Valley! Aside from _that_ I've got nothing! Nada! Zilch! Zero! Blanks!"

"Then we won't stop till we do!" Joyce retorted with a fist pump. "We'll check everywhere in Edo, and across the damned world if we have to! We'll find Sutura-san wherever she is!"

"Wherever you go, we go Jaden-kun." Christina said, nodding as she sat next to Jaden opposite to Rena. "No matter what it takes… no matter how long it might take, we _will_ find her."

"Now stop brooding," Joyce said with a smirk, as she lightly shoved him into the bed, climbing up on top of him. "And i think I know a way to brighten up your mood…"

She proceeded to kiss Jaden, who after a moment of surprise immediately began returning it wholeheartedly, their tongues twisting around the others before Joyce relented, allowing Jaden to take control as he flipped her over so he was on top of her, before continuing the kiss as he explored every inch of Joyce's mouth, as she moaned in approval.

Christina and Rena were not idle, as while Jaden and Joyce had their fun, as the Mantis pushed Chris into a wall, and proceeded to kiss her as well as she began to strip her out of her clothes. "Guess that makes you my _appetizer_ for now…" Rena said with a predatory smile, causing Christina to turn bright red as shivers went down her spine.

"O-of course…" she said with a light gulp. "A-Anything for you, R-Rena-chan."

Rena grinned as she pulled down her shirt, revealing her plump breasts, to which she wasted no time as she lowered down and began groping and pinching her nipples, causing the Cyberelf to moan in pleasure, her breath hitching as her mouth clasped around one of them before sucking on them. "So tasty…" she whispered. "I almost want to eat you up… in fact…" She moved even lower, as she tore off her panties revealing her already soaking wet entrance, giving it a lick, before diving on in as she stuck her tongue as far in as she could, as the Cyberelf screamed in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck yes!" She shouted, as she teased her own breasts as Rena went to work. "Yes! Eat it, eat it like a Mantis! SHIT!"

Meanwhile, Jaden had moved on top of Joyce - wasting no time in relinquishing her of her clothes as he assaulted her lower region as well, the Draco moaning in pleasure as she used her hands to push him deeper. "Ah, Ah Jaden…" She moaned out, "Your getting so good at this… "

Jaden grinned a bit, as he dug his tongue deeper into Joyce, as his tongue rubbed against a particularly sensitive area he discovered earlier, which caused the Draco to let out a loud scream. "O-Oh fuck I'm cumming already!"

And cum she did, as Jaden's face was nearly flooded by her juices, as he drank up all that he could "Have I ever mentioned how tasty you are, Joyce-chan?" He asked with a smirk, "Because I definitely should have by now."

"Thanks…" She said with a smirk before she spread out her legs. "But you and I both know what we _really_ want right now…"

Not needing any further approval, he climbed over Joyce as he lined up his cock with her entrance, before violently thrusting inside her, as the Draco let out a loud moan of pleasure as he began to piston in and out of her, however none within the room were aware of the door being unlocked, and a crack opened slightly as a set of eyes peered inside.

"Oh fuck me, this feels so good!" Joyce shouted, as she gripped the sides of the bed, her legs wrapping around Jaden as he pounded her insides. "I swear I'll never get tired of this Jaden-Kun, I can't tell you enough times how better you are from _him_!"

"I know, I know." Jaden said, as he kept in rhythm with Joyce before he began to speed up. "Your always so tight, Joyce-chan… I feel like I'm about to cum!"

"Yes! Yes, cum in me! I'm gonna cum again too!" She shouted out, "Fuck yes, Fuck FUCK!" Jaden growled as he came inside Joyce, as she let out a silent scream as she felt every ounce of his cum enter her.

"Oh fuck me…" She muttered, panting as Jaden pulled out of her. "I hope this never gets old…"

A new presence made itself known as an unfamiliar pair of breasts pushed up against Jaden's back. "Min' if I join'n?" Meyrin questioned playfully as she reached around to grip Jaden's rod.

"Wha!?" Jaden shouted in surprise, as all eyes fell on Meyrin. "H-how did you-"

Meyrin grinned at him cheekily. "Please, I have access to all the rooms here," she commented. "So, min' me having some of tha' sausage?"

Jaden was obviously… Taken aback by the Nurse joys forward ness… Though that though was pushed aside as he got a better look at the woman, having lost her nurse outfit and wearing nothing more than a set of light pink bra and panties that left little to the imagination. And that seductive gaze she had…

Joyce blinked before she grinned "Hey, he's all yours." She said, wiggling out from under the shocked Jaden. "C'mon, Jaden-kun! It's not every day ya get a chance to fuck a Nurse Joy! And she's a hot one! Take advantage of this!"

"Mm, you should listen to her," Meyrin offered, lightly stroking his rod with her soft, dainty hands. "It ain' goo' to leave ya'll pent up like this."

"G-go for it Jaden!" Rena shouted encouragingly. Thankfully the Nurse must not have noticed her yet, if they're lucky she'll assume she's another bug-type and not a-

"Mantis?" she questioned, her face pale and her voice small as she stared in shock.

"Huh? Oh! Nononono! She's fine, she's fine!" Jaden said hurriedly. "Rena-chan's my best friend! She's not a thing like other Manti! Wouldn't harm a fly if she could help it!"

"Y-Yeah." Rena said nodding. "I-I've known Jaden-kun since we were kids! I'd never hurt him, or anyone!"

"Ma… Ma…" Meyrin didn't appear to have heard them as she stuttered.

Jaden - knowing he had to do _something_ before she either screamed for help or _whatever_ \- turned around and brought Meyrin in close in a tight embrace. "She's not going to hurt you." He said soothingly, "Please, calm down. She's not gonna hurt you, I'm not gonna hurt you, _no one_ is gonna hurt you, and I'd do anything to keep you safe if that weren't the case. You hear?"

"So… I'm _not_ going to die a horrible painful death?" she asked quietly.

"No, not if I can help it," Jaden said smiling as he held Meyrin. "Rena-chan would never hurt you, or anyone. Right Rena-chan?"

"Yes, of course not," she said. "It's… the reason I'm not even in a pack anymore… I didn't like killing, so… I was abandoned… but Jaden-kun found me and… well… here I am, tame and… well, more of a omnivore than anything… leaning more towards veggies actually…"

"Oh… OK…" Meyrin said slowly. "Umm… how does anyone not know about her?"

"I've… been doing everything in my power to keep this as low-key as possible." Jaden explained, "The only ones who know about her is me, my harem, and the people who work under Shizune at the old Pokegirl center at Crystal Lake… I don't want to bring any attention to myself or Rena-chan… people like Rocket would try and steal her afterall, and that is something I _will not_ allow to happen."

"Wow…" Meyrin blushed a bit. "Talk about a protective Tamer."

"When it comes to my family, I'll do anything to keep them safe." He said. "Rena, Joyce and Chris are my family, so I'd do anything for them."

Joyce glanced between the two, before she grinned a bit as she snuck behind Meyrin and groped her breasts from behind, causing her to moan happily in surprise "Wanna join us?" She said, "You won't regret it~!"

"Better make sure I 'on't"! she told them her eyes drifting down to Jaden's erect tool. "Now take that and make me scream your name."

' _Quick mood change,_ ' Jaden thought, though payed no mind before he grinned, while Joyce fondled Meyrin from behind, he pulled off her panties revealing her still soaking wet entrance, before he lined up his member with it. "If that's what you want." He said, before he shoved his full length inside of her in one thrust.

"Oh by the heavens above!" the NurseJoy screamed out blissfully. "Fuckin' break my womb with your cock!"

Jaden grinned, as he complied eagerly as he proceeded to pump in and out of Meyrin like a jackhammer, and as promised Meyrin couldn't stop screaming out Jaden's name, while Joyce continued to fondle her melons. Rena and Chris were not idle, wanting in on some of the action as they moved on the Nurse Joy's flanks. Joyce relinquished her grip long enough for the two to take her place, as they both began sucking on her breasts, causing Meyrin to scream even louder.

"Oh god!" Meyrin screamed. "If you keep fuckin' me like this… I jus' migh' join yeh!"

Joyce smirked a bit as she saw the others teaming up against the Nurse Joy, though she had to think of her own way to get back into the fun. However she saw something in the corner of her vision just below the bed, causing her to investigate as she found a black box with the initials 'K.U' on it.' _Hello?_ ' She thought as she pulled the box out, and opened it… and proceeded to grin like a loon. ' _Ooohhh Myyy…_ '

Meyrin was in a constant state of ecstasy, with Jaden fucking her pussy and the two other girls working with her breasts. She didn't know how much more she could take… until she felt something probe against her ass, before something was shoved violently inside causing her to scream out in pain and pleasure.

"Wha… wha?" She mumbled out deliriously. "What is _this~!_ "

"Lookie what I found!" Joyce said, as she pulled out a 12-inch long and _very_ thick dildo before them all. "Found a box under the bed loaded with these things! Plus some weird jars of dust. Their loss our gain!" She proceeded to shove the Dildo already in Meyrin deeper.

"I've never done this before, it feels _so_ good!" Meyrin moaned out lewdly. "Having my holes stuffed feels amazing!"

"You look so cute with that look," Jaden said with a chuckle, "That 'fucked stupid' look…" he then grunted a bit, "Gonna cum Meyrin-chan! Hope your ready for this!"

"Heheh, please cum in me!" she pleaded desperately. "Mark me as yours!"

"Then here it comes!" He shouted, before he gave one last mighty thrust as he released his seed inside Meyrin's pussy, flooding her insides as the Nurse Joy let out a loud scream as it triggered her own massive orgasm, riding it out as she became a twitching mess.

"Nu…nurse," she moaned out happily as all she could see was white.

"Whoo…" Jaden said, with a tired sigh as he pulled out of the Nurse Joy, before the girls set the girl down onto the bed. "Well… that as an… unexpected surprise… so what's all in that case?"

"Let's see…" Joyce said as she nosed through the case, "Shit ton of Dildo's, owner must've had a Dildoqueen or something… if I didn't know any better, these were grenades, but that can't be right… and these jars of dust." She pulled out one filled with orange dust, as she pulled the top off and poured some out into her hand. "Hmm… it's not Lust Dust, or I'd be trying to jump you…" She mused as she sniffed it, before her face scrunched up. "Ahh… Ahhh… AHCHOO!"

Joyce sneezed hard, as the Dust was sent flying into Jaden's face, as he brushed it off. "Bless you," He said, "Well, I feel…uhh… geez wha…" Jaden's body began to feel… different, he felt his insides begin to shift around, and he even felt as if his mind were altering a bit. His waist slimming while his hips expanded, before his chest began to grow out even more, and he began to feel… less below his beltline. He felt something tickle his back, as he looked back and saw that his hair had grown out to shoulder-length, and his hands began to thin up.

"Oh…w-wow…" Christina said, as she and the others looked at Jaden… who now looked like a gorgeous woman with shoulder-length raven black hair, piercing scarlet red eyes, Double D-cup breasts, and a heart-shaped face.

"What? What ha-" Jaden began to say, before he 'eeped' a bit as his hands clasped his mouth shut. "T-The hell happened to my voice?!"

"I… think that… was Gender Dust…" Chrstina said, pulling out a mirror as she showed Jaden his/her new looks, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Oh dear Sukebe…" Joyce said, as she got down on her knees and assumed a prayer position, "Thank you so much for this fabulous gift… to whomever left this trunk here, I hope we meet her or him soon, so we can personally thank them!"

"ACHOO!" A chocolate brown haired teen girl sneezed violently, her overly large F-cupped breasts rocking with the motion, even within the tight confines of her black leather corset like top that rested above a _very_ tight leather miniskirt under a sleeveless black overcoat. "Huh… someone must be talking about me," she murmured to herself, absently patting the duffle bag she was carrying. "Hm, feels oddly light… wait… _MY STASH!_ "

Jaden groaned as _she_ facepalmed. "I can't believe this…" she muttered, "Fucking Gender Dust, really?" She glanced down at her own cleavage, before she felt them up with his hands causing her to let out a surprised moan. "Oh… wow that felt… weird…"

Joyce grinned as Jaden began to… _adjust_ to her new body. "Oh… we are gonna have _so_ much fun tonight…" she said, as she dug through the case again. "Rena-chan, Chris-chan, Meyrin-chan, could you… _entertain_ Jaden-chan for a bit?"

"Nurse… Nurse Joy!" Meyrin cooed in excitement, uncaring of her Taming Shock. "Nurse…"

"Oh, this'll be fun!" Rena said grinning, as Jaden blinked as he looked at the rather… lecherous gaze the four girls were having at him.

"Oh fuck me…" he muttered

"That's the idea!"

"Nurse Joy!" Meyrin shouted as she groped Jaden from behind, as she let out a surprised eep, before she let out a moan as she began to massage them. Before she could vocally respond in words, Christina was on top of her as she gave Jaden a heated kiss, who after a second of surprise wholly returned.

Rena meanwhile got down low under Christina and Jaden, licking her lips as she saw both of their soaking wet snatches. "Oh, how will the taste be like now…" She mused, before she gave Jaden's new pussy a long lick, which caused Jaden's eyes to widen and his entire body shudder at the foreign experience, letting out a loud moan. "Ohhh~! _Very_ tasty…" She proceeded to swap between licking out Christina and Jaden, much to both of their vocal approval.

Jaden honestly didn't know what to think… though thinking was becoming increasingly difficult from all of the pleasure he was experiancing down below, combined with Christina and Meyrin's own teasing with her breasts. ' _S-so good…_ ' She thought, ' _I-It feels…_ '

Joyce continued to dig through her newly acquired case for more things to use. "Come on, come on… give me something good…" She muttered, "A gal who has Gender Dust and all these things must have-" She stopped mid-sentence before she found something, and her eyes turned into sparkles. "Oh Thank. You. K.U. wherever and whoever you are…"

* * *

"Atchs!" the brown haired woman cut off her own sneeze as she left the fourth pokegirl center she searched in a row. "Goddammit, don't tell me I left it in the Valley! That's a four day hike!"

"I told you to double check everything, Kira," an exasperated exceedingly beautiful young woman with a large pair of E-cupped breasts - proudly shown off by a deep blue ultra low cut halter top - groaned, rubbing her forehead as she sighed, absently brushing a strand of her somewhat spiky - waist length - light blue hair, another hand resting on her black micro miniskirt clad hips, a pair of fishnet stockings working their way up from a pair of six inch heels to a couple of inches below her hem. "But no, no one ever listens to me."

"Dammit Katrina, no need to rub it in," Kira Urei pouted unhappily at her Dildoqueen Alpha. "We were in a rush, remember those bounty hunters?"

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that you 'tested' your perma-gender dust on," she counted. "And threw _three_ lust dust grenades at, those are bad for the heart you know!"

Kira sniffed, turning her head up. "Then they know how I feel when they interrupt us," she replied primely, before grinning sultrily. "Especially when Tyra has me all tied up while you shove your monster of a dick in me!"

Katrina groaned again. "Let's… let's just go, alright?" she requested as she began to walk down the road.

"Aw, Katrina's all hot and horny, careful you not-so-little buddy might come out!" Kira teased chasing after her childhood friend, stifling her laughter as she did so. "I do wonder though… if anyone found it, what they'd be using right now…"

* * *

"OH F-U-U-U-U-U-U-K!" Jaden shouted, as she was held to the bed while Joyce shoved the automated double-edged dildo inside both her ass and pussy, as the device began rapidly pistoning in and out of her relentlessly. "I-I-C-ca-!" she wasn't even able to form a coherent sentence as she was assaulted by the foreign pleasure.

Joyce grinned like a madwoman as she held the piece in place, while teasing herself with her free hand. "The Tumbler X9000…" She mused, as she let out a light moan, "So expensive… and so _worth it_ …"

"Soo… howze it feel, Jaden- _chan_?" Christina asked with a giggle as she sucked on her tamers new breasts. "To feel what we feel when you tame _us_?"

"GOOD! S-SO GOOD!" Jaden shouted, tossing her head back as she screamed out. "S-SOMETHING AHHHHH!" And with that, Jaden had her first orgasm of the night, spraying her juices all over, before she collapsed back to the bed, panting heavily as she rode it out. "Good… good…"

"We broke him- err, her." Rena said, with a giggle. "So… how long does this usually last? The… dust?"

"Nurse J-" Meyrin began to say before cursing as she pulled out a notepad and a pen before scribbling something down, and showed it to Rena.

' _Depending on what breed the dust came from, Gender Dust can last between 24 to 48 hours._ '

"So… Jaden's stuck like this for a while…" Joyce said, smirking as she grazed her hands across Jaden's new feminine body, her sensitive skin causing Jaden to moan. "Well… without the right clothes… we can't have our Jaden-chan wandering outside in her boy clothes… we have to stay in here till she turns back…"

Meyrin began to scribble again. ' _New clothes… Doctor's orders… Jaden-_ chan.'

"Well, until we get the clothes…" Joyce said, before all four of them looked at Jaden once more, who finally lifted up her head, but immediately regretted it seeing their lusty gazes.

"Oh fuck…"

"That's the plan!"

* * *

"Twenty… Four… Hours…" Jaden groaned - as she steadily stood back up in the room, now wearing the clothes Meyrin had ordered. A simple set of blue jeans and a red T-shirt that she was _certain_ was two sizes too small (Joyce's mad giggling was a strong indicator). "Of straight… non-stop… sex… "

"Admit it, you _loved_ every second of it." Joyce said, her grin never leaving her face. "If felt less of you taming us, and more us taming the tamer."

"Don't… get use… to it." Jaden said with another groan as she limped over to the table. "Fucking hell…"

"I kin'a like you like that," Meyrin informed cheekily. "All meek and submissive like."

Jaden's face turned bright red "S-Shut up!" She retorted, but only causing the others to laugh more.

"Oh man… Sutura-nee is gonna _love_ this." Christina said as she madly giggled. "S-So… what now?"

"Well… I took a sample of the 'dust," Meyrin informed, looking through her notes. "It seems it came from a Boobisaur… but its been… modded."

"…Modded how?" Jaden asked, somewhat fearing the answer.

"Well… " Meyrin said as she sighed, "It seems… someone altered the Dust in a way so that… it goes _beyond_ the original time limit… as in… well, you may end up staying like that _indefinitely_ unless we get the proper counter-dust… which unfortunately, isn't in that case Joyce found."

"Oh Goddamnit…" Jaden muttered as she sat down, facepalming. "I'm gonna be stuck like this FOREVER?!"

"Hol'on, don't worry." Meyrin said, "I've got some friends work'n on it, we'll getcha back to your normal self ASAP… just need to figure out how the dust works fully." She then grinned, "Till then though… as your _assigned_ Nurse, I need to stick with you and look after you till we fix this."

"Great…" Jaden said, rubbing his forehead. "So… what do I do till then?"

"Get adjusted to being the new you." Meyrin said with a light giggle, "Get used to walk'n round like a girl, might take a few days though. So just consider yourself my new patient."

"Alright… alright." Jaden said nodding, "So… just relax for a few days… I can do that… what could happen in a few days?"

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

* * *

"Goddammit, it better be here!" Kira growled as she and Katrina walked down the main road of Vegeta Valley. "The only other place it could be is in Henka Port, and that's like… forever away!"

"For someone so smart, you sure do like talking like a bimbo," Katrina murmured quietly. "It'll be here, Kira, it was the last place we had it out."

"I hope so, I had that untested modified Gender Dust there," Kira muttered. "Y'know, the lust dust spiked one?"

"Right… hopefully no one is stupid enough to be playing around with strange powders," Katrina inputted with a grimace. "It would be… bad."

"Bad is an understatement," Kira said darkly. "This time I could actually have a _legitimate_ bounty on my head for killing someone who had a bad reaction, unlike my ' _father's_ ' bogus bounty for 'theft of company property'."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything's fine, Kira," Katrina soothed. "You'll see, nothing bad will have happened."

Kira sighed, however she felt… eyes on her, as she casually glanced back and saw a pair of men who were eyeing her up. Not the lustful gazes she usually gets… no, they were looking at her more like predators to prey.

"Katrina… you might've just jinxed us." She said, as they continued walking, as the two men began to tail them. "Two men, behind us… pretty sure they're not looking for a good time… Don't look, just keep walking."

Katrina nodded in agreement as they continued to walk casually, turning off of the main street before breaking off into a dead sprint, passing by a Nurse Joy and a female Tamer.

"Whoa, where are they-" The Tamer said, before the Hunters sped around the corner, shoving them out of the way. "Oi! What the fuck?!"

"What was that…" The Nurse Joy was saying, but their voices were droned out as Kira and Katrina continued to run as the Hunters were right behind them.

Kira tsked as they ran, the streets too crowded to let out her powder grenades, yes they weren't lethal, but still, she didn't want any collateral 'damage' that could be pinned on her to get _official_ PLC bounty hunters after her.

The two quickly ducked into an alleyway - hoping it would allow them to lose their pursuers, only to come up short as a wall cut the alleyway short. "Dammit!" Kira cursed as she and Katrina skidded to a halt, the Hunters rounding the corner, cutting off their escape.

"You know… I thought today was gonna get boring…" One of the Hunters said smirking, "But then… Kira Urei herself comes waltzing into town… "

"We are gonna get _such_ a pay raise bringing you in." The second one said, "You missie have gotten in a _lot_ of trouble from your daddy… you can either come quietly, or this gets ugly…"

Kira cursed, normally she'd just lob a Paralysis Dust Grenade at them and run, but without her Stash she didn't have any of her tools of escape. And Katrina - as good as she was - wasn't as good as a combatant as Tyra was, who was still in her ball.

"Just come on and-"

"Hey!"

The two Hunters glanced behind them, as the Tamer girl from earlier was now standing at the end of the alleyway, the Nurse Joy by her side as she glared at them, her hands grasping a sword in one, and a pokeball in the other. "What's going on here?"

"Beat it brat," One of the Hunters said, "This doesn't concern you."

"I see two guys ganging up on two girls," She said with a light growl, "I say it _does_ concern me, assholes."

The first Hunter rolled his eyes as he turned to face her. "Don't get in our way, kid." He said, "She's got a price on her head, so we're aiming to collect while we're waiting for that Takeo kid to show up."

The girl and the Nurse Joy blinked at that. "Wait… Takeo kid?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's all over the news." The Hunter said, "One of the kids of Team Rocket's lieutenants left home, and he wants his son back, paying one hell of a price on his head too… preferably alive, though dead…"

The woman was silent for a few moments, before she facepalmed. "That Motherfucker…" she growled, before drawing her sword. "Ya know, I _should_ thank you for giving me that info… but I've been so pissed off these last few days… fuck it, I'm kicking your asses."

"Just try it, bitch!" The hunter shouted, as he pulled out a stun baton, and ran at the woman. The Woman smirked as she raised her sword… before she stabbed it into the ground, and then proceed to use it as leverage to lift herself up off the ground, and delivered a kick right into the man's face, sending him sprawling against the wall. Using the momentum she yanked the sword from out of the ground before performing a full backflip as she landed back onto her feet, losing her balance for a brief second before regaining her composure.

"Used to do that easier…" She said, groaning as she looked at her ample chest. "Goddamned… Dust… fuck…"

"Hey! You're gonna pay for that, whore!" The second Hunter shouted, as he pulled out his own baton and ran at the woman… only for her to raise her hand, and shot out a freaking _laser beam_ and hit the man dead in the chest, sending him flying back. She then finished it all off as she bashed both men in the head, effectively knocking them both out.

"Son of a bitch…" She muttered, shaking her head. "Much harder than before…"

"I told you to be careful, Jaden!" The Nurse said as she ran into the alley. "Your body is still getting accustomed to the changes, you can't fight like you usually do until we fix your dust problem!"

"I know, I know…" Jaden said, sighing, before she looked at a bewildered looking Kira and Katrina. "Hey, you two alright?"

The pair blinked in surprise. "Uhh, yeah… thanks," Kira said in surprise, blinking several times before what they were saying settled in. "Wait… what dust problem?"

The Nurse Joy giggled a bit, as Jaden groaned "Oh, our friend's harem girls found a case with all sorts of Dust and sex toys in it." She said, "One of his girls sneezed some Gender Dust on him, and well… now he's our little Jaden-chan." She gave her a light slap on the ass, causing Jaden to 'eep', and blush as she glared at her. "Now she's stuck until we can get the counter-dust, someone modded it so it can only go away with another type of Dust."

"D-Don't go around telling everyone we meet that!" Jaden retorted.

"Ah… so you found it… huh?" Kira muttered lamely. "Um… sorry?"

"…IT WAS YOURS?!" Jaden shouted out, fuming. However suddenly at that moment, one of the Pokeballs on his belt just randomly popped open, as a Draco emerged, and promptly knelt before Kira.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Joyce shouted to her, "Because of you I had the greatest time of my LIFE these last few days! Jaden-chan is _so_ submissive when he's a she! And your toys are AMAZING!"

"H-Hey! How did you do that?!" Jaden shouted, looking between Joyce and the ball she once was in.

"Secret." Joyce said with a teasing smirk.

"Ah, yeah, I experiment with modifying and combining Dusts," Kira explained, looking Jaden over, actually circling around her. "Any other symptoms other than submissiveness? Above average libido? Hankering for spanking? Random psychic powers?"

"I… Uhh…" Jaden said, as she blushed a bit, causing Meyrin to sigh.

"No, but she _does_ love it about as much as I do when we fill all her holes with toys." She said, causing Jaden's bush to double. "Though I guess his libido increases a bit… though I just attributed that to his Sayjin Bloodline."

"Alright… hmm, kinda surprised, it was a three-to-two ratio mixture of Gender and Lust Dust," Kira murmured. "Well, good news is that I know how to revert it."

"Oh thank Sukebe." Jaden muttered, "I don't know how much longer I could've taken this… let's head back to the center and get this-"

"Might not be a good idea…" Meyrin said, pointing at the Hunters on the ground. "The Center will be the first place they'll go when they wake up… and who knows if they had friends. Thankfully, I know a place we could use to hide out in the training fields to the north. No one usually goes there, usually going to the newer ones to the south-east."

"Um… I never told you _how_ it was cancelled…" Kira pitched in.

"Oh, and how _is_ it cancelled then?" Meyrin asked curiously.

"Uh, well, layman's terms, having sex with her," Kira informed, pointing to Katrina who waved. "Her dust was used in it and her semen is a neutralizer, but… only if it's injected into the womb… in coitus."

Meyrin, Joyce, and Jaden all blinked at that, before Jaden's blush tripled, Meyrin giggled, while Joyce…

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" She shouted as she hugged Kira tightly. "YOU'RE A MAD GENIUS OF SEX! YOU'RE THE GREATEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO US!" She then blinked, "Oh right, I don't think we even properly introduced ourselves to one another! I'm Joyce! That's Meyrin, and our Gender-bent Tamer is Jaden Takeo!"

"This is Katrina," Kira stated, gesturing to Katrina who bowed in greeting. "And I am Kira Urei, and yes, I am a Mad Genius of sex and sex related activities."

"Why me?" Jaden pouted as she fell to her knees. "Why is all this shit happening to _me_? I just wanted to try and find my mom! Not get into some gender-bending madness!"

"But that's half the fun of an adventure!" Kira shouted in response. "Plus, _I_ think you deserve a nice _hot_ creamy reward, don't you?"

"You _were_ her Knight in shiny armor…" Meyrin said teasingly, as Jaden was left a stuttering blushing mess.

* * *

A few hours later, Jaden, Kira, Katrina, Meyrin and Joyce were able to grab their things, and all headed towards the northern training grounds, so Jaden could finally be returned to his original gender, and so they could lay low long enough for the Hunters to leave, hopefully assuming Kira bolted from town.

"Okay, here we are." Meyrin said as they finally came to a stop in a clearing surrounded by trees, with a small circular-shaped house nearby. "Training Ground N12, the the furthest one north. Been here a few times in a few emergencies, but like I said - almost no one comes up here."

"Mm, sounds like a good place for a good old fashion orgy," Kira commented, a lusty grin on her face, her eyes dark with lust. "Good timing… my Tamer's Disease is acting up again…"

"Ah, Tamer's Disease." Meyrin said nodding, "Yeah, its best we take care of that, along with Jaden's… situation."

"Right, right right…" Jaden said, gulping as he pulled out his Pokeballs. "Ummm… K-Kira-san, you can… keep a secret, right? A really… _important_ one?"

"Jaden, you could tell me you're the leader of team Rocket right now and I wouldn't give a shit because I'm lost in thought on how best to rip you out of your clothes and rape you," Kira informed heatedly, her eyes becoming darker by the second.

"Okay… just… warning you." He said, before he tossed his pokeballs up. "Come on out you two!"

Kira absently tossed out her own pokeballs, releasing a blond haired, blue eyes Dominatrix with large C-cupped breasts and a perfectly shaped ass, wearing a set of crotchless painties and a corset that completely exposed her bosom, along with a Boobiesaur with light green skin with darker blotches across her body, her dark forest green hair running from the top of her head all the way down to the sprouting bulb clad in what basically amounted to a string thong… and that was it.

"Hey Kira!" the Boobiesaur greeted. "Oh, are we having an org-"

The 'girl froze as she spotted Rena emerging from the light.

"A Mantis!?" the Dominatrix shouted in shock. "You caught a goddamned Mantis?"

"Umm… H-Hi?" Rena said a bit nervously.

"Well… Not really… Caught." Jaden said with a sigh. "Rena-chan has been my best friend since we were kids… Her swarm abandoned her, so… Me and the people of the old Crystal Lake Pokegirl center have been taking care of her… Hence why we want to keep this secret for as long as possible. Please, I don't know want to know what would happen if someone from Rocket like my dad found out about her."

"How about this, you fuck me long and hard tonight and we say nothing?" Kira moaned breathily. " _Please_ "

Jaden gulped, as she nodded. "R-right…" she said, "L-let's do it then…"

Kira grinned lustfully. "Good," she cooed, already stripping out of her clothes, revealing that she wore no underwear under her clothes. "Kat, help me out will you? The rest of you can play as you want."

Kira's girls all grinned in response as her Alpha moved with Kira to begin pushing Jaden into the house, pulling her clothes off as they moved, groping and teasing assorted parts of her body as the supple flesh came into view.

"G-gha…" Jaden moaned out, as it seemed as if Kira somehow knew exactly where to give her the most stimulation, as she slid off her shirt, and Katrina pulled her pants off before she moved back up as she massaged her breasts. "O-oh god…"

" _Yes_ ," Kira hissed out heedily as she rubbed her soaked pussy against Jaden's leg, unknown to Jaden and her harem, Kira was leaking pheromones - inherited from her mother - that increased the sex drive of nearby women. "Let's lose ourselves to the pleasure of sex."

Jaden breathed in deeply, as she felt her body shudder as she felt… something, like a primal urge as her lower regions feel as if they were burning, and her nipples hardened. All of her thoughts and worries about her gender issue faded from her mind, as all she could think of now was the two women before her. "Yes…" she said as if in a trance, "Do it…"

Kira moaned as she gave Katrina a nod, making the Dildoqueen smirk as she stripped her clothing off, revealing a _monster_ of a cock, resting right above her pussy. "I love that specialty skirt," the futanari moaned. "Hides this bad boy so well… you're starting to drool there, Jaden… want some of this?"

Jaden blushed, realizing she _was_ in fact drooling… but any real embarrassment faded quickly, as her lust began doing the talking for her as she nodded. "Y-Yes…" she muttered. "P-Please f-fuck me like c-crazy…"

The two women chuckled lustfully. "Well, there's something you gotta do first, Jaden- _chan_ ," Kira told her. "You're going to have to let it fuck your mouth first, it's not even completely hard yet."

Jaden's blush once more doubled, but nodded as she kneeled down before Katrina's cock, gulping nervously before she gave it an experimental lick. After a moment, she opened her mouth wide and slowly began to envelop as much of the member into her mouth as she could. I was a bit salty, but… she wasn't sure if it was the lust talking or what, but… it didn't taste _bad_ …

Katrina moaned in approval as Kira moved behind Jaden, pressing her crotch against the back of Jaden's head, both getting herself off and pushing Jaden deeper onto the cock. "What a horny pair of sluts," Katrina moaned out, watching the scene before her as she began to gyrate her hips. "One's a sex crazed bitch, while the other hasn't even been a girl for a week and _loves_ cock."

Jaden could not respond vocally outside of a series of moans, as she did her best to move her head in synch with Katrina as she got down on all fours. Any sense of rationality was beginning to leave her mind as her body began to feel as if it were on fire with lust.

"Ah… this looks so tasty~" Kira moaned out as she crouched behind Jaden, inching closer to the temporary female's pussy, poking out her tongue she ran it along the drooling slit. "Oho~ it _is_ tasty, liking the taste of Katrina's cock? The feel of it pushing down your throat?"

Jaden made a series of muffled moans of pleasure, as she nodded her head as best she could, her hips bucking a bit as Kira continued to lick her pussy out, her eyes starting to roll to the back of her head.

"Ah, I'm going to be cumming soon here, you little cum slut you," Katrina moaned. "If you can, why don't you pull yourself off my cock and beg for my cum."

Jaden was allowed off of her cock, as she took a deep breath as she looked up at the Dildoqueen with a lustful gaze, all reason and ration long thrown out the window. "Yes! P-Please give me your C-Cum K-Katrina!" She pleaded out, "I-I want to know w-what it tastes like! Please!"

Katrina moaned as she stroked her cock. "Here you greedy little slut," she cried out as her semen exploded out of her rod, splashing against both women in excessive amounts, coating them in her cum. "A bukkake for the two cum loving sluts."

Jaden was a bit taken aback with all of the cum that had splashed onto her… but with her lust taking over, what made it into her mouth tasted delicious to her as she licked as much off of her lips. "Good… so good…" She muttered, her mind having been broken _long_ ago.

A tongue caressed her cheek as Kira lick off a glob of cum, moaning from the flavor as she pressed her sizable bust against Jaden pushing her onto her back as she continued to lick the cum off, Katrina looking down at them, clutching her massive rod as she slowly pumped it.

Jaden hazily looked at Kira, before she began to return the favor as she licked whatever was off of her own face. A few moments after, both girls looked at one another dead in the eye, before Jaden enacted an intense make-out session with her, as her tongue invaded Kira's mouth.

"Oh, I can't wait anymore," Katrina groaned as she positioned her cock at Jaden's sopping entrance. "I am going to _wreak_ this pussy now, nothing else will give you as much pleasure as this cock will."

Jaden heard her, though most of her attention was diverted to making out with Kira, who was beginning to wholly return it as their tongues rolled around one another's, though she did spread out her legs, giving Katrina a clear entry, as she lightly nodded her head.

Katrina grinned as she slammed her full rod into Jaden's pussy as she summoned a large dildo to shove into Kira's ass, the two screaming into the others mouths as Katrina began to pound into them. "That's right, scream like the sluts you are, a perfect match you are!" she taunted as her free hand smacked Jaden's thigh.

"OHGODOHGODOHGOD!" Jaden shouted in a mantra, as she tightly held onto Kira as Katrina thrusted her cock inside her, feeling a bit of pain at first, before it quickly swapped into overwhelming pleasure. "I CAN'T THINK! I CAN'T… S-SO GOOD!"

"Ah, this is one tight pussy!" Katrina shouted, her hand striking against Jaden's hip again. "Yeah, that's it, keep squeezing my dick!"

"MORE! MORE! MORE!" She screamed, drool pouring out of her mouth as she felt nothing but pleasure from Katrina pounding her pussy and slapping her hip.

Above her, Kira was drooling herself as her ass was pounded by the dildo, spilling all over Jaden's chest as she began to suckle on the temporary female's chest. "Mm, if only we had some Milktit milk around," Kira moaned out lustfully. "Some breast milk would be _delicious_ right now."

"G-gha…K-Kiraaaaa…!" Jaden moaned out, her hips bucking after every thrust Katrina made, "I-I t-think I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Mm, it's too bad you want to be a man again," Katrina commented as she picked up her pace. "'Cause you'd make a _great_ cum dump for me!"

"OhgodohgodohGODOHGOD!" Jaden shouted, as her whole world seemed to explode as she experienced the strongest female orgasm she has had since she became a girl, everything going white her body was enveloped with pure pleasure.

"Here comes my seed Jaden!" Katrina roared out as she bottomed out inside of Jaden's pussy why shoving the dildo in its entirety into Kira's ass triggering the brunette's one orgasm.

For Jaden, it felt like a never ending wave of pleasure as she felt something flood inside her, her mind going blank as she rode it all out - Katrina cumming inside her triggering a _second_ orgasm right then, as she let out a silent scream, holding onto Kira tightly.

Kira returned the grip, just as hard as she cried out in pleasure, arching her back as she shook in orgasm, right up until she felt something poke her near her pussy. "Huh?" she murmured distractedly, looking underneath her to spot a dick growing from just above Jaden's still there pussy. "Oh, don't mind if I do," she announced before reaching down and dropping her hips into it, sheathing it into her pussy with a loud moan.

Jaden finally came down from her orgasm, before suddenly feeling another form of pleasure that she was a bit more familiar with, as her vision returned as she saw Kira moaning, looking down she could see a very much erect cock down below him. At first she thought the changes were starting… but noticed that was the only change, and she could still feel Katrina's massive cock inside her pussy. "W-wha…?"

"We never completely tested the transformation back," Katrina informed with a grin, once again slowly thrusting into Jaden. "But it looks like it takes time, so… you get to be my cum dump for a while longer! Aren't you just happy with that, you little Futanari slut you?"

Once more, Jaden's face turned as red, but she nodded her head still. "Y-Yes…" she said a bit meekly, "B-But… I-I think I n-need to… properly t-thank Kira-chan f-first for… all this…"

"Mm… I suppose we could do that," Katrina allowed as she pulled her cock out of Jaden's pussy with a squelching sound and a disappointed moan while she fished the dildo out of Kira's ass. "But I will be putting this in place of my cock inside of your pussy, however."

Blushing, Jaden nodded. "A-Alright, K-Katrina-chan." She said.

Katrina patted Jaden's hair - that still had globs of her cum inside of it from the spray down earlier - and shoved the dildo as deep as she could inside of Jaden, getting an approving shout of pleasure before she rammed her cock into Kira without warning. "Now for _this_ slut's turn, she just _loves_ being fucked like an animal," Katrina informed, grabbing ahold of Kira's hair to pull her head up. "Don't you slut?"

"Yes, I love it!" Kira confirmed. "Please fuck me hard! I want your cum inside of me!"

Jaden smirked slightly, as she began to thrust her hips as she dug her cock deeper inside Kira, bringing forth additional shouts of pleasure as she started off a bit slow - before getting back into the swing as she began thrusting inside Kira's soaking pussy just as quickly as she would any of his own girls. "I missed this feeling," She moaned out as she pounded Kira's pussy in sync with Katrina's own thrusts, her old confidence beginning to return. "My cock in a girls pussy… this is where the _real_ fun begins, Kira-chan…"

"Don't get _too_ used to it now," Katrina told him as she began to slam into Kira. "I intend to make use of _every_ inch of you before you're completely cured."

Jaden blushed, but nodded "R-right, of course…" she said, before refocusing on fucking Kira as fast and hard as she could - loving how tight her pussy was around her cock. "You're so tight, Kira-chan…"

Kira was unable to respond as she screamed in pleasure from the double penetration, a dopey look on her face as her instincts took over and moved her body for maximum pleasure. "Of course it's tight, I trained her to be the perfect little slut," Katrina said happily. "She just _loves_ cock when her Tamer's Disease acts up."

"Then I'm happy I can help," Jaden said, grunting as she quickened her pace, "Shit… you're tighter than Chris-chan! Gonna cum soon Kira-chan!"

"YES!" Kira screamed out as she wildly bucked her hips. "Cum in me! Fill me up in my ass and pussy!"

"Well if that's what you want!" Katrina laughed as she yanked back on Kira's hair to push her cock in all the way as she came. Jaden grunting as he let out one final thrust, before she poured in all the cum she had in her into Kira's pussy, filling it up just as she asked as the three girls all screamed out their respective orgasms.

Katrina panted as she pulled out of Kira with a wet sound. "Mm, that was nice, but I'd rather play with my _new_ toy," she commented, looking back to Jaden who seemed to have regained the majority of her sanity from the small break from the pounding her pussy had received.

"Ho-ly shit…" Jaden muttered, as she relaxed as Kira fell on top of her. "That was… well…different… t-thanks, Kira-chan…"

"Heheh," Kira giggled slightly. "Welcome, thanks for the fucking, but I hope your not done, there's just so much we can do with _two_ futanaris."

Jaden nodded "Far from it," She said grinning, "Though… how 'bout we invite the rest of our girls in? They sound like they need more of our… _attention_."

"Well if you insist," Katrina cooed. "Jaine is going to _love_ tying you up."

Jaden gulped a bit, causing Kira to giggle as Katrina opened the door, the sounds of the orgy outside finally being heard from inside the house. "Oh boy…"

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

* * *

Jaden groaned, as his eyes fluttered open, and a mild headache plaguing the back of his head. ' _Son of a…_ ' He thought, ' _What… hit me…?_ '

He stood up, paying almost zero attention around him, as he made a beeline towards the shower so he could wake himself up, not even noticing someone was already using the bathroom. Stepping inside, he first went up to the sink, and splashed some water on his face. He looked in the mirror, and realized he finally turned back to his male self.

' _Wait…_ ' He thought, ' _When the hell did I…?_ '

He blinked, before finally the memories from yesterday and last night returned… and he blushed before he looked back out the door, and saw the piles of girls inside the bedroom of the house near the training grounds, a mixture of his and Kira's respective harems, all still sleeping and in various… positions. Though he didn't see Kira…

"So, you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?" Kira asked as the sound of running water finally registered in his brain, as did the sight of a naked and soaked Kira in the shower, rinsing her hair of shampoo. "But, if you just want to watch… I don't mind an audience."

"OH! Uh, K-Kira-chan!" Jaden said, blushing once more, gulping. "I-Uhh… S-sorry! I-d-didn't know… Ahhhh…" He tried his best to stop staring, but… fucking hell, Kira's beauty was rivaled only by Rena's in his eyes.

Kira giggled in response. "Wow, you really are an innocent guy, aren't you?" she asked teasingly, reaching out to grab him and pulled him into the shower, shoving his head in between her breasts. "See, isn't that better?"

Jaden gulped a bit, but nodded. "Y-yes." He said, "You're ahh… you're not like… most.. human girls…" He then mentally slapped himself, she'd thing he was insulting her! "I-I mean in a good-good way! I-I mean you're beautiful and… oh geez…" It was one thing talking to Pokegirls, but a _human_ girl was a whole new thing for him.

"Aw, you're nervous, how adorable," Kira cooed. "I don't mind you talking to me like one of you 'girls, infact… I just may _like_ it."

"O-Oh… umm…a-alright…" Jaden said, "It's… umm… Sorry, I'm… well… still pretty new to… well, _this_ , I've only been a tamer for, like… a few weeks now."

Kira giggled as she began to lather soap onto Jaden. "Quite alright, took me a bit to find my groove, too, although… it's not that hard to fall into sex-influenced maniac."

"Yeah… I… found that out… last night…" Jaden muttered, still blushing - but deciding to do the same for Kira. "Though I wonder what'd be like if my mom were around…"

"Ooh, _incest_ ," Kira squeed. "Haven't been apart of that one yet!"

"Wha? Oh Nononono not like that!" Jaden said, waving his hands. "It's just… I wonder how'd my life would turn out if my mom raised me… instead of my asshole of a Father…"

"Ah, I know how that feels," Kira sighed in depression, slumping a bit. "That bounty those guys were after was put out by my dad, because I didn't marry the ugly fat son of a bitch that owned the company we wanted."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Jaden said, "I… kinda know how you feel… It… seems I've got a bounty now too, according to those guys… my dad's one of Team Rocket's lieutenants… tried grooming me to become another lackey in that damned group, so I said fuck'em… and well, Chris and Joyce left him for me, met up with Rena and… well… we came here to find my mom… she's a Sayjin, so I hoped she'd be here… but turns out it… it was a dead end…"

"Well, don't give up on it," Kira said encouragingly. "Your mom's got to be out there somewhere, right?"

"That's what I hope…" Jaden said with a sigh. "Though it's gonna be even _harder_ now that my dad has a fucking bounty on me… " He then paused for a moment, "Actually, it… makes it more exciting now that I think about it… "

"Not as much as you think it would be," Kira sighed in depression. "It's rusky going into town for supplies when your face is plastered on the bounty boards, you can't check into Pokegirl centers and have a bed to sleep on or a shower that _isn't_ a waterfall, looking over your shoulders constantly on the lookout for an ambush…"

"Oh… yeah… that's… a problem…" Jaden said, before he blinked and grinned. "Of course! Gender Dust!"

Kira blinked looking at Jaden "Huh?"

"We can use Gender Dust! Swap our Genders when we go into towns!" Jaden said, "They'd never expect that! They're looking for us as we usually are! Those Bounty Hunters from earlier didn't even recognize me when they were after you! Maybe the same could work for you too!"

Kira stared at him for a moment before turning and rammed her head into the wall. "DAMN STUPID SEX OBSESSED BRAIN! THINK THINGS THROUGH!" she wailed. "Why didn't _I_ think of that, I mean I'm the _world's_ best expert on Dusts!"

"Well… sometimes the most simple of solutions can slip right by us…" Jaden said with a chuckle, "That's what my mom once told me… " A thought crossed his mind before he spoke again, "Say, uhh… since we… both have bounties… maybe we could, like… stick together? Improve our odds if we run into more Hunters?"

Kira gave him a smirk. "You want more than that, don't you?" she asked teasingly, bouncing her chest as she did so. "You already want to be apart of my Harem's sessions of nightly debauchery, don't you?"

Jaden blushed a bit, as he sputtered out some nonsense. He admits that was a _significant part_ of the reason - nights like last night were _incredible_ afterall. But… he was starting to like Kira a lot, as much as he cared about Rena, Christina, Joyce or even Meyrin. Plus he was a bit sympathetic with her… daddy issues, since he was in a rather similar situation. "I-It m-might be… p-part of it…" he admitted, "B-But… I-I would like to help you, Kira-chan… you're nice, beautiful and… well… fuck we just met and… "

Kira cut him off as she pushed him against the wall of the shower, pressing her mouth against his as she shoved her tongue down his action surprised Jaden, before he went with it as he returned the action as he held Kira as they made out. Staying like that for a solid minute, before the two broke apart for air.

"Ha… calmed down now?" Kira asked sultrily, noticing something poking against her. "Well, aside from down there, but I'd be insulted if you weren't… _excited_ down there."

"Umm, y-yeah." Jaden said nodding, his blush still present "So… I… guess I'll take that as a… yes?"

"Well duh," Kira replied teasingly. "Mm, it's been awhile since a guy has been so… _innocent_ around me, well… not at least when their wife was in the room."

"Thanks… I think." Jaden said, before he smirked slightly, "Well… while we're both in here…" He then lightly pushed Kira to the other side of the shower, putting him on top. "Might as well have some fun while we wait for the others to wake up, Kira-chan…"

Kira grinned "Yes, let's." She said, as she allowed Jaden to kiss her again.

After everyone had woken up, and another morning… _routine_ , the girls of Kira and Jaden's harems left the small house of the training field. "Well, now that's over with," Joyce said, cracking her knuckles. "What do you say we make our way over to-"

She was cut off, when the sound of distant explosions were heard, causing everyone to look up in alarm. "The… heck was that?" Rena asked.

" _ **Chi Blast!**_ " a feminine voice cried out before a burst of energy was seen and another explosion rocked the ground.

"Son of a Bitch!" Everyone shouted at once as they ducked and covered.

"Are they the Hunters?!" Christina asked.

"I don't think-" Jaden began to say, before two shadows flew over them, causing everyone to look up.

Floating in the air, were two individuals, both of whom were female. The oldest looked to be in her fifties with short neck-length light red hair, and emerald colored eyes, wearing a training Gi much like Jaden's, only colored orange and white.

The other was a younger woman - a Sayjin it seemed to be, judging by her monkey-like tail. She had long waist-length black hair tied into a low ponytail, and bright blue eyes, wearing a similar Gi, and holding a wooden Bo staff which she swung at the older women, who caught the weapon before flinging it - and the Sayjin - flying backwards.

"Well… _that's_ something!" Katrina shouted, "I heard rumors of flying Sayjins, but holy shit!"

The older woman blinked, before looking down at where Jaden and the others were. However while she was distracted, the second girl recovered as she flew upwards prepared to make a downward strike.

"Hey! Look-"

"Teishi!"

The woman shouted, and suddenly the younger girl stopped immediately. The older woman looked back at Jaden and the others, and smiled.

"Our apologies," She said, "We did not know anyone else were here, no one usually uses the northern training areas so much."

"Uhhh…i-its fine." Jaden said, looking at her. "Uhh… h-how are you… doing… that?"

The woman tilted her head. "Doing what?" She asked in confusion.

"The… flying… thing…" Jaden said, "I mean… I heard rumors that Sayjns could fly using their Chi manipulation, but… you don't look like a Sayjin… I should know, I tried it several times… failing miserably each one."

The woman rose her eyebrow, before she made an 'ah' gesture. "I see, you are of Sayjin descent, no?" She asked, as she floated down to them along with the other girl.

"Yes, my mother was a Sayjin," Jaden said. "Sorry, ummm… who are you? My name's Jaden."

"And my name is Korra," she said nodding, "And this is my apprentice, Yoko." The second woman bowed in respect, which Jaden returned. "I sense you have an affinity towards Chi manipulation… the art of flying isn't an easy technique to master, it requires a lot of training… even more so for those who are not born a Sayjin. However, with enough training and focus, anyone with the proper affinity can master that technique… and many more. These abilities are not exclusive to _just_ Pokegirls, afterall."

"Wow…" Jaden muttered, "Is… there a way I could learn how?"

Yoko seemed to snort. "Oh please," she said, "It takes months - if not years - to master Korra-sensei's technique. And that's assuming she even accepts! _I_ was lucky enough that she approved of me out of the hundreds who wanted to!"

"Hundreds?" Rena asked, "What, is she like… famous around here?"

Yoko rolled her eyes as she looked at Rena… before they widened, and then narrowed. "MANTIS!" She shouted as she dashed forward, with her Bo Staff raised as she hit a switch, which summoned out a small steel blade from the staff, poised to strike at Rena…

CLING

….only to be stopped as Jaden ran in front of her, Red Steel drawn as he held a defensive position. "You want Rena-chan, you go through me," he growled.

Yoko seemed to be surprised at Jaden's speed, "S-She's-"

"My Friend and Alpha to my harem." Jaden said, "And if you want to attack her? You go through _me_ first."

"Yoko! That's enough." Korra announced, causing the Sayjin to look at her sensei in surprise, but a stern glare caused her to back up, muttering an apology. "Again, apologies… Yoko can be a bit… headstrong." She then looked at Rena with a quizzical look. "Though I am surprised… you have a tame Mantis?"

"Rena-chan isn't like other Mantis." Jaden said, "I've known her since I was a kid, she doesn't kill people like others do."

"I'm… a bit more Omnivore than… the rest of… my kind." Rena admitted.

"I see…" Korra said, scratching her chin in thought. "Very interesting… tell me, Jaden… if you truly did want to learn my techniques… how committed would you be?"

Jaden looked surprised, "Ummm… well… " He said, "I'm… always eager to learn new fighting techniques and all." He said, "I trained with my sensei back at Crystal Lake… he taught me early chi manipulation, and basic swordsmanship… I've always wanted to learn… _more_ , though… but not just for me, I mean we see plenty of idiots in those fancy martial arts tournaments who talk big, but their techniques are so mature and sub-par, and gloat about how 'awesome' they are. If I learned more stuff, I wouldn't go gloating about it… I'd just… use it to protect the people I care about, people like Rena-chan, Joyce, Christina, Meyrin… Kira-chan… my mom… I don't have many ambitions outside of… well, that." He then chuckled a bit, "Hell, I'm not even sure if I want to do the whole 'Pokegirl League Tournament…'"

"Then you and your companions wouldn't mind staying here for a while, would they?" Korra asked.

"Wha-Sensei!" Yoko shouted, "We barely know them! They-"

"I've seen eyes like those before," Korra said, pointing at Jaden. "The eyes of a true fighter… someone who doesn't fight for fame and fortune, but for more… simple, honest causes… I haven't seen a look like that since I met you, Yoko." She then smirked a bit, "Besides… might be interesting having _two_ students for once." She then turned to Jaden. "So… what do you say?"

Jaden at first wanted to go ahead and jump for the chance - whatever it was Korra was wanting to teach him, it must of been important. And with Hunters coming after not just him - but Kira as well, they could use all the help they could get… but the thought of Kira caused him to look back. "Uhhh… Kira-chan?" He asked, "You… wouldn't mind staying here at Vegeta Valley for like… a while longer, would you?"

Kira chuckled as she gave him an amused look. "So I get to watch you get all sweaty, hot and bothered as you wrestle with two girls?" she asked teasingly. "How could I say no?"

"…I _should've_ expected that…" Jaden muttered, before turning back to Korra. "Well… Korra-sensei… where do we begin?"

Korra smirked as she turned around. "Follow me." She said, as she and Yoko walked off. Glancing at his group, they all nodded before they followed in their footsteps, heading further north towards the mountains.

 **END CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6: On The Trail

**Chapter 6: On the Trail**

* * *

 _Ever since I was little, I trained with the sword._

 _When I first set out on my journey 11 years ago, I intended to return home eventually._

 _But then I discovered I was Bloodcursed to 'Live in Interesting Times'._

 _I could not stay in an area for more than a week without some calamity befalling it - usually an attack by Team Rocket, one of its Clone Factions, or Ferals._

 _Knowing I could never return home, I instead traveled the world, becoming a Mercenary and Bounty Hunter for several reasons: to 'seek out' my Interesting Times, try and satisfy the Bloodcurse intentionally so that it didn't trigger when I didn't want it to, to pay for living and travel expenses for myself and my Harem, and to help rid the world of the Teams, dangerous criminals, and the truly dangerous Ferals._

 _My Harem and I know the dangers inherent in our path. But it is the only way we are able to live at this point._

* * *

Takeshi Yamato found himself on the outskirts of Crystal Lake, his two wives beside him once more, their new weapons stowed away in their preferred locations.

A few days ago, they'd learned that one of Team Rocket's Lieutenants seemed to have set up shop in Crystal Lake. And since Team Rocket Lieutenants had pretty hefty bounties on their heads, it seemed like it would make a pretty decent payday for them.

"OK, first thing we need to do is swing by the Pokegirl Center, see if we can dig up some clues," Takeshi said.

"Yeah, someone has to have heard something," Kimiko replied.

Sayane nodded. "Yeah… though I've heard that this place actually has two Pokegirl Centers - a main one, and the old one that's been around since after the Revenge War. We might want to get lodging there, since I'd imagine the Rockets keep an eye on the main Center, and if they see us going in, our target might be alerted."

"Good point, Sayane," Takeshi replied, with a nod. "Alright, we'll start in the Old Pokegirl Center."

The two made their way into the town, heading in the direction Sayane remembered hearing that the Old Pokegirl Center was.

* * *

"Well, this is Crystal Lake," Ryu announced, as he, the sisters and Sutura stepped off the train. "Quiet little place, ain't it?"

"It's just like I remember…" Sutura said nostalgically, "Nothing's changed… even the air smells just the same…" She smiled a bit, "I missed this place… "

"It's great to finally head out somewhere other than home!" Kagami was bouncing on her feet beside Ryu happily, looking around and taking in the sights. "Especially somewhere I've never been before!"

"Kagami-nee, slow down…" Fubuki sighed as she laid a hand on her older sister's shoulder. "You're drawing a lot of attention doing that."

"That a problem?" Kagami giggled, resuming her bouncing. It was doing interesting things to the twin orbs on her chest, especially when she was clad in her armour. That was, obviously, the reason they were drawing so much attention.

Hanami was hiding behind Ryu to try and avoid attention as usual.

Ryu chuckled quietly in response as they moved into town, his hand reaching behind him to grab hold of Hanami's hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "It's alright," he whispered to her before turning to their newest addition. "So, where should we start, Sutura?"

"My old home," Sutura said, nodding. "Knowing… _him_ , he'd still live there as a cover… if my son is there, we take him away… if _Phil_ is there…" She let out a feral growl as her hands glowed with Chi energy. "Leave _him_ to me… "

"Hell hath no fury like an enraged mother," Fubuki nodded grimly. "He's all yours, Su-chan."

"You guys are warming up to her pretty quickly," Ryu commented in amusement as he watched the interaction.

"Su-chan's cool," Kagami grinned.

"And she k-kind of has a motherly aura around her…" Hanami murmured.

"If only she'd go easier on us during spars," Fubuki lamented, rubbing her stomach where a bruise had almost completely faded.

Sutura smirked a bit, "You'll thank me when you encounter a _real_ fight." She said, "Not everyone in the world plays fair - and you might not have your weapons with you at some point. Knowing a bit of unarmed combat is just as important."

"Yeah, but you're a fighting type and have a much bigger strength advantage!" Kagami grumbled, walking over to Sutura and pinching her toned arm to make her point.

"Bah, anyone can do what I can do if they commit themselves." Sutura said with a shrug, "Just look at my old Sensei - she was a human, and not only could she manipulate Chi, she could freaking _fly_ using it, and created the entire Shinboku Fū-Ryū style I showed you. Nothing is impossible!"

"Well, she does have a point, even I practice unarmed combat," Ryu informed in amusement. "Although it's not the greatest in the world/"

"I could just tip over most other people trying to get at me at that range," Kagami groaned, wiggling her bulb.

"That would only work on females," Fubuki pointed out.

"Killjoy," Kagami slumped.

"I want to hurry up and become a Q-Queenbra…" Hanami mumbled.

"I have my contacts looking for a Dragon E-Badge," Ryu assured, squeezing Hanami's hand. "If you really want to evolve, then I'll help you."

"T-Thanks, Ryu-kun…" Hanami nuzzled into his side.

"I'll miss your lactating milk," Kagami sighed.

"We'll make sure that we have a stockpile for you two," Ryu assured with a chuckle. "But I think by this point you don't even need it to drink her milk to lactate."

"The only one who'll need it is Su-chan~" Kagami giggled as she sneaked up behind Sutura and began groping her breasts.

Sutura blushed and let out a surprised moan. "Ah~! H-Hey! N-Not in public!" She exclaimed, "I-I still can't believe y-you tricked me into drinking her milk with the tea!"

"You can't deny you didn't like it, Su-chan~" Kagami sang as she began pinching the Sayjin's peaks through her clothes. "Hanami's milk is the best!"

Hanami buried her face in Ryu's back in shame.

"You seemed to enjoy it overnight," Ryu mentioned teasingly. "What with your begging for more and all that."

Sutura's blush doubled as she sputtered out a response. "L-l-lets j-just g-get going!" she said.

The other four laughed in amusement as they trailed after her. "Well that answers that question," Ryu laughed as they made their way deeper into the small town.

It didn't take them long - Sutura was able to navigate the streets like the back of her hand, and after only a few minutes, the group stood outside a small two story house.

Sutura looked up at the house, with an apprehensive look adorn on her face as she looked at the house she hadn't seen in nearly a decade. "Nothing's changed…" she muttered.

"Don't think anyone's been here for a few weeks," Ryu muttered, seeing the mailbox stuffed with paper. "Do you have a key? Or make our own entrance?"

Sutura said nothing as she walked to the front door, looking at it for a few moments… before she violently kicked the door in, causing the others to jump in surprise. "PHIL!" She shouted angrily, her eyes darting around the living room. Hearing no response, she sighed. "He's not here… neither is Jaden…"

Fubuki closed her eyes and concentrated, drawing up her psychic powers for a moment. "I can't sense anything living nearby," she said finally, opening her eyes and relaxing slightly.

"That was anticlimatic," Kagami muttered, retracting her vines.

"Search the house." Sutura said, as she went inside. "There has to be something… _anything_ to tell us where they went." Ryu and the girls nodded as they spread out across the house, as Sutura went upstairs. She was about to kick the door into the first room she saw, before she paused, and looked at the sign on the door, which read 'Jaden's Room'.

Sutura bit her lip, as she slowly opened the door and looked inside. Looking through his room, she could tell he had become an Otaku with all the posters of Pre-Revenge Anime everywhere, as well as 1/100 scale models of figures, mecha and ships. It had… well, everything you'd expect a young man to have in his room.

She picked up a pair of picture frames. One was empty, however the other had a picture of Sutura, when she was much younger as she cradled a young boy with short black hair and red eyes matching her own, looking up at her lovingly and hopefully as he held her old katana in his childish hands.

' _He… must look… so much different now…_ ' Sutura thought, looking at the photo. She didn't even realize she was crying until she saw teardrops fall onto the frame. ' _I missed all of it… all of it…_ '

A hand on her shoulder startled her as she found a concerned looking Ryu next to her. "We'll find him," he told her with a warm smile. "I promise."

"I… I hope so…" Sutura said, shaking her head. "It's… it's been so long… I keep… worrying… what if he… he turned out like Phil?" The tears began to stream out a bit more. "I-I don't know what to do when I see him and he's treating his girls like Phil did! I… I just…"

"You just have to hope, Su-chan," Fubuki patted the Sayjin's back. "There's always a chance he chose to strike out on his own instead of following his father."

"Perhaps we can look around and ask the locals if they know," Ryu suggested. "In a small town like this? Someone should."

"Found something!" Kagami shouted, "I think it's Phil-teme's computer!"

With that, the others all rushed to Kagami's location, in a bedroom with a large computer, which was on, but asking for a password.

"One sec…" Sutura said, lightly pushing Kagami out of the way as she sat before the computer. "Alright, Phil-teme… let's see if you're as predictable as ever…" she typed a few things into the computer. After two fails though, her third attempt was a success as the computer granted her access. "There we go. Let's see what we've got here… Hm? He had logs?"

She double-clicked an entry from a few weeks ago - one of two. The screen then changed as it showed the face of a middle-aged man with short red hair and green eyes, glaring at the camera.

" _When I see that kid again, I swear I'm not going to go easy on him again!_ " The man growled, slamming his fist onto the desk. " _Looks like he didn't learn from the last time I kicked his ass. He didn't just leave this time - the fucker took my damn girls with him, and my dex_ and _my spare balls! I think that Cyberelf rewired the dex so we can't track it!_ "

"Smart 'Girl," Ryu muttered quietly. "But… that doesn't make it any easier for us."

"Jaden-san still got away from Phil-teme alright," Fubuki smiled, patting Sutura's shoulder reassuringly. "At least he seemed pretty eager to get away from your former husband, and sabotage him along the way."

Sutura smiled a bit, as hope that her son didn't turn out like Phil filled her mind. "That's my boy…" she whispered, before she hit play again.

" _Doesn't matter… I know where he'll go._ " Phil said with a smirk. " _Shizune's Center on the outskirts… he always goes over there after I kick his ass, she was always one of the Bitch's friends. I'll send my guys over there, catch him in the morning before he leaves._ "

"Kick… his… ass?" Sutura growled out, as killing intent leaked out of her. "You… you _beat_ our own… YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She smashed her fist into the desk, and was about to punch Phil's face on the screen before Ryu stopped her.

"Hold on, there's another recording," he mentioned. "We should watch it first."

Sutura reigned in her anger, taking in several deep breaths before she nodded. "Yes… yes…" She said, as she clicked on the second video. Once again Phil was there, however his face was in his hands, shaking.

" _A… Fucking… Mantis…_ " He muttered, causing the others to blink. " _How… the hell… did that kid… get a TAME. FUCKING. MANTIS?!_ "

Ryu's entire body froze at the mention of the man-eating Pokegirl. "A… Mantis?" he questioned quietly, tension clear in his tone.

The sisters gathered around Ryu. Hanami began rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down.

" _I fucking didn't believe it at first,_ " Phil continued, " _but Kent had the camera on his uniform running…_ " He pressed a few commands on his keyboard, before another video played. Someone interrogating a Night Nurse, demanding to know where 'the kid' was. She refused to answer, before another voice shouted, the camera turning around to see a young man with short black hair and red eyes, joined with a Draco.

" _Looking for me?_ " The boy asked.

Sutura's eyes widened as she saw the boy, knowing exactly who it was. "J-Jaden…" She whispered.

" _Well, looks like we've got a liar on our hands._ " The Dominatrix said. " _Shall I… punish her, for you Master?_ "

" _Later,_ " the Rocket man with the camera said, " _Kid, you better come with us. If you resist, I can't guarantee your health… or your ability to walk._ "

" _And if you don't leave right now, I can't guarantee you'll be_ alive." Jaden threatened back. " _I've had it up to here with dealing with you damn goons!_ "

" _Hey kid, we've got our orders._ " The second man said. " _And you took our bosses two girls, can't let that slip by. If you're gonna be a tamer, your dad-_ "

" _Can go suck it!_ " Jaden shouted. " _I'm not working with team Rocket, I'm not working for my dad - so you three can go fuck off!_ "

" _Yeah! Phil-teme an asshole anyways!_ " The Draco said, " _He's got nothing compared to Jaden-kun! It's no wonder Sutura-chan left him!_ "

"Yes." Sutura said, smiling as she watched the video. "Way to go Jaden… never would've imagined you with Joyce-nee, but… actually, I _totally_ see her doing that…"

" _This is your last warning, kid,_ " the man said, drawing a knife. " _Come with us peacefully, or this gets ugly. Your dad told us not to hold back._ "

Jaden looked like he was about to retort… but he looked at something behind the guard, causing him to smirk. " _Tell me… what's the most dangerous Pokegirl you've ever fought?_ "

" _Tell me why you're stalling._ " The man asked.

" _SImple._ " Jaden said, his smirk never leaving. " _Because… I am looking at one of the most feared pokegirls in the world… and you are all_ fucked _if you don't leave now._ "

" _What the hell are you… uhhh b-b-boss…_ " The second one said after turning around.

The other man turned around… and the eyes of all those watching widened, as standing right before the camera, next to a Cyberelf… was a full Battle-mode Mantis, glaring daggers at them. Blades, Talons and Muscles all out for all to see.

Ryu shook slightly, his eyes dilating slightly as memories surfaced, shaking as he tried to control himself.

Fubuki was the first to press her ample bosom into his side, followed quickly by Kagami. Hanami walked in front of Ryu, jumped up to reach his lips and proceeded to kiss him deeply in an effort to distract him.

Ryu didn't respond at first, lost in his memories, but soon enough the three sisters slowly brought him out of his memories and focused on the present. "It's alright, I'm back," he told the three after a few moments. "I'm alright…"

"She's a tame Mantis, remember, Ryu-kun," Fubuki said quietly, rubbing circles on his chest. "As hard to believe as it is, the video shows it."

"Just so long as you don't attack her first when the time comes to meet them," Kagami still didn't let go of Ryu. And neither did her sisters.

"It'll be hard to get used to," Ryu admitted. "But… since it'll be for Sutura's son I will do it,"

"Thank you, Ryu-kun… but I… admit, I am curious about this too…" Sutura said, looking back at the video. "A tame Mantis…"

The video continued, as they watched the Team Rocket members shit their pants at the sight of the Mantis, as she knocked out the Dominatrix, and Jaden knocking the second Rocket goon out, before shoving the last one with the camera to the ground.

" _Good going, Rena-chan!_ " Jaden said to the Mantis with a cheerful smile, " _You scared the shit out of them!_ "

" _Oh thank Sukebe._ " Rena said, groaning as she transformed into her normal mode… which all present would agree she was _quite_ attractive. " _I_ hate _going full battle mode… makes me feel unclean…_ "

The conversation continued until Jaden threatened the Rocket goon, demanding him to never return before he ran away. The image then switched back to Phil.

" _I still can barely believe it…_ " He said, shaking his head. " _I'd be furious, but…_ " He then chuckled, " _Oh, this is_ such _a golden opportunity… just think of the bounty Geovani will give out for a Tame Mantis… if we can capture her alive… we could begin a cloning program… maybe make an army of loyal Manti for Team Rocket… just as loyal to us as the were to Sukebe during the Revenge War…_ "

" _I sent the message, and he agrees._ " He said nodding. " _I'll be leaving town for a while… but he'll send some boys to take care of Shizune in a few weeks… and I'll set up a bounty on Jaden's head. I know_ exactly _where his first stop will be…_ " He chuckled darkly. " _He thinks he's smarter than me… well, I'll show that brat what happens when you mess with Team Rocket._ " And with that, the video ended… and Sutura smashed the screen with her fist.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted, as she punched it again, and again, and again. "YOU PUT A BOUNTY ON OUR SON?! I SHOULD'VE SCREWED THE COURT! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU, GODDAMNIT!"

"Why did you marry that scum again?" Kagami growled, her fists clenched in fury.

Sutura punched the computer's remains for a while longer, before she paused for a breath. "He… seemed so nice… at first…" She said, "Looking back though… I should've seen this sooner…"

"It's alright," Ryu told her quietly, "We've all made mistakes, we all just need to make up for them as best as we can. "

"I have half a mind to freeze the bag of rat droppings and then dunk him in the hottest volcano on Earth," Fubuki growled. "Or maybe it'd be a better idea to just dump him in some vat of acid."

"Believe me, the thought has crossed my mind…" Sutura said with a sigh before she stood up. "Well… I suppose the next place to visit… is Shizune's center."

"Alright, we can go there next," Ryu agreed with a nod. "We'll find him, if he ain't there, we can try Vegeta Valley."

"I hope…" Sutura said shaking her head, "If that's the case…" she chuckled bitterly as she shook her head. "Fuck, I could've just missed him on the way to your place… dammit…"

"It doesn't matter," Ryu assured her, freeing an arm, her wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. "We'll find him, just keep telling yourself that."

Sutura nodded. "I've been telling myself that… for a long time." She said, "I can keep it up a bit longer… come on, let's go."

Ryu nodded in agreement with the three sisters. "Let's get going then," he said, stepping towards the door. "Time's a wastin'."

* * *

BLAM!

"AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY CENTER!" Shizune shouted as she pumped back her shotgun, which warned off the Team Rocket members outside. Granted it wasn't doing as good a job as she hoped, a Night Nurse wielding a Shotgun wasn't something to take lightly.

The goons showed up earlier that day, and had been harassing the center ever since. Unfortunately they assumed it would just be a simple Pokegirl center with a bunch of Healing Pokegirls… not a miniature fortress with Nurse Joys, Dominatrixes, Gun Bunny's, CalamityJane's and many other more… _lethal_ Pokegirls. All armed to the teeth with either their magical abilities, guns, arrows and blades.

No one messes with the old Crystal Lake center unscathed.

That said, the Rockets were still essentially laying siege to the building, which was the sight that Takeshi and his girls beheld as they came into view of the center.

"Jeez, wonder what Team Rocket's doing out here?" Sayane mused. "This confirms they have a presence here, but you'd think they'd be more interested in the main Pokegirl Center!"

"Don't know," Takeshi replied. "Still, we need to go through them if we're going to get there." He grabbed a small rectangular device on his belt. "Alia-chan, you want to join us on this one?"

On a small screen on the dark blue device, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman in a pink outfit appeared. " _Not right now, to be honest,_ " she said. " _You'd need to keep supplying me with battlechips, and I don't want to get in the way of your swordplay for that. Besides, I prefer doing my work on the network, anyway… part of being a NetNavi._ "

Takeshi nodded. "Works for me, Alia-chan," he said, placing her Terminal back on his belt, before grabbing a pair of Pokeballs. "Jun-chan, Linda-chan, let's go!"

He opened the balls, releasing a Kunimitsu of the Hunter Template and a Woodmouse, both with dark brown fur. The two looked around, before spotting the Rockets. "Time to deal with the idiots again, Takeshi-kun?" the Kunimitsu asked.

"That it is, Jun-chan," Takeshi replied. "We need to break their siege of that Pokegirl Center. Linda, you know the drill, I want you taking shots of opportunity and keeping track of their numbers from the trees and rooftops."

The Woodmouse nodded, saying, "On it, Takeshi-kun," before grabbing the bow off of her back and scaling a nearby tree.

"The rest of us will engage them head-on, using our standard tactics," Takeshi continued, drawing his new sword even as his other 'girls drew their own weapons. "Let's do what we do best."

"Right," his 'girls said with a nod, before the Kunimitsu turned invisible, Takeshi and Sayane charged, and Kimiko began casting Fire Spells.

"Come on! I don't have-" Shizune shouted, before a fireball flew overhead and hit the Rocket goons along the back of their lines. "Huh?"

At that point, Takeshi and Sayane hit the lines themselves, slicing and dicing any Rocket Grunt in their path, though the Pokegirls they primarily slammed with the hilts of their weapons to knock them unconscious, unless it was clear the 'girl was fighting for the Rockets because she wanted to.

"Huh… convenient." She said, as she pumped her shotgun again as she fired another shell. "Oi! Thanks for the hand!"

"No problem!" Takeshi called back. "Taking down Rockets is part of how I earn a paycheck!" He then proceeded to slice another pair of Rocket Goons in half.

"I'll be sure ta thank ya once we're done here!" Shizune said, before snarling as she ducked under an arrow shot her way. "Fucking hell, did the jackass send a _battalion_ here?!"

Arrows were being shot from a nearby tree into the Rockets, as well, and Jun would fade into view, stab a goon from behind with a kunai, fade back into invisibility, and then repeat, even as Takeshi, Sayane, and Kimiko continued doing what they did best. It still didn't seem to stop the seemingly endless numbers, though.

"Inside! Fall back!" Shizune ordered, as the Nurse Joy's and other Pokegirls fell back into the Pokegirl Center, along with Takeshi's own harem.

"Jeez, there's no end to these guys!" Takeshi yelled, even as he and Sayane made it through the lines to the defenders as they fell back, Kimiko doing a short teleport to their position, even as Jun faded into view beside them and Linda made a leap from the trees onto the roof of the building.

"Well, we pissed them off quite a bit a few weeks ago," Shizune said with a shrug, "I guess even after Jaden-kun scared them shitless, it wouldn't have been enough to get them to piss off for good."

"I sense a bit of a story there," Takeshi remarked, "but it can wait for now." He then looked at the hordes of Rocket Grunts facing off against them. "Still… this is more Grunts than we've ever faced before… and not the amount I'd expect to be in an operation run just by a Rocket Lieutenant…"

"Yeah, well Phil probably called in some favors." Shizune said rolling her eyes. "If he told his boss 'bout Rena-chan, I wouldn't be surprised if this is just the tip of the fucking iceberg."

Takeshi filed that away under 'things to ask about after the danger has passed.' "Well, anyway," he said, "I think we might need some more help to deal with them all… though if worse comes to worst we can make a break for it, try to blitz through their lines and clear out."

Shizune groaned, looking around at the other Pokegirls and support staff. "It's starting to look that way…" she muttered, "Known this place for years… but they're more important than some old building."

Takeshi nodded. Lives were more important than buildings. "We'll hold the fort here…" he told Shizune. "You should all go grab anything you can't live without, but nothing too heavy - if we're going to try to bust through, I don't want you leaving anything sentimental behind, but we also can't afford anyone being weighed down too much."

Shizune turned to her staff, nodding to them as several of them went deeper into the center. "It won't take them long." She said, "We always thought a day like today may come."

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst?" Takeshi asked. At Shizune's nod, he said, "Alright. Still, I do hope we get some help soon…"

"Why do these things keep happening to me?" Ryu questioned dryly as they looked over the besieged Pokegirl Center. "Is it going to be like this _every_ time I leave my home from now on?"

"Maybe you just inherited your dad's bloodcurse thingy and don't know it?" Kagami giggled.

"U-Umm… they kind of look like t-they need our h-h-help…" Hanami whispered, already combat ready in a low stance with her bow ready to be drawn back.

"Rocket bastards…" Fubuki growled, the air around her growing cold.

Ryu hummed as he drew out Akira. "Well, I see only one solution to this problem," he announced as he began to draw upon his magic.

"Let's blast off some Rocket scum," Kagami agreed.

"Alright, so Sutura how you-" Ryu began to say, only for him to turn and see the Sayjin was missing. "Huh?"

" **Jūden-netsu kōhai-haaaaaaaaa!** " A voice echoed as everyone looked up where Sutura was floating in mid-air, a ball of energy forming between her hands before it shot down towards the ground, the blast incinerating any unlucky Rocketmen at ground zero, and the resulting debris sent anyone around it flying back. In all of the confusion, Sutura landed back onto the ground - standing between Team Rocket and the Center as she drew out Blue Iron.

"You want them?!" she shouted as she took up a battle stance. "You go through me!"

From inside the center, Shizune looked outside, and her eyes widened - not at the destruction, but rather at who caused it. "No way…" she whispered, "Can't be…"

"Su-chan, you're being too hasty!" Kagami yelled out as she joined in with several Vine Whips targeted at some nearby Rocket goons.

At the same time, a salvo of arrows flew from the woods, pinning down several Pokegirls that tried to move to rescue their Tamers.

Sutura let out a battle cry as she charged into the battlefield once more, her first strike slicing in half another Rocket goon, before using her sword to block a strike from a Ronin whom she kicked in the head sending her back. She grabbed another TR member by the collar and pulled him in front of her, acting as a bullet shield when another member fired an SMG her way, only for her to throw her sword into the attacker's head, and in a split second she retrieved her sword and continued carving a path through the TR lines. Venting out several years of rage she had been holding against the hated group.

"Wow," Takeshi mused in shock. "I was wishing for backup, but I wasn't expecting _**that**_."

Sayane nodded, before turning to Shizune. "Do you know her?" she asked the Night Nurse.

"THAT'S MY SU-CHAN!" Shizune cheered out, pumping her fist into the air, "WHOO! GET 'EM GOOD!"

"You've got a fan!" Kagami called out towards her harem sister as she spun around and aimed her bulb at a bunch of approaching Pokegirls. The resultant cloud of dust swallowed the girls for several moments, and ripping sounds quickly ensued as loud shrieks came from it, followed by sounds of soft bodies hitting the ground.

Sutura used her sword to catch another blade, sparing a moment to glance back at Shizune with a grin. "Shizune-chan! Good to see ya again!" she shouted. "Wish it were under better circumstances. Give me one minute here!"

"I'm counting!" Shizune shouted back, as she pulled out a timer, setting it for a minute.

"I suppose we should clean up here then," Ryu said with a smirk as he walked through the ranks of the Rocket Goons, somehow completely unnoticed by them until he spoke. "Sorry, but I need to vent some… issues, so I will be using you to do so."

"Wha- GET HIM!" Someone shouted, as a large number of rocketeers charged at Ryu from all sides, weapons drawn and ready to overwhelm him.

Their weapons seemed to strike true, blood spraying as Ryu's 'body' was riddled with injuries before he seemed to flicker and vanish, several of the goons falling to the ground as blood sprayed from several wounds on their bodies. " **Flicker,** " Ryu announced as he reappeared a few feet away. "Shall we continue?"

"Showoff." Sutura said, rolling her eyes as she formed up a pair of balls of energy in her hands before shooting them forward, hitting two Pokegirls, sending them flying back.

"Says the girl shooting energy balls like it's running out of style."

"Touché."

"Are you guys doing alright over there?" Ryu called out to the Yukikaze sisters as he was 'hit' once again before disappearing and reappearing with the attacker collapsing to the ground.

Fubuki, who had joined the fight a little earlier indicated the… overbalanced Pokegirls lying on the ground, resigned to whatever fate left in store for them, and arched her eyebrow. "Kagami-nee's having too much fun," she muttered, lashing out with Kosetsu and creating a freezing wave of cold air that froze several Rockets to the ground solid.

"Hey, it's fun throwing Bloom Powder around!" Kagami chirped, 'tipping over' another group of Pokegirls with another cloud of the stuff.

Hanami was still hanging far back in the treeline, sniping with her bow.

"Well, just don't get hurt," Ryu said, shooting them a smile before decapitating a goon that tried to sneak up on him.

"Problem is she's launching so much Bloom Powder that I can't get close to them…" Fubuki rolled her eyes, gesturing at her own chest, which was showing signs of slight Bloom Powder exposure.

"Ah, glad I'm not in my female form," Ryu said with a strained expression on his face. "She would take _full_ advantage of the confusion to… 'upgrade' me."

"Maaaaybe…" Kagami sang, lashing out with her Vine Whip to knock over a few plant-type Pokegirls that hadn't been affected by her powder.

"Definitely," Ryu and Fubuki responded in unison. "How many are left?" Ryu called out in question.

"Not that many more… and they're trying to escape," Fubuki pointed out a group of Tamers and Pokegirls who had broken away from the fight and were trying to hightail it out of the area.

"All yours, Sutura," Ryu allowed as he flicked the blood off of his sword and sheathed it.

Sutura cracked her neck a bit, smirking as she got into her position again. "With pleasure." She said, as she closed her eyes, and a ball of red energy formed between her hands, which slowly expanded, before she quickly shot her hands forward. " **Jūden-netsu kōhai-haaaaaaaaa!** " With the last mighty attack, the wave of destructive energy made quick work of the retreating Team Rocket members, those who were not outright destroyed, were sent sprawled away, either dead or unconscious.

Sutura let out a deep breath. "Fuck me…" she muttered, "You have _no_ idea how _good_ that felt, kicking some Rocket- ACK!" Suddenly Shizune came up from behind, and proceeded to glomp Sutura to the ground.

"Holyshitholyshiholyshititsreallyyou!" The Night Nurse shouted quickly as she hugged the Sayjin tightly. "It's been so _long_ Su-Chan! I missed you _sooooo_ much!"

Takeshi chuckled as he walked up, followed by his 'girls. "Friend of yours?" he asked the Night Nurse.

"Oh hell yes!" Shizune said grinning, "Me and Su-Chan go _way_ back when she use to live here!" She then looked back at the Sayjin "Oh I missed you! Where's Jaden-kun? Did he actually find you?"

Sutura blinked in surprise as she looked at Shizune, "W-what?" She asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh…" The Nurse said in realization. "You… didn't come here from…" She then sighed. "Well… to make a long story short, Su-chan… Jaden-kun left a few weeks ago… looking for you."

"F-For me?" Sutura asked, as she stood back up with Shizune. "He… went looking for me?"

"Yeah! He's been preparing for the day forever!" Shizune said smiling, "Oh you are gonna _love_ him, Su-chan! Jaden-kun is so much like you, and not a trace of Phil whatsoever! Hell, he's so nice, Joyce-chan and Chris-chan became the first two girls to his harem, jumping ship from Phil! And the real kicker though is his alpha. A Mantis, I shit you not, an honest to Sukebe tame, peaceful Mantis he named Rena!"

Takeshi just stared at that last decoration, but didn't say anything. A peaceful, tame Mantis… that was certainly something you didn't see every day.

Fubuki and Kagami quickly started clinging to Ryu reassuringly.

Ryu took a few calming breaths as he suppressed the onrushing emotions. "Quite a shocking discovery," Ryu agreed. "And Phil knows about her, and wants to capture and clone her."

Hanami ran towards the group, stopping beside Ryu to pant from exertion. After she had regained her breath she joined her sisters in hugging Ryu.

"I'm alright," he assured them in a quiet whisper. "I'm more concerned about if Team Rocket gets their hands on tamed Manti."

Shizune sighed "I should've guessed that…" she muttered. "Phil's been acting more of an ass than usual. But when Jaden-kun left, Phil left to god knows where… if I had to guess, probably left to wherever Rocket's HQ is to get more of Giovanni's support with hunting him down."

"Where is he?" Sutura asked, looking at Shizune, "Where is my son, SHizune?"

"Vegeta Valley… at least that's where he was heading," she said. "He knows that was where you lived, he guessed-"

"BAKA!" Sutura shouted as she slammed her own head against a tree. "BAKABAKABAKA! I SHOULD'VE STAYED HOME! I SHOULD'VE WAITED FOR MY SON! WE FUCKING MISSED HIM! BAKABAKABAKA!"

Takeshi and his 'girls sweatdropped. That seemed a bit… extreme. "Umm…" Takeshi ventured hesitantly. "Ma'am… You… might want to stop doing that before you damage yourself… or the tree…"

"Sutura, it's alright," Ryu said assuringly, placing a hand on her lower back, rubbing it soothingly. "We know where we went to, we can follow after him."

"I… I completely missed him…" Sutura said, as she finally stopped banging her head, though now attempted to fight back the tears. "It… it could take _months_ to get back there… and that's assuming he's even still there dammit! I… I…"

"Sutura, look at me," Ryu commanded, drawing her gaze to him. "We _will_ find him, I swear it, alright?"

Sutura looked at Ryu, seeing that assuring gaze he had… she blinked her tears away as she nodded. "Yeah… yeah we… we will." She said, "Thanks…"

"Oh? Does Sutura-chan have a new boyfriend?" Shizune asked with an amused smirk, "Younger, too… but I approve, Su-chan!"

"Shizune!" Sutura shouted, blushing bright red as the night nurse giggled.

Takeshi chuckled a bit, too, looking at Ryu. "A pleasure to see you again, Hisanaga-san," he said.

"You as well, Yamato," Ryu returned with a nod. "I hope the weapons have been treating you well."

"They have, yes," Takeshi replied with a nod of his own. "I didn't expect to see you out so far from Hakuma Town, though… and with four 'girls of your own. When we got our weapons from you, it seemed like you lived alone."

Hanami ducked behind Ryu for cover and peeked out shyly at Takeshi.

"Ah, they joined me recently," Ryu admitted. "It appears whenever I leave my home, trouble finds me."

Takeshi hummed a bit. "Hmm… it could be you have the 'Interesting Times' Bloodcurse like I do, Hisanaga-san," he said.

"Nah, I'm just a luckily unlucky person," Ryu said with a small chuckle.

Takeshi nodded. "Right," he said. "Well, I'd come here on rumors there was a Rocket Lieutenant in the area - might have made for a very hefty bounty if I'd gotten him - but if this 'Phil' that Shizune-san and Sutura-san have mentioned was that Lieutenant, it's safe to say he likely cleared out weeks ago."

"We already checked his house," Ryu confirmed with a nod. "No one's been there for weeks."

Takeshi sighed. "Oh, well," he said. "I can likely spend a night or two here, but I'll need to get moving again so my Bloodcurse doesn't draw anything particularly nasty. Don't want the town being destroyed by a Feral rampage - and that has happened before, trust me, as have town-wide or city-wide Team attacks, fights getting out of hand and turning into full-scale brawls that level half of a city…"

"Sounds like my dad's retarded luck," Ryu muttered before shrugging. "So, do you want to head back to the Valley, Sutura?"

"Well… yeah." Sutura said nodding, "It's… it's our best lead…" She looked at Shizune's place. "Sorry about your place though, Shizune…"

Shizune sighed as she looked at the wrecked center. "It's fine… the staff is still alright," she said. "The modern center in the town can take care of them… I guess it was only a matter of time…"

"What are you going to do next, Shizune-san?" Takeshi asked. "Are you going to head to the modern center, as well, or what?"

"Maybe…" Shizune said, before she seemed to eye up Takeshi a bit. "Though… It _would_ be impolite to properly _thank_ you for helping us first…"

Takeshi blushed a bit. "I see…" he said, contemplatively.

"You know, Takeshi, we _**could**_ use a dedicated healer in our Harem…" Sayane remarked. "Linda's good at field medicine, but there might come times when that doesn't cut it and we aren't close to any towns…"

Linda nodded at this.

Takeshi nodded, too. "Hmm… you do have a point…" he said. "Though she'd be facing the same conditions as us, just by proximity…" he turned to Shizune. "What do you say, Shizune-san?" he asked. "You up for joining a Harem whose Tamer is Bloodcursed to 'Live in Interesting Times'?"

"Hmmm…" Shizune hummed, smirking slightly. "Certainly _sounds_ interesting… but I might need a bit more… _convincing_."

Takeshi smiled, even as he blushed a bit harder. "Alright," he said. "Up for… _spending some time_ with us tonight?"

"It's a date," Shizune said, her smirk widening. "Well, since my center isn't exactly… fitting, I'll see you 'round the center in town."

One of the NurseJoys walked up to her. "Shizune-senpai, before you go, take this." She handed Shizune a bag. "It's our emergency Stone and Medal Supply - they have one at the other Center, too, so we felt it best if you held onto this."

"Ah, thanks Nina." Shizune said nodding. "Wouldn't happen to have any girls you want to evolve, would you Take-kun?"

"Not really, my 'girls are already fully evolved, as far as we know," Takeshi replied. "How about you, Hisanaga-san?"

Ryu glanced over to Hanami before turning to Shizune. "Actually, do you have any Dragon E-Medals?" he asked curiously.

"Let's see…" Shizune said as she looked through the case. "Dragon… dragon… fox, cat… fire stone… Aha!" She pulled out a dragon-shaped medal. "One Dragon-E Medal! Here, take it - you and Su-chan helped just as much as Take-kun did…" Ryu was about to grab it, before Shizune pulled it out of his grasp. "But first… promise me one thing."

"That being…?"

Shizune gave Ryu a hard serious glare, glancing briefly at Sutura. "Don't break her heart like her last tamer," She whispered warningly. "I like you, but so help me if you break her heart like he did, or get Jaden-kun killed, I _will_ find you, and I will dance on your fucking corpse when I'm done with you. Understood?"

Ryu let out a small chuckle."Well, something tells me there would be a bit of a line up if that did happen," he responded. "That is _after_ she was done with me of course."

Shizune eyed Ryu for a few moments, before she smirked. "Good, we're on the same page," she said, before tossing the E-Medal to Ryu. "Make sure it stays that way."

Ryu nodded before he turned to Hanami, holding the medal out for her to takei. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked her in concern.

Hanami sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "I-I-I want to be more combat effective," she said resolutely.

Ryu studied her carefully for a few moments before nodding. "Alright then, here you go, Hanami," he agreed, holding the medal out.

Hanami hesitated slightly before she took hold of the medal. Abruptly she was engulfed in a white glow, and she let out an erotic moan as she felt her body changing. She shot up in height, and she could feel her muscles growing beneath her skin. Scales emerged and covered her whole body, while her ears grew out and became almost like fins. Courtesy of constant exposure to her twin's powders, she barely even flinched as her breasts filled out more, stretching her top armour.

"That felt good…" the silverette moaned as the glow subsided.

"Well, glad it didn't hurt," Ryu said jokingly. "Still feeling like Hanami in there?"

"Yeah, but… I feel better," Hanami paused for a moment as she processed her changes, sliding her hands up her newly improved body contours. Her eyes widened when she noticed something missing. "I'm not stuttering anymore!" she smiled.

"Well, that's too bad, it was rather cute," Ryu remarked. "Going to be sorry to see it go."

Hanami blushed. "W-Well… Umm… and I don't feel as nervous as I used to…" she added, slipping back to her stutter thanks to Ryu calling her cute. Her posture was indeed more confident, with her magnificent chest stuck out proudly.

"Great, you got a lot taller too," Kagami groaned, having to stand on tiptoe to even reach her twin's collar.

"Oh, yeah, I did…" Hanami thought out loud, noting that she had actually gotten taller than even Ryu.

"Interesting experience having to look up at someone for once," Ryu remarked with a grin. "How's the weather up there?"

"I've never been more grateful for our armour being able to grow with us…" Hanami giggled, looking down at her chest and lifting her hands to test its weight, pausing as she realized that her underboob was showing - armour must've hiked up during the evolution. "I must be at least a G-cup now?"

"You're definitely not as concerned with showing off skin as you once were," Ryu commented with a grin. "You really do look beautiful though."

"Thanks!" Hanami beamed at her Tamer. "And I get the feeling I'll be more fun in bed too, this way."

Ryu laughed in response, pulling Hanami close and leaned up to kiss her forehead. "I look forward to it tonight then," he told her teasingly. "Should be interesting to see."

"Umm… Y-yes…" Sutura said, blinking as she looked at Hanami's… new _assets_. "Fuck me they're huge…"

"Want them that big…?" Kagami smirked as she jumped Sutura from behind, groping her again.

"N-No! O-Of course n-not!" Sutura sputtered out, her face red once more. "I-I-I J-Just s-suprised is all!"

"Are you really, really sure…?" Kagami's smirk widened as she slowly worked her way up towards the Sayjin's peaks. "I've been itching to get this permanent batch of Bloom Powder out…"

"C-c-can we d-drop this please?!" Sutura shouted out.

"I can sense your desire…" Kagami whispered in a faux-mysterious tone. "All you need is to tell me to do it…"

"I-If you d-did that I-I'd have to change my whole fighting style!" Sutura reasoned, grasping at the first way out of the situation. "I-It'd be difficult to fight with huge… massive…"

"Sounds like you want them to me," Ryu remarked idly.

"I-It'd be n-nice, b-but my fighting style…" Sutura muttered.

Kagami let out a sigh and came up with a compromise. "I can boost you halfway there permanently, and give you the temporary version whenever you need it for the rest," she suggested.

Sutura looked at Kagami… and knew that one way or the other, she was gonna get hit. She sighed "A-Alright…" she said, concedingly.

"Good!" Kagami giggled. "We'll do it tonight!"

"Speaking of skin though, it feels so weird having scales…" Hanami mused, running a hand over her thigh. It felt completely smooth to the touch, and hard too.

"Definitely a unique feeling." Ryu agreed, nodding as he ran a hand along the skin of her back. "But… not a bad one."

Experimentally, Hanami pinched her own still-engorged nipples, only to let out a small squeak. "And of course that's one place that isn't covered by scales," she blushed.

"Well, I think _those_ two would be disappointed if they couldn't get their fresh milk because of hard skin," Ryu chuckled with a wide grin.

Fubuki blushed slightly, but nodded. Kagami just grinned as she continued to fondle Sutura, eliciting erotic moans from her older harem sister.

"See," Ryu remarked with a grin before turning to Shizune. "I take it you're going to be closed for the night?"

"I doubt you'd want to stay in a half burned down old center," Shizune said with a shrug, "Best option will be for us to spend a night at the modern center in town."

"Yeah might be a good idea," Ryu agreed, looking around. "Not really… hygienic staying here is it?"

"What are we going to do about them?" Fubuki jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the… top-heavy Pokegirls rolling around behind them.

"Oh, I'll take care of them." Shizune said with a smirk, "Me and my gal's will… _handle_ them till the authorities get here…"

"Bloom Powder rocks," the culprit giggled.

Ryu rolled his eyes. "You staying here for now, Sutura?" he asked her in concern. "Or do you want to join us?"

"Go on with him, Su-chan," Shizune said, smirking as she walked towards the downed soon-to-be-former Team Rocket girls. "I can tell you're gonna have one _hell_ of a fun time…"

Sutura only blushed and gulped, causing the Night Nurse to giggle, saying something along the lines of 'Just like Jaden'.

"C'mon, I'll let Hanami and Sutura choose how we… _play_ tonight," Ryu announced with a grin as he began to make his way to the exit.

"I don't know, Su-chan you can pick," the newly-evolved Queenbra quickly passed the baton to the Sayjin.

"I… I… Uhh…." Sutura said, scratching her head sheepishly with a blush. "I… ummm…."

"'Umm' isn't something you can do in bed," Fubuki pointed out cheekily.

"W-well… " Sutura said, gulping. "I have… _one_ … idea… " She glanced at Kagami. "How… many vines can you make, Kagami-chan?"

"Maximum four, why?" Kagami blinked. "I still can't maintain that vine drilling technique for more than a minute."

"Well…" Sutura said, before she leaned over to her and whispered something into Kagami's ear.

"Been there done that," the Ivywhore giggled. "Came up with that one a while ago already. But we can do it again, no problem!"

"My, my, I never pegged you as being into that kind of kinky stuff, Su-chan…" Fubuki joined in the giggling, having overheard it with her psychic abilities.

Hanami's much larger ears twitched and she blushed.

"W-well… r-round when I first thresholded… I watched a lot of those old… Japanese Hentai anime…" Sutura admitted, "A… A _lot_ of Hentai… actually… lot of stuff I've… uhhh… w-wanted to… d-do…"

As Ryu and his 'girls left, Takeshi turned back to Shizune. "Want a little help dealing with the leftovers, Shizune-s… Shizune-chan?" he asked.

"Hmm… nah, I think we can take care of this…" Shizune said with a giggle, as her fellow Nurse Joys and other girls giggled as they descended upon the girls with… lecherous gazes. "They helped destroy my center… before the Jenny's get here, we're going to inflict our own amount of… _punishment_. I'll meet with you once we're done here, Take-kun!"

"Alright," Takeshi replied as he and his girls headed out. "We'll get lodgings at the other center - see you there!"

Shizune chuckled, as she approached a fallen Gunbunny, struggling to accommodate her new… growth, who gulped as Shizune approached her. "Oh, we are gonna have some fun…" she said, as she moved on top of the girl as the rest of her staff began their… _fun_.

* * *

That night, Takeshi and his Harem were in their room in the modern center together, Alia having just finished physically manifesting, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Takeshi called, smiling as he saw who opened the door. "Ah, Shizune-chan, you made it."

"Didn't take too long for the officers to show up," Shizune said smirking, "By the time they did though… well, those girls were _more_ than happy to… _strip off_ their old uniforms…"

Takeshi blushed a bit. "I… I see…" he said. "Well, anyway, might as well take care of one last introduction. You already met Sayane, Kimiko, Jun, and Linda," he continued as each of the four girls nodded in turn, before he gestured to Alia, the blue-eyed blonde wearing a pink shirt and maroon pants. "This is Alia. She's a NetNavi."

"Ohhh, never met a NetNavi before," Shizune said, eyeing up the computer Pokegirl. "I approve…" She then looked at Takeshi lustfully, "So… how do _you_ want to do this, Ta-ke-shi-kun?" She asked, stepping towards the Yamato clan mercenary.

"Well… I was thinking you and I could go at it first, then you could have a turn with each of my 'girls," Takeshi admitted, blushing. "If… if you had another idea, though, I'd love to hear it."

"Hmmm, sounds like a plan to me," Shizune said mirthfully, before she lightly shoved him against the wall. "Let's hope you can keep up though." With that said, Shizune wasted no time as her lips smashed into his.

Takeshi mentally grinned as he began returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around Shizune as his tongue slipped out into her mouth.

As the two began, Sayane and Kimiko began to kiss as well, as did Alia and Linda, while Jun began to finger her slit. Shizune moaned into the kiss, allowing Takeshi to dominate her mouth, as she began helping Takeshi out of his clothes - with him doing the same for her.

Soon enough, everyone in the room had shed their clothes, and things began to heat up. Sayane and Linda began rubbing each other's slits, Alia began suckling on Linda's breasts, and Jun began plunging a finger in and out of her pussy, even as Takeshi began rubbing at Shizune's slit…

"Oh yes..." Shizune hissed out, as Takeshi carried her over to the bed. "You _do_ know what you're doing, Take-kun…"

"Well, I've been doing this for over nine years at this point…" Takeshi replied. "I would assume that I learned how to please a woman by that point." He began thrusting a finger into her depths, even as he began to suckle on her right breast.

"Ahhh, good…" Shizune moaned out, her head arching back, relishing as she felt the pleasure slowly begin to build up.

Takeshi simply continued to suckle on her breast, even as he added a second finger to her depths. At the same time, Sayane and Kimiko shifted positions and began to 69 each other, Jun added a second finger to her own pussy, and Alia had begun kissing down Linda's body, heading towards her pussy.

"Ahhh…" The Night Nurse moaned, before she looked down at Takeshi, "Y-you know… Take-kun… it's only fair if I… ahhh… r-returned the favor for you…"

Takeshi broke away from her breast. "True," he said. "I am starting to get a bit hard." Laying her back on the bed, he then climbed over her, placing his member next to her mouth while his head hovered over her pussy, before he bent down and took an experimental lick along her slit.

Shizune licked her lips as she looked at Takeshi's erect member. " _Very_ tasty look'n..." she mused, before she gave it an experimental lick, and then engulfed his full cock into her mouth.

Takeshi grunted in pleasure from the feel of Shizune's mouth around his cock, as he began to plunge his tongue into her depths, which Sayane and Kimiko were now doing to each other, as well, as Alia began licking along Linda's slit.

The Nurse let out a loud moan from Takeshi's actions, while she slowly began to bob her head up and down his length, beginning to relish the taste of her soon-to-be tamer, years of experience allowing her to bring in as much of it into her mouth as possible, her moans sending vibrations which furthered the experience.

Takeshi grunted and groaned in pleasure as his arousal quickly grew from Shizune's ministrations and moans, already feeling his cock begin to throb as he began to draw close to an orgasm, even as he continued eating out her depths. At the same time Sayane, with her slow and methodical approach, continued to eat out Kimiko as the Fire Elementalist returned the favor with passion and fervor, both of them feeling intense pleasure in their own ways. Meanwhile, Linda's pleasure peaked, the Woodmouse screaming out her orgasm, even as Alia continued to eat her out, happily licking up Linda's juices as they fountained from Linda's pussy.

Shizune felt her pressure below build up, as she sped up her efforts to ensure Takeshi would cum as well. She held on for as long as she could, before Takeshi hit a spot in her pussy that was particularly sensitive, which caused her to let out a yelp before she came hard.

Takeshi grunted as his orgasm hit, shooting his seed into Shizune's mouth even as he worked to lick up the juices coming from her pussy. She was initially surprised as the sheer volume of it, but she welcomed the taste as she gulped down as much of his cum as she could.

Sayane and Kimiko came soon, as well, licking up each other's juices, even as Linda rested from her orgasm and Alia began to have her breasts suckled by Jun.

After a moment to recover from his orgasm, Takeshi got up and shifted around to position his still-hard cock at the entrance to Shizune's pussy. "Quick question," he said, "and out of curiosity more than anything else: have you hit your second puberty yet?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," Shizune said with a smirk. "Took the surgery…. just do me a favor, and ram that piece of meat in me as hard as you can… _then_ we'll see if I'll join you or not..."

"Alright," Takeshi replied, before thrusting in quickly, shoving his cock all the way into her in a single go, before beginning to thrust in and out at a rather quick pace, as Shizune let out a loud erotic moan of pleasure.

Sayane and Kimiko had shifted positions, too, rubbing their pussies against each other as they embraced, kissed, and fondled each other.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Shizune shouted out, as she bucked her hips in rhythm to Takeshi's thrusts. "That's it! That's what I'm fucking talking about! Fuck me like a piece of fucking meat!"

Takeshi just kept up his thrusting, feeling his pleasure rising again as he grunted in pleasure. "Shizune-chan… you're so _tight_ …" he groaned out in pleasure as his thrusts continued.

"Yes! Yes! Don't you fucking stop!" she shouted, clinging to the bed as she rocked with Takeshi as he pounded into her. "It's been _forever_ since I had a taming this fucking good!"

"Glad to hear it, Shizune-chan!" Takeshi called out in reply, his pleasure just continuing to grow. "Glad that I'm doing so well!"

"Oh god, I'm-I'm gonna-C-CUM!" Shizune shouted, before her second orgasm hit her, as she screamed out in pleasure.

"I-I'M CUMMING, TOO, SHIZUNE-CHAN!" Takeshi bellowed as his orgasm hit, too, shooting his seed deep within her body, Sayane and Kimiko orgasming together, as well.

"Ohhhh boy..." Shizune moaned out, before she collapsed underneath Takeshi. " _That_ … is what I'm talking about…"

Takeshi managed to flip them over before he collapsed as well, both of them panting from exertion as Shizune rested atop him. "So… I take it you'll be joining us, then…?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." Shizune hummed as she had a thoughtful expression, before smirking as she kissed Takeshi, mildly surprising him. "That answer enough for ya?"

Takeshi smiled. "Yeah… welcome to the group, Shizune-chan," he said. "Looking forward to having you with us."

"It'll be fun to be back on the road again." Shizune said, smiling back. "Though… I certainly hope we're not done here yet..."

"Oh, definitely not," Takeshi replied with a grin. "You still have everyone else to… _get acquainted with_ ," he told her.

"Oh, that's the _best part_." Shizune said with a giggle.

Takeshi smiled. "I hope you're willing to wait for the end to be with my Alpha and Beta," he said, Sayane and Kimiko perking up from where they lay. "I want to spend some time with my wives before you have your turn with them."

"Fine with me," Shizune said, grinning as she looked at the NetNavi with a predatory glare. "Never fucked a NetNavi before...should be fun!"

Alia smiled as she walked over to Shizune, who stood up to allow Takeshi to go to Sayane and Kimiko. "Hope I don't disappoint," Alia said to Shizune, before kissing her, even as Takeshi gave Sayane a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Owww…" Hanami massaged her forehead as she ducked under the doorframe. Thankfully it was reinforced, or else she would've felt awkward explaining why there was a Hanami-shaped hole in it. "Being so tall isn't fun sometimes…"

"Want me to kiss it better?" Ryu asked with a grin, looking up at the silverette suggestively.

"S-Sure…" Hanami blushed.

"You know, when your boobs are at eye level to me I can't help but feel jealous of how big they are and how they bounce sooo beautifully when you walk…" Kagami folded her arms with a groan. "I hate being resistant to my own powders."

Ryu patted her shoulder comfortingly. "If it helps I think you look perfect like that," he assured her, kissing her cheek before reaching up and kissing Hanami's forehead.

"Tease," Kagami fired at her Tamer with a smile. "On the bright side though, it's going to be so much easier milking Hanami."

Hanami gulped as her nipples began throbbing in anticipation.

"Queenbras taste the most like cow's milk from the pre-Sukebe era, right?" Fubuki mused, not missing the way her much taller sister had… perked up at the mention of milking.

"From what I've heard," Ryu agreed with a nod. "So, how shall we have fun tonight?"

"Su-chan wanted tentacle play," Kagami giggled, reaching out with her vines.

"Ah," Ryu replied, a hint of a blush on his face as memories as his time as a woman filtered through his mind. "So, what will you need me for?"

"W-well… anything, really," Sutura suggested, embarrassed at her request as she eyes Kagami's vines. "I… well… I want to try tentacles."

"You could just sit there and look pretty and miss out on everything…" Kagami dangled a carrot with a wink. "Or you could get sexy and join in the fun."

Ryu blushed slightly again before sighing. "Fine, get out the powder," he told her, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms. "You are such a corruptive influence."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't!" an unrepentant Kagami smirked as she reached into their travelling bags and pulled out a bag of familiar powder. "Oh, oh, will Hanami's milk still affect you the same way now?"

Ryu shook his head. "Queenbra's milk doesn't induce lactation," he told her as he checked his shirt to ensure it wasn't one he didn't want torn - well aware of Kagami's enjoyment of that. "But, let me guess, you have some of her Milktit milk with you."

"Of course I do, but only if you want to keep your female form," Kagami pointed at a bottle of milk. "We don't need it to get you lactating anymore - that's for Su-chan."

Ryu rolled his eyes. "We'll see how the night goes," he told her. "Alright, hit me."

"Fire in the hole!" the Ivywhore chirped as she took a handful of the Gender Dust and threw it all over Ryu.

Ryu coughed slightly as the powder entered into his body, causing him to undergo the transformation into his female form, the tank top tearing from the expansion of 'her' chest as her pants fell from her changed hips. "Is it strange that I'm starting to find the transformation arousing?"

"Not at all, I find it a big turn-on too," Kagami grinned as she cupped Ryu's breasts and began massaging them. "When can I make them permanently bigger?"

Ryu moaned as Kagami began to massage her chest. "F-fine," she groused not all reluctantly. "Just… don't make them _too_ large, okay? I want to be able to fight with them."

"Considering I'm splitting this batch between two people I won't be able to make them too big anyway," Kagami shrugged, stepping away from her genderswapped Tamer and reaching to her bulb giddy with excitement at finally being able to let loose the permanent dust. "How does an E-cup sound? Just smaller than mine."

Ryu sighed. "Alright, we can do that," she agreed with a nod.

"Yay!" Kagami grinned as she took a handful of the dust in both hands and began massaging Ryu's breasts again, this time with slow, deliberate rubs to get the dust in.

Ryu squeaked in surprise as she could feel her breasts start to expand. "Ngh… it feels… so arousing," she moaned out.

"Much better than the standard temporary version, right?" the amorous Ivywhore chuckled, relishing the feeling of her lover's assets growing in her grasp.

Fubuki gulped and started rubbing her thighs together as she felt herself getting wet with arousal. Even Hanami wasn't immune and was doing the same thing.

Sutura watched on, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning as she watched her new Tamer's chest fill out slowly, her hands reaching up to her own bust to begin groping them in anticipation.

Ryu moaned as she felt the eyes of her 'girls on her. "Mm, please… stop teasing me like this," she gasped out, biting her lip slightly. "P-pass me Hanami's milk…"

"Wanting to stay as a girl that long to enjoy your new boobies?" Kagami giggled, not relenting as she teased several droplets of milk out of her Tamer's teats as they continued to grow.

Ryu blushed as she squirmed in Kagami's grip. "It… it just feels so… _different_ ," she moaned out,

"Sure, sure," Kagami shrugged and accepted a floating bottle thanks to Fubuki, whose top armour had already started filling with milk as she started lactating herself. "Thanks, Fubuki."

Ryu swallowed as he looked at the bottle before dutifully opening her mouth to allow Kagami to pour the milk in.

"She's like a baby," Hanami giggled as she began rubbing her own nipples through her armour.

Ryu swallowed the milk, moaning as she felt it effect her breasts, increasing the production of her milk. "S-shouldn't you be focusing on Sutura?" Ryu stuttered out to Kagami.

"Ah, right!" Kagami bounced over to the Sayjin and frowned at the clothes she was wearing, before letting out a shrug, spinning around and taking aim with her bulb.

"Eek!" Sutura squeaked out as she was caught off guard by the cloud of powder that Kagami launched at her. "M-my boobs!"

"Well, that rubbing it in part wasn't really needed to get the effect for Ryu-chan, it was just more fun. Not as fun as seeing you bust out of your clothes though!" Kagami giggled.

"Ah!" Sutura shouted out as her top tore open to accommodate her expanding bust. "Hey! You should have let me take that off first!"

"I thought you'd know she absolutely loves doing that by now," Fubuki pointed out with a giggle as she sauntered up to Ryu, her hips swaying delectably with every step.

Ryu's eyes glued to the Yuki-Onna's chest as it jiggled with every step, even as she began to tease her own nipples, milk leaking out steadily. "F-Fubuki…" she stuttered out in arousal.

"Mmm…?" Fubuki hummed as she pressed her body against Ryu's, making sure to squash their nipples together, though hers were still covered by her armour.

Ryu blushed in response. "I… I wanted to try something," she admitted, even as she moaned from the armor pressing against her leaking nipples and mumbled something Fubuki didn't quite catch.

"Louder?" Fubuki coaxed, even as she began rubbing against her Tamer in soft, swirling circles.

"An… ice… dildo," Ryu mumbled out coherently as her face went red.

"Hmm, that's an idea…" Fubuki mused as she reached out with one hand and began using a more controlled version of her Ice Beam attack to create an icy cylinder, before building on it into a more dildo-like shape with two rounded ends. "But it might be a little uncomfortable for a normal human being though."

Ryu squirmed. "It's your fault," she murmured, glaring at Fubuki unconvincingly. "Using your cold touch all the time like you have been."

"That was just a cold touch though, this one is well beyond cold," Fubuki gestured at the icy dildo she was holding. "It's freezing."

"Don't ever put that in me," Hanami muttered, apparently unnerved by the unconventional sex toy for whatever reason.

"I… I've been preparing for it," Ryu admitted as she pulled out a paper tag that had an intricate design on it. "A personal enchantment for resistance to ice."

"My, my, someone was certainly well-prepared," Fubuki smiled at her Tamer. "But let's save this for later. Foreplay first."

Ryu flushed but nodded as her eyes roamed over the sister's bodies. "Well… my breasts _are_ feeling heavy," she suggested shyly.

"So are mine…" Hanami moaned, sitting down on the bed as she began struggling to get her armour off. "Ryu-chan… help?"

Ryu giggled a bit before moving and helping Hanami strip off her armor, taking extra care to press her bust up against her as much as she could, moaning at the feeling of the scale like skin on her nipples.

Hanami was right - the only parts of her body not covered by scales were her nipples and her sopping wet lower entrance. She moaned softly as she was relieved of her armour, gentle jets of milk shooting from her engorged teats that had only gotten bigger after her evolution. "That feels better… I think I can see why Kagami-nee prefers to walk around the house completely naked now."

"It's fun, right?" said twin sister called from the other side of the room where she was still rubbing up against Sutura.

Sutura tried to moan something out, only for one of Kagami's vines to gag her mouth preventing her from speaking as she continued to tease the Sayjin's body. "Having fun, Kagami?" Ryu asked with a lusty grin as she continued to rub her breasts against Hanami's back.

"Oh yes, Su-chan's surprisingly submissive against my vines," Kagami giggled as she coiled her vines around Sutura's breasts, using them to rub circles around her nipples.

Sutura moaned loudly as she arched her back into the vines, her lower entrance dripping with arousal as she jerked her hips, trying to get Kagami to penetrate her.

"Mmmm, moving a bit too fast there, Su-chan~" Kagami teased as she reached below her with a vine and slid its length along her entrance, but not going in.

Sutura let out a near scream as she jerked her hips more desperately. "You sure you didn't hit her with any Lust Dust?" Ryu asked suspiciously, reaching around to tease Hanami's nipples.

"I didn't," Kagami confirmed. "Maybe she's just making up for all those unfulfilled years?"

Ryu giggled in agreement. "Possibly," she commented before turning to the other two sisters. "So… will you milk me now, please?"

"It's a little hard with my current height…" Hanami scratched her head sheepishly, before she picked Ryu up easily and put her on the bed. "That's better," she practically purred as she climbed onto the bed too.

Ryu flushed at Hanami's easy handling of her as the sisters loomed over her, squirming in arousal as she looked up at the pair, "Please…. hurry," she pleaded in a low, heated moan.

"Well, I just got an idea, so could you activate that enchantment first?" Fubuki whispered, laying down beside Ryu and rubbing her breasts into her side.

Ryu nodded as she grabbed the enchantment tag and placed it on her thigh, muttering a few words quietly she activated the enchantment, causing it to flash briefly. "Okay, it's active," she told Fubuki eagerly.

"It works on your whole body, right?" Fubuki prodded her Tamer's breasts with an icy finger.

Ryu nodded, even as she shuddered from the chill. "It protects me from the physical damage, but I still feel the chill," she explained, her breath coming quicker. "I wanted to feel the cold, but not be hurt by it."

"Hmm, alright," Fubuki nodded as she promptly froze the milk in a circle around Ryu's peaks and began massaging one breast to coax more out.

"Oh!" Hanami caught on and began gently doing the other. All the while Fubuki was continually freezing the milk coming out.

Ryu moaned in response, pushing her breasts into their hands as she shuddered from the feeling of her milk freezing on her body, panting as it increased her arousal, desperately trying to keep herself from touch her sopping entrance.

After a while, Fubuki promptly froze Ryu's nipples as well, stopping the flow.

Ryu gasped in surprise as her nipples froze, her back arching in response as juices squirted from her pussy. "Oh god…" she moaned out desperately.

"That looks delicious…" Hanami whispered, looking at what was pretty much a pair of giant, round popsicles.

Ryu blushed as she squirmed. "G-go ahead," she whispered, sending the Queenbra a desperate look as she lifted her upper body for easier access. It was a testament to Fubuki's skill with her ice that the layer of ice coating her breasts didn't crack under the movement.

"Itadakimasu!" Hanami dove in, licking at the edges of the ice coating.

"Hold it in, Ryu-chan…" Fubuki giggled as she froze Ryu's lower entrance too. "We're just getting started."

Ryu screamed in pleasure as more of her body was frozen by Fubuki, her entire body shivering from the chill and arousal. "Please… _more,_ " she pleaded desperately. "It feels _so_ good!"

"Ryu-chan gets really submissive as a girl too…" Hanami giggled as she continued licking away at the giant popsicle.

"She does, doesn't she?" Fubuki laughed. "I'm actually glad I let Ryu-chan take the first batch of Kagami-nee's permanent Bloom Powder now…"

Ryu flushed a deep red in embarrassment. "It's… it's only because I trust all of you," she whispered softly. "That you won't disappear on me…"

"Of course we won't," Hanami smiled and stopped licking her breasts for a moment to lean in for a kiss with her Tamer. She tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear demurely and whispered, "You're the best Tamer we could ever have asked for."

Ryu blushed a bit more, even as she smiled happily. "I'm glad to hear that," she murmured. "That… makes me really happy."

"I couldn't agree more with Hanami-nee," Fubuki leaned in for a kiss as well.

Ryu moaned into the kiss that she eagerly returned to the ice-type pokegirl, allowing her tongue access to her mouth as she pleased.

In the meantime, Kagami was dragging a moaning Sutura along to the bed gently, still not entering her although she was still having her vines playing across her body. "Come on, let's join the others," she grinned as she jumped onto the bed together with the Sayjin.

Sutura moaned as the movement stimulated her body further, bringing her even closer to her desired release, but keeping it out of her reach.

"Kagami-nee, you're evil," Fubuki muttered as she broke off the kiss to look at Sutura.

"Pot calling kettle black," Kagami pointed at Ryu's frozen peaks and lower entrance.

Fubuki rolled her eyes.

Ryu squirmed as she was in a similar state as Sutura. "Please… don't stop," she pleaded desperately. "I'm getting _so_ close…"

"Yeah, but you can't get anything out frozen like that…" Kagami chuckled, before she shot a subtle look at Fubuki. When the younger Yukikaze nodded, they swapped places and the Ivywhore smirked as she retrieved more dust from her bulb. "Need some help getting out of that popsicle so you can start leaking again?"

"Please.. _hurry_ ," Ryu moaned out, uncaring of Kagami's plan. "I don't care what you do… just do it!"

Kagami laughed as she scattered the dust over Ryu, intentionally catching Hanami as well.

Ryu screamed out as the ice broke under the sudden expansion of her breasts that leapt up to what looked to be at the very least G-cups, milk - finally free from their trap - exploding from her nipples, finally sending Ryu over the edge that she so desperately desired, her milk output increasing in volume from the orgasm as the juices trapped within her pussy built up even more.

"This one… might take some time to melt though…" Kagami frowned as she turned to look at Ryu's lower entrance.

"Leave it to me!" Hanami smiled as she climbed over Ryu and began rubbing her hips against her Tamer's. "Aaah… this feels good…"

It had the unintentional effect of completely burying Ryu's head inside her bosom though, considering the height difference.

Ryu's moans were muffled by the bulk of Hanami's expanded bosom, but quickly managed to capture one of her nipples and began to drink the milk greedily, gyrating her hips against Hanami's own.

Hanami let out a surprised yelp as she froze up abruptly. "T-T-T-T-They're even more s-s-s-s-sensitive now!" she whimpered, twitching as Ryu continued to suckle her. "But so g-good…"

Ryu took at as encouragement to continue as she managed to find Hanami's other nipple with her hand and began teasing milk out of it, spilling it all over the bed, soaking the mattress with the creamy drink.

"Now that's a waste! Let me have some too!" Kagami rolled over and pulled over the unoccupied nipple. Her eyes widened as she digested the taste.

"So, what shall we do while my sisters are occupied…?" Fubuki mused as she looked at the Sayjin under her. At the same time she created several frozen tendrils of ice around her and animated them with her psychic powers in a crude approximation of Kagami's vines.

Sutura let out a loud 'eep' from the feeling of ice on her skin as she shivered. "C-cold!" she yelped out before moaning as the tendrils brushed against her nipples.

"You can't be _that_ scared of the cold, can you?" Fubuki smirked, wrapping the icy tentacles around Sutura with one probing at her lower entrance.

Sutura moaned in response to the probing. "I-it j-just surprised me!" Sutura protested as she moaned again as the ice rubbed against her clit. "N-no wonder Ryu-kun was going crazy!"

"Well, the least we can do is make up for all that you missed long ago…" Fubuki mused, one of the tentacles rubbing against Sutura's nipples, causing them to perk up even harder, and causing the Sayjin woman to let out a loud moan.

Fubuki didn't realize just how right she was though. Though Sutura had been tamed by her friends in the past… but until she met with Ryu, it had been a _long_ time since she had tamed with a man… let alone being tamed with such… kinky company. So many years of sexual frustration had been building up for a _long_ time. Her first night with Ryu was unlike any she had before…

...but tonight, all of that frustration decided to come out.

"So… how do your big boobs feel now?" Fubuki pried with a smile as she joined in massaging the Sayjin's breasts with her hands.

"Good..." Sutura moaned out, "S-So good..."

"Much more sensitive, right?" Fubuki giggled. "Although I blame Kagami-nee for giving me a breast expansion fetish…"

"I-I b-blame T-Tias for my tentacle and gangbang fetish..." Sutura muttered before she realized what she said, blushing as she closed her mouth.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Sutura said hurriedly. "I-I-I s-said nothing!"

"I heard something about a tentacle and gangbang fetish…" Fubuki grinned, her cheeks flushed as she began fingering herself as her other hand materialized another ice dildo. "We'll have to see about satisfying that fetish tonight…"

Sutura's blush doubled, as she gulped both in nervousness, and in arousal as she looked at the multiple ice tentacles. "Oh fuck me..." She muttered.

"Glad to," Fubuki obliged as she plunged the dildo into Sutura's depths.

Sutura's back arched back, as the sudden entrance and chill caused a mixture of chilling pain, but an even larger explosion of pleasure as she screamed out. "O-OHHHH FFUUUUUUUCK!"

"Well, I suppose we should be getting it on too, eh?" Kagami giggled beside Ryu as she held up the ice dildo the younger Yukikaze had created earlier.

"Oh god PLEASE!" Ryu pleaded desperately as she jerked her hips. "Enough teasing!"

"Okay!" an entirely too cheerful Kagami gripped the dildo hard - luckily Fubuki had added a functional grip to it - and nudged Hanami gently. The Queenbra acknowledged and rolled off of Ryu, panting from exertion and revealing that she had successfully melted the ice caking their Tamer's lower entrance. With a grin, the Ivywhore rammed the unseeming sex toy home.

Ryu screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed, milk spraying out of her nipples, her body jerking from the pleasure. "More! Harder!" she begged.

"Roger that!" Kagami cheered as she ramped up the speed.

"Do me too later…" Hanami whispered from the side.

Ryu moaned loudly as she began to tease her own nipples, beginning to wish that they were frozen over again - quickly growing a fetish for anything ice related. "Ha… it feels _so_ good!" she moaned out, the cold penetrating deep into her pussy. "I can feel it in my bones!"

"I swear… everytime we turn Ryu-kun… into a girl, he flips some kind of weird… switch," Hanami panted.

"Can't deny he's cute like this though," Kagami grinned, even as one of her vines snaked below Ryu and began poking at his _other_ entrance.

Ryu groaned out from the poke and reached down to pull apart her asscheeks. "Please," she pleaded Kagami with begging eyes. "Fuck me till I can't think anymore!"

"Yup, definitely cute," the Ivywhore decided as the vine took the plunge.

Ryu screamed out as her ass was penetrated by the vine, jerking her hips into the vine as she began to milk herself. "It all just feels _so_ good!" she cried out in explanation. "I… I just want to feel _more!_ "

"And I'm not even using Lust Dust…" Kagami moaned, another vine snaking up to rub her own breasts as she continued speeding up on both ends.

Ryu gave her a messy grin. "I won't complain if you… use a _small_ amount," she informed quietly - even as she shuddered with another orgasm.

"You don't look like you need it…" the Ivywhore chuckled, giving the dildo a particularly hard shove. It wasn't even melting - as expected of her younger sister.

"Fuck this," Ryu panted before surging up with surprising strength to straddle Kagami's hips. "You will do everything you can to satisfy me tonight, alright? Or I'll have Fubuki leave you on the edge _all_ night."

"W-Wait, you can't…" Kagami gasped. "A-And you're making me lie down on my bulb…"

Ryu grinned as she rolled them back over. "Just letting you know who the boss is," she commented. "I may act all meek like this, but I will be bossy if my… _needs_ aren't met."

"Oh, fine, one helping of Lust Dust coming right up!" Kagami groaned as her bulb erupted in a small explosion of said dust, causing it to scatter all around them. "Let's see how long we can keep this going!"

Ryu moaned loudly as the dust settle into her system, setting her body ablaze with lust as her vision began to swim. "Shut up and fuck me!" she screamed before lifting her head up to catch Hanami in a searing kiss.

"E-Ehhhh!?" Hanami gasped in surprise at the sudden oral assault while she had still been resting, before the dust overwhelmed her as well and she kissed her Tamer back, slipping her tongue in.

Kagami grinned and got off to let her twin take her turn, only for Hanami to grab her and pull her in as well with her overwhelming strength. "Wha-" the Ivywhore began only to be silenced as the Queenbra stole the dildo and rammed it into her plant-type twin instead. "EEEEEEP!"

Ryu whimpered at the loss of the dildo from her pussy, as she wiggled her hips in disappointment. "Hanami~" she whined.

Once Kagami had stopped struggling, Hanami reached her hand out with a subtle glance at Fubuki. Within seconds, another dildo had materialized and she used it to replace the one she had stolen out of Ryu's pussy. Then her enhanced strength kicked in and she began ploughing both of them at speeds her twin could never hope to achieve.

"OH GOD YES!" Ryu squealed in joy as Hanami furiously drilled into her pussy. "Like that, Hanami! Keep going!"

"YES! FASTER!" Kagami had blanked out surprisingly quickly under her twin's ministrations. "HANAMI, FASTER!"

The normally meek member of the harem let out an aroused moan and obliged, pumping faster as her hands blurred out from the speed.

"Hanami! You're breaking me!" Ryu shouted gleefully, reaching out to fondle the Queenbra's boobs and began sucking on them, jerking her hips towards the dildo.

"These dildos are just… ice… they're slippery… not going to break you…" Hanami only went faster and faster as Ryu resumed milking her.

"SO COLD! BUT SO HOT TOO!" Kagami screamed, her body shaking from the strength Hanami was using and causing her breasts to bounce up and down wildly, spraying milk everywhere.

Ryu separated from her nipple for a brief moment. "You're going to addict me to _this~_ " her statement turned into a high pitched squeal as Hanami started to break into her womb.

Hanami's only response was to press her swollen jugs against Ryu's face, muffling the squeal and causing her to shiver as the vibrations made their way into her breasts. "N-Now you know how we feel when you have sex with us as a guy!" she got out.

Ryu simply moaned in response as she jerked her hips into the dildo, resuming her milking of Hanami.

"I'm… cumming soon…" Hanami wheezed between gulps of air. "J-Just from my breasts being milked…"

Ryu began to suck hard on her breast, teasing her nipple with one hand as the other managed to reach the shyer silverette's clit and began to play with it, trying to get the tall 'girl to cum.

"You… too!" Hanami sped up even more, trying to get Ryu and Kagami to cum at the same time.

"Mmmph!" Ryu cried out as her body went taut before she screamed once more and came, her cum freezing onto the dildo as it sprayed out of her pussy.

"Gyaaah!" Kagami shrieked, jerking as she unloaded her juices all over the dildo. After that, she went limp and collapsed onto her twin.

Hanami got off at the same time, letting out a wordless scream as a suddenly stronger jet of milk sprayed from her teats to cover Ryu and Kagami's faces, and her juices spilled out onto the bed.

Ryu panted as she lay under the twins, a unrepentantly 'fucked stupid' look on her face as she let out the occasional airy giggle. " _So_ … much… fun," she managed to slur out.

"Those two… aren't done yet…" Kagami breathed as she glanced over at Fubuki and Sutura. The latter of whom was being restrained by the former's ice tentacles, while simultaneously additional ones were groping her breasts, and pistoning in and out of both of her holes. Sutura was… well, judging from the constant pleasurable moans and the… ahegao-like face she had, was enjoying every last second of it.

"I'm close…" Fubuki moaned as Sutura's face was dug deep into her pussy, her tongue working between her legs.

Sutura's mind had long gone, fallen into pleasure as she did what she could with what little sanity she had left to make her fellow harem sister cum as hard as she was about too.

"Aaaah!" Fubuki squealed as her juices came gushing out, drenching Sutura beneath her, as she used her tentacles to dig just a bit deeper, just enough to bring Sutura to her own orgasm as she screamed inside Fubuki's pussy, as both rode out their orgasms together.

"Heheh, you guys are making me addicted to this," Ryu stated distractedly, absently groping her own chest. "Especially the popsicles…"

"Don't get too addicted… we still need your big… meaty stick around," a tired Fubuki whispered as she flopped onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"Mm, don't worry, I don't plan on losing _that_ ," Ryu assured as she quickly snuggled up to the Yuki-Onna, shuddering in pleasure at the cold aura that surrounded her. "After all, I enjoy seeing you squirm and beg beneath me."

"You seem to be doing that yourself more than we do as a girl," Kagami pointed out with a smirk.

Ryu shrugged unrepentantly. "That's how much I trust you," she informed with a grin, peeking around Fubuki's large bust before her face shifted into a sadder demeanor.. "Actually… not even Akira had that much of my trust…"

There was silence for several moments before Hanami rolled over and caught Ryu in a kiss. "Given enough time, she'd probably have as much of it as we do now, maybe more," the Queenbra whispered softly as she broke off, caressing her Tamer's cheeks. "Now, this isn't quite an appropriate time to be discussing sad things."

Ryu smiled at her, a few tears sliding down her face as she nuzzled into Hanami's hand. "You're right," she agreed softly. "Thank you."

"Get some good rest, Ryu-kun," Hanami shifted to lie on her back and pulled Ryu's head onto her bountiful chest. "I think we'll have a long day tomorrow."

"Mm," Ryu murmured sleepily. "I think you're right… night…"

"Sweet dreams!" Kagami smiled, knowing that there was absolutely no way she could have anything else with the pillows her head was resting on.

Her only response from the temporarily transgendered Tamer was a soft snore.

"That done, I guess I'm hitting the sack too… I'm spent," Kagami groaned, her eyes already closed. "Night!"

"Night…" Fubuki whispered, her chest rising and falling softly with her breathing.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 7: Rising Star

_I never had a real… direction to go in my life._

 _All I ever wanted to do was find my mom._

 _But now I'm being hunted, but I am not alone._

 _I'm going to keep on training, fighting… to protect the ones I love._

Vegeta Mountain was one of the most notable areas of the valley, the largest mountain in the area, and a common place where Pokegirls and their Tamers would climb up and train upon, as an ultimate test of endurance and survival.

This was obviously Jaden's _first_ test, as he climbed up the side of the mountain with no climbing gear to speak of. Kira, Korra and everyone else got the easy way up via a freaking _helicopter_ Korra had, and said that for Jaden's first test, he had to climb up the mountain - by himself - and make it up within a week. That was two days ago… and only just now was he about one third the way to the top.

"Fucking… mountains…" Jaden grunted as he climbed up over another ledge, allowing himself a moment to sit down and rest. He could feel the icy winds hit him in full force, causing him to ball up in an attempt to remain warm. He did what he could to focus, as he used his Chi energy to create a 'field' of warmness around him. It provided some relief, but he was still cold as hell. ' _Better than dying of frostbite…_ ' He thought.

Jaden rested for a few minutes, allowing his arms and legs to regain some strength before he grunted, and stood back up as he grabbed the next stable rock. ' _Come on… come on…_ ' he thought as he began climbing once more. ' _If I could survive Phil I can survive anything…_ '

"So, how long do you think it will take him to get up here?" Kira questioned idly as she stared off the edge of the mountain.

"At most, a week." Korra said shrugging, as Yoko pushed the helicopter into a hangar set up on top of the mountain. "It's how long it took me when I was his age."

"He's… gonna be alright, though… right?" Rena asked, glancing down the ledge in worry.

"If he's as strong as he boasts, he'll be fine." Korra said smiling, "He'll be fine, he just needs to worry about a bit of frostbite… and maybe the occasional feral rock-type pokegirl, but nothing serious."

"So… we have to keep ourselves entertained for the next few days?" Kira asked, smiling coyly. "I can think of a few things to pass the time."

"Well… we do have _some_ time to kill.." Korra mused, glancing at Kira. "Might as well make the best of it…"

Kira giggled in amusement as she toyed with the plunging neckline of her corset, sending a heated look to the woman. "Mm, I always wondered if it was true what they said about a martial artists stamina…" she said sultrily, sauntering towards Korra.

Korra smirked slightly "Hmmm… I think we're gonna have _plenty_ of fun till Jaden arrives… " He said. "Yoko! Take care of things while I deal with our… _guests._ "

"Yes Ma'am." Yoko said nodding as she walked away.

"She won't be…?" Rena asked, as Korra shook her head.

"Yoko prefers to only be tamed by people she trusts, and she's only just recently met you after all." She said. "She'll be fine, plus she'll keep an eye out for Jaden while we… _take care_ of you."

Rena gulped a bit as the seductive glare both Korra and Kira sent her way.

"Mm, I have first hand experience with a Manti's… _eating_ skills…" Kira purred. "It's quite… enjoyable."

"Hmmm… this will be an.. _interesting_ night then." Korra said, grinning as she walked towards the house, wit Kira right behind her dragging Rena along behind her.

 **Several Days Later**

A worn hand reached for the top of the clift, grabbing on as Jaden climbed up over the rocks, before he collapsed onto his back, panting. "Fuck… you… mountain…" He muttered, as he pumped a fist into the air. "But… made it… but fuck I need something to drink…"

*bonk*

"OW!" He shouted as he shot back, up, before he realized it was a canteen tossed at him… and the thrower was none other than the Sayjin Yoko.

"Huh… made it a day early." She mused, looking at a watch. "I thought you'd be late… it took me the full week to climb up here."

"I am _full_ of surprises… Yoko, right?" He asked, before he grabbed the canteen, and downed the whole thing quickly. "So… the others are here, right?"

"In the house," Yoko said, nodding over to the capsule-shaped structures. "Best you get all the rest you can… 'cause once you're up to 100%, Korra's gonna put you through the wringer." She then smirked a bit, "Can't wait to watch you get your ass kicked."

"Yeah, yeah…" Jaden said, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the building's front door, opening it. "I made-" He began to say, before he saw what was going on inside… and his face turned multiple shades of red at once.

"Ah~ here already, Jaden?" Kira asked in a low moan from where she was tied up onto an X-shaped board, her Dominatrix, Reiko, standing before her dominatingly, the two of them completely naked and Kira bearing several red marks across her body, centering around her breasts and groin. "Wanna… join in on the fun?"

She was not the only one in that sort of… _position_ , as across the room, the girls of both of their respective harems were having their own fun in a full-blown orgy. No different from their… _earlier_ session before meeting Korra, aside from the fact Korra was having some… _time_ with Rena, with the latter eating out the former's pussy.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Was all Jaden could respond with.

Kira giggled. "Rei-chan, you mind letting Jaden-kun take over?" she asked the Dominatrix pleadingly.

Reiko grinned. "Mm, I think I can do that," she commented, placing her whip in Jaden's nearly unresponsive hand. "Be sure to focus on her breasts, she _loves_ being whipped there."

The Dominatrix gave him a light slap which knocked some sense back into him, realizing he now had a whip in his hands, before looking at Kira's lustful gaze.

He gulped ' _Okay… never done THIS before…_ ' He thought, ' _Okay, just… just do what you saw Reiko do last time… I mean, I know Kira LIKES this, just… I don't want to REALLY hurt her…_ ' He gulped once more as he unraveled the whip, preparing to strike. ' _Well… here goes nothing… ._ '

Kira loud out a moan as the leather whip raked across her body. "Mm, not bad, you gotta do it _harder_ ," she cooed out in anticipation, squirming in her restraints. "Make me _scream._ "

"O-Okay." Jaden said, preparing the whip again to strike her as hard as he could. ' _Please don't hate me, please don't hate me!_ '

Kira screamed out in pleasure as the whip struck her breasts leaving a long red mark across them. "YES!" she cried out in joy. "More! Please, punish this slut!"

Jaden blinked… not exactly the response he was expecting, but… ' _Well… she likes it…_ ' He thought before he wound up and flung the whip at her once again.

Kira screamed in approval as pain racked her body in pleasurable waves. "Mm, looks like you're a natural at this," Kira's Boobiesaur, Tyra, commented in amusement as she used her vines to tease and play with Christina.

"I… uhh… guess?" Jaden said, before whipping Kira again, causing her to scream out again.

Katrina giggled as she sauntered up next to him. "Don't be afraid to get creative with her," she advised. "She is saying the truth when she's a slut, well, at least with people she likes."

"Ummm O-kay…" Jaden said, as he attempted to think of something… kinky to do to Kira. This kind of stuff was _very_ new territory for him. Last thing he'd want to do was something _really_ hurtful to Kira, yet she still liked the whole pain and suffering thing. ' _Think Jaden, THINK! For once INTENTIONALLY think pervy!_ '

Katrina giggled as she watched Jaden. "Have trouble there, Jaden-kun?" she questioned teasingly. "Well, if you want an idea, you could always deny her orgasm."

The idea processed in his mind for a second, before a proverbial light bulb lit above his head. "Katrina… how many dildo's can you make?" Jaden asked, as he gave Kira another whip. "Oh! And weights."

Katrina let out a sultry chuckled as she summoned half a dozen assorted dildos. "Tell me what you want and it's yours," she informed. "And plenty of weights in the toybox, so feel free."

"Take over for me for a sec please," Jaden said, handing the whip to Katrina who accepted it, as he moved towards Kira's toy box.

Katrina giggled before idly cracking the whip along Kira's exposed pussy, making the brunette wail out in pleasure. "Mm, such a slut for a Tamer," she stated with a superior air. "Letting her own Pokegirls have run of her body, letting another Tamer dominate her, I think Slut is a better term than Tamer for you."

' _Alright, I_ know _it's in here…_ ' Jaden thought as he rummaged through Kira's toys and Katrina's dildos, before he came across an odd mechanical-looking dildo, as he smirked. ' _Bingo._ ' He thought, picking it out - along with two clip-on weights as he moved behind Kira.

"Yes! Yes!" Kira shouted as Katrina whipped her again, "I love getting dominated by my own girls! I love being fucked crazy!"

"Hmmm… well, a slut like you needs to be _properly_ punished." Jaden said, trying to talk dirty as he clipped a pair of weights onto Kira's nipples, and attaching an O-ring to her face. "Let's see how long you'll last." He then violently shoved the first dildo into her pussy, which began vibrating causing Kira to scream both at the pain and pleasure, bringing her to the cusp of an orgasm, but just before she could, the vibrations stopped, causing her to whimper.

"What? Thought I was gonna go _easy_ on you?" Jaden asked, starting to get into the hang of talking dirty, as he tilted the X back, to where Kira was facing upwards, her face now inches away from Jaden's now exposed - and fully erect - cock. "A slut like you don't cum until we say so… But I _will_ be using that mouth of yours." With that said, he shoved his length down into Kira's mouth, and proceeded to throat-fuck her. The Dildo's activating again after a few moments, but stopped just before she could ever orgasm.

Kira let out a pleading moan around his cock before screaming as Katrina accurately struck her pussy with the whip. "Oh~, this is _so_ arousing to watch," Katrina moaned, her large member making itself known as she stroked herself. "So different when compared to the writhing mess that your submissive girl form was."

Jaden blushed slightly at the memories of their… _session_ that time, "T-That was lust dust talking…" He muttered. "And you know it…"

"Sure it was," Katrina assured with false understanding. "I'm sure it was."

He half-glared at the Dildoqueen, who only smirked as she whipped Kira once more, causing her scream to send vibrations around his cock. "Grrr, that's it…" Jaden said, as he continued to thrust into her mouth. "Gonna cum soon Kira… take it all in, and I _might_ consider letting you cum."

Kira screamed pleadingly around his mouth, jerking her head as best as she could as she began to suck with a greater vigour. Jaden's thrusts quickened, before he growled as he shoved as much of his length into her, before he shot all his seed inside her mouth. "There, have a drink you slut!"

Kira moaned loudly around his cock in pleasure as she eagerly drank down in cum, relishing in the thick, virile taste of the seed as she swallowed it all, her lips clamping tightly around his rod as best as they could around the O-ring to trap it all within her mouth.

"There we go…" Jaden sighed as he pulled out of Kira's mouth. "Oh, and you didn't spill a drop… what do you say Katrina… has she been punished enough?"

"Mm, I think she's learned the error of calling herself a Tamer," she agreed with a sultry smile. "I think she'll behave as a proper slut now."

"Let's see…" Jaden said, as he pulled out the O-ring. "Tell us, slut… what you are, and what you want… we might just fuck you if we like your answer…"

"I'm a Slut!" Kira screamed out in a mixture of happiness and need. "A tool to be used to get you off, Master, Mistress! A worthless cum bucket that you grace with your godly cocks!"

"Ohhh, I like that." Jaden said, smirking while still blushing a bit. "Well Katrina… sounds sincere enough?"

"Quite sincere to me," Katrina affirmed in arousal. her cock throbbing in anticipation. "Ah~… I'll let you have her pussy, because I want to wreck her asshole."

"Fair enough," Jaden said with a chuckle as he readjusted the X upright, and pulled out the dildo's causing Kira to whimper at their loss, but then shivered in anticipation as Katrina moved behind her, and Jaden stood in front of her as they positioned their cocks. "You ready to get wrecked, slut?"

"Yes, Master, please… fuck me, wreck my body so much that only the two of you can give me pleasure!" Kira pleaded desperately. "Drench this worthless cum bucket in your cum!"

"Then here you go!" Jaden shouted, as he and Katrina both shoved their full lengths into both of her holes, causing Kira to scream out, wrestling against her restraints as they pounded her insides.

"Such a good little slut, tightening your holes up for us!" Katrina called out as she gripped the brunette's hair and began to pull on it harshly, jerking her head back. "Making sure to please your betters can earn you some nice rewards~"

"You're so tight, slut!" Jaden shouted, pistoning in and out of Kira's pussy as he groped her breasts, pulling on the weights, "But don't you dare think of cumming before we do!"

"Of course… Master," Kira moaned out as she tightened her holes, desperately holding back her orgasm as she tried to get them to cum. "Whatever you command me to do!"

"Mmm, who knew you could be so… _assertive_?" Katrina said with a smirk.

"I… learned by your example…" Jaden admitted.

Katrina let out a low chuckle of approval as she continued to ram her cock into Kira's ass. "Aren't you the lucky little slut?" she whispered. "A good, _strong_ master to fuck you and use you as his cum dumpster."

"Yes!" Kira screamed in approval. "I'm his toy, his property!"

"That's right," Jaden said, grunting as he quickened up his thrusts, "You're _mine_ to use however I want, to be a fucktoy for me and my girls."

KIra screamed in pleasure as the two hit her sensitive points inside of her. "Yes… _master_ ~" she moaned out happily. "Please… let this slave cum!"

Jaden glanced at Katrina, who nodded "Well slut… since you asked so _nicely_!" He shouted before both of them slammed their full lengths inside Kira, and came inside her ass and pussy, flooding her insides.

Kira let out an ear piercing wail of pleasure as she came, her entire body going rigid from the waves of pleasure that hammered into her as the hot seed flowed into her body.

Katrina chuckled as Kira finally collapsed, completely out cold from the force of her orgasm. "Mm, been awhile since I've seen her get knocked out like that," she commented idly as she pulled her cock from Kira's ass with a wet squelching sound.

"Hmmm… I'm gonna _enjoy_ having ya'll around," Korra mused with a smirk. "But don't think I'm going easy on you when the _real_ training begins tomorrow."

"I'll… try not to disappoint then." Jaden said.

"Mhm, I can assure he's not disappointing at all…" Katrina commented throatily. "His stamina is… _most_ impressive."

"Well… we'll just have to see 'bout that…" Korra said rather darkly, causing Jaden to gulp.

 **The Next Day**

"Aaaalllrighy then," Korra said, cracking her neck as she walked outside with Jaden in tow. "That was a fun night, but now it's time to get down to business."

"Yes ma'am." Jaden said nodding. "How do we get started?"

"Great tamer _and_ well mannered," She said with a chuckle, "I knew I'd like you… for starters, tell me what you currently can accomplish with Chi Manipulation, and how much of the science involved with it you understand.."

"Well… for Chi, I can do the basic Chi attacks." Jaden said, before blinking. "Wait… science?"

"Ah, that's as good a place to start then." Korra said, sitting cross legged on the mountain side. "Tell me, what do you know of Chi energy?"

"Well… it's the life force energy that exists in all living things," Jaden said, having long memorized his first sensei's lecture on Chi energy long ago. "With a major focus of said energy near the center of the body. With proper training and understanding, a user can draw out said energy and use it outside their own body in the form of Chi-based attacks. From forming protective Chi barriers, chi blasts and such."

"Exactly." Korra said nodding, patting the ground next to her, signaling Jaden to sit next to her, which he did. "Well, the bare-bones explanation. But there is a bit more that not many people realize. You know the states of matter, right? Solid, Liquid, and gas?"

"Uhhh, yeah?" Jaden said quizically. "But… what does that have to do with Chi?"

"A lot, actually." Korra explained with a smile, "You see… there's a fourth state of matter that you get when you super-heat a gas - that being Plasma, which makes up roughly 99% of the universe. Whenever someone is performing a Chi attack…" She raised her hand, forming a ball of a Chi blast. "What they are really doing is using their inner Chi to superheat the air around them into a single point, and then… shoot it forward." She flung the Chi blast forward, hitting the tops of one of the smaller mountains.

"Huh…" Jaden said, blinking. "I… never thought about it like that… I just thought it was all Chi energy…"

"You can't see energy," Korra said, "Energy is the property of a physical thing, something physical must _possess_ that energy." She then stood up. "Now, here's the trick about it… most people really don't know how much damage you could cause if you _fully_ harness that energy with Plasma…"

She positions both of her hands near her stomach "For example… if you started the plasma arc closer to the source of Chi energy… " A bright ball of white and red energy formed and grew between her hands. "But once there… it can be drawn out… ten times the distance! **Jūden-netsu kōhai-ha!** " With that shout, Korra shot out the blast of plasma with her hands outstretched, unleashing a wave of plasma which took off a significant chunk off the top of the nearby mountains.

"Wow…." Jaden said in awe at the attack. "That… is not something Yuan-sensei taught me…" He then blinked "Wait… but if it's all about focusing Chi and Plasma… why do you need to shout out the attack?"

"You don't." Korra said cheekily with a grin, "It just makes it more intimidating, and if your enemies actually _know_ of the attack beforehand, they'll probably just turn tail and run - usually thinking some long, overly titled attack must be some world-shattering WMD. This isn't like magic from the Vale that has all these incantations, glyphs and magical things. Chi is much more… straightforward, which has made it much more ideal for fighting-type pokegirls, and Pokegirl tamers who also dabble in Chi manipulation. Meaning there are many things Chi can do that magic can't, and can even exploit _against_ magic… though like all things, there are some forms of magic that can trump Chi and physical force."

"O…kay…" Jaden said nodding, a bit taken aback by her statement and previous attack. "But… why don't other girls try this attack?"

"Well, that's mostly because if they tried it as they were without proper preparations and training, they'd either die to go into a comatose state." Korra said. "Chi energy is what keeps us living being alive, flinging a few easy Chi blasts is one thing, but an attack like the Jūden-netsu kōhai-ha can drain nearly all of your chi energy if you're not prepared mentally and physically. Which is why you need some Chi training wheels."

"Chi-wha?" Jaden asked, before a pair of metal gauntlets were placed in his lap, along with a pair of boots. "Huh?"

"An invention of mine - I call them Chi Gauntlets and Chi Boots respectively." Korra explained, "Basically, they help you… _control_ the amount of Chi you unleash in your attacks, so your're not wasting unnecessary Chi for an otherwise effortless attack like a Chi blast. They'll help you control the amount of Chi you're using in attacks. Of course you can't use the Jūden-netsu with them, but they'll be the first step in getting you on the right direction."

Jaden nodded in understanding, as he strapped the gauntlets and boots on. "Okay, so where do we- GAH!" Suddenly his feet and wrists became unbelievably heavy, bringing him down to his knees. "Wha-what the…?"

"Oh right, and they can also simulate weights to about 100 pounds." Korra said giggling as she walked off. "We'll start… when you can actually touch me."

"Hey! That's not-" Jaden shouted as he tried to give chase, only to end up dragging his feet in the dirt. "Oh damnit…"

"Oh, _this_ will be fun to watch between taming…" Joyce said, setting up a folding chair next to Kira and the other girls, many whom had already brought snacks to watch Jaden's training begin.

Kira sniggered in response. "Tell me about it," she agreed. "Although… I do look forward to the… _benefits_ of the training."

"Oh I can hardly _wait_ ," Joyce said giggling as Jaden began almost literally at a crawl after Korra. "He's gonna have _so_ much more stamina… "

Christina and Rena blushed a bit at that thought, "Y-yeah…" Rena said, "I… Just hope he doesn't… push himself too much…"

"Bah, he'll be fine." Meyrin said, patting the medkit to her side. "I've got him covered if he does."

"Besides, isn't it nice to see him all hot and bothered?" Katrina asked teasingly.

"Yup." Kira, Meyrin, and Joyce replied with their respective grins, as Rena blushed even more, and Christina just took a drink from her soda.

 **One Week Later**

"I'm… catching… up!" Jaden grunted, as he chased after Korra in a slow trot-like pace, slowly getting adjusted to the weights as Korra lazily walked out of his grasp.

"Good, now actually catch me." Korra said, giggling as she jumped to the side when Jaden tried to jump on top of her, causing him to faceplant into the ground.

"He doesn't give up…" Yoko muttered on the side, next to Kira and the others as they continued to watch Jaden's daily progress. "Does he _ever_ take those off?"

"I don't think so…" Rena said, shaking her head. "He even keeps them on during Taming… made things strange at first, but it got better as he got used to the weight."

"Mm… not to mention the… _force_ it adds," Katrina commented with a pleased look on her face.

Yoko just shook her head. "He's wasting his time…" she said. "He's doing good, but Korra-sensei is just being nice. If it were me i'd of at least caught up with her. He'll give up soon."

"Jaden-kun doesn't give up," Christina said, shaking her head. "It's not in his vocabulary to give up. Once he sets his mind on something, he won't quit till he has it."

"Mm… you can say that again," Kira moaned out, squirming in her seat. "He _definitely_ beat Katrina's record."

"First time for everything." Yoko said shrugging.

"Okay, why are you so convinced Jaden's gonna quit?" Rena asked with a half glare, "He's gonna do this!"

"Not just _anyone_ can be trained by Korra-sensei!" Yoko retorted, "I'm lucky enough to of been chosen by her! Korra-sensei is just humoring him right now, just wait."

"I'm _NOT_ giving up!" Jaden shouted, as he stood back up once more. "I'm _not_ quitting here!"

"You're just gonna get yourself hurt, and then we're gonna have to medivac you to the center." Yoko said rolling her eyes. "You won't-"

"I'M GONNA DO IT!" Jaden shouted, as he began trotting after Korra, struggling with the weights but the more he ran, the faster he started to go.

Korra glanced back, and saw Jaden was starting to catch up. ' _Hmm, guess I'll have to start trying now._ ' She thought, before she dashed forward, leaving Jaden in the dust.

"See?" Yoko said, crossing her arms. "Korra-sensei wasn't even trying earlier, now he'll-"

"GET BACK HERE!" Jaden shouted, causing Yoko to blink before Jaden burst from the dust, running _much_ faster than earlier as he sped after Korra.

"Woohoo!" Joyce shouted pumping a fist into the air. "Go Jaden!"

Korra was a bit taken aback by Jaden's sudden burst of speed, before smirking slightly ' _He figured it out,_ ' she thought, before spinning around as she leaped away from Jaden. "You're gonna have to try harder than that!" She shouted.

"I agree!" Jaden retorted as he jumped after her, doing his best to match her speed. "Don't make it easy on me!"

"You asked for it!" She said, as she began firing blasts of Chi towards Jaden, who ducked under the first blast before actually _punching_ the other two blasts away with his fists. Korra proceeded to lead Jaden around in circles, as he steadily got closer and closer to grabbing Korra.

"Look at him go," Kira commented, a pleased look on her face. "That single minded determination… it's a _fun_ quality to have."

"He… beat his…" Yoko muttered, looking at Jaden as she thought of someone else in his place, chasing after Korra with equal determination.

"COME ON! COMEONCOMEONCOMEON!" Jaden shouted as he ran faster after Korra. He was beginning to slow down. "I. AM. NOT. GIVING. UP!" He leaped once more, before a burst of Chi energy erupted from his boots, which propelled him forward at a stunning burst of speed. For the briefest of moments, looking as though he were soaring through the air, his arms outstretched towards Korra as he made one final attempt to grapple her. Korra leaped out of the way, but she didn't move fast enough for at the very last moment, Jaden was able to grab her by her heel.

Yoko's eyes widened, as she saw Jaden grab Korra's foot. "That… w-what?" She asked, stunned.

"BOOYA!" Joyce shouted as she leaped to her feet. "THAT'S MY JADEN-KUN!"

"We need to remember to… _reward_ him, later," Kira commented, a broad smile on her face.

Korra smiled as she and Jaden landed to the ground. "Good… very good." She said, "Though when did you figure them out?"

"Last night," Jaden said, shrugging with a smirk, "Channeled some Chi into my boots and I actually could move."

"What?" Rena asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The Chi boots and Gauntlets are not just weighted clothes," Korra explained. "Like I said, they're meant to help channel and use Chi energy. However it's not something that happens automatically - Jaden needed to actually focus and maintain Chi energy within the Gauntlets, which in turn lightens the weight of them. It's a whole exercise to extend how long one can channel and maintain that focus of Chi energy in a particular area."

"Still… need some work… on that…" Jaden said, panting as he sat down. "Takes… a lot out of ya…"

Korra nodded as Meyrin began checking up on him. "Very true," she said, "Have a day off, Jaden-kun… day after tomorrow, we start phase two of your training. Just make sure your things are packed… we'll be going on a bit of a… field trip."

Jaden stumbled as a weight impacted against him as Kira glomped him. "I think we will be making… _good use_ of that time." Kira announced with a saucy grin.

"Yup!" Joyce said, as she tackled both of them to the ground, soon followed by the rest of the girls of their harems, Korra chuckling as she walked towards Yoko, who was looking at Jaden, before half-glaring at Korra.

"You let him catch you," she said, with a bit of venom in her voice. "I _know_ you're faster than that, Korra-sensei."

"If I really did go all-out, he'd never catch me," Korra said. "Baby steps, Yoko… it's how I trained you… _and_ Yolan-san."

Yoko bit her lower lip at the mention of the name, her hands balling into fists. "He… was different…" She growled. "He…"

"Yoko…" Korra said with a sigh, "You can't keep doing this to yourself… what happened with Yolan was… tragic, but don't let him affect your judgement on Jaden-kun… he has a lot of potential…" She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I suggest at least giving him a chance."

Yoko said nothing as Korra kissed her on the forehead before walking inside, Yoko stood there for a few seconds looking towards the distance before turning to follow Korra inside.

 **Two Days Later**

"Seriously, why can't we take the fucking train?" Christina whined as they reached the edge of Vegeta City, nearby the train station as a new train began to pull up. "We could be there in _days_ that way!"

"You don't get a workout taking the easy way." Korra said shrugging, "Plus with those bounty's on Kira-chan and Jaden-kun's heads, public transport is… inadvisable till they get their gender dust working."

"But we walked like… _forever_ to get here from Crystal!" Joyce groaned. "Jaden-kun, _please_ just 'ball us! We won't complain!"

Jaden chuckled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry, Joyce-chan… we all need to keep working out," he said. "It's just a few weeks jog anyways."

"Give me a bit longer and I should have the modified Gender Dust ready," Kira informed with an apologetic smile. "Do you know how hard it is to get it to change things like hair color, facial features and all that stuff, boobs and ass are easy, the rest, not so much."

"Probably not easy..." Jaden said, before a thought occurred to him as he glanced at Rena's Poke'ball. "Speaking of though… Kira, you think you could make a Dust that could change Rena's appearance? You know… so she didn't have to be stuck inside a 'ball when we're in towns? So she can walk around without sending up a dozen blips on Team Rocket's and PLC's radar?"

Kira hummed in response, a deep frown on her face as she considered the idea. "Possible," she said slowly. "But… it's going to have to be trial by experimentation unfortunately."

"Better than nothing," Jaden said with a sigh. "Well… no point in standing around here. Let's get rolling!"

Korra smiled nodding "Yes… the sooner we get to Hakuma Town the better." She said, before the group began walking down the path, just as the tram pulled up into the station as they left.

The Tram doors opened, and Sutura walked out with a yawn, stretching her arms. "Ahhhhh… it's good to be back home!" She announced.

"So this is Vegeta Valley huh?" Ryu questioned, looking around curiously. "Where's all the random explosions from the running battles?"

"Oh those are only on Tuesdays," Sutura said shrugging, "Mondays are where all the restaurants serve free food. Kinda have too considering at least half the population here has the bottomless stomach bloodcurse."

Ryu snorted in response. "And you Sayjins have that issue too," he pointed out teasingly. "It's a good thing Hanami is a quick cook."

"Everything still gets eaten out within the first minute after serving though…" Hanami huffed. "And we don't even know where all that food goes…"

"Its called Bottomless Stomach for a reason." Sutura said, patting her stomach contently. "Now you can relax, and get a taste of some good ol' Sayjin cooking once we find my son!"

"I assume you have a lot of protein in that diet…" Kagami mused, patting her stomach which was starting to show signs of all the workouts Sutura had forc… coaxed them into. While she wasn't complaining about the results - she had abs! Not very defined ones yet, but still abs! - the Sayjin could stand to learn a bit of restraint…

"Yes, but we've got just about anything." Sutura said, "There's a reason they host the Pokegirl World League Iron Chef tournament here annually. Some of the best chefs and cooks from around the world gather here..." She then gained a thoughtful expression. "In fact… I think it's getting close to the time they do the preliminary try outs sometime this week…"

Hanami's eyes were sparkling.

"Yes, Hanami, you can trade recipes," Ryu told her with a grin, knowing her love for cooking.

"I want to compete…" the Queenbra was practically drooling.

"Hm, when is the next Iron Chef?" he asked curiously.

Sutura thought about it for a few seconds. "Well… like I said, the prelim's should be this week..." She said, "If Hanami-chan wants to compete, we probably showed up just at the right time. I think you can sign up at the Pokegirl center."

Hanami clapped her cheeks to snap herself out of her daze. "I-It's fine if you want to find Jaden-kun ASAP, I can always compete the next time…" she said mournfully.

"Hanami-chan, if you want to compete it's fine." Sutura said with a smile, "'Sides, it's best we check the center first anyways, and even then it might be a while before we get any more leads on where he is… assuming he's still here..."

"Alright!" Hanami cheered and almost immediately began muttering recipes under her breath.

Ryu chuckled in amusement. "Perhaps we should get there then," he offered. "Before, she bursts from excitement."

Sutura giggled a bit as well "Right, let's get going." She said, before the group followed Sutura to the town's closest pokegirl center.

"I am not going to burst from excitement!" Hanami puffed out her cheeks cutely.

"Sure sure, whatever you say," Ryu said with an unconvinced voice. "Then I suppose we _don't_ need to sign you up for the tournament."

Hanami pouted and shot a puppy-eyed look at Ryu. It looked bizarre considering the height different between the much taller Pokegirl and the human blacksmith.

"Y'know, that just looks strange from this angle," he commented musingly. "And don't worry, I was only teasing."

Hanami smacked Ryu's back with a little more force than usual.

Ryu staggered slightly letting out a light chuckle as he righted himself. "Let's get going, shall we?" he offered her with a grin.

"Tease," Hanami rolled her eyes. "Just you watch, I'll cook up a fine feast worthy of a king and take first place!"

The group chuckled in response. "I look forward to tasting it then," Ryu commented as they began to move to the Pokegirl center.

 **END CHAPTER**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Wave

**Chapter 8: First Wave**

 _ **Vegeta Valley**_

* * *

"My son's WHAT?!"

The Nurse Joy winced slightly, but couldn't contain her giggles as she looked at the incredulous look on Sutura's face. "Yes… one of his harem girls discovered a box with gender dust in it, and… well, he looked _much_ more like you from what I saw."

Ryu blinked before sighing at the giggles from the sisters behind him and Sutura and shot them a look. "Hey, it'll be alright," he whispered to Sutura. "We know he's fine, and he was here, much more than before, right?"

"Yes, but… oh damn, what he could be going through…" Sutura groaned, "So, where is he now?"

"Well… I don't know." The Nurse said, "Meyrin came up here telling us she was leaving with Jaden both to look after his… err, _her_ condition, thought she mentioned they found the owner of the case who had a remedy. I think she said something about heading around the northern training grounds near the Mountain. They _could_ still be up there… but that was a few weeks ago."

"Before you start freaking out," Ryu said calmly, placing a soothing hand on her back and rubbed in in a slow circular motion. "Why don't we investigate this training area, he might still be there, or there may be clues as to where he will go."

Suruta sighed. "Yes… yes, you're right," she said, nodding. "It's the only lead we've got, afterall… once Hanami-chan gets registered for the cooking tournament, we can go check it out."

"You know, I really, really don't mind it if you want to go look for Jaden-kun first…" Hanami insisted.

"Ryu and I can look for Jaden while you get to the prelim's," Sutura said nodding, "I can see you really do want to compete. We can kill two birds with one stone this way."

"I wouldn't mind doing that," Ryu admitted with a nod. "How about you three?"

"I'll just be Hanami's cheerleader!" Kagami grinned. "Besides, we've been doing everything together since we were kids."

"I'll come with you, I'm sure my psychic abilities will be of some help," Fubuki said as she glided over to Ryu's side gracefully.

Ryu rose an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?" he asked her quietly. "You don't want to cheer Hanami on?"

"It's alright, I'll be fine," Hanami smiled. "You can come watch after the preliminary rounds."

"Good luck Hanami-chan," Sutura said, nodding. "Once we're done we'll see you at the cooking arena!"

"You think she needs luck in a cooking contest?" Kagami giggled, smacking her twin's back hard although it did next to nothing to the much bigger girl. "She could outcook all of them in her sleep!"

"S-Stop that, Kagami… I'm not that good…" the Queenbra blushed.

"Not that good?" Sutura asked, "Hanami-chan, I haven't had food as good as what you've prepared in my _entire life_. And trust me - I was the judge to one of these cookoffs once!"

Hanami's mouth opened in a perfect O shape as she processed the information and clapped her hand to her mouth. "B-But even so… there'll always be someone better…" she began poking her fingers together nervously. "And you're giving me a swollen head…"

"Are you sure it's not your breasts?" Ryu asked jokingly with a grin.

Hanami rolled her eyes with an exasperated smile before smacking Ryu's back hard enough to knock him over. "Tease."

Ryu recovered himself with a laugh. "Don't act like you don't like it," he countered. "It pretty much happens every night."

"Of course I like it, I'm a Queenbra," Hanami stuck her chest out proudly. "Just that this isn't really stuff to mention in public, Ryu-kun."

Ryu rolled his eyes. "Everyone thinks we're just talking about random recipes," he replied. "You are talking to an expert illusionist after all."

"Fine," Hanami relented. "But I expect an especially good night later if I win the prelims," she put her hands on her hips.

Ryu gave her a cocky grin. "Tell you what, make one of the judges orgasm and the entire night will only be you and me," he offered her temptingly.

"Really? Orgasm from eating?" Hanami raised an eyebrow. "Deal."

Kagami snickered.

"Something tells me the video will go viral," Ryu muttered quietly to himself.

"I've actually been experimenting with Lust Dust in food, you know," Hanami giggled. "Cooking it makes it lose most of its effect, but it does work quite well with certain other ingredients. Quite a unique taste."

"Those judges won't know what hit them then," Ryu chuckled. "We'll see you guys later tonight then, good luck Hanami."

"See you later!" Hanami waved as she headed for the registration counters together with her twin.

"Alright…" Sutura said, "Well… let's get crack'n, should be a quick run over there, so let's get moving!" With that said, Sutura bolted out of the center, heading to the northern training grounds at max speed.

"Sutura! We can't run that fast!" Ryu shouted after her as he and Fubuki trailed after her.

Fubuki lifted a hand, sparkling with ice and swept it out in front of her. Sutura ended up with a block of ice around her feet, freezing them together.

"Oh shit!" Sutura shouted, as the momentum she formed caused her to fall face-first into the ground. "Ow… that wasn't funny Fubuki!"

"Well we can't keep up with you running all out," Ryu informed with a raised eyebrow. "We needed to slow you down somehow."

"And besides, you're a Sayjin, it's not like a fall like that will do any damage to you," Fubuki inspected her nails primly. She was _not_ taking any pleasure in returning the favour from the Sayjin's torture sessions, oh no she wasn't, she decided with a concealed giggle.

Sutura sighed "Alright, alright…" she muttered, "Just… we _must_ be close to my Son, I can just feel it!"

"We'll find him," Ryu assured her quietly, rubbing her back. "Just have faith."

"Maybe try asking around some of the shops he might seem likely to visit?" Fubuki suggested.

"Later… first we check the training ground." Sutura said, standing back up as Fubuki unfroze her feet. "Alright… walking this time… let's go."

"Good, don't want to have to trip you up again," Ryu commented with a small chuckle as Sutura glared at them before the three headed out once more.

* * *

 **Later - Road to Hakuma Town**

* * *

"Kinda of a shame we had to leave when we did…" Jaden mused as he checked the stew over the stove they had set up. "I think the prelims for the annual Vegeta Valley cook-off were starting soon… it'll suck to miss that…"

"What, you wanted to compete?" Joyce asked.

"Maybe… or just try out the food." Jaden said shrugging, "Would've been fun…"

"Never took you as the kind of guy who likes cooking, Jaden-kun." Kira mused with a small smirk.

He chuckled a bit "Well, when your dad's cooking knowledge always requires a microwave, and neither of the other women in your life know how to cook themselves… you improvise."

"Mm, maybe I should show you how to make Lusty Stew then," Katrina commented in amusement. "Guaranteed to get you randy and raring to go."

Jaden coughed a bit with a blush as the other girls giggled at his reaction. Korra smirking slightly as she continued a series of pushups with Yoko.

"Mm, Lusty stew… such a good meal, with a… _fun_ dessert," Kira commented with a giggle.

"Not now." Jaden said, blushing as he put the lid on the pot, before stepping away. "Maybe another time… " He walked over to where Korra and Yoko, before joining them in their workout. "So… side from getting my own Hisanaga blade… what else are we going to do at Hakuma?"

"Well, once we get you _your_ sword, I can start teaching you Chi Swordsmanship." Korra informed, "You can't just use your usual styles and mix a Chi-based attack in there, you need to have more fluid motions by combining swordplay, hand-to-hand and chi. There is always a technique behind all forms of combat."

"My sword, huh?" Jaden mused, as he glanced at where Red Steel resided in the camp. "I guess it's for the best… Red Steel belongs to my mom anyways… "

"Who knows, maybe your mom came here herself?" Kira suggested, giving Jaden a warm smile. "We might be able to get a lead here."

"Incredibly unlikely, but thanks Kira." He said with a smile of his own, though not noticing as Katrina added something into the stew.

Later, dinner was served before most decided to pack it up for the night, having traveled or most of the day… unfortunately for anyone who ate the stew…

"O-OH GOD I'M CUMMING!" Kira shouted out, as Jaden and Katrina held her up as they both fucked her pussy and ass respectively, as the sex battler came hard between the assaults of her alpha and her new… _partner_.

"Jeez…" Jaden muttered, as he pulled out of Kira as they collapsed to the bottom of the tent. "Okay… I agree… Lusty stew isn't that bad… "

Katrina chuckled in response, pulling out of Kira with a wet sound. "And that was only a tenth of its usual potency," she admitted. "Didn't want to overwhelm you newbies."

"Its… potent." Jaden agreed, nodding as he glanced around here the unconscious/sleeping forms of the rest of the girls of their respective harems who ate the stew lied around. "I won't argue that… "

Kira giggled in near delirium from below them. "You should try some as a girl," she called out airily. "It's even _better._ "

Jaden blinked, as he blushed a bit as he recalled the _last_ time he was gender-bent. It was a bit embarrassing but… the idea just hung in his head for a good few moments. "You… think?" He asked.

"Mm, why _not_ talk a walk on the fairer side of things?" Katrina asked with a coy smile. "I _have_ missed my little cum bucket."

Jaden blushed more. At first he didn't want to - he went through enough loops to gain his masculinity back, part of him didn't want to go back to where he was… but on the other hand… it wasn't like being a girl was _bad_ , in fact it was downright _incredible_. And since he had access to the… well, _cure_ …

"Well, I uhh… " he said, fidgeting slightly, "I… I guess… _one_ more time wouldn't… wouldn't hurt… we can still, like… _reverse_ it when we need to, afterall…"

Kira giggled as she pulled out a small baggie from her nearby dufflebag. "Well, it just so happens I have the first batch of my experimental gender dust that changes appearance more drastically," she informed, holding out the pink and green glittering dust. "Wanna try it?"

Jaden gulped. Part of him still refused but… he sighed. "Fuck it, hit me." He said.

Kira giggled as she pulled out the dust and tossed a bit onto Jaden and waited eagerly for the change, a small notebook in her hands.

He shook his head for a moment, before he began feeling and seeing the familiar changes. His body became more curvy and feminine-looking, his hair outstretched to his shoulders looking more shiny than before, his face becoming more angular, the shade of red in his eyes changed from bright crimson to a deep scarlet, and of course most noticeably his chest expanded outward back to the DD-sized they were like before, and his manhood shriveled up, before it was replaced by _her_ womanhood.

"Geez, that _still_ feels weird… " Jaden muttered, _her_ voice sounding more like a girl's now, before she felt a shiver go down her spine. "Whoa… wha…?"

Katrina chuckled as she moved up to the just recently male and cupped her breasts, groping them. "How's that Lusty Stew making you feel?" She asked in a throaty coo. "Hot and ready?"

Jaden gasped at the pleasure, as she felt her pussy warm up as she was struck by another shiver of arousal. "Y-Yes…" she moaned out.

"Mm, that's good," Katrina moaned out, rubbing her erect cock along Jaden's newly formed pussy. "Because I want to fill up my little cum-bucket."

The newly turned girl blushed bright red, rubbing her thighs as her arousal rose before nodding. "P-please… K-Katrina…" She said, "F-fuck this c-cum-bucket up."

Katrina grinned before pushing Jaden onto her back and rammed her cock into the temporarily former male's pussy without restrained and began fucking her. "Yeah, I _missed_ this tight pussy!" Katrina moaned out as she hammered into Jaden. "I love seeing that lewd face of yours as you become addicted to this!"

She wasn't lying, as as soon as she thrusted into Jaden's womanhood, her mind went blank from the sheer pleasure it brought before she began pounding her insides, a bit of drool leaking from her mouth at just how amazing it felt. "G-Good… S-So good!" She shout/moaned out.

"Of course it is!" Katrina cried out. "Because with this cock, I can break dick hating girls into being my plaything."

"I-I love it!" Jaden shouted, her hips bucking into Katrina's rhythm of thrusts, her eyes being glazed over by lust. "Fuck me! Fuck me it feel so fucking good!"

"Oh, your pussy is _eager_ for my cum," Katrina grunted as the neo-female's pussy tightened. "And I hope it is because here it comes!"

"O-OHHH GOOOOOOOOOD!" Jaden screamed out, as she felt Katrina's cum flood inside her womb, the sensation triggering her own orgasm as she hung onto Katrina, as she had a rather ahegao-like look on her face. "Good…s-so good…"

Katrina chuckled as she pulled her still hard cock out of Jaden's pussy, her cum spilling out, before positioning herself so that her cock was in front of Jaden's face. "Why don't you worship your idol, you sult," she commanded with a lustful sneer. "I know how much you love the taste of my cock and cum."

Jaden gulped a bit, but… oddly enough, it looked more… _delicious_ than the last time she did this. She gave Katrina's cock a lick, before slowly putting her whole mouth around it, as she tasted both Katrina's cum and her own juices coating it.

"Oh, you mouth is almost as good as your pussy and ass," Katrina groaned in pleasure as she placed her hands on either side of Jaden's head began rocking her hips into her face. "I love getting blowjobs from transformed men, they know _just_ the right places to suck and lick."

She blushed a bit at the statement, before forgetting about it as Katrina shoved as much of her cock inside her mouth, the sensation and taste of it almost overriding her mind as she did her best to wrap her tongue around around it, while her hands began to grope her own breast.

"Ngh, it's getting hard for me to hold back from skullfucking you, y;know," the dildoqueen commented with a grunt. "Do you want that, cum-bucket?"

Katrina pulled out for a second, allowing Jaden to speak. "Y-Yes." She said, rather nervously but still lustfully. "Y-You can S-Skullfuck me K-Katrina… "

"Then open your mouth, slut," Katrina commanded as she gave her a sneer, placing her cock inside of Jaden's mouth when she complied. "Take a deep breath, because once I start, I won't stop until I cum, maybe not even then."

The Neo-woman gulped, before nodding as she followed her instructions, taking a deep breath, and prepared for Katrina to begin, not sure how it will feel to be on the receiving end of one of these.

Katrina gave her no further warning as she slammed her hips flush against Jaden's face, completely sheathing her cock in the neo-woman's throat and began to fuck it just like she did with her pussy.

It was slightly painful at first, but once more Jaden's mind was in a haze as it was quickly replaced by pleasure, the taste of her entering her mouth unlike anything before, feeling like her mind was melting away as she began to play with her own pussy to further enhance the pleasure she felt.

"Your throat is like another pussy!" Katrina called out in pleasure as she increased her pace a bit. "I think you were meant to be born as girl if this is what your body is like!"

Jaden couldn't respond, with Katrina's cock pushing deeper into her throat as she gave herself up to the pleasure which enveloped her body, fingering and groping herself as she fell further into a lust-induced trance.

"I'm going to cum soon, cum-bucket," Katrina informed eagerly. "I hope you're ready for your… _dessert._ "

Jaden nodded eagerly, clasping her mouth as tightly around Katrina's cock as she could, her mouth becoming like a vacuum to make sure she got it all in.

"Here it comes!" Katrina shouted before completely hilting herself down Jaden's throat and releasing her flood of sperm, some of it overflowing back up to Jaden's lips. Her cheeks puffed up from the sheer amount of of Cum surprising Jaden at the amount, before she began drinking down as much of it as she could, the taste of Katrina's cum overwhelming her.

Once her orgasm finished and Jaden completely drank up all of her cum and cleaned her cock off, Katrina pulled her cock out of Jaden's mouth, drawing a disappointed whine from the girl. "I'm in a good mood from your behavior right now," she announced. "So I'll let you choose where I shove my cock next."

"M-my ass…" She said, her face red as she flipped herself around, presenting her plump ass before the Dildoqueen, her eyes still covered with lust as she breathed heavily "P-Please… f-fuck my ass Katrina… I… c-can't r-resist…"

Katrina grinned. "Why resist when it feels so good?" She asked temptingly, sliding her cock between her pillowy ass cheeks. "But here you GO!" She shouted before slamming her cock into Jaden;s ass.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Jaden shouted, as she felt pain at first as she gripped the sheets of the tent, "I-ITS S-SO MUCH!"

"So much what?" Katrina asked heatedly. "Tell me, just how far have you fallen you little sex-crazed bitch?"

"I-I LOVE IT!" Jaden shouted, as the pain she felt went away, along with her mind "I-I LOVE BEING FUCKED LIKE THIS! P-PLEASE FUCK THIS SLUTTY BITCH'S ASSHOLE!"

"I plan on _wreaking_ this asshole!" Katrina responded as she entwined her hand in Jaden's hair and used it as a handhold to pull her back into her thrusts. "You will be my personal bitch whenever you are a girl from now on, understand?"

"YES! YES!" She shouted out, feeling incredible pleasure as Katrina wrecked her ass one thrust at a time. "I'M YOUR FUCK TOY LIKE THIS! FUCK ME FUCK FUCK _FUUUK!_ "

"Ah, your tight ass is making me cum already!" Katrina shouted as her hammering became erratic, even as its strength increased. "Take it all you bitch!"

"OH YES! FUUUUUUK!" She cried out, as she felt Katrina flood her asshole with cum, as her own body was wrecked with an orgasm, her body spasming from the sheer pleasure of it all.

Katrina panted as she finally pulled out of Jaden's ass, a few final spurts spraying over the neo-female's back as she gave her cock a few strokes. "I think I'm tapped out for now, bucket," she informed, patting Jaden on the head. "You're a good girl for behaving, Jaden- _chan_."

"More… more… " Jaden whispered, causing Katrina - and Kira - to blink in surprise as Jaden began fingering and groping herself again, "I…N-need more… "

Kira hummed in response as she quickly inspected Jaden. "The perma-dust Jaden had been exposed to… it may have had a _bit_ of an effect on female Jaden's psyche," she concluded with a chuckle. "I think we need to hold back on using Lust Dust on her as it seems to have an… multiplied effect on her."

Katrina nodded in agreement. "She's pretty insatiable right now," she agreed. "Should I put some of my good toys in her for the night? Y'know, to help her with the urges?"

"Might be a good idea," Kira agreed with a small sweatdrop as Jaden continued to masturbate in front of them,

* * *

"You know… you make _quite_ the racket when you're a girl, Jaden-chan." Korra said, with an amused giggle, as Jaden - still stuck in his girl form till she changed back - blushed bright red. As the group was back on the road to Hakuma town. "I'm amazed any of the girls got sleep."

"N-not my fault… " she muttered.

"I'd say it's half and half really," Kira commented with a giggle. "You aren't exactly… _resisting_ it."

"I-I-I t-think d-differently l-like this…" Jaden tried to defend, as Rena and the rest of his girls giggled.

"It's so funny seeing Jaden so… _submissive_ as a girl… " Joyce said, "And so dominant as a guy… it's almost like they're two different people."

"Well… that dust you all threw onto Jaden just _may_ have affected his psyche as a female," Kira admitted sheepishly. "But that's more of your fault for using untested Dust Formulas!"

"It was kinky as fuck and Jaden-chan knows it." Joyce said nodding. "Isn't that right, Jade-chan?"

Jaden said nothing, aside from blush, ducking her head down a bit.

"It may be for the best she's like this," Korra said, as they walked over a hill, before a small town could be seen in the distance. "'Cause here we are! This place usually gets avoided by hunters… but having… _Jade_ -chan as a girl in town should make it easier for us."

"Please wait a moment!" Kira requested before she disappeared behind a group of trees with her bag for a few moments before coming back out as a male with short brown hair, clad in a pair of jeans and a white et-shirt. "Won't hold up to a pro, but it should do for now."

"Perfect." Korra said nodding, "Come on, once we get to Ryu-san's house, we just get the sword and leave. Knowing him, he'll probably be…"

"…CLOSED?!" Korra shouted incredulously, looking at the closed sign in front of the door to Hisanaga's house. "When the _HELL_ does he CLOSE this place?! He's here 24-fucking-7! He _never_ leaves!"

"Well, it said he did," Katrina pointed out. "And 'For an undetermined time' too."

"Well… _shit_." Korra groaned, "This puts a damper on the plan… "

"What… do we do?" Jaden asked, looking a bit worried.

She sighed, "Well… we have no idea when he'll be back." Korra said, "The best we _can_ do… is continue the training with your mother's sword. Not sure how that will affect your Chi training but… we don't have much else choice."

Korra then shook her head, "Though we will begin _that_ training tomorrow." She said, " _After_ Jade-chan gets her masculinity back." Jaden - or _Jade_ as he was getting use to being called in her female form - blushed at that. "I'll get us checked into the Center for us all."

"If you don't mind, I… want to look around the village." Jade said, "Kira-chan might be right… maybe my mom passed through here… might find a clue, maybe?"

"Of course," Korra said nodding, "We'll see you at the center then."

"Jade-chan… you can ball us for now." Rena said, yawning a bit, as Christina seemed to struggle to stay awake. "After the walk and all… we could use a break.. "

"I'll head for the center myself," Meyrin said shrugging, "Might as well help the 'girls here while I'm here."

Jade nodded, pulling out the three pokeballs. "Alright, see ya tonight then." She said, as she returned the three girls back into their balls.

"Me and Kat are going to be doing some shopping for dinner tonight, so we'll meet ya at the Center," Kira said, grinning at Jaden. "See ya there."

"Right, see ya." Jade said nodding before everyone began going their separate ways.

* * *

' _Nothing, Nothing…_ ' Jade thought with a sigh as she walked the streets of town, just leaving the Pokegirl center. ' _The OfficerJenny said something about there being a Sayjin here, but… hell that could be_ anyone.'

As she said, she was looking for any leads on her mother's whereabouts, but like before there was next to nothing she could find aside from a report of a Sayjin being in town. And the odds of that one Sayjin being her mother were a million to one - not that it mattered since she reportedly left.

' _Can't give up though…_ ' Jade thought to herself, as she continued walking. ' _There might be something in the center… maybe…_ ' She then felt a familiar… _itch_ begin to develop, causing her to groan. "Oh god dammit…" she muttered, as she began feeling just as horny as she was earlier. "Okay… center it is…"

Jade began walking towards the Pokegirl center, hoping that Katrina and Kira were still able to sate the stupid desires of her horny female body. Though as she kept walking, thoughts of Kira in her male form fucking her senseless with Katrina came to mind, along with Tyra using her vines to bind her… the more she thought about it, the hotter her lower regions became.

"S-shit…" she muttered, her mind going lusty, as she could barely walk. "T-take care of it now… do it now…" she found a secluded alleyway, as she walked into it and hid behind some old crates. ' _Just a quickie… should last me till I get to the center._ ' she thought, as she unbuckled her pants, pulling them and the panties Kira bought for her down, as her hands brushed against her pussy. She plunged them inside of her, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

' _Deeper…_ ' she thought, as she shoved more fingers inside of her, as she worked her free hand under her T-shirt an bra, groping her left breast, moaning as she pinched it. She thought of Katrina's hard cock pounding her insides, along with Kira stuffing her with Dildo's. ' _Fuck me, fuck me…_ '

"C-Cumming!" She said, trying to prevent her from shouting which would draw people over to her, before she shoved her full hand inside her pussy as she came down in an orgasm, silently screaming as she fell to the ground. But it was hardly enough, her body still felt so hot, and she didn't even feel _sated_. "Not enough… not enough… " she whispered.

"Oh-ho," a masculine voice called out as a group of five guys entered the alleyway. "What you thought was a horny cat… was rather a honry… _kitten_ ," he sneered at the shocked Jaden with lustful look as he dropped his pants and revealed his actually rather large cock to her. "Well, slut, was _this_ what you were looking for?"

' _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ ' Jade thought in a panic. She had to get out of there, leave or something… yet she tried to will her body to move, it just wasn't moving. Her eyes fixated on the man's large member, her nipples hardening and her pussy wettening in excitement. ' _No Jaden, don't - j-just leave! You can leave!_ ' But the more she thought that… the more her body heated up, as she began pushing aside her rational senses.

"So… t-tasty…" She said, her body operating almost as if it were on autopilot as she crawled towards the man, grasping the cock in her hands, giving it a few pumps, resulting in the man to grunt in pleasure, before she began to lick it down.

"Yeah, that's a good girl," the man said approvingly as the others began to surround her, stripping her clothes clear of her body. "Been wanting some men to find and fuck you haven't you?"

Jade's face was still red, but she had long forwent rationality as her lust took over. "Y-yes…" she moaned out, looking up at the man with a lust-glazed look. "I… I n-need c-cock… p-please…"

The group of men chuckled as they showed off their own large-sized cocks. "Don't worry slut, we'll be stuffing _all_ of your holes at once and then some," a man said with a leer as he twisted one of her nipples as he laid down. "So mount the object of your worship and ride me."

Jade didn't waste a second, as she climbed on the man and let the lust take her as she slid her pussy over his cock, letting out a loud pleasurable moan as she finally had the means of satisfying her growing itch. "Oh god fuck _yes_!" She cried out.

"We're just getting started here missy," another man growled behind her as he rammed himself into her ass, even with her already having the first cock filling her pussy, the other three stood before Jade, their wishes obvious.

Jade let out another shout/moan as the second man shoved his cock into her ass, before she noticed the three tools in front of her. Her mind ignoring any reason, she happily engulfed the first member, bobbing her head up and down its length while using her hand to tend with the other too.

"Goddamn! This Slut gives _great_ head!" The man she was sucking off declared as he began to thrust into her. "And her throat is like a pussy!"

"Hey, don't hog her face!" One of the other men said, before Jade took her mouth off the first man's cock before taking in the next, repeating the process as she cycled between the three, all while moaning and panting as her lower regions were assaulted by the two other men, sucking all of their cocks.

"Ah man, this is the _best_ pussy I've had in awhile!" The lead man shouted. "This chick was _born_ to be a fuck toy!"

Jade moaned around one of the men's cocks, jerking the others off as she began bucking her hips, trying to get the two to go deeper into her holes to further her pleasure.

"Oh man, I can't wait to fill you up!" The man ramming into her ass shouted as he pulled on her hair as leverage. "I bet she can't wait for it either!"

Jade shout/moaned as she continued to suck the men off, her mind in a haze and her body running on automatic, as the man yanked her hair again, she was pulled off the cock allowing her to speak. "Yes! P-Please!" She shouted desperately, "Fuck me! M-make me cum! I-I need to _cum_!"

"Oh that one be a problem you little fuck-bucket," one of the men shouted before grabbing her head and shoving his cock into her mouth. "We won't be stopping until we're completely tapped out, speaking of, I'm cumming!"

Jade's mouth tightened around his cock, before she felt a flood of his cum flow into her mouth. It tasted a bit salty, but her mind was too far gone to really care as she eagerly drank it all up, before releasing his cock from her mouth, licking it clean. She didn't get too long to rest though, before the next man was in front of her, shoving their length into her mouth.

"I'm gunna cum soon!" The man fucking her pussy shouted as he gripped her waist tighter. "I hope you're ready to get over flowed!"

"Same here! Gonna paint your insides white!" The one fucking her ass shouted, yanking her hair back. Both men gave another mighty thrust, before they came inside Jade's holes - triggering the neo-woman's own orgasm as she let out a muffled scream around the other man's cock, overcome by the pleasure it brought.

Soon after the others began to cum as well, spraying her body with their cum as they kept 'attacking' her body. "Goddamn this girl is _insatiable_!" One of the guys called out happily. "Let's keep fucking her till she can't live without being gangbanged."

"Hell yeah!" Another said, picking Jade up before shoving his own cock inside her, the woman whimpering in pleasure "We're gonna have a _lot_ of fun with her!"

And that was exactly what they did, as they continued to use Jade as their fuck toy - passing her around, switching positions as the men fucked the daylights out of the insatiable woman. Jade could hardly think outside of her sex-crazed instincts, losing any form of restraint after her first orgasm. She just submitted, loving every last second as all of her holes were abused, uncaring about anything else.

It felt like hours that they continued to have their way with her, until finally at long last the men shot out their last loads at the mind-broken woman, her mouth open wide as she accepted the bukkake, already covered in their seed before at long last she fell down, exhausted in a small puddle of their cum.

"Damn she was a good fuck," the man chuckled in contentment as he looked her over. "Grab one of her 'balls and set a timed release," he ordered the others. "Let's get out of here."

One of the other guys nodded and set a random ball to activate in half a minute before they all left the alleyway at an easy pace, laughing amongst themselves.

The Pokeball activated after 30 seconds, and appearing from the light was Joyce as she stretched her neck a bit. "Alrighty! Time for some-" She began to say, before looking around realizing they weren't at the Center. "Huh? What are we doing here Jade-" She turned around, before she gasped as she saw the sight Jade was in.

"Oh… damnit." She cursed, helping Jade up. " _What_ did you get yourself into, Jaden?"

"Good…" Jade muttered, her eyes fluttering a bit. "It… good…"

"Shit…" Joyce muttered, as she did her best to put what clothes that _weren't_ torn to pieces on Jade to give her _some_ decency. "Just… hang on, alright? I'll get you to the center, get you in bed, Meyrin will look you over… it'll all be fine." She grabbed the balls which contained the other girls, before she carried Jade back towards the Pokegirl Center.

* * *

"Welcome back," Kira called out, still in the form of a male as he turned away from the counter to look at the door as it opened. "You took your sweet ti-Oh dear lord, what happened!?"

Joyce carried Jade inside - and was _very_ glad that the only others in the lobby this late at night were Meyrin, Kira, and Katrina. Anyone else was asleep so Jade's dignity was still intact. "Well, I found her in a puddle of cum, and I saw a bunch of laughing jackasses about a 'great fuck' they had on the way here." She said with a growl, "I'll be hunting _them_ down later."

"Calm down," Katrina told her. "Kira, didn't you use some of your DNA in the experimental dust?"

"Yeah, I did," Kira confirmed with a nod, his eyes widening. "You don't think it caused Tamer's Disease to manifest with her female form, do you?"

"Possible, we'd have to run a Bloodgift/curse test on her to be sure," Katrina agreed, "But I think it's either that, or something similar."

"Oh geez…" Meyrin muttered as she checked the Neo-woman over. "Well… she seems fine, nothing _really_ damaged… but she's sure as hell exhausted. Right now we best give her a _lot_ of bed rest."

"Agreed, just wait one second," Kira requested before quickly using a small needle to take a blood sample. "I'm going to be running some tests on it, see if I can find out if it _is_ because of the dust she was exposed to."

"Right." Joyce said, as she carried Jade to the back where the rooms were. "Come on Jade-chan… you're gonna need a _Looooong_ sleep for this…"

* * *

Jade let out a loud yawn, as she finally awoke. ' _Ugh… what… happened?_ ' She thought as she looked around, realizing she was in the room of a Pokegirl center - and realizing she was still in her woman form. ' _When did I… get here?_ ' She tried to get out of bed, but instantly regretted it as she felt a brutal soreness around her legs.

"Shiiit…" She muttered, staying in bed. "Why are my legs so sore? I didn't train _that_ hard yesterday…" she then facepalmed "And this… headache… gah… "

"Hey, awake now?" Kira asked, once again female as she came into view. "Can you tell me what the last thing you remember was?"

Jade glanced at Kira, raising an eyebrow before she focused. "Okay… I was walking through town, looking for leads on my mom," she said. "There was something about a Sayjin being in town, but… probably not her. I started heading over here… " She blushed a bit, "I uhh, started feeling a bit… _horny_ on the way… I stepped in an alley to take care of that when-" She stopped before memories from last night finally returned, hazily at first, but in enough time… "O… Oh god… I… I… "

"Hey… hey it's alright," Kira whispered soothingly, hugging the distraught martial artist. "I'm sorry Jaden, I… I should have run more thorough tests after you were exposed to my experimental dust… there… there was a side effect, as a female… you have Tamer's Disease."

Jade was still stunned into silence, recalling everything that happened last night. "I… I c-couldn't stop… " she whispered, "I… I w-wanted too, b-but… I-I was l-like… automatic and… t-the s-sex and… c-couldn't c-control… "

"I know," Kira whispered sadly. "I know exactly how you are feeling… it happened to me a few times."

"T-The others…" Jade said, after a few moments of silence, seeming to fight back some tears. "T-they don't… k-know, right?"

"Right now, only myself, Katrina, Joyce and Meyrin know," Kira told her, slowly massaging Jade's back. "And it will stay that way if you want it… but… there's something else…"

"…w-what?" Jade asked, sounding even more worried from the look Kira had. "W-what h-happened?"

"We tried to apply the counter-agent to the Gender Dust," Kira admitted nervously. "It… it failed to make the change, there was only one case when this failed before… the subject was pregnant."

And like that, all of the color drained from Jade's face, as she looked at her belly "P-Pre…" she tried to say, but was unable to form the words.

Tears filled the purple eyes of her friend as she looked away. "I'm so sorry, Jaden," she managed to get out. "I'm so sorry, if I had been more careful, more thorough, this… this would have never happened!"

Jade was silent for a solid minute, processing all of the information. She was trying to convince herself this wasn't happening, it was a bad dream, nightmare, something, _anything_. If Korra found out - and she'll _eventually_ find out whether or not he tells her - she might not teach him anymore, especially if she heard of the circumstances around it.

After a minute of thought, she then registered the fact there was crying, as she looked to see Kira in tears. "Kira…" He said, "It… it… it's… n-not your fault… it's… m-mine… "

Kira shook her head dumbly, trying to deny her. "I'm so sorry, Jaden," she repeated, tears streaming down her face. "I'm just so sorry…"

Suddenly though, she felt someone hug her, causing her to look at Jade as she embraced her. "It's… not… your… fault," she repeated. "You… you just made it… I'm… I'm the one who… s-said yes… " She began to tear up a bit as well, "I… f-fuck I d-didn't even t-try to fight I… I j-just did it and… I t-think back and… " she gulped. "I… l-loved it, I t-try to deny it but… it _f-felt_ good and… I d-didn't d-do a thing… It's… m-my fault… my fault… "

Kira sniffed, before finally let out a random laugh. "We… we're arguing like an old married couple," she managed to get out from her laughter and crying. "Jaden… I… I want to be there for you… be… there _with_ you, no matter what path you take."

Jade smiled while the tears began to fall. "T…T-thank you… K-Kira…" She said, tightening the embrace, "I w-want… t-to be w-with you, too… I l-love… y-you… "

Kira's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at Jade in shock. "Y-you… love me?" She whispered.

"Y-yes…" Jade said nodding, "It… it was a c-crush at first… t-the a-amazing sex and all… but… after being with you these last few months I… I love you as… as much as I love Rena, Joyce, Christina… " She then bowed her head a bit in shame "I… I k-know your p-probably c-closer to Katrina… and your other girls, but I… you… I love you… so much, I just… I don't know I-"

Fresh tears spilled from Kira's eyes as she stared at Jade in wonderment. "J-Jaden… I… I love you too," she returned finally. "I'm… I'm so happy…"

Jade's eyes widened at her statement "Y-you do?" She asked, as a bit of happiness began to return to her voice, "Really? I… I…"

Kira hugged Jade once again, softly kissing the neo-woman, putting her love and emotions for her into it. Jade was surprised for a brief moment, before she began to return the kiss. It wasn't like the passionate kisses they had before, but this one felt more… simple and loving. Yet it still felt just as good.

When they finally separated Kira stared at Jade for a few minutes. "I… I guess this changes things between us… huh?" She asked shyly.

"Y-yeah… " Jade said, just as shyly. "I… I guess we should t-tell the… the others…" She started to stand up, before wincing once more as she collapsed back in bed. "Ah crap… legs are still sore…"

"How about we just cuddle for now?" Kira suggested with a smile. "I remember what it was like after my first time, it's best if you just rest for now."

Jade nodded, as Kira crawled into bed with him, remaining in each other's embrace. "Thank you… Kira-chan…" she said.

Kira nuzzled into the other's shoulder, a smile on her face. "Thank you as well, Jade-chan," she said happily. "I'm happy again… thanks to you."

"Your welcome." She said, before sighing a bit. "So… I'm… Gonna be a… A mom…"

"You're… going to keep the child?" Kira asked, her arms tightening around Jade.

"Well… I… I guess." She said, as she rubbed her belly. "I… Don't want to do an abortion… I feel… Like I should have him… Or her." She then let out a short laugh "oh Sukebe this is gonna be an _insane_ story to tell mom…"

Kira snorted out a laugh. "Can you imagine trying to explain why Mommy is a Boy?" She pitched, letting out a small giggle.

Jade laughed a bit more "Oh… We're gonna be an _odd_ little family." She said, before kissing her again. "But… A family none the less…"

"Yeah," Kira agreed with a happy murmur. "A family… thank you, Jade-chan, for forgiving me."

"Like I said… Not your fault." Jade said, as she began feeling rather tired again. "I love you, Kira… No matter what."

"I love you too," Kira replied sleepily as she began to drift off to sleep. "Al… ways will."

With that final statement, both girls fell asleep in one another's arms, and slept for most of the day, simply enjoying one another's company.

"So… You're going to be a mother…" Korra repeated, the next morning as she sat with Yoko, while Jade and Kira sat across from them, with their respective harems holding onto Jaden as support. "Well… I must at least say congrats… And I am glad you're keeping the child.

Jade blinked in surprise. "Y-you're not mad?" she asked.

"Bah, why would I be?" Korra asked with a smile "I had a child, so I know what it's like. Don't worry about your training - it shall continue, but we will just have to be more… Careful about it."

"That's a relief, right Jade-chan?" Kira asked with a relieved smile as she squeezed Jade's hand.

Jaden sighed, relieved. "Yes… Thank you, Korra-sensei," he said.

"Korra-sama would never turn someone away because of something like… This," Yoko said, sounding much less… Spiteful than usual.

"I'm just glad Jade-chan is alright…" Rena said, holding her hand. She then narrowed her eyes. "But we _will_ hunt down those _assholes_ that did this, right?"

Katrina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, _I'm_ the only one allowed to take advantage of Jade-chan like that!" She shouted angrily.

Jade blushed a bit at Katrina's declaration, as Kira giggled a bit.

"Oh we _will_ ," Korra said with a rather vindictive gleam in her eyes. " _No one_ messes with my students and gets away with it."

"But… Where do we start?" Christina asked, as her hands grazed a knife strapped to her thigh. "How do we ID them? Jade-chan's the only one who saw them and… Well she wasn't in the… Right state of mind."

"Hey, Joyce-chan," Tyra spoke up. "Can you hack into the security network and see if you can get an image of the guys?"

"That's Chris-chan's shtick." Joyce said, nodding to the Cyberelf.

"I'll give it a shot." She said, cracking her knuckles as she pulled out a laptop. "Give me a few."

"We should be careful about not going to far with this," Kira said cautiously. "Yes, I want them to pay for what they did to Jade-chan, but, I also don't want a _legitimate_ PLC Bounty on us."

"First let's find out who they are…" Christina said, typing away on her computer. "Alright… Accessing local security cams. Logging into last night's records near where Jade-chan was… Here."

"There," Katrina pointed out as she scanned through the footage. "That group of five there, they seem particularly… _smug._ "

"There… _Were_ five of them…" Jade said, biting her lip a bit, as Kira tightened her grip of the girl's hand.

"Alright, running facial recognition on them…" Chris said, "Might get lucky and -" suddenly her computer pinged, as the Cyberelf blinked. "We got one!"

"Who?" Rena growled out, her scythe blades beginning to emerge from her shoulders.

"Seita Nogami, he's…" Chris rose an eyebrow. "Oh boy… He has a record. Team Rocket enforcer."

"Team Rocket?" Kira asked in surprise. "What would they be doing here?"

Korra frowned as she looked at the image of the man. "Hakuma Town isn't exactly a place a Rocket member would be hanging around for no reason…" She mused, "I think this demands some investigation."

"Then let's get them." Jade said, as she began to get up, only for Rena, Kira and Katrina to stop her. "Huh?"

"Jade-chan, I don't think we should do that, _you_ shouldn't do this," Kira replied with a worried look. "Y-you're pregnant now, and… and if you get into a fight, you might miscarry or harm the baby."

Jaden looked like she wanted to argue, wanting to get some payback as the fighter inside her demanded a good fight… but the worried look on Kira began to sway her otherwise, plus a voice in the back of her head also told her to calm down…

…Motherly instincts maybe?

"God… damnit." She groaned.

"Yoko and I can handle them, and figure out what they're doing here." Korra informed, standing up. "Though… mind if I borrow Rena-chan for this? Mantis _are_ known for their natural stealth capabilities, she may come in handy. And Chris-chan if we need her expertise in computers."

Jade looked at the two girls in question, who both nodded. "Alright." She said, sighing. "Take care of them for me… please."

"I will." Korra said, as the girls stood up and headed to leave the room. Yoko stopped at the door for a moment, glancing back at Jade.

She then grinned slightly. "Don't worry, I'll kick one of their heads in for ya." She said.

Jade smiled a bit, nodding. "Kick ass, Yoko-chan." She said, as the Sayjin nodded before leaving the room, leaving Jade with Joyce, Kira and the rest of her Harem.

"It'll be alright, Jade-chan," Kira told her soothingly. "We'll face this together, alright?"

"Right…" Jade said, sitting back down in the bed. "I… I need to start thinking thing differently now I guess… I don't like being benched like this but.. " She looked at her belly once more. "I… don't have much choice I guess…"

Kira hugged the martial artist tightly. "I know, well, not completely, but I think I understand," she informed. "Just let me know of any way I can help you."

Joyce nodded, before she grinned slightly as she groped Jade from behind. "I think _I_ know a way…" She said, squeezing her breasts causing the Neo-woman to let out a surprised moan.

Kira smiled a bit, before kissing Jade as the other girls descended upon the girl. More than willing to… _help_ Jade however they could.

* * *

"Alright… cameras traced them here," Christina said, as she, Rena, Korra, and Yoko took cover on top of a building, as they looked across the street at a simple three-story building. "They all went inside there."

"Few guys standing outside…" Rena said, looking at the three men standing watch near the entrance. "Unarmed… no wait, one's got a handgun. Concealed."

Korra hummed in thought as she looked at the layout. "Hmm… best not to go in guns blazing… give me one sec." Korra began levitating before she flew up into the air.

"Geez, that freaks me out." Christina said shaking her head. "Still… it's kinda cool thinking Jade-chan could do that too… "

"Thinking of having flying sex?" Rena asked with an amused smirk as the Cyberelf blushed.

"It's… exhilarating." Yoko said, causing both girls to look at her. "What? Me and Korra-sama do it every now and then. Try it sometime."

"…Ooookkkaaayyyy…" Rena said. "That's… something I'll think about… "

"You're suddenly more… talkative, than usual." Christina asked the Sayjin. "Usually you only talk when you want to shoot a jab at Jaden or something… "

Yoko frowned a bit, as she sighed. "Okay, I… admit I've been hard on him," she said. "I just… I've been Korra-sama's only apprentice since… an incident that happened, a few years ago. Jaden… he reminded me of someone from that incident… " She shook her head. "I just… don't want Korra-sama to go through it all over again… _I_ don't want to go through it all over again, but… being with him I… can't help but admit he's nice… a good friend… " She then growled as she glared at the building. "And deserved a _lot_ better than what those assholes did… "

"Alright, we have a way in." Korra said, landing back next to them. "Roof is unguarded, but there's a door up there. I'll carry Christina, Rena you can leap up there on your own, right?"

Rena nodded, as she used her insect wings to leap up, as Korra picked up Christina, and she and Yoko flew up to the roof behind her. Korra signalled the Mantis towards the door, as she used her claws to cut off the hinges of the door, catching it before it fell to the ground. "Stay quiet." Korra whispered, as the group of four moved inside.

They continued to move down into the room, until they came across their first obstacle. A man standing in the hallway, armed with a rifle in his hands. Korra ran forward, moving quickly towards the guard. He saw her coming, but before he could bring his gun to bear, Korra ripped it out of his grasp before slamming his face into the wall, knocking him out.

Christina checked his pockets, before pulling out a phone. "Alright, let's see…" She said as she went through the lists of contacts. "Not much in here… keeps mentioning something about a… 'big day' though… wait, there's a text here saying there's a meeting going on, one floor down."

Korra nodded. "Well, let's see what Rocket's doing here." She said, as the four headed downstairs. There were almost no guards on the way, before they arrived to the second floor, and already they could hear distant voices.

"…that's when we hit the center," A masculine voice announced. "We need to take the center out of commission, we don't want the damn tamers getting in our way when the rest of the boys show up."

The four girls crept up towards the source of the chatter, before they arrived at an open conference room, where several dozen men and women in Team Rocket uniforms were gathered, with an older man standing in front of them, with a map of the town behind him.

"What are they doing…?" Rena whispered.

"This is gonna be our best chance to do this, people," the lead figure said with a smirk. "While Hisanaga's away, Team Rocket's gonna play. We're gonna raid the town, and steal all of those fancy swords and weapons he keeps locked up in that shack of his - they'll be worth one hell of a price on the black market."

" _And the attack will be a great demonstration of our new power,_ " another voice said, as the screen behind the man flashed, showing the image of a middle-aged figure, whom the girls all recognized causing them to gasp a bit. " _Hakuma town is a test, nothing more… do not fail._ "

"Is that… Giovanni?" Christina asked.

"Yes… " Korra muttered, nodding her head. "Founder and CEO of Team Rocket… if he's involved… this just got serious."

"Hey! Intruders!" Someone shouted out, before all eyes were on the four girls.

"Shit! Yoko! Exit! Now!" Korra shouted, firing a few Chi blasts at the Rocket men, Yoko nodded before she charged up a Chi Blast of her own, shouting before she shot out a blast of yellow energy, which hit a wall and blew a hole in the side of the building. "Time to leave! Gotta warn the others!"

As the four girls made their escape, the Rocket men scrambled to mobilize. " _Begin the attack now!_ " Geovanni shouted. " _The_ Armageddon _will be there shortly! Strike now!_ "

* * *

After a lengthy session of… _taming_ , Jaden now lied in bed along with Joyce, Kira and the rest of her own harem, most of them fast asleep, save for Kira and Jade - though they too were on the verge of letting it claim them. "That one… felt different," Jade said with a yawn. "Different from… last time we did it… "

"Mm," Kira hummed in contentment, curled up against her with a smile on her face. "It was warm," she agreed. "Much warmer than normal."

Jade smiled, bringing her arm around her, holding her close. "Yeah…" she whispered. "Warm… thank you… Kira, for… well, everything…"

Kira kissed her cheek gently and settled herself in for a night's rest. "I love you," she declared happily.

"I love you too…" Jade said, as the two began to fall to sleep…

 ***KABOOM***

…only for them and everyone else to shoot up at the sound of an explosion. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" she shouted.

Kira paled as she looked out of their room's window. "J-Jade…" she whimpered. "We might have some trouble here."

"What the hell is…" Jade said as she walked towards the window, before his eyes widened as he saw what looked like a large… flying… aircraft carrier with guns on the bottom. "Are… you fucking… KIDDING ME?!"

"What do we do?" Katrina asked in concern. "We need to find someplace safe to take cover."

"With guns like that, I don't think cover's gonna be an option… " Jade muttered, biting her lower lip. He looked down and saw people panicking in the streets, and saw people wearing black uniforms with Red R's on them.

"Rocket…" she growled out as her hands balled into fists, chi energy leaking out from her body.

Kira bit her lip in worry as she examined the area. "Come on, get dressed," she called out to the room. "I think they're after the Hisanaga blades, and Jade-chan, remember, you're pregnant now, please, I know it's hard, but don't fight unless you _really_ have to."

She grit her teeth a bit, before she reigned her anger in. "Right… right." She muttered, before turning around, grabbing her clothes. "But we still need to help the people evacuate, and we gotta find Korra and the others. Let's go!"

Kira nodded in agreement as she pulled on her overcoat and pulled out a bandoleer of grenades. "Tyra, Reiko, Katrina, standard slip through formation," she announced commandingly. "Take them out on opportunity only until we meet up with Korra and the others."

"I'll stick with Jade-chan." Joyce said nodding as her claws extended. "They won't be getting her, or my future nephew/niece." She then paused for a moment as she thought about it. "Or would it be more like step-child since I'm part of Jade-chan's harem-"

"Not now!" Jaden said, as the group headed for the exit, with Joyce taking up the rear behind them. They reached the lobby, where they came across-

 ***BLAM***

"AND STAY OUT!" Meyrin shouted as she pumped the shotgun shell out, standing over five Team Rocket corpses, all riddled with shotgun rounds. "May not be _my_ center, but you ain't touching my sisters, and you sure as hell ain't hurting my Jade-chan!"

"Holy shit… " Jade muttered, catching the Nurse's attention.

"Jade-chan?" she asked. "What are you doing?! You gotta get out of here!"

"First: Not without you, Rena and the others," Jade said. "And second, I may be pregnant but I need to help _somehow_."

"And she _won't_ be fighting if we have anything to say about it," Tyra agreed, patting Jade on the shoulder comfortingly. "But we will be getting in some revenge shots for her here and there."

Meyrin looked at them, before she sighed. "Alright but be careful, Rocket's all over the place." She warned, "That big airship dropped a bunch of 'em off before it fired that cannon. Officers are trying to organize an evac to the old revenge-era shelters, just follow the crowds of people." She glanced back as the last few staff members carried out boxes of pokeballs and such. "I'll be right behind you, we've just finished evacing the center."

"We'll meet you later then," Kira confirmed before giving Jade a soft smile. "It'll be alright, okay?" She asked him before kissing her on the cheek.

"Right… yeah… " Jade said nodding, trying to convince herself that to be the case.

"Let's go, we need to find the others quickly," Katrina said in worry as she looked out of the Center. "Let's hope the town has something _other_ than Ryu protecting them…"

* * *

As the civilians headed for cover, more and more Rocket members and their affiliated Pokegirls dropped from the massive airship, steadily overrunning the town. Burning buildings and causing widespread destruction.

"Come on! Move it up!" One of the leading Rocket men shouted, holding a rifle in his hands. "Secure the town, then we get to Hisanaga's! I'm gett'n me one of those damn swords if it's the last thing I do!"

He shot his rifle, hitting a woman running away in the leg, causing her to fall to the ground. THe man chuckled as he pulled out a black pokeball "Don't worry… you're gonna love what comes after… " He said grinning.

"She will, but you won't," a voice called out, drawing the rocket's attention to an older looking male as he walked forward. "Sheila, would you mind… _dealing_ with that pest."

"Not a problem, honey," another voice stated above the rocket who looked up to see a heavily armored Dryder above him. "Hello there… welcome to Hell."

The man's eyes widened at the sight "SHIT!" He shouted, bringing his gun up to bear at the Dryder.

He was a second too slow as the Arachnid based pokegirl smacked the weapon away and quickly pounced on the Rocket, forcing him to the ground. "Enjoy your stay," Sheila commented before slamming her hand onto his head, crushing it like a grape. "That's one down, how many left to go?"

"Quite a number," Greg informed as he walked up to the woman and quickly patched up her leg. "Get yourself to the shelter, we'll make them pay for every inch."

The woman nodded hastily before she limped as quickly as she could for the shelters.

"Oi!" A voice shouted, as the two looked at another Rocket man, this one armed with a bigger gun, "You're gonna pay for that-" However before he could continue, he felt someone tap his back.

"Excuse me?" He turned around to see a Draco standing behind him smiling. "This is a no-raping and pillaging zone - here's your ticket, and here's your FINE!" She then delivered a roundhouse kick which sent the rocket man flying, and into the side of a building.

"Hah! I _always_ wanted to do that one!" Joyce cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"I see there are others fighting, that's a good thing," Greg announced. "Where's your Tamer at?"

"He-err, _She_ should be at the center," Joyce said. "We were heading there now."

"We gave the authorities a heads up… not by much though," Korra said, as she and Yoko landed nearby. "That airship just keeps dropping more forces, it's like a damned Hydra."

"Greg!" The Dryder shouted, as a Blade Bunny jumped from a rooftop, trying to strike from above. But before either of them acted, an unmistakable form of a Mantis appeared between the Bunny and Greg, and using the flat-side of her scythe blades batted the girl away.

Almost immediately after, she turned around raising her hands "Friendly! Friendly! Friendly!" She repeated over and over again before the Greg and the Dryder, who looked at the Mantis in surprise and confusion. "I've already been shot at _three times_ today, don't want to get fucked by a Dryder… "

"Huh, I'd think it be kinky… " Joyce mused,

"NOT LIKE THAT JOYCE-CHAN!" Rena shouted.

"Considering you're attacking the Rockets, I think I'm willing to overlook this for the time being," Greg informed. "But… I will have some questions later."

"You will have them - _after_ the people are safe and we've secured my student," Korra informed, glancing at the sky. "And when we figure out how to down that airship… "

"Where did Rocket _get_ something like that?" Joyce asked, looking at the vessel in the distance. "How did they _hide_ it?"

"Plenty of places to hide it if you have the money," Greg pointed out. "But for now we have pushed them back."

Korra glanced at Rena and Joyce "You two find Jade, keep her and Kira safe." She informed, before she and Yoko charged up some of their Chi energy. "We'll… _take care_ of these clowns for now."

The two girls nodded before running off to find their tamer.

"Well then," Greg Iverson, former Champion contender of the World League announced. "I think it's time to get to work then, don't you, Sheila?"

"Don' hafta tell me twice." Sheila drawled out in amusement as she prepped herself for battle. "This'll be easy compared ta taking on Connie."

"Ah, I just figured out who you were." Korra said with a smirk, cracking her neck a bit. "Quite an honor fighting next to the former Pokegirl League Champion."

"Contender, but thank you," Greg replied as he nodded. "Team Rocket seems to be using the park as their main landing zone, but we won't be able to stop them unless we drive off that airship of theirs."

"I _might_ have something for that." Korra said, as she developed a ball of energy in her hands "Cover me for a few minutes."

Greg nodded as he turned to the approaching Rocket Goons and motioned for Sheila to go on the offensive, prompting a grin from the Battle Dryder as she charged the grunts.

Korra leaped onto a building - giving her a clear line of sight of the airship parked over the town park. She entered the proper stance before she began using her Chi energy to charge up a strike, a ball of plasma forming within her hands. ' _Gonna take me a few minutes to charge this one up…_ ' She thought, ' _That ship looks like it's got some armor on it…_ '

"Sheila, watch your right flank!" Greg shouted out in warning as a trio of pokegirls came charging at her, himself occupied with a duo of Rocket Grunts, knocking them around with a bo-staff.

"Right!" The Battle Dryder called out as she summoned a chaingun and unloaded on the charging pokegirls.

Korra rolled her eyes slightly ' _So uncivilized,_ ' she thought, as she continued to charge her attack, making sure to aim at the Airship. "Sayonara. **Jūden! Netsu! Kōhai-Haaaaaaaaa!** " She outstretched her hands forward, as she shot out a powerful beam of plasma towards the airship, watching as her shot connected. She smirked… but it soon faded when she saw there was no damage. "Wait, the heck?!"

"Looks like they're employing energy shielding," Greg commented as he stepped out of the way of a slicer's sword before ramming a hidden knife into her gut. "Powerful shields, too."

"What do they have powering that-" She began to say before she saw flashes along its hull. "FUCK!" She jumped off of the building just in time to avoid being smashed to atoms by the deck guns of the airship.

"This just got more troublesome," Greg announced as he appeared next to Korra. "We need to pull back for now, we can't break through that shield with our current firepower."

Korra growled, but nodded. "Alright… but we can't just ignore that damn thing," she said. "With guns like that, it could turn this whole area into a crater."

"I don't plan on ignoring it, but trying to damage it right now would be foolish as we would succeed in only bringing its _full_ attention onto us," Greg pointed out as he studied. "Come, we need to get to the Hisanaga lands for my plan to work."

"It better be a damn good one," She muttered as she and Yoko followed Greg and his alpha away from the combat zone.

"Was that Korra-sensei?" Jade asked after watching a beam of energy lash out at the Rocket airship, only to impact against its energy shields.

"I would guess so," Kira agreed as she watched the return fire. "I hope she's alright…"

"Jade-chan! Kira-chan!" The girls looked as Rena and Joyce ran up towards them, "There you are!"

"Joyce! Rena!" Jade said in surprise, running to meet them. "What the heck happened? Where's Korra-sensei and Yoko-chan?"

"They're fighting Rocket, but we need to get you out of here!" Rena said. "Come on, we gotta get to the shelters!"

"We can't, we think they're after the Hisanaga weapons," Katrina replied quickly. "We can't let them get their hands on them."

"Wha - they're just a bunch of swords and bows!" Joyce exclaimed, "Not high-tech doomsday weapons or things like that! Sure it's bad to lose them, but people's _lives_ are in danger here!"

"Not quite true, little missy," Greg announced as he and Korra appeared, Sheila watching their backs as they approached. "There _is_ something there we can't let the Rocket's get their hands on."

Joyce groaned. " _What_ could a _swordsmith_ have that would be so important that it takes priority over the people here?!" She asked.

"How about a metal, that if they got their hands on it, could potentially make that ship ten times more powerful than what it is," Greg countered severely. "Ryu hold many different metals on his property, and in the right or wrong hands, they can become a very destructive force."

Joyce wanted to argue, but thought about it, before sighing. "Goddamnit..." she muttered. "Okay, so… how do we stop Rocket then? That airship of theirs is gonna make life difficult for us..."

"So long as we get there, then we can stop them, Ryu has a few… contingencies that were required by the PLC for him to install if he were to receive any of the metal," Greg informed confidently. "One of them, is to convert some of the Mana in the local layline to Chi and push it into nearby chi users."

Korra, Yoko, and Jade all blinked at that. "Wait, you can do that?" Jade asked.

"I've heard it being done a few times," Korra said. "But I suppose we should just be thankful PLC thought ahead for once…"

"How do we use it?" Yoko asked.

"You just need to be ready to receive it," Greg explained. "I'll start the process to convert it, once it starts it'll go automatically."

"We'll be ready," Korra said nodding, as she and Yoko stepped forward. "I just hope it's enough to break that shield."

"Then let's not hold back," Jade said, as she stepped forward as well.

"Alright, then let's get to his house," Greg confirmed. "Follow me, Sheila, on point."

"You got it honey," Sheila confirmed with a grin as she began to lead the way, a minigun appearing in her hands as she moved.

Jade moved to follow Korra and Yoko, but Kira stopped her. "Jade-chan! No!" She said, "You can't go, remember?"

"Kira-chan, I need to _help_ them!" Jade said, "The three of us are the only Chi users here, and they might need all the firepower they can get to put a dent in that… that thing!"

Kira bit her lip as her amethyst eyes stared at her pleadingly. "I… I don't want to see you hurt," she whispered out, clutching her hand tightly. "I… I don't know what I'd do… if… if something happened to you."

Jade sighed before she brought Kira close, and gave her a kiss, surprising her for a moment before she returned it. "I promise… I will be back." She said, "I'll be okay."

Kira sniffed as she nodded slowly in acceptance. "O… okay, just… be safe, okay?" She requested pleadingly.

"I will." Jaden said nodding, before running off to catch up with Korra.

Kira bit her lip as she watched her lover leave before Katrina's hand on her shoulder drew her attention. "Come on," the Dildoqueen said. "We need to secure a safe area and protect the civilians."

Kira nodded absently for a second before steeling herself and headed back into the fight.

Jade caught up with Korra, Yoko, and Greg, following the former champion to the mana layline. "So, exactly how long will this take?" She asked.

"The transferring itself won't take long," Greg informed. "Everything is already set up and ready, we just need to activate it."

"How much power are we talking here?" Yoko asked, "I mean… we're _sure_ it will have enough power to do _something_ to the ship?"

"It better, or else we might be screwed." Korra said.

"It's a mid-class Leyline, if anything can help damage that ship it would be that," Greg confirmed as they moved up the path to the Hisanaga household. "If I were to hazard a guess, it would increase your chi output by tenfold."

"Then let's give it a-" Korra began to say, before she fired off a pair of Chi blasts into the forest, causing an explosion where several Team rocket goons were waiting. "We need to hurry! Rocket's already made it this far!"

Greg nodded in agreement as the group moved into a light jog, quickly eliminating the few rockets they came across as they finally made it to their destination.

Moving quickly the former contender opened up the barn with his own key and threw it open. "Get into the circle in the center of the barn!" He ordered as he moved to a smaller circle. "You will feel a buzzing throughout your body as I activate it."

The three nodded, as they entered the circle of the barn together. "You're sure you're ready for this, Jade?" Korra asked, "With your… condition..."

Jade shook her head. "I'll be fine," she said. "Just some extra Chi… besides, I'd never forgive myself if I didn't try to help here."

"Alright then, it's activating!" Greg warned as the circle around them lit up in a blazing light. "Beginning transfer now!"

"What does it -whhhhhhooooaaaaa!" Jade shuddered as she suddenly felt a surge of energy flow through her. "T-this feels _weeeeiiirrrd_!"

"I suggest you don't hold it for too long!" Sheila shouted out. "Too much power build up will… well… it'll get messy if it isn't expended!"

"Don't worry - it won't be in us for long." Korra said, as the three of them headed out of the barn. "But we need a clean shot at that ship - cover us."

"We'll handle that," Greg assured as he unfolded a collapsible staff and held it at the ready. "Just focus on your attacks."

Korra nodded, glancing around before she saw a cliff which seemed to give them an ideal firing arc towards the ship. "Follow me you two." She said, as she leaped into the air - Jaden and Yoko following shortly after.

Greg cracked his neck, eyeing the surrounding area as a group of Rocket Soldiers began to make their way towards them with their 'girls in the lead. "Well, this will make for a great warm up," he commented, getting a chuckle from Sheila. "Let's show how to do this!"

"AYE!" Sheila shouted as she began shooting her minigun at the approaching foes.

Korra and her two students landed on the cliff, as they got a clear line of sight of the airship in the distance. "Well Jade..." she said, glancing at the neo-woman, "Ready to do your first _real_ Jūden Netsu?"

"Yes," Jade nodded, as she, Korra and Yoko took up the stance. "Kinda nervous… this'll work, right?"

"I hit that thing with my strongest Jūden Netsu and it hardly did anything," Korra said. "If three supercharged Jūden Netsu'a can't at least take those damned shields down nothing will."

"It'll work," Yoko said nodding, smirking slightly. "Just don't fall behind."

Jade shot her a glare. "Fall behind? I hope you can keep up," she said, cracking her neck as she began to charge a ball of plasma between her hands, alongside Korra and Yoko.

"We only get one shot..." Korra said, as the balls of plasma expanded within their hands. "On the count of three..."

"One."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

" **Jūden! Netsu! Kōhai-Haaaaaaaaa!** " All three of them shouted out, as they pushed their hands forward as three beams of plasma energy shot forward - the energy spinning around one another before forming a single massive plasma stream, arcing towards the Airship.

The plasmic energy collided with the shield of the airship and struggled for several moments as the shield tried to repel the attack before it failed, allowing the combined attack through to the ship itself, tearing a great hole into its side as it's engines flickered for a brief moment before stabilizing.

"Oh _come on_!" Jade shouted, "How much firepower does it take-" She took a step forward, but winced before falling to the ground on her hands and knees. "F-fuck… so… tired… "

"The Jūden Netsu takes a fair toll from someone's chi… especially for new users." Korra said, though she too looked rather haggard. "But the foreign Chi from the layline has its own… problems."

"Looks like they're retreating!" Greg called out as a large amount of Rocket goons lifting into their air via jetpacks was seen as the airship's engines began to flare. "You may not have destroyed it, but you got them to bug out."

"Good… " Jade said dizzily. "E-everyone's safe… I go sleep now..." she then fell to the ground from exhaustion, and begun to snore slightly.

Korra chuckled a bit, helping to pick Jade up. "Good one, Jade..." she said, as Yoko moved to help lift Jade. "But you've still got a _lot_ to learn… "

"I'll escort you back to the Center," Greg offered as he looked around the area. "Shiela, keep an eye on this place will ya?"

"You got it!" The Dryder assured with a half-assed salute and a grin. "I'll meet you later then!"

"Thank you, Greg." Korra said, as they made their way back to town. "I just hope Rocket didn't do too much damage..." her eyes then narrowed "And those bastards who hurt Jade are still in town to be _punished_."

Greg rose an eyebrow in question to her statement. "What exactly happened?" he questioned in concern. "Unfortunately, due to my status many default the 'police work' to me."

"Jade here..." Korra sighed. "She… is really a he, she's under the influence of Gender Dust, in order to hide her appearance… Team Rocket has a bounty on her head because she ran from his abusive father over at Crystal Lake. It was working, but… Kira, the creator of the dust… didn't expect it having the adverse side-effect of giving Jade here… tamer's disease. A few rocket goons found her when she was going into a lust frenzy and… "

"I see," Greg murmured as he frowned in thought. "Very well, since they are terrorists, I shall not stop you from your… punishment, although, I think I can do something about the bounty on her… his… head."

"If you could, thank you." Korra nodded, "And… if you could do something about his friend's bounty, he.. Well, _she_ would appreciate it."

"Why she?" Greg asked, "I mean, won't the dust wear-"

"She's pregnant." Yoko admitted, causing Greg to do a double-take. "He… _she_ can't turn back until _that's_ taken care of… but she already agreed to… have the baby, so… yeah."

Greg blinked several times before letting out a 'huh' sound. "Right, so, who's his… _her_ friend exactly?" he questioned.

"Kira Urei." Korra answered, "Her father placed a bounty on her head as well."

"Yes, I've heard of her," Greg mused. "I'll look into it, see if I can get it to… disappear."

"Again… thank you." She nodded, "It would make things much easier for them… I don't want them to be on the run forever."

Greg nodded. "Thank you for your help today, would have been a bit… _tricky_ trying to get them to leave by myself," he admitted as the town came into sight. "Well, damage doesn't look _too_ bad from what I can see."

"The center is fine," Korra nodded, as they continued to walk towards the town "Come on… Kira should be there now… "

"Yoko!" the brunette called out in relief as the quartet approached them before noticing the unconscious Jade. "Is she alright!?"

"She fine… just, tired," Yoko sighed. "That attack took… a lot out of us… her especially…"

"Honestly..." Kira sighed as she fretted over the gender changed teen's unconscious form. "Let's get in inside and in bed so that she can rest… I swear making us all worry like that…"

"We… couldn't have done it without… her," Yoko admitted, looking at Jade. "Just… make sure she'll be alright."

Kira sent the other a dry look. "Of course I'm going to," she informed as she took Jade into her arms and began to move to their rooms.

"Well… that takes care of that." Korra said, looking at Greg, "By the way… you wouldn't happen to know where Ryu Hisanaga went off to, would you?"

Greg blinked as he looked at her in slight surprise. "Ah, yeah, he was going to Sayjin Valley, last I heard," he informed plainly. "Helping one of his 'girls find her son."

Korra made an 'Ah' motion, before she paused. "... couldn't be..." she muttered, looking at Greg more intently. "The girl… what was her name?"

"Sutura, if I'm remembering correctly," Greg replied after a moment of thought. "A Sayjin I believe."

"...I'll be damned." Korra muttered, with a light chuckle, "I was right… it's fate… "

"Huh?" Greg asked, "What are you-"

"Jade - or rather _Jaden_ when he was a boy… is her son." Korra informed smiling, surprising Greg. "If you could, Greg… get into contact with them, hopefully they are still there… I don't want them to move a single inch until we make our way back over there."

Greg chuckled in amusement as he nodded. "I shall do that then," he informed with a smile. "Hm, such an amusing turn of events."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Korra smiled, turning back to the center. "Tell me once they've been informed… _and_ for when we've rounded up the Rocket prisoners to see if Jade's… assailant is among those left behind."

"You will be the first to know," Greg assured with a nod. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a town to clean up."

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Vegeta Valley**

* * *

"I can't believe Sensei isn't home," Sutura sighed as she, Ryu and Fubuki walked back to the Pokegirl center. "She like, _never_ leaves the mountains..."

Ryu patted her back in assurance as they walked, pulled her slightly against him. "It's alright," he told her quietly. "Just, don't lose hope."

She leaned into the embrace, as they entered the center. "I know… " she whispered, "It just keeps getting harder… "

"You'll be fine, Sutura-chan," Fubuki assured, joining in the hug. "Jaden's tough if he's managed to survive your former husband, he'll be alright."

"Oh! Miss Takeo!" The two glanced up at a Nurse Joy raise her hand "You and Mr. Hisanaga have a call from Hakuma Town from a man named… Greg? He said it was urgent!"

"Thank you," Ryu said with a nod and a smile as he moved over to the phones and accepted the call. "What's up Greg, _nothing_ is urgent for you."

" _Well, it's more urgent for yourself and Sutura, than for me,_ " Greg informed. " _Had an attack from Team Rocket, but it was dealt with, and not the reason I'm calling, nah, this is about your son, Sutura._ "

Sutura blinked. "M-my son?" She asked, "What do you mean?"

" _He's here._ " He informed, causing her eyes to widen, " _He's in good health… well,_ she _since she's under Gender Dust right now… she and two others helped blow up a Team Rocket airship… well, not blow it up, but heavily damaged it, forcing them to run. But he's here, with his harem and another girl's harem too, one Kira Urei._ "

Fubuki smiled at Sutura and flashed her fellow harem sister a thumbs up.

"So you're telling me we've been looping around each other?" Ryu asked humorously. "Wow… that's… actually kinda funny."

"Funny? This is amazing!" Sutura cheered. "I know where my son is now! We'll head over and-"

" _They said they'll come to you,_ " Greg informed, " _Once they recover from the fighting. Jaden'll have some…_ things _to tell you, but just stay in Vegeta for a while. I'll pay for their train tickets and they'll be over there before you know it._ "

Sutura let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Greg," she said. "You have no idea what this means to me… "

" _Don't worry about it,_ " Greg assured. " _Just repaying a favor, alright, I got work to do, so, see ya later!_ "

"See ya," Sutura said, as the screen switched off, and she let out a relieved sigh. "My son… he's coming _here_ … "

Ryu gave her a tight hug. "See, everything works out," he said, his eyes glinting. "Come on, let's tell the others the good news."

"We got really lucky…" Fubuki chuckled. "Maybe it's just as well Hanami-nee stopped to take part in the contest."

Sutura nodded, getting out of the seat as the three headed out to track down the twins.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**


End file.
